Transcendence
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: Voldemort has risen, Harry Potter is dead. After a year of service, Colin has gotten to know Draco. Draco is given a task by the Dark Lord but is taking seriously by no one. Colin steps in to give suggestions/ideas which Draco reluctantly takes. As time passes, It's not until both Draco & Colin find themselves in a life changing situation that he realizes just how much he needs Col
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know this isn't my usual story; instead, it is a collaboration with my good friend Davros Fan. We spent months writing this fanfic together and we hope you enjoy it!**

Colin Creevey watched his master, Draco, from afar. They were in the backyard; Colin was supposed to be off with the other slaves, capturing muggle-borns to torture. But Colin found watching Draco work out was much more interesting. At current, Draco was taking a jog around the yard – shirtless. Colin loved it when he was shirtless. It showed it off his ripped abs and hairy chest. Colin often spent his time ditching his duties to watch his master.

Ever since the war ended and his favorite boy wizard – Harry Potter – died, Colin was crushed and needed to find ways to survive. He knew that being a muggle-born, he would be the first to go. It was then that he learned Draco Malfoy was due to take over for his father, who had perished in the war. Colin knew only what Harry described about Draco, and thought of him as a weak-link to attach himself to. How wrong he was!

Not only was Draco much stronger than Harry made him out to be, but he was also ruthless, and would seemingly do anything to get back within the Dark Lord's inner circle. But Draco was also powerful and this attracted Colin to him. Colin wanted it to be known to Draco that he would do anything for him; he was always volunteering for tasks and offering to go places with him. Sometimes Draco would let him tag along while other times – well, Draco had a short temper that would get Colin beatings for being a suck-up. But Colin didn't mind. He knew that out of all Draco's slaves, he was definitely more appreciated.

"Creevey?"

Colin jumped out of his stupor. He was so busy day dreaming about Draco, that he hadn't realized that he was spotted by his master – who was headed his way. Colin stood straight up and didn't dare run. Those that ran away had the Cruciatus Curse placed on them. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" Draco said, stopping just in front of Colin.

"Yes, my lord," Colin said, trying not to let his eyes drift to Draco's glistening chest.

"Well? Why aren't you with them, then?" Draco asked angrily, taking the shirt that was shoved in his pocket and using it as a rag to wipe his face. He ran it over his hair as well, slicking it slightly back. Draco hasn't slicked his hair back in years – in fact, he generally had it down and hanging just below his ears. It was very becoming.

"There were already ten slaves going. I thought you might like a hand here with the captives you already have," Colin said, rambling off the excuse he always prepared should he ever get caught. So far, this has been his first time. Draco glared at Colin with disgust.

"That is not for you to decide, boy!" Draco yelled, shouldering Colin as he walked passed him, pushing him to the ground. "But now that you're here, you might as well be useful. Follow me!" And with that said, he headed towards the back of the carriage house, where the newly caught captives were held.

Colin scrambled to his feet as fast as he could and followed Draco from behind, running to try and catch up. He wasn't running too fast though; he always loved walking behind Draco when he was shirtless for many reasons. First off, his shoulders were just a ripped as his chest, and second, he had a very intricate tattoo of a snake on his back. The head started at the base of his right shoulder and crossed his back and ended just below the top of his boxers, which were sticking just outside of his sweats.

They reached the carriage house. Draco waved his wand to light the lamps; the house filled with a soft glow. Colin looked around – he hadn't been in there in a couple of weeks; he's mostly been working with the older ones down in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Colin could remember when he was first brought to the carriage house – he remembered how scared he was. But he also remembered being the only captive who didn't beg to be let go, who didn't cry to be brought back to their families, for Colin was without parents. They had been killed shortly after the battle of Hogwarts. In fact, Colin had been looking to get captured by Draco's men, to be brought here and live under the protection of Draco, even if it meant being a slave. But it hasn't been all bad. Colin did everything asked of him, and more. This is what set him apart from the others, what got him noticed, why he was here now, and not being mercilessly beaten for disobeying his master.

There were at least ten captives in there, all women, except two men. The women looked to be around sixteen, the men in their late twenties. They passed a cell where two of the women were huddled together. One was blonde, with hair passed her knees and dreaded. She was dirty looking, and her dress was ripped, showing parts of her thighs and hips. The other had shoulder length hair, dirty brown in color. She was a little cleaner than her companion, but her shirt was ripped along the neckline, and she had holes in the knees of her pants. They cowered at the sight of Draco. Draco and Colin stopped in front of this cell.

"Creevey, go fetch some water for these two. They look parched," Draco said, giving the girls a malicious smile. They didn't smile back. Colin ran to where the water was kept and filled two tankards with it. He waited by Draco for the next set of instructions.

Noticing Colin, Draco grabbed the two tankards, barked at him to open the door, and stepped inside. Walking right up to the girls, he set the drinks down in front of them and smiled once more. "Well go on," he said with humor, "you two must be awfully thirsty. It's not poison, I promise." Draco added, watching the two exchange nervous glances. "I wouldn't put in all this effort to capture you if I was just going to poison you."

The two exchanged glances once more before slowly bending down for the drinks. Once the cups were retrieved, they each threw back their water, drinking it messily, as though they hadn't drunk in weeks. Draco watched them with satisfaction. Colin watched Draco. He started getting nervous, for he knew that look. He knew he wouldn't do anything to sabotage Draco's efforts at obtaining the throne. But at the same time, there was a little part of him that wished he could warn the girls.

"I bet that felt good, eh?" Draco said, smiling at the girls after they lowered their tankards. They didn't say anything, but instead nodded their heads. "Good! But wait a minute, you still look like you could use a little more," Draco said, a mock frown upon his face. He turned to the girl with dreaded hair. "Are you still thirsty?" He asked.

The girl looked a little confused, but shook her head. This just made Draco smile more. "Are you sure? You can ask for seconds. Go ahead, ask." Draco said. When the girl didn't say anything, Draco's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward and grabbed her by her hair, making her squeal, and dropping her cup. The other girl screamed as well, covering her mouth in fright. "I said, ask me for more," he whispered aggressively in her ear.

"I need more!" She cried out, tears running down her face. "Please, I'm thirsty!"

"Well now, who am I to deny someone something they need?" Draco said, letting go of the girl's hair. She stepped back from Draco, her eyes never leaving the floor. She started to bend down to retrieve the cup, when Draco caught her by the elbow. "Oh no, sweetie, I have a special drink for you!" Draco said, linking his arm around the girl's and pulling her up to a standing position. The girl looked at Draco with frightened eyes.

"Keep an eye on the other one Creevey, while I quench this one's thirst," Draco said, leading the girl to another room at the end of the carriage house. Once Draco and the girl disappeared behind the door, Colin turned to the other girl, a look of urgency on his face.

"I suggest you block your ears," Colin said, not wanting her exposed to what was about to happen.

"What?" She said in a hoarse voice. She peered around Colin as she heard her companion gasp. "Maria?" She cried out with concern. But Colin jumped and covered her mouth before she could do anymore damage. She twitched in fright at the gesture.

"I'm not looking to hurt you! But if you call out, he's only going to make it ten times worse for her!" Colin said, watching the door in fear. Draco must have forgotten to shut the door all the way, because they could hear every word that was being said.

"Well go on, what are you waiting for? Take it." Draco said.

"Please, I just want to get back to my sister! I'm not thirsty –"

"Not thirsty? Were you not begging me out there for something to drink?"

"No, but – well, I suppose, but –"

"Well then go on! Take it!" Draco yelled, and he could hear Maria gag as something was shoved in her mouth. It was at this point that Colin roughly covered the other girl's ears. He didn't want her to have to go through the pain of hearing her sister being raped. "That's right, take it all in," Draco said. Then just a few minutes later, "what's that? You've had your fill? Well then, let us try something new!"

"Oh no," Colin whispered, for he knew Draco's routine by heart. Any minute now, the poor girl's screams would be heard throughout the carriage house as Draco took complete advantage of her. As it was, Colin wished he had a wand to cast a silencing charm so that Maria's sister wouldn't be able to hear, for his hands blocking her ears only did so much. Unfortunately, everyone who entered Malfoy Manor as a slave had their wand taken away; so poor Colin could do nothing while Maria's screams rented the air.

After what felt like hours, and trying to calm down the sister, the screams had subsided, and nothing but sobbing could be heard as Draco left the room, a satisfied grin on his face. Colin jumped away from the girl before he could be caught comforting her. "Where is the other girl, my lord?" Colin asked, for she was not following in his wake.

"Oh she won't be leaving that room for a while. She's not dead or anything," Draco said exasperatedly as the sister let out a sob. "She'll come out when the time is ready. Now, follow me Creevey, and let us prepare for the new arrivals." Draco said, walking right pass the girl and back out the doors. Colin looked at the girl apologetically once more, before closing and locking her cell door. He ran after Draco.

"You amaze me sometimes, Creevey." Draco said as they entered the Manor.

"My lord?" Colin asked, both amazed and startled at the same time.

"I saw you comforting that girl's sister. What you need to understand, boy, is that they don't need comforting. They aren't humans like me," Draco said.

"They are humans. They just have different blood," Colin said, knowing full well the consequences of what he just said. Draco stopped abruptly and turned around. He got right up in Colin's face, displaying a very angry look.

"Look here, you little shit! I decide who is worthy enough to be humans and who's not, not you! You understand?" Draco said, his chest rising with emotion.

"I understand, my lord. I'm sorry," Colin said, not bothered in the slightest at Draco's anger towards him. It got Draco to notice him at the very least.

"Being sorry is for wussies. Remember that," Draco said, and with that, he continued on his way. Colin smiled at the back of Draco's head. Getting prepared for the new arrivals with Draco was going to be interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Shutting the door to his room, Draco stripped off his sweater, revealing a tight men's tank top, illuminating his ripped body, and flung his sweater on to his bed, stretching. It wasn't always easy to rule over so many slaves, but having all the power definitely made it worth it. Kicking his shoes off, he fell on his bed with a sigh. Everything was going as planned. He had numerous amounts of slaves all doing his dirty work of gathering more slaves. Meanwhile, Draco was putting his efforts towards slaying those not worthy enough for the Dark Lord's regime. This, of course, included all muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors. Of course, there were a few exceptions that were made with the mudbloods. Those that devoted their pathetic life to the Dark Lord's cause was given to slavery.

Draco could remember the very day the Dark Lord gave him the task of rounding up slaves. He had wanted to prove himself worthy, to prove that he was better than his father. His father was a coward who wasn't looking to go up the ranks. No, instead, he wanted to stay stuck in the Dark Lord's shadow, forever a puppet. But not Draco. Draco was going to take this opportunity and rise with it.

Draco stared up at his ceiling, reminiscing about that day. It was shortly after Potter's demise; the Dark Lord had strangled Potter to death. Draco felt the satisfaction emanating off his lord as the life slowly left Potter. It was Potter's slow death that started Draco's thirst for killing. The Dark Lord had favored the strangulation technique, for his wand was of no use in this situation anymore. Later that day, Draco had received the news of his father's death. At first Draco didn't really know how to take this news. But it didn't take long for him to realize that his was father was weak. Too weak to save himself let alone fight for the greater of wizard kind.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy was dead, and it was now Draco's turn to take his post. Draco felt rather proud at that moment. He was sick of taking the back seat for his father. He knew the type of tasks his father was given and knew that he would perform them ten times better! And so his first task was to round up as many mudbloods in the castle as he could, and to have them ready for a group execution. Draco had sprung into action, ready to prove himself. With the enlisted help of a few other Death Eaters, Draco set out to complete his task.

The Dark Lord had been pleased with Draco for his agility and speed of the round-up. He slowly started giving Draco more tasks that required much skill, planning, and wit. Draco was sent into battles with other men; battles that were, at first, difficult to manage. Nearly twice Draco had died in the first few he fought in. But never one to give up, Draco did everything in his power to make sure he came off the stronger one. He started working out to get ripped; in the event that he was without a wand, Draco needed to make sure he could physically take someone out. He also made it his habit to go Muggle hunting, where he would scope out muggles on the streets, who were walking alone at night, with no one to come to their aid. He would slay these muggles, making it easier to kill someone without a conscious. And it worked in the long run. After a while, killing became second nature to him. Not a second thought would go through his mind as he watched the life leave his victim's face. He wasn't about killing those who need not die, however. The Dark Lord made it perfectly clear that those of purity should be left; even those who were blood traitors were sold into slavery and tried to be spared to save pure blood from being spilled.

But from then on, Draco made it almost a sport to go Muggle hunting every now and then. Sometimes he would bring a slave with him, to use as an enticer, luring his prey to him. But the slaves didn't do a very good job; they were terrible convincers, and almost always had his prey running away before he could get to them. They were pathetic. Well, not all of them. There was one slave in particular that always came to mind whenever a task needed to be done, and properly. Colin Creevey was always volunteering, was always the first to rise for morning duties and the last to sleep, finishing the duties of those too weak or lazy to finish themselves. It was rather annoying at times to have a suck-up, always trying to get the attention of the higher-ups. But at the same time, that's what Creevey seemed to be best at.

He remembered Creevey back at Hogwarts. He was always constantly following Potter around; Potter, the all-powerful _boy who lived_. Well, Creevey should've realized that when the Dark Lord rose, that Potter was soon going to be no more. But he had to admit, he admired the boy's spunk. He remembered when Creevey first came to him as a slave. Draco was told that the boy had actually _volunteered_ himself to Draco's enslavement. Figures, now that he was on top, of course Creevey would want to be there. But no matter, he proved himself a decent slave from the get-go.

Draco had been standing just inside the carriage house, waiting for his first set of slaves. He could pick Colin out of the crowd. He was the only one who didn't look mopey, the only one walking with his head held high – walking towards Draco, looking for an experience that no one shared with him. At first, Draco thought he was going to be trouble. He glared at the boy, thinking he was the first to probably get killed. That's probably what was going to happen to this first set. Draco didn't have patience for incompetence, and those that crossed him were likely to get killed.

The slaves were thrown to the floor of the carriage house, where Draco watched them all cower in fear – except for Colin, who sat up straight, his legs folded underneath him, as if waiting for a presentation to start. It was actually quite irritating. Draco wanted to see fear in his eyes, he wanted to see him cower like the rest of his captives.

"All right you sacks of shit, listen up! There are a few rules to be obeyed whilst you are here. First and foremost is to always do what is asked of you. You disobey this rule, you get killed. Simple as that." Draco had explained to them. One little boy had burst into tears at this point. It was quite irritating to Draco. Really, how hard was it to listen and do what is told of you? "Stop that crying now! Tears will get you nowhere in this world."

"All right. The second rule is this: you will notice that your wands were confiscated as you made your way here. Anyone caught with a wand will get killed instantly. No exceptions." The little boy had started to cry harder. Draco was quickly losing his patience. "I thought I told you to stop crying, boy? Do you not remember rule number one?" But the boy just cried harder at this.

Losing his patience completely, Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at the boy. "Avada Kadavera!" A jet of green light, and the boy lay dead upon the ground. There were shrieks and cries erupting throughout the group. "SILENCE!" Draco roared.

The group fell silent immediately. "Let that be a lesson to all of you. I am not kidding around!" He paused, making sure he caught the eye of every individual. "Now, who will do the honors of removing that filth from the ground?" Draco had asked, looking at the boy's lifeless body with disgust. There wasn't a sound throughout the group. "No one? Do I need to ask a second time?" Draco asked in a dangerous voice.

Just then, a figure stood up; Creevey. "I will volunteer, my lord." Creevey had said with a straight face. Draco was a little taken aback at first; no one had ever called him that before. It had an excellent ring to it.

"All right – Creevey, is it? Go dispose of the body. And if you try and run away, you will be killed," Draco added as an afterthought.

"Never, my lord," Creevey said, stepping over the other prisoners to get to the boy's body. He lifted it up and threw it over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Draco had to admit, he was impressed. He knew in the back of his mind that he wasn't to be worried about this one. At least not yet.

Even after a year, Creevey was still his most devoted slave. Yes, there were times where Draco wanted to kill the annoying little shit. But then he remembered that Creevey was the only reason any of the slave work got done around here. He knew for a fact that the other slaves were putting their duties on to him so that they wouldn't have to do it, and this angered Draco. Creevey needed to learn to be assertive and not take other peoples' orders. But at the same time, he couldn't help but to think there must be a reason behind taking them. Draco just couldn't figure out what the reason could be.

Either way, Creevey has proven himself on multiple occasions that he can handle a lot more responsibility than the others. And he was the only one who actually spoke to Draco – the others barely looked at him and continued with their duties. The boy had a lot of nerve, thinking he was Draco's equal. But he had a lot of guts, for he continued to do it, no matter how many times he was beaten for it. There was just something about that boy that didn't sit right with Draco. But no matter – Draco was on his way to the top, and there was nothing and no one in his way to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stood just outside of the dining room, waiting to be called in. He had a very important meeting with the Dark Lord. He couldn't deny the nerves that stirred in his stomach. Draco wasn't exactly told what the meeting was to be about. But it had to be good, right? Draco has performed every task that was given to him, has never shied away from any responsibility, and especially has more than proved himself with his obsession with the destruction of muggles. Draco paced back and forth, trying to calm his nerves.

Just then, the door opened and their personal butler, Martin, stepped out. "Your presence is requested, sir." Martin said, before disappearing behind the door once more. Draco fixed his shirt, patted down his hair, and threw out his chest before walking through the doors.

Sitting directly at the head of the table was Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord was frail in comparison to the rest of the Death Eaters sitting at the table. He took on the form of a ninety-year old man with brittle looking bones. The killing of Harry Potter had left him with what little soul he had left, but he was just as lethal as ever. Part of the reason Draco captured slaves was because some of them had a certain potential within them that Voldemort needed in order to survive; he stole their souls from these people to heal his fragmented essence in order to repair his own withered soul and prepare himself for obtaining more Horcruxes. But he was far from weak. He still had the ability to inflict pain on those who did him wrong. He still had a way of making people do what he wanted. He still instilled fear in even the bravest of men, even in such a sorry looking state. Draco just stood at the door, waiting for instructions.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy! Come, take a seat." The Dark Lord said, gesturing towards the table. Though the rest of him showed a frail old body, his voice was just as powerful as ever. Draco nodded his head and went to take a seat at the end of the table when the Dark Lord let out a titter. "No, no dear boy! You will sit up here with your master." He said. Draco was halfway to sitting, when he stopped. Was the Dark Lord being serious? He must have been, for he rarely joked about anything. Draco nodded his head once more and headed to the top of the table, where there was an empty seat near his master. That used to be his father's seat. And now it was his. Draco took a seat, smiling at the satisfaction it brought him.

"It feels good, doesn't it? To move up the ranks." The Dark Lord said, watching the smile spread on Draco's face. "You should be smiling. You have come a long way in such a short amount of time. A truly dedicated servant to the Dark Lord."

Draco smiled at the appraisal he was getting from his master. This was it. This was going to be his moment. The moment when he was going to become number one, the top Death Eater for the cause of wizard kind. "Thank you," Draco simply said, not wanting to show too much emotion, lest he spoil the surprise.

"Yes, what a perfect asset you have been to the Dark Lord, Draco. You certainly have proved yourself worthy enough to be my right hand man. Almost."

Draco's face instantly fell, but he tried not to let his confusion show. Almost? What did he mean by almost? Did he not just say he was a perfect asset? Did he not just say how dedicated he was? "Master?" was all Draco could muster.

"Yes, Draco, you are a worthy candidate. But have you really proven yourself to your fullest potential?" The Dark Lord said. Draco wasn't sure if this was a hypothetical question or not. But when the Dark Lord didn't continue, Draco supposed he was to answer.

"I would like to think so, master." Draco said.

"Well, I think you can do better. In fact, you just so happen to be in luck, for I have a task for you. Are you prepared to take it?" The Dark Lord asked, regarding Draco.

"Of course, Master," Draco said without hesitation. It didn't matter what the task was – Draco had performed the most unspeakable tasks imaginable before. He sat up straighter in his chair, prepared for his orders.

"Good. As you very well know, I am on the hunt again to continue making Horcruxes. But this time, I am coming at it from a different angle. Instead of using sentimental objects like the fool I was, I'm going to be smarter about this. Have you ever heard of the Impenetrable Rock?" The Dark Lord asked, looking at Draco through his long and bony fingers.

"I have not, master." Draco responded.

"Well, the Impenetrable Rock is exactly its name. There is absolutely nothing that can break its surface to get into it, and very few alive today now how to cast the Horcrux curse on such an object of magnitude." The Dark Lord described the rock as if it were his own child.

"And where can we retrieve this rock, master?" Draco asked, although he had the feeling he already knew the answer.

"That's the task I want to send you on. I need as much information on its possible whereabouts as you can get. You will set out no later than sunrise tomorrow with one servant of your choosing for help should you need it. Any questions?" The Dark Lord asked, folding his arms in his lap.

"No master," Draco said, his face as blank as a slate.

Just outside of the dining room, Colin was eavesdropping at the door. He made sure there was no one around to see him, for if he got caught, he would be dead for sure. As gently as he could, he pushed the door open slightly, so that he caught a glimpse of Draco. Although Draco had a blank look on his face, Colin new him enough that that was how he showed his anger. But not many people were aware of this. He listened in on the conversation to see what it was going on. Colin often listened to conversations between Draco and the Dark Lord; he sometimes wondered if Draco really grasped what was going on in these meetings sometimes. He knew Draco was far from stupid, but sometimes these requests the Dark Lord made were so out there, Colin felt that half the Death Eaters didn't understand what was going on. But Colin did. And he wanted to make sure Draco did too. But this task Draco was being given – to find a rock? – was something that Colin could help him with. After all, Draco was told he could bring a servant along. Why not him?

Just then, there was a noise behind Colin that made him jump. He spun around only to find that one of the owls from the owlery had gotten into the house. Taking a deep breath, Colin turned around – and jumped again. Draco was standing directly in front of him, arms folded, a nasty expression on his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" Draco asked angrily. "Why aren't you with the other servants getting the carriage house cleaned up?"

Colin, who was usually always prepared with an excuse, stood there, frozen. Nothing came to mind at first. This only increased the angry look on Draco's face. Raising his hand, Draco swung and hit Colin on the side of his head with all the strength he could muster.

Colin stumbled and lost his balance, falling to the ground with a bang. But barely a second after he hit the ground, he was back up, standing at attention for his lord. Colin couldn't tell if this further irritated Draco, or if he was just impressed at Colin's ability to bounce back. Colin decided it was both. He looked like he wanted to slap Colin again, but was also looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

"How much of that did you hear?" Draco asked, still looking around to make sure no one was nearby.

"Everything," Colin decided that honesty was the best in this situation. Draco sighed.

"I don't usually reward nasty behavior such as this, but the less people that know about my new task the better. So you're coming with me. We leave at dawn. Look for my owl tonight for further instructions. And not a word of this to anyone!" Draco hissed, before turning and walking out of the hallway.

Colin couldn't believe his luck. He thought he would get much worse a beating than that. And even better, he got to go on an adventure with Draco! This was turning out to be a good day after all. He headed towards the carriage house to finish his chores for the day.

Draco woke up early, before the sun was even out. He threw on a pair of worn out jeans and a blue button up that accented his eyes. After pulling on his shoes, he went over to his rucksack to double-check that he had everything; a tent, extra clothes, and enough food for a week. Draco didn't expect to be gone for more than a week. Whether he found what he was looking for or not, it was easier to travel with as little as possible. He would come back to the manor for a bit before setting off again. Once everything was in order, Draco tossed the rucksack over his shoulders, grabbed his traveling clock, and headed out the door to meet Creevey by the carriage house where he slept.

As expected, Creevey was already dressed and waiting for him. Good, no time need be wasted. "No one saw you leaving, did they?" Draco asked, taking off the rucksack and tossing it to Creevey. Creevey just barely caught it. He hoisted it on his free shoulder, his other one carrying his own rucksack.

"Nope, everyone was fast asleep," Creevey said in a whisper.

"Good. We need to get going if we want to find a good spot before daybreak." Draco said. He offered his elbow to Creevey to grab on. "You done side-along apparition before?" Creevey shook his head. Draco sighed in exasperation, "perfect." With Creevey holding on tightly, Draco thought of the place he and his parents used to go to on outings: Dean Forest. Closing his eyes, Draco held that image in his mind as they spun. He felt his feet leaving the ground, all the air being sucked out of him, and felt Creevey squeeze tightly on to him. Draco always felt as though he was going to die of suffocation, but as always, the apparition process was quick.

Before he knew it, he felt the fresh fall air slapping his face once more. Opening his eyes, Draco looked around at all the trees. They were so high, they nearly blocked out the sun. They were already in somewhat of a clearing, but Draco didn't need that much space: They were only going to be in this particular area for the night. Looking beside him, he found Creevey had collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. What a wimp, Draco had thought. Reaching down, he grabbed Creevey by the front of the shirt and lifted him up to a standing position. Creevey looked at him, impressed by his strength.

"You get the tent set up while I scope out the area," Draco ordered, and proceeded to walk away before Creevey could say anything. He knew that it would take Creevey awhile to set up the tent for he had no wand and therefore, no magic to get it done quickly. Draco had no sympathy, though; serves him right for listening in on his meeting yesterday. Yes, he was going to have Creevey come with him anyway, but it still irritated him that the boy thought he could do anything he wanted.

He wandered over to the part of the little clearing that didn't have as much trees. He stepped through this little pathway, looking this way and that. He wasn't looking for anything in particular; just getting to know the land, really. As he continued walking, the trees got thinner and thinner and the next thing he knew, he was in another clearing with a small stream up ahead. Walking forward, Draco knelt at the stream and dipped his hands in the icy cold water; it felt good on his calloused fingers. He scooped up some water and drank out of his hands.

After Draco had his fill of water, he headed back to his own little clearing. Creevey was just finishing setting up the tent. It looked a little haphazard, but no matter – the job was done. Creevey smiled at him as he made his way to the tent. Draco just gave him an irritated look and walked through. Draco had never been in this particular tent before; it was confiscated from one of his slaves. It looked somewhat cozy. There was only one room that shared space with the dining area and kitchen area. There was a door that led Draco to what he only assumed to be the bathroom. He sat on the bed; it was fairly comfortable. The sheets smelled a little musty as well as the blanket, but it'll have to do. It was only for a week, right?

There was a rustle of canvas, and Creevey's head poked through the front of the tent. "Is everything to your liking, my lord?" He asked.

"No. In fact, it is rather drafty in here. Go fetch some wood to get the fire going," Draco said, kicking off his shoes and laying down on the bed. He folded his hands behind his head and stared up the ceiling of the tent.

"Right away, my lord." Colin said, and off he went.

Later that night, Draco and Colin were sitting in the tent: Colin was cleaning the dishes from dinner while Draco sat at the dining table, pouring over maps of the forest. To be perfectly honest, Draco wasn't entirely sure how to start off his quest. An impenetrable rock that could contain Horcruxes forever? That could be anywhere in the entire world. How was he even to begin to look for that? There seemed to be some sort of legend his Aunt Bellatrix was telling him about last, a legend about the rock that no one really new about. They say it was made in the United Kingdom sometime in the 1200's. But no one knew whether or not it was actually removed from here. So Draco decided the best thing to do for now was to scope out every wooded area in the United Kingdom. It was better than nothing.

"I'm finished with the dishes, my lord." Colin said, drying his hands on the hand towel and facing Draco. "What would you like me to do now?"

Draco looked up at Creevey's infuriatingly eager face. "Seeing as we have nothing else to do, I suppose we could call it a night. You can go take the night watch." Draco said, folding up the maps in front of him. He shoved them in his bag, stood up, and stretched. He noticed that Creevey hadn't moved. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go to your post!" Draco said angrily.

"But my lord, I am without a wand. If someone were to come, how would I defend us?" Colin asked. He didn't sound frightened, but looked merrily concerned.

Draco sighed yet again. Looking around the tent, his eyes fell upon a walking stick that was left there by the previous owners. Picking it up, Draco tossed it to Creevey, who caught it. "If anyone comes by, whack them with that." Draco said, and waved his hand, dismissing Creevey. He went over to the bed and laid down, again, hands under his head and eyes staring at the ceiling.

Colin watched Draco get comfortable in the only bed the tent had to offer. Drawing his thin sweater tighter to his body, Colin turned around and headed out of the tent. Setting his back to the tent, Colin sat down, the walking stick held out in front of him. He sighed. He didn't mind being outside in the cold – the carriage house had hardly any protection from it – so he was used to sleeping in these temperatures. And he wasn't even bothered the Draco hadn't given him a blanket either. No, what bothered him more was Draco's lack of plan. He had absolutely no idea what it was he was doing. In situations such as these, it was never a good idea to just wing it and hope for the best. In Colin's opinion, he felt Draco should have waited a few days to properly plan rather than jump right into it. Colin supposed he would have to come up with the planning of it. But how to propose any of his ideas to Draco without him thinking that he was trying to help was going to be difficult.

There was a rustle by the bushes to Colin's left. He jumped up, walking stick in hand. Scanning his surrounding area, Colin realized just how dark it was. There was hardly any light shining through the enormous trees and Draco hadn't given him a lamp. The bushes rustled once more. Not being able to see coupled with the lack of a proper weapon, Colin gave a little squeak and hopped in the tent, closing the flaps behind him. The tent wasn't completely dark; there was some light coming from the bathroom that Draco seemed to have forgotten to shut off. Well, Colin had no intentions of shutting it off. It wasn't that he was afraid of the dark or anything. But being out in the middle of nowhere in almost complete darkness without a weapon and no knowledge of what was out there scared the living daylights out of Colin.

Looking over to where the only bed was, he noticed Draco sleeping peacefully. Colin smiled. Even when sleeping, Draco still looked like the powerful wizard Colin had come accustomed too. His chest rose and fell with the timing of his breathing, eyeballs twitching underneath his lids as he dreamt. Colin wondered what it was his lord was dreaming of. It must have been something truly wonderful, for Draco all of a sudden smiled, and then rolled over, his back facing Colin. Colin sighed and looked as his watch; he hadn't realized how much time must have passed while outside, thinking. Although Colin knew he would get beaten for it in the morning, he decided to stay in the tent that night. He would stay in front of the door to peak out every once in a while, just to make sure nothing was coming their way. Colin sat down and made himself comfortable, for it was going to be a long night.

Draco sat straight up. There were voices just outside the tent. Draco threw off the blankets and slipped into his shoes. There should be no reason to hear voices. Creevey was outside – Draco stopped in his tracks and let out a growl. Creevey was curled up on the floor of the tent by the opening – the walking stick laid next to him. Draco stared at Creevey for a moment; he looked innocent, with his figure curled in a ball, hugging his knees for warmth. He twitched slightly – whether it was from the cold seeping in through the cracks of the tent flap or some dream, Draco didn't know, nor did he care. He did everything in his power to not just kick the boy. But a few things stopped him. The first thing was how loyal Creevey was to him. He never broke orders that were given to him directly, so whatever the reason he ended up in the tank must have been truly terrifying. Draco sighed. Maybe next time would give the boy a light, and maybe a better weapon, one that offered a little more protection than a walking stick. The second thing that stopped him was not wanting Creevey screaming and scaring away whoever it was out there. Stepping over Creevey, Draco opened the tent flap and peered outside; it was still fairly dark out, but there was a hint of pink in what little sky Draco could see. He stepped out fully.

"I don't see why we need to do that, Hermione. They say these woods are the most protective against even the darkest of magic," a deep voice said. It wasn't too far away – perhaps by the stream?

"It's a safety precaution, that's why. Now stop complaining Dean, and help me."

Granger and Thomas. So they were still living, eh? Well, not if he could help it. Grabbing the wand from his pocket, he made his way to the other clearing with the stream. The new arrivals were still talking and eventually, a third voice could be heard coming from that group. Draco didn't recognize the voice, or even the name when Granger called him. Matthew? Nope, didn't ring a bell in the slightest. He got to the edge of the clearing; Granger, Thomas, and Matthew were just heading inside the tent now.

What fools, Draco thought. They honestly think a couple of protective charms are enough to not keep someone on guard? Well, unless they are like Creevey, the scaredy cat. Draco slowly crept over to their tent, listening to them talk, using their voices and inflections to cover up the crunches of dead grass as he approached ever closer. Draco was the only one in DADA class to master the use of silent charms so quickly – along with goody-two shoes Granger in there. Quietly slipping the tip of his wand into the opening of the tent, Draco thought _nox_, and the lights went out. Draco smiled in pleasure at the shrieks and cries of shock. He then thought _Accio wands_! and three wands flew out of the tent and into his outstretched hand. Now that Draco was fully in control, he threw open the tent flaps and waltzed in as if he owned the place. He lit up the tip of his wand.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Draco said, pointing his wand at the three fugitives huddled at the back of the tent.

"Malfoy?!" Granger said in shock. She threw him the dirtiest look she could muster. Really, it was comical and made her look twice as ugly as usual.

"That's right Granger, it's me. And you're lucky you caught me on a good day. I could kill each and every one of you right now, but then you wouldn't be able to help me with my quest." Draco said, twirling their wands in his hand.

"You're crazy if you think we're going to help you with anything!" Hermione yelled.

"No need to raise your voice, mudblood. It's simple, really. Just answer me a few questions, and I might let you be on your merry way." Draco said, almost lazily.

"Might? So even if we were to help you, we still aren't guaranteed that we will live?" Thomas piped up from the left side of Hermione.

"Depends on your cooperation. Answer my few questions and I will send you on your way. Refuse and you will be killed." Draco said. Of course this was a lie; he was going to kill them either way. He absolutely loved giving people false hope only to be the one to destroy it. The three of them regarded each other for a minute.

"What is it you want to know?" The other kid asked to the right of Hermione.

"Have you ever heard of the Impenetrable Rock?" Draco asked, watching her carefully. She was extremely filthy and looked as though she had lost a lot of weight – which was saying much seeing as she has always been skinny. Her face looked at him in confusion.

"It's just a legend. It doesn't actually exist," She said in that bossy know-it-all voice he grew to truly hate over the years.

"So they say. But you're a smart girl, Granger. You must know more about its location. Where such a thing could potentially be hidden and the powers used to keep it that way."

"Of course I don't! Why would I know something like that?" Hermione said in outraged confusion. Draco just smiled at this.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you have never thought about it before. You can't be that stupid to think it's just a legend. Just because it has not been proved right away, does not mean it doesn't exist. I would think you would have learned that through Potter and his quest for the Deathly – CRUCIO!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at Granger. She had stepped forward, her fist raised – she was going to punch him at the mention of her dead best friend. But Draco was quicker. He laughed at Granger as she writhed on the floor in pain, while her two friends could do nothing but watch her, helpless. It truly made Draco laugh.

"Hermione? Dean?"

Draco turned around to see Colin entering the tent. Way to show up to the party late, he thought. "Keep back and let me do my work," Draco said, turning to face Granger once more. He lifted the curse off and bent down, looking over her. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Never!" Hermione cried out, spitting into his face.

"Why you filthy little –" Draco had grabbed hold of Hermione's neck, fully prepared to strangle her, when Creevey cried out.

"Don't!" He ran over and bent down near Draco and Hermione. Draco thought Creevey was going to physically stop him, but didn't. "If you kill her, you can't get the information at all! Then where will we be?"

Draco just stared at Colin for a moment. As annoying as it was, the little rat had a point. He had no back-up plan in mind, and if Granger knew something that could help him, he needed to keep her alive. He turned back to Granger and released his hands. "You're lucky a fellow mudblood Gryffindor came to your aid. Now, are you ready to talk?"

"No!" Granger shriek once more. "You can't get information from me if I'm dead, so go ahead and kill me!" There were tears swimming in her eyes now. "Well? Kill me!"

Draco regarded her for a moment before a thought struck him. He stood up and pointed his wand at the other kid – Matthew, was it? "If you don't give me the information that I need, I will kill your friend, and you can watch him die." Draco said in a low, dangerous voice. "It's your choice."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and looked at Matthew. He gave the smallest of shakes. Hermione sighed. "No." was all she said.

"I'm sorry, did you say no? Do you want me to kill your friend? Do you enjoy watching your friends die, Granger?" Draco asked, angry. Granger looked conflicted, but still, she did not say a thing. Draco sighed. "As you wish," and pointing his wand directing in Matthew's face – "_AVADA KADAVERA_!" There was a flash of green light and Matthew dropped dead. Granger gave an awful shriek. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Colin jump.

"Did you honestly think I was joking, Granger? Now, are you ready to talk? Because if not, you have another friend here I would be happy to kill," Draco said, turning and pointing his wand at Dean.

"NO! No, I will talk!" Granger said through her tears. "It is said that the Forest of Dean, where we are now, is the most protective forest in the United Kingdom. It keeps all of which hides here protected and whatever it is cannot be harmed. That is where the Impenetrable Rock was last rumored to be." Granger rambled off, her eyes never leaving Matthew's body.

"Ah, see now? That wasn't too hard." Draco said, straightening up. "You might be of use to me after all, Granger. Therefore, I shall spare you and your friend. You'll be coming back with me and we will see what the Dark Lord has to say to you." Draco said, turning around and facing Creevey, whose eyes were also on the dead body. "Creevey, look sharp!"

Colin jumped. He looked up at Draco with new eyes. Yes he had seen Draco kill someone before – on his very first day, as a matter of fact. But this killing seemed different to Colin. This killing emphasized just how powerful Draco actually was. It was, well, quite breathtakingly attractive. The light from the curse eliminated the satisfaction on Draco's face; the way his eyes lit up with gratification of the destruction of another being; the crooked smile he produced as the life left Matthew's body; the powerful stance at which he stood, suggesting such greatness. It was too much for Colin to handle at the moment. All he could do was stare at Draco – to be with him in ways he never dreamed of. He wanted to be held in those powerful arms, to be looked at with admiration, to be the cause of his happiness. Were Colin's thoughts deceiving him? Or was he really falling for Draco Malfoy, the most powerful Death Eater to survive?

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Colin snapped out of his revere. Draco was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, my lord," was all Colin could think of to say.

"Go and bind these prisoners up and bring them to the tent. We pack up and leave tonight," Draco said, and left the tent, leaving Colin alone with two former schoolmates, a dead body, and his newly formed desire.


	4. Chapter 4

Colin had finished packing up the campsite while Draco watched over their captives. Colin couldn't believe that out of all the people to come across, Hermione Granger was one of them. It was not like he was ever friends with her – he mostly followed Harry Potter around. But all the same, she had been the best friend of his old school obsession. And now she was the captive of his new obsession – Draco Malfoy.

Colin smiled at the thought of Draco. Just the very thought of the blonde haired, muscular man brought butterflies to his stomach. But he also got nervous at this thought. Draco didn't seem like the type to get close to anyone, let alone being in a relationship. But would Draco even like him in such a way? What would Draco say if he found out about Colin liking him? Would he be disgusted by the idea?

"Creevey, what are you doing? Let's go!" Draco snapped his fingers in Colin's face. Colin jumped in surprise. He hoisted the two rucksacks onto his shoulder and took hold of Draco's elbow as well the end of the rope tied to the captives. He watched as Draco closed his eyes, and Colin did the same. He didn't much like the apparition process, and just wanted to get it over with.

Colin felt his feet leave the ground as the air from around him started getting thinner. He squeezed tighter on Draco's elbow, afraid if he let go, he would fall out of existence. But these feelings left as soon as they had come. With his feet hitting the floor, Colin tried his very best not to fall over this time. Instead, he staggered into Draco, who unintentionally – so it seemed –

caught him in his strong arms. Colin just barely recognized the fact the Draco briefly had his muscular arms wrapped around him, when he felt Draco pushing him away. Colin dropped the end of the rope as he staggered to the floor.

"Pick yourself, boy!" Draco said, taking hold of the rope Colin had dropped. "Bring these captives to the carriage house while I report to the Dark Lord." Once Colin picked himself up, Draco handed the rope back to him.

"Yes, my lord." Colin said, turning to walk towards the entrance leading to the carriage house.

"And when you're done with that, report back to me. Understand?" Draco said. Colin nodded his head and continued on his way, dragging the two captives out of the manor.

"Colin, please, just let us go!" Hermione had pleaded.

Colin sighed in annoyance. Hermione and Dean had been pleading with them the minute they were out of sight of Draco. They had tried to run away a few times, but whatever charm Draco had put on the rope had prevented them from doing so. Every time they had tried, the rope pricked them with unseen thorns, and would go away when they finally stopped struggling.

"I told you, I can't do that. If I do, he'll kill me." Colin said. While this was true, Colin also secretly just didn't want to let them go. He wanted to make Draco happy, and to make him happy was to keep the captives exactly where they were supposed to be.

"But you could come with us, Colin! You don't have to stay here and be Malfoy's servant! We can protect you!" Hermione said, staggering to try and walk beside Colin.

"You can't even protect yourself! Besides, who says I would want to go with you guys anyway?" Colin said angrily. "I'm perfectly happy where I am." That seemed to shut Hermione right up. It was then that Dean spoke up.

"Are you kidding me? You mean actually enjoy doing Malfoy's dirty work?" Dean asked in disgust. "I thought you were better than that!"

Again, Colin just ignored him. They arrived at the carriage house. Shoving them through the door, he lit the candle that was by the windowsill, shedding some light in the very dark house. It was times like this where Colin wished he had a wand, to at least light up the carriage house when he needed to.

With the candle in one hand and the rope in the other, Colin headed down the row of cells filled with other captives. Most of them were sleeping, but there were a few that were awake, watching Colin and the new additions. When he got to the very end of the rows, he turned to the left were there was only one available cell. Opening the door, he shoved Hermione and Dean inside and shutting it with the padlock.

"Aren't you at least going to take this rope off us?" Dean called out into the silence of the carriage house.

"I have to wait Draco's next instructions before I can do that," and with that said, Colin walked right out of the carriage house, leaving the new additions in total darkness.

Draco took a deep breath before walking into the dining room where he knew the Dark Lord was. Upon entering, Draco noticed that the Dark Lord wasn't the only one there; his Aunt Bellatrix was there along with another Death Eater whom Draco didn't know too well. They all looked up when he entered the room. The Dark Lord looked mildly surprised.

"Draco Malfoy? I was not expecting to see you soon." The Dark Lord said. "What brings you back from your very important mission?"

"I obtained some important information from one of the captives that came into my possession. Her name is Hermione Granger – she was one of the best friends of Harry Potter." Draco said, keeping his face completely emotionless.

"Ahh! Granger! Yes, I remember that little girl!' Bellatrix said with a laugh. No doubt she was remembering torturing her.

"Very good, Draco." The Dark Lord nodded approvingly. "And what information

have you found out for me? Let us hope it is important enough for you to have

let your mission."

"Actually master, it is directly related to the mission. I was in the Forest of Dean where I captured Granger and another by the name of Dean Thomas. You see, Granger was one of the – smartest" Draco almost cringed at this part, "witches at Hogwarts, and so I made her tell me what she knew about the Impenetrable Rock." Draco explained.

"And she recognized it?" The Dark Lord asked, looking impressed.

"Yes. She revealed that it was most likely hidden somewhere in the Forest of Dean. I have brought her back here because I feel she could be of use to us." Draco said.

"Very good," the Dark Lord repeated once more. "She could be a useful asset. And what of the other one?"

"He is here as well. I was not sure if you wanted to do anything with him or not. I am not sure what his blood status is, however."

"Yes. Yes, this is good Draco. Very good indeed." The Dark Lord looked at his fingers, as if deep in thought. Draco stood there, waiting. Although he was wearing a stoic expression, Draco was roaring with excitement on the inside. The Dark Lord approved of his decision! Draco was glad he decided not to kill Granger.

"Thank you, master," Draco said, trying not to sound too pleased.

"However," The Dark Lord said, and Draco's stomach dropped. "There is still the task of trying to find the object of interest. As you know, Draco, I am a very busy man, and cannot rely on just one person to do everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master," Draco said, scared at where this might lead to.

"Well, as it so happens, I need someone to run certain meetings of mine in my absence. With your knowledge and skill of this task, I believe you would be the perfect person for the job. What do you think?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. Him? Run meetings? That was such an honor! He could see his aunt smiling out of the corner of his eyes, and he knew she was proud of him. "I think that is a great idea, master!"

"Excellent! You are dismissed for now. Tomorrow we shall meet to discuss further your responsibilities." The Dark Lord said, ending the meeting. Draco bowed his head and started backing out. "And Draco? Bring our little friend Dean Thomas with you. I would like a little chat with him." Draco nodded his head and out the door he went.

Colin had just made it back into the manor when he noticed Draco leaving the dining room. He looked rather happy about something. He made his way over to him, calling out to him. "My lord!"

Draco turned around and looked at him, the smile on his face growing wider. Colin was taken aback by this. Draco never smiled at him before, at least not like that. It was a happy smile, completely elated. He headed over to Colin.

"Ah, Creevey, good! I have a special reward for you!" Draco said happily.

"A reward? For me?" Colin asked, even more surprised. He didn't know that Draco gave out rewards to servants. "What for?"

"I was going to kill Granger tonight, and you talked me out of it. If you hadn't, then I wouldn't have gotten the information, and the Dark lord would not have rewarded me so generously. Now, do you want to know what your surprise is?" Draco explained.

"Yes, my lord!" Colin said excitedly. Seeing Draco smile with happiness and knowing that Colin was part of the reason made him very giddy inside.

"You have been very useful to me since you have come to work with me. And to show you my appreciation, I am moving you out of the carriage house and into the dungeon. You will get your own cell to yourself with a proper mattress. How does that sound?" Draco asked, crossing his arms across the broad chest that always made Colin melt.

Normally, this sort of offer wouldn't seem like much of an improvement from the condition he was living in now. But Colin was very excited to say the least. After a year of sleeping on the hard cold ground in a leaky carriage house, being given the opportunity at having a mattress and being in the same house as Draco was better than anything Colin could dream of. Nodding his head vigorously, Colin said, "That's sounds perfect, my lord! Thank you!"

"Great! Follow me!" Draco said, turning around and heading towards the dungeon, Colin following in tow.

"May I ask what it is you've been rewarded with, my Lord?" Colin asked, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck. But Draco seemed to be in such a great mood, he felt he had a good chance.

"In good time, dear Creevey. In fact," Draco seemed to be in a talkative sort of mood, "I have a meeting again with the Dark Lord tomorrow. Why don't you fetch Thomas tomorrow at noon and bring him to the dining room. No doubt you could be of use to me again in my mission." Draco said, turning on to the stairs leading to the dungeons. Colin smiled. Draco was going to involve him in a meeting! This day was just getting better and better! Colin followed Draco down the stairs, eager to see where his new room was, and eager for the day to begin tomorrow, to see what Draco had in store for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Colin knew he had to wake up eventually. But he was comfortable in his new bed. The little chamber that was given to him wasn't really big, but it was better than sharing a dirty cell with five others, along with the stench of unwashed bodies concealed in a tiny space. But now Colin didn't have to worry about that because he had his own room, and with his own mattress. He was even provided a blanket and a pillow; granted they were both pretty ratty, but they served their purpose, for Colin was pretty warm.

Opening his eyes, Colin glanced over at his watch; it was nearly eight in the morning. Colin needed to start his duties at eight before he met with Draco. Sighing deeply, he got up and stretched before throwing on his clothes. He walked out of his chamber and into the main one where the rest of the servants were eventually transferred to after the carriage house. Ignoring the glares he received – for none of the others were ever rewarded by their lord – he continued up the stairs into the main part of the manor.

Part of Colin's servant duties (when he wasn't doing Draco's specialized tasks) was to make sure the other servants were doing their duties, as well as keeping the supplies for the servants stocked. This included clean uniforms, food and water, and a few other essentials here and there. Colin knew the first thing that needed to be done was to get water to the captives in the carriage house, for today was Evaluation Day.

Evaluation Day was where the captives would be taken in front of Draco and a few of the other highly important Death Eaters: It would be decided whether or not certain captives would be of use to them in anyway. Those who weren't generally – well, Colin didn't actually know what happened to those who didn't make the cut. As far as he knew, almost everyone stayed; he knew of no one who didn't. He assumed they were killed – what else would become of them? Anyway, Colin needed to make sure they were well watered, and then fed just before they went for their evaluation.

"Oh no," Colin sighed in annoyance, for when he opened the supply cabinet, he found that the jugs of water were completely empty, and there were only a few jars of food left. He knew he was supposed to tell Draco at the beginning of the week to order new supplies, but Colin had been so caught up with other things that he forgot to mention it. He knew Draco was going to be angry with him, and he hoped this didn't ruin his chances of getting to attend the meeting today.

Knowing he couldn't put this off any longer, Colin closed the supply cabinet and headed towards Draco's study. He knew Draco usually woke up around seven to get started on his day's work - plus, he was never usually one to sleep in. That is why Colin was surprised when Draco didn't answer the knock to his study door. "Hmm, that's odd." Colin said aloud. He opened the door and peered inside: it was completely empty. Closing it, Colin stood in the hallway, thinking. "Maybe he's sleeping?" Colin suggested. He headed towards Draco's room, hoping that he was there.

Once outside of the door, Colin gave a soft knock - if Draco was sleeping, he didn't want to wake him up just yet. He wasn't sure if he would get angry at being woken up either. But there was no sound within. So Colin decided it wouldn't hurt to just poke around. He quietly opened the door and stepped in.

"Oh!" Colin inhaled quietly, his eyes glued to the other side of the room where Draco's bed was located. Draco was indeed still in bed sleeping - stark naked!

Draco was sprawled out on his back, his arms resting underneath his head. They were beautifully flexed, showing off his toned muscles. Colin's eyes roamed down from Draco's arms to his chest, which was equally muscular and hairy. Traveling down his chest - at this point, Colin found it difficult to breath - Draco was supporting a very becoming V-line. But what made Colin's pants start feeling tight was Draco's long dick laying across his inner thigh. It was thick and veiny.

Swallowing hard, Colin lost all sense of why he was there in the first place. He could think of nothing but the beautiful naked man before him. It was all he could do, for he desperately wanted to hop into bed with him, and kiss every square inch of that muscled body.

"Hmmm," Draco murmured in his sleep. He started shifting around.

Colin snapped out of his reverie and decided that he had better leave. He would ask one of the other head servants of the manor for help instead. Just as he turned to open the door, he heard the bed creak and knew he was too late.

"Creevey? What are you doing here? You better have a good excuse for this!" Draco said angrily. Colin could hear the bed creak back into place; Draco must be standing up now, watching the back of Colin.

"I just needed to ask you a question, my lord. I didn't realize - "

"Turn around and face me when you're talking!" Draco said, annoyed.

Praying that Draco had put on some sort of robe during the conversation, Colin turned around. Nope, Draco was still naked with everything hanging out. Colin swallowed hard, trying to keep his eyes focused on Draco's face, lightening with growing impatience. "I, er, I just - I, I needed to talk to you about ordering more water and food for the servant cabinet. I, er, f-forgot to talk to you before and now there's n-nothing left." Colin stammered, his eyes seemingly having a hard time not drifting down. He managed to stop them right at Draco's V-line.

"Very well. I will take care of that after I've bathed and dressed. Go do the rest of your duties." Draco said, a note of finality in his voice. Colin turned around once more, hand on the door knob. "Oh and next time," Draco added. Colin turned around, "if I don't answer when you knock, you can wait. Understand?" Colin nodded his head and hurried out of the door fast.

Draco watched as Creevey turned around quickly and head out the door. Once shut, he let out a big sigh and sat back down on his bed. It didn't bother him that Creevey saw him naked. And to be honest, he wasn't the first servant to walk in him naked before. But they all learned eventually. No, what bothered Draco was how Creevey looked at him – as if he was some sort of God, or something. None of the others have ever stared at him before. He noticed Creevey had trouble keeping his eyes on his face, noticed that they kept traveling down towards his manhood. Draco glanced down at himself; he was rather large. He took himself in hand and gently caressed it, thinking. To be honest, Draco rather enjoyed the look on his face when Creevey saw him naked, and he found that he didn't mind. In fact, he wouldn't mind Creevey seeing him naked again – the look on his face alone was enough to make Draco's day. It was very entertaining to say the least. With that in mind, he supposed it was time to get ready for the day. Getting up, he gathered a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Colin ran all the way to the carriage house – he was nearly late for meeting Draco with Dean Thomas. Without stopping for a breath, Colin wrenched open the door to the house and bolted to the end of the building, only briefly stopping in front of Hermione and Dean's cell. He bent over, holding a stitch in his side. Looking up, he noticed Hermione and Dean glaring at him.

"Here to let us go? Or to just tell us that we are now forever Malfoy's slaves?" Dean said angrily. Ignoring the comment, Colin stepped into the cell and started untying the two as fast as he could, for he was running out of time.

"Are you letting us go then?" Hermione asked, with very little hope in her voice. As soon as Colin got the rope off, he tied Dean extra tight with the excess rope and did the same with Hermione as well. "Well I guess that answers my question."

"You'll most likely be moved into the manor later on in the week," Colin said, refusing to look Hermione in the eyes. "As for Dean, the Dark Lord personally requested him." Colin took hold of the end of the rope that belonged to Dean and started walking. Or at least tried to, for Dean was resisting.

"What do you mean he requested me personally? I'm not going anywhere near him, and you can't make me!" Dean shouted in terror, and tried wriggling towards Hermione. Looking at his watch impatiently, Colin gave an almighty yank of the rope, causing Dean to fall to the ground sharply.

"I don't have time to be playing these games with you! Now let's go!" Colin gave an almighty heave and practically dragged Dean to the manor, where he needed to meet Draco in less than five minutes.

Colin ended up being ten minutes late. But it was all the same, for Draco wasn't even there yet. Dean kept fidgeting around nervously, his eyes darting around this way and that, trying to find a way to escape. Colin was starting to get nervous himself. Did he perhaps miss Draco, and he went into the room without him? Colin was just about to give a peak, when he heard footsteps coming just around the corner. Snapping back into position, Colin waited.

"Ah, Creevey! There you are!" It was Draco coming around the corner, fully clothed this time. Colin could feel his face heat up with embarrassment. Draco smiled as he got closer. Was he smiling because of Colin's embarrassment? Or because he was pleased that Colin had remembered to bring Dean? "Come, let us-" Draco started, before Dean stumbled over knocking into him.

"Please, why does he want me? I am of no use to him!" Dean said, his voice shaking like mad. "Please, just let me go!"

"Quiet, you insolent fool! The Dark Lord will do what he wishes of you! Now get in there!" Draco angrily kicked Dean away from him and towards the doors. Dean toppled through them and landed at the feet of two other Death Eaters, both of whom lifted him up and brought him further into the room. Colin and Draco followed behind.

Looking around, Colin saw that there were twice as many Death Eaters this time then there usually were. Colin wondered if that was a good thing or not. He followed just behind Draco, keeping a close eye on these extra minions. Draco went to sit by the Dark Lord, leaving Colin to stand just behind him, in case he was needed. Dean, on the other hand, was brought straight to the Dark Lord and thrown to the floor, where he whimpered. The Dark Lord looked down on Dean and gave him one of his scariest smiles.

"Ah, Mr. Thomas I presume? Yes, I can see why it took this long for you to be captured. I can smell the strength within you." Voldemort said, leaning over slightly and taking a grand sniff. Dean leaned back, looking both repulsed and terrified. "Yes, the aura of this one is strong. His soul will make a nice addition to my own. Wouldn't you say so, Bellatrix?"

"Of course, sire. You do know best after all!" Bellatrix said, crooning at her master. Colin shivered. His soul? What did the Dark Lord mean by that exactly? He watched as two Death Eaters picked Dean up and straightened him out, so that he was face-to-face with the Dark Lord.

"Tobias! Bring me the vial," Voldemort said, his eyes never leaving Dean's. It was like he was staring right into Dean, like he was staring into his very soul. The Death Eater to the right of him briefly disappeared behind a secret door and was back in the room, handing a vial to the Dark Lord. He took it into his long, frail fingers.

Pulling the stopper off the bottle, the Dark Lord took a swig of whatever it was, and handed it back to the Tobias. "And now, Mr. Thomas's turn." He said, with a truly horrible look.

Tobias pulled back Dean's head by his hair, bending him as far back as he could go. Dean tried to keep his mouth closed, but it was no use. The other Death Eater to the left of him pried his mouth open; Tobias dumped the contents in, causing Dean to choke. The Death Eaters let go of him and stepped back, leaving none but Dean and the Dark Lord at the front. Colin was starting to get nervous. What exactly was going to happen?

The Dark Lord closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out. With every exhale, steam seemed to come out of his nose. Was this normal? Colin thought. He watched as the Dark Lord opened his eyes, which were now a milky white, as if blind. Lifting his hand up - there were waves of steam rolling off his skin as well - he reached out and placed it on the top of Dean's head. Dean tried to fight it, but it was no use. The Dark Lord must have been stronger than anyone thought, for Dean was unable to move his head under the pressure.

Colin watched as Dean started shaking, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The steam starting rolling off of the Dark Lord and onto Dean: It was seeping into his skull, and then out of his ears, nostrils, mouth, and even his eye sockets. With every passing second, Dean started shaking more violently. Then, the steam seemed to seep back in into the Dark Lord's hand, up his arm, and towards his face. Taking a deep breath, the steam traveled inside his nose as well, and a smile crossed his face, as if he was enjoying the scent of a sweet candle.

It was then that Colin realized what was happening. He started to feel short of breath, as if he was going to have a panic attack. He turned around to face the wall, not wanting to witness this event. Beating slaves was one thing, but this - this took it to a whole new level. But just as he faced the wall, he felt someone roughly turn him back around - it was Draco. He looked at Colin with disappointment, and kept a firm grip on his shoulders, wanting him to witness the whole thing. But Colin refused. He closed his eyes tightly, and tried to think of pleasant things - pleasant things that would get rid of the horrible gasping sound Dean had started making.

Colin thought of his new room, and how he didn't have to return the carriage house to sleep any longer. He thought of how he was even allowed by Draco to be here, even if he didn't want to be at that particular moment. He thought of Draco, and how he was standing so close to him, touching him, in fact. How just hours ago, he had found him naked, and wished it could just be them again, only this time with Draco naked while holding him...

Colin's eyes snapped open as Dean let out an exceedingly dry, rattling gasp. His face was sunken in, his hair the color of snow. It was as if he had aged eighty years. The Dark Lord retracted his hand from Dean's head; with nothing to support him further, he fell sideways, his body erupting into dust. Colin's stomach churned at this sight, and he did everything he could to keep from throwing up. The Death Eater to left of where Dean stood raised his wand and pointed it at the pile of dust. With a flick of his wand, the dust vanished, leaving the floor as clean as before.

"Very good. Very good indeed. Well done, Draco!" The Dark Lord said, his eyes now restored to their original red color. Draco bowed his head slightly, indicating the acknowledgement. Draco let go of Colin and the Dark Lord continued. "And now, it is time to discuss your first meeting date. As everyone here is aware by now, young master Draco has been given the opportunity to lead the mission of obtaining the Impenetrable Rock. Draco will be making the decisions on this project as well as the decision with who is involved." The Dark Lord explained. "Your first meeting, Draco, will be Friday, at noon. Take this time to prepare. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, master." Draco said, standing up. Colin followed suit, and together they left the dining room.

"So that's the big reward the Dark Lord has bestowed upon you? To take on the task of finding this rock?" Colin asked, as he followed behind Draco to the carriage house.

"Of course! Who else is there to do such a valiant job?" Draco said, high-strung.

"Of course, my lord! I was merely asking." Colin said, watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. Draco was wearing a gloating smirk - as well he should. This was a very big honor, to be able to lead a big project such as this. Colin smiled to himself. He loved when Draco was happy.

They were almost at the carriage house. It was now time to retrieve Hermione to transfer her to the dungeon. Colin didn't think it would happen this soon, but he had a feeling Draco was up to something. What he could be up to, Colin didn't know, but it should be pretty interesting. They entered the house and headed straight to Hermione's cell. There were already two guards there waiting for them. Hermione perked up the minute she saw them. But it soon turned to confusion. Colin knew what she was thinking: where was Dean? Colin didn't know if he had the heart to tell her. But evidently, Draco did.

"If you're looking for your little friend, don't bother. He's dead." Draco said bluntly, nodding to one of the guards to open the door. Hermione's face turned ghost white.

"N-no. No! You're lying!" She screamed. But she must have known it was the truth, for tears started forming in her eyes. "No!" She continued to wail.

"Yes! And now it's just you, alone in this cold, cruel world." Draco said with relish. He was getting much enjoyment from watching her in emotional distress. There was just something very satisfying about it. The guards reached out to grab her on either side. But she kicked out as much as the rope allowed, and struck one of the guard's in the shin. He fell momentarily in pain.

"Hey! Unless your want to end up like your friend, I suggest you stop!" Draco yelled, entering the cell. Hermione turned her attention to Colin, attempting to shuffle her way over.

"Colin! Colin, please! I know you're better than this! Please, don't let them take me!" Hermione cried, trying to wrench her arm out of the guard's hands. Colin tried to ignore her, to ignore the pleading, the desperation. "Colin, please! You were sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, were you not?! Please! If not for me, do it for Harry!" She cried out. Colin snapped his head up, looking at Hermione. There were tears streaming down her face, and Colin saw the frantic look in her eyes. Almost unconsciously, Colin took a step forward – he wanted to help her, he really did, because that is what Harry would have wanted. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco glaring at him, and it all came back to Colin. Harry never once invited him to his little circle of friends, never once had an actual conversation with him, or barely even acknowledged him for that matter, unless he was constantly following them, in which case he would get yelled at to back off. But Draco – Draco took him in right away. Draco rewarded him for being the little annoying suck up that he was. Draco appreciated him. Colin took the step back and turned his head away, facing his lord, who looked exceptionally pleased.

"NO!" Hermione cried, lashing out again, trying to kick Draco this time. But Draco was faster and jumped out of the way. The guard that was first hit came up from behind and restrained the deranged girl, while the other guard punched her square in the jaw.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Colin smirk as Granger was beaten. This satisfied him. The boy was truly starting to understand how things worked around here. With every punch, Creevey's smile grew wider and Draco suddenly felt something for the boy. He didn't exactly know what it was, but he appreciated it all the same. Creevey was definitely a keeper. He should reward the boy more often. Once the beating had ceased, they made their way back to the manor, Draco allowing Creevey to walk beside him - something that was unheard of with master and slave.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was kneeling over his bathroom sink, shaking slightly. Today was Friday, which meant he was due to lead the meeting. He had to relay the plan of action of finding the Impenetrable Rock for the Dark Lord, so that he may continue the quest of immortality. Draco took a deep breath to steady his breathing. It's not that he was nervous about his plan - he thought it was pretty solid and well thought out. It was getting the other Death Eaters to listen to him. Ever since his father's passing, the others have been treating him like some sort of incompetent child: They were treating him the same way they used to treat Peter Pettigrew before he killed himself.

But not him, not Draco. No, Draco was better than them. Why else would the Dark Lord have chosen him? Because he was smart. Because he was capable. Because he had the potential that the others just didn't seem to have. Draco straightened up and slammed his first on the sink in conviction. He was ready for this! Looking into the mirror, he made sure his longish hair was slicked down, with not a single strand out of place. With his shirt straight and freshly ironed and his tied tight, Draco headed out of his bathroom and down to the main part of the manor, where the dining room was located and in which all the meetings were held.

Draco stood in front of about twenty Death Eaters, all looking at him expectantly. He quickly recapped everything in his head before clearing his throat. "Good afternoon, and welcome to our first meeting," Draco addressed the on-looking Death Eaters. Some of them lounged back in their seats, regarding Draco as though he was about to do a trick. Draco ignored them.

"I'll cut right to the chase. We need to find this Impenetrable Rock as soon as possible. We have received information about the location it is mostly like in; the Forest of Dean. Legend tells us that was where it was last, and so that is where we will start our search. Any questions so far?" Draco asked, looking around the table. No one raised their hands. Some of them look bored and uninterested, which made Draco's blood boil. But he took a deep breath and blew it out. He didn't want to blow this.

"Alright. We will start right at the edge of the Forest and work our way inwards. We will most likely be looking for a rock about the size of a boulder – "

"What do you mean 'most likely'? You mean you don't know what this actually looks like?" One of the Death Eaters scoffed. He was leaning all the way back in his chair with his hands resting behind his head. Draco wrinkled is nose in frustration.

"Of course not! No one does! Don't you think if the Dark Lord knew, he would have told me?" Draco threw back. The man just rolled his eyes at him. "As I was saying, we will get hold of every boulder we can, and use as many destructive spells as we can on it. We will obviously know which rock will be the one we are looking for because it is the only one we won't be able to destroy. Are there any questions?" Draco had to nearly shout, for the table had started erupting in laughter. "Am I missing something? Did you not understand what is expected of you?" Draco asked angrily.

"That's your brilliant plan, is it?" One man roared with laughter. "To just go around blowing up rocks and hoping for the best?" He banged his hand on the table, completely losing himself.

"I understand that it may not the best plan at the moment, but it's better than nothing! We will keep revising it -" but it was no use. No one was listening. They had started standing up and chatting with their neighbors. Draco's confidence was waning. Was this the Dark Lord's plan? To set him up for failure? Without looking anyone in the eye, Draco stormed out of the dining room.

Colin was raking the leaves in the yard when Draco came storming out. He stopped and watched as Draco ripped off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest. He went over to the weights and started lifting, an intense look of anger on his face.

"My lord?" Colin called, dropping the rake. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm busy," Draco said, continuing to pump.

"Too busy to talk to me?" Colin asked, watching the sweat glisten off Draco's hot body.

"Obviously! Now beat it before I hurt you!" Draco said, getting angrier.

"I have no doubt that you would be able to. You're getting more ripped by the day." Colin said, his eyes traveling down Draco's chest. Draco sighed and stopped, looking at Colin, who blanched. He didn't mean to say that.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"You seem angry, like you need someone to listen to you." Colin shrugged.

"Look, the meeting didn't go so well, so I really just want to be alone right now." Draco said, starting to pump once more

"Did they not like your ideas?" Colin asked, watching Draco's muscles flex as he lifted the weights above his head and then back down to his thighs.

"No they didn't. Now beat it before I beat you!" Draco said, turning around so that his back was to Colin.

"What did they say? I mean, there must have been a reason?" Colin persisted. Draco sighed and threw his weights across the yard, turning around to face Colin.

"What did I just say?! They obviously didn't like my ideas if the meeting didn't go well! Going on a mad hunt for a boulder that might not even be there was clearly not something they are interested in! Now be useful somewhere else!" Draco yelled, raising his fist at Colin. Colin merely nodded and turned around, walking away.

Already, Colin was starting to form a plan of what he could do to help his lord. But he was going to have to enlist the help of someone else. It was just getting them to agree that was going to be an issue. Colin headed back towards the manor and down in the dungeons.

Balancing a try of food and a jug of water, Colin descended down the old stairs leading to the dungeons. The dungeon was practically devoid of all servants, minus a few that were brought there during Evaluation Day. Some of those that had resisted were beaten hard, and now had to somewhat heal before they could return to their duties. Colin walked all the way to the end of the dungeon, where Hermione was still tied up. She looked the worse for wear.

There were heavy bags underneath her eyes, as if she had been crying this entire time – and Colin had no doubt that she was. Her hair was one giant rat's rest, and she looked über pale, her cheeks sunken in. The once beautiful girl so prim and proper was now reduced to nothing but rags. She hardly looked up when Colin stopped at her cell, nor did she jump at him when he placed her food at his feet.

"What do you want?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I need to ask you something. Something about the Impenetrable Rock. Is it the same size of a boulder? Or smaller? Or bigger?" Colin said, kneeling beside her so that they were face-to-face. Still, Hermione kept her face down.

"I've told you all that I know. There is nothing else." Hermione said, monotoned.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't really believe you. I know you're a lot smarter than that." Colin said.

"I have nothing to give to you. And if you don't believe me, than you might as well kill me." She said, sounding hopeful at the very prospect at being taken from this retched world.

Colin sighed. "You know I don't want to do that." This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. If she was planning on dying rather than relinquish the information, then Colin would have to try a different method. He pushed the food closer to Hermione. "You should really eat. You'll need your strength."

Hermione finally lifted her gaze to Colin, a confused look upon her face. "My strength for what? Rotting in here?"

"No. If you can help me Hermione, I can help you to escape. I can help you get out of here." Colin said, looking her straight in the eyes.

She seemed to regard him for moment, but Colin could see the mistrust in her eyes. "Why should I believe you? You work for Malfoy now. This could easily be a scheme. No, I'm not going to help you! I'm not going to help you do whatever it is Voldemort wants you to do, I'd rather die!" Hermione screamed, and she spit directly in Colin's face.

Colin stood up quickly, upsetting the tray of food. Without a moment's thought, Colin raised his fist and punch Hermione square in the jaw.

Draco quickly headed down the stairs to the dungeons where the slaves were kept. He had heard muffled screams. It wouldn't be the first time the slaves have broken into fights amongst themselves, nor has it been the first time he's had to personally break them up. Never send a slave to break up a slave fight, for all hell will most definitely break loose. Upon entering the dingy dungeon, the cries were coming from the end – Granger's cell? Running towards there, he stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

Creevey was standing above Granger, his first raised. Granger was supporting a bloody nose, her tears mingling with her blood.

"Tell me what you know!" Creevey shouted, his face contorted with utter rage. When Granger shook her head, Creevey let out another angry growl and this time kicked her in the ribs, sending Granger sprawled on the floor. "I know you're not afraid of me, but you are of Draco! As well you should be! Talk now or feel his wrath later!" Creevey screamed.

Draco was taken aback. What was Creevey on about? This was a whole new side to him he had never seen before. He quite liked it. He continued to hide in the shadows, curious as to how this was going to play out.

"I told you! I don't -" Granger started.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Colin screamed, and he sent another kick her way. She curled up in a ball, holding her stomach in pain, rocking back and forth. Creevey bent down and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back so that she was looking at him. She looked utterly terrified. "I can do this all day, unless you tell me what I want to hear." Creevey said in a deadly calm voice. Granger nodded her head as much as she could, for Creevey still held her hair firm.

Draco was surprised; he didn't realize the boy had it in him to be fierce. He smiled in approvement and continued to watch.

"The rock is not the size of a boulder," Granger said through labored breathing, "but the size of a fist. It becomes sparkly when wet and is said to be at the bottom of a lake or river."

"See? Not so difficult, was it?" Creevey said, letting go of her. She curled back into a ball, weeping. Kicking the tray of food aside, Colin exited her cell, and walked - straight into Draco.

"Draco! I - I mean, my lord -" Colin stammered. Draco lifted his hand up, and Colin fell silent immediately.

"Why did you do that?" He wasn't angry, but instead thoroughly impressed. Colin stammered for a moment, before swallowing his nerves.

"Because the other Death Eaters were being dicks, so I thought I would try and see what Granger could tell me so that I could help you." Draco noticed the sudden use of the girl's surname and smiled.

"You did this to help me?" Draco suddenly felt a surge of affection for the boy. Colin nodded, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Of course, my lord. I don't say this to be a suck up, but I really believe that you're the best person for this assignment. I believe that you truly have the Dark Lord's best interests at heart, and once he recognizes that you aren't your father, he will reward you above anyone else!" Colin said, his cheeks growing red from excitement. Draco let out a chuckle.

"You never cease to amaze me!" Draco said, briefly wrapping his arm around Colin's shoulder and giving him a pat. Removing his arm, Draco said, "I've never met anyone as loyal as you!" Colin blushed. Draco looked around that leaky dungeon and the peasants still hanging around; they were dirty and smelly. He looked back at Colin: he was as clean as can be, his clothes not as raggy as the others. He took care of himself enough to be properly presented, even if he was a servant.

"You know something, Creevey? With all the hard work and loyalty you show me, you don't really deserve to be in a dingy place such as this. You shouldn't have to share space with the likes of these downtrodden mudbloods." Draco said, looking around at the others once more.

"Oh?" Colin said, suddenly looking nervous. "What would you propose?"

Draco smiled. "Come, let us walk." And the two of them walked out of the dungeon, Colin looking both anxious and excited.


	7. Chapter 7

Colin stared around his new room. His new room. He couldn't believe that Draco was allowing him his own room in the manor. He sat down on his new four poster bed. It was comfortable; the sheets were silk and the pillows felt like they were made with goose feathers. It reminded him of his bed at Hogwarts, except it was ten times better. Looking around his room, he noticed that he had his own wardrobe and desk as well. Getting up, he walked over to his wardrobe and opened it; it was empty. Of course, he didn't really expect there to be any clothes. But he was thankful for it all the same.

Colin sighed. With nothing better to do, he decided to see how Draco's new meeting was going. With the knowledge gained from the beating of Granger, Draco now had a better plan of attack. Hopping off his new bed, he exited the bedroom and into the hallway. Looking left and right to make sure there was no one watching him, Colin headed down the hallway and down two sets of stairs to the dining room. Creeping stealthily towards the door, he cracked it open slightly and peered inside. Colin was shocked to see so many Death Eaters - there must have been at least thirty of them including Bellatrix Lestrange. Colin nearly held his breath as Draco started speaking.

Draco felt much more confident this time around. Not only did he have a better, more efficient plan then last, this time the Death Eaters had to listen to him. He had enlisted the presence of his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. The other Death Eaters had fallen to a complete silence when they had noticed she was there. And so Draco knew he would have no trouble keeping their attention on him, and helping them keep their unwanted opinions to themselves.

"A new plan has developed to obtain the rock," Draco said, completely skipping over introductions. "A recent discovery about the rock has been bestowed upon us. We now have an image of what the rock looks like. It is about the size of a fist and sparkles when wet. It's said to be at the bottom of one of the rivers." Draco explained. He briefly looked around his audience, but no one had any comments to make. Draco continued.

"Upon further research, it was found there are only three major rivers in the Forest of Dean. Since there are thirty of us, we will be split into three groups of ten. Each group will be designated a lake upon arrival. We will score the waters at night, where there will be no confusion between what we seek and the tricks the sun may play upon our eyes." Draco said, looking around at his audience once more. This time, there were general nods of approvement, while others remained as stoic as ever. "We leave tomorrow before dusk, that way we have enough light for us to set up camp before we start our search. You are dismissed." Draco said, a slight smile playing upon his face. There were the sounds of scraping chairs as people started standing up.

"Oi! What do ya think yer doin?"

Colin jumped from his spot at the door and gave a little squeak. Turning around, he found himself face-to-face with Tobias, the Death Eater that was present at Thomas's death. He reached out and grabbed Colin by the back of the robes and kicked open doors to the dining room. Colin watched as all heads turned his way as Tobias pushed him towards the front of the room. He watched as Draco made his way through the crowd to see what the disturbance was about. Colin could feel himself going numb as he watched Draco's face blanch in embarrassment at his

slave being caught eavesdropping. Colin had disappointed Draco – he had gone too far this time. Or so he thought.

"I found this little weed lurking outside of the meeting, sir," Tobias said, throwing Colin at Draco's feet. "What punishment do you wish me to bequeath upon him, sir?"

"No punishment is necessary, Tobias. But I appreciate the enthusiasm." Draco said, looking up at the Death Eater. He looked at Draco with confusion. "You see, I asked Creevey to come to the meeting, for he is to be helping with this project should we find any misfortunates along the way." Draco looked down at Colin questioningly. "I was most disappointed, however. You better have a good excuse for this?"

"I was having trouble with one of the slaves and arrived five minutes late. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt, so I just thought I'd listen from the hallway." Colin reeled off, not believing his luck, or that he came up with an excuse right on the spot. Draco looked mildly impressed.

"Very well, Creevey. Now that that is settled, bring me to the slave that was causing the trouble and I shall deal with them personally." Draco said, watching as Colin stood up. Turning to Tobias, Draco said, "Thank you, Tobias. I will take it from here." The Death Eater nodded his head and stepped out of the way as Draco and Colin left the dining room, followed by the stares of all thirty Death Eaters.

Once inside the hallway, Draco continued to walk down the hall, through the foyer, and out of the manor towards the carriage house. Colin figured he was doing this in case any of the others had decided to follow from behind. Once they were out of sight of the manor and just before they got to the carriage house, Draco turned around, forcing Colin to stop in his tracks.

"What do you think you were doing?" Draco asked angrily. "What do you think would have happened had I not been the Death Eater running the meeting?"

Colin thought for a moment. He didn't really know, to be honest. "I would have been brought to the Dark Lord?" He guessed. Draco let out an impatient grunt.

"Of course not! He doesn't deal with trivial things such as misbehaving slaves!" Draco said, crossing his arms and glaring at Colin. "You could have gotten yourself into some serious trouble!"

Colin looked down at the ground, disappointed with himself. "I'm sorry, my lord. I only wished to see that everything was going well with your new plan."

Draco sighed. "I will say, I was mighty impressed with how quick you came up with that excuse. Very believable."

Colin couldn't stop himself looking up at Draco, smiling. Draco was impressed! This made everything else seem less significant. "Thank you, sir!"

"However," Draco said, causing Colin to frown slightly, "you are to not be snooping around any more meetings. Do you understand?" Draco asked sternly. Colin quickly nodded his head. "Good. Now, as you've probably guessed, you will be coming with me on this mission, as well as a few other slaves. I want you to be in charge of them while I am busy searching. Do you understand?" Again, Colin nodded his head. "Good. Go finish your duties."

Colin nodded his head thrice and headed towards the carriage house, blatantly aware of Draco's stare on his back. He was making sure that Colin really was returning to his duties rather than skipping them to eavesdrop on any more meetings. But to be perfectly honest, Colin only ever listened in on meetings that Draco was attending. Colin smiled. He really did dodge a bullet today.

Later that night, Colin was packing what little he had for the trip the next day. He was thinking of how differently Draco had been treating him. How he had loved it, and vowed to keep impressing him. It wasn't so much the rewards he was interested in - although they were definitely a perk. He was excited at seeing the constant proud look on Draco's face every time he, Colin, did something impressive that completely shocked him. That was worth more than anything Draco could give him. Except...

What Colin wanted more than ever was to kiss those plush lips of his. To have Draco wrap his strong muscled arms around him, to bury his face his hairy chest, to feel his manhood press up against his.

Colin took in a sharp breath as he realized that he was getting hard at the thought of Draco. It had been awhile since Colin was able to too touch himself, for it was difficult to get any alone time when at the carriage house and sometimes even the dungeon. Even though he had his own cell, the doors weren't solid, but grilled, exposing everything to the others.

Colin stripped his pants and underwear off and laid on the bed. Grabbing his erection, he started pumping himself, causing his breath to become shorter. He laid sprawled on his bed with nothing but thoughts of Draco running through his mind; Draco's muscular body, his v-line that drove him absolutely crazy, his long dick hanging out for all to see - for him to see. Colin started pumping faster, feeling himself climaxing, but not wanting to. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. He slowed down, rubbing his hard-on sensually. He could just imagine, Draco taking him on as a mentee, training in the ways of the Dark Arts, teaching him unforgivable spells. They would go on adventures together, killing off mudbloods and those unloyal to the Dark Lord. Yes, he was a mudblood himself, but he was different. He had proved that.

Colin found it increasingly difficult to breathe, and pumped faster and faster instead, until he exploded all over himself, drenching his silk beds sheets. And Colin just laid there, panting, a smile spreading across his face. He was determined to make his fantasy a reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Colin finished rounding up the other six slaves that were coming on the mission. There would be two slaves per group, except whatever group Draco was in would have Colin as the third. Colin was pretty excited to be leaving the manor for a few days. He liked having a change of scenery every now and then. Plus, this was yet more time to spend with Draco. Colin led the slaves to the front of the manor where they were due to meet the rest of the Death Eaters and Draco.

"Aw, there you are Creevey! Good job!" Draco said when Colin arrived at his destination. Colin smiled as he pulled the slaves – they were tied together – with him to stand in front of Draco. But as soon as the smile appeared it left, for he was receiving the strangest stares from the other Death Eaters that were standing around, waiting for orders. Some of the Death Eaters were glaring at him while others put on a mocking smile, leaning over to their neighbor and whispering behind their hands. Colin shrugged it off and waited for Draco's orders.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Draco called out over the din of conversation. It took a few seconds for the conversations to die down before Draco had everyone's full attention. "Now that we are all here, I would like to hand out each groups assignments. You will be split up into three groups of ten with two slaves to each group. I have written down who belongs in each group as well as the group leader. So when I call your name, come get your parchment with your group.

Likewise, I will jump back and forth between groups," Draco said, withdrawing three folded sheets of parchment from his pocket.

Colin watched the Death Eaters around him rolling their eyes, and even heard someone whisper, "is he being serious?" Colin tried not to glare at them. They weren't taking Draco seriously. Glancing up at his lord, he realized that Draco hadn't noticed the unnecessary muttering of his fellow Death Eaters, but instead had focused his attention on unfolding the separate pieces of parchment.

"In group one, Tobias will be the leader. In group two, Scabiar will be the leader. And in group three, Jackson will be the leader. If you three would come and collect your list, we can organize into our respective groups." Draco said, handing the parchment off to the three group leaders. "You will also find on the top of your list, the name of the river in which you will be searching for. Any questions before we take off?" Draco asked, looking around the group. Colin looked around; again, they looked as bored as ever. Colin sighed and put up his hand, which earned him a few sniggers, whispers, and disgusted stares from the Death Eaters. Draco, however, seemed to know Colin's question before he even asked him.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me, Creevey! I need to give each group two slaves before we head off." Draco quickly pointed out each individual slave and sent them to their respected groups. "And that leaves you with me, Creevey. Now that everything is settled, let us take off! I will start with group one." Draco made his way to the first group, with Colin in tow.

Again, Colin witnessed the eye rolls, the annoyed sighs, and the whispered gossip. They really just did not like Draco, did they? Colin thought to himself as he took a hold of the portkey Draco had set out for them. It was easier to travel by portkey with a big group such as this one than it was to apparate and entire group. Group one seemed to look like they pulled the short straw when Draco announced he was with them first. Colin figured they must have been

jealous about Draco getting all these fantastical missions and they weren't. Yes that had to be it. Colin closed his eyes as he felt an uncomfortable jerk behind his naval, felt his feet leave the floor, and feeling as though he was going to be knocked into the person next to him.

Just as he was starting to feel queasy, he felt his feet hit the ground and started to feel himself topple over. But before he hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught him at the last minute and stood him upright once more. Colin didn't have to turn around to know that it was Draco who had caught him, but he did anyway to say thanks, but Draco had already turned around to help someone else. Colin just shrugged and picked up the bag he dropped, and went to meet the other slaves in his group.

Draco watched as Colin started falling backwards. Quick as lightening, he jumped forward and caught him before he could hit the ground and straightened him out. Looking up, he noticed some of the Death Eaters looking at him in disgusted confusion. Draco just dropped his eyes and turned around, looking for someone else he could help. Did they really see what he just did? Helping a mudblood slave that was supposed to be beneath him? Would they think him weak? Or maybe it was just coincidence; maybe they were glaring at someone who just passed him. Draco shook his head, brushing off the incident.

After setting up the campsite, it was already pitch dark out. It was time for them to start their search. With their wands lit, they headed towards the river, where there were boats waiting for them. The boats were small and could only accommodate two people aboard. Once everyone was in their boats they took off, the waters alighted with wands. Draco and Colin ended up in the same boat, but of course, Draco was not at all surprised by this. Nor did Colin seem surprised by it either. In fact, he was wearing an extremely happy smile on his face.

It sickened Draco how happy the kid seemed to be sometimes. What was there to be smiling about? Colin was a slave who was taken away from his family, beaten on multiple occasions, and threatened nonstop. So what was it that kept this kid in a constant upbeat mood? Whatever it was, Draco wished he shared some of Colin's enthusiasm; it wasn't easy trying to please someone who made it difficult to please. Draco brought his attention to the water, where he shined his wand's light; the water was so clear that it was easy enough to see below them, to see each individual rock at the bottom. While he was busy searching, Colin was in charge with steering the boat.

After an uncomfortable five hours of silence in the boat, Draco decided to call it a night. He had Colin steer them back to the shore line. Looking around, Draco found that he was the last one to board the shore. He sighed impatiently. He really hoped the others didn't bail out early. Granted, if anything went wrong with this project regardless if it was actually his fault or not, he would be the one to blame because it was his mission. And he knew that the others knew that as well. Heaving another sigh, Draco and Colin made their way back to their tents. Colin was in a tent with the other two slaves, and Draco was in a tent with two other Death Eaters.

Just as Draco was about to enter the tent, he heard the voices of the other two Death Eaters he was sharing with; Tobias and Ethan. They seemed to be speaking in hushed whispers, as if they were scared that someone might overhear them. Normally, Draco was above eavesdropping, but he had heard his name just now, and so he leaned closer to the door to listen.

"I'm telling you, there's something going on between Draco and that Creevey freak. Why else would he be treating him like he's human?" Tobias was saying in disgust. "He's nothing but a filthy mudblood, is what he is."

"Oh I believe ya!" Ethan was saying enthusiastically. "Just this morning, Carp was telling me how he saw the Creevey boy walking out of one of the bedrooms in his pajamas the other day. The slave has his own room for Merlin's sake!"

"His own room now?" Tobias scoffed. "Disgraceful! I can't believe out of all people, the Dark Lord picked him to do this job. I don't even think the boy knows what he's doing."

"Having us come out here fishing for the rock in the dead of night. It's all bullshit if you ask me." Ethan said, slamming down a mug of some sort.

"Well I'll tell ya one thing, if he expects us to take him even half seriously, he needs to stop treating that slave like an equal, because that's going to get him nowhere in this world." Tobias said, giving a great yawn. "Not that he was going anywhere to begin with!" The two of them roared in laughter.

"But seriously, I'd keep a closer eye on the two of 'em. Ya never know what ya might see."

Draco tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart. He could feel his face grow hotter with rage. So that's what they really thought, was it? That he was some incompetent fool that was messing around with a mudblood like Creevey? They were wrong! Draco was going to prove that to them, to all of them! He was going to find this rock even before everyone else did. He turned back and headed towards the boats. And as for Creevey, that boy had another thing coming. There was no way he was going to be treated differently anymore; no way was he going to get first priority above all others. No, because he was and always would be a mudblood. Draco turned right back around, hopped on to the shore, and pushed the boat off the shore, hopping in. It was going to be a very long night.

Colin zipped the tent shut as he made his way out into the cold morning air. It was nearly December, and the first snow fall was starting to begin. Colin drew his sweater tighter to his body as he made his way over to Draco's tent. He was told that today they would be stopping by one of the other groups to see how they were holding up. Colin didn't think they had gotten any luck, though; they would have heard something by now if there was anything. Stopping outside of Draco's tent, Colin was thinking of how to enter without disturbing any of the others when one of the Death Eaters walked out. Colin jumped back in surprise. Upon noticing Colin, the Death Eater gave Colin a nasty looking smile.

"If ya lookin' fer ya boyfriend, 'e ain't 'ere," the Death Eater said, folding his arms across his chest. "'e never showed up last night."

"Never showed up?" Colin asked, looking baffled. "But we can up this path together. I saw him –"

"Are you talkin' back ter me?!" The Death Eater said, flexing his muscles angrily.

"N-no, sir!" Colin said, shaking his head fiercely.

"You may be able ter get away talkin' like that ter ya boyfriend, but not ter me! Now get outta 'ere before I jinx ya!" The Death Eater yelled, pointing away from the tent. Colin turned around and ran, not pausing for a second.

As Colin ran, he felt the confusion and excitement creep on to his face. Where could Draco have possibly gone? If he never showed up last night, did that mean he could have gone back to continue the search on his own? But he would have taken Colin with him, wouldn't he? Unless he was doing it to prove a point? Colin decided to jog down to the lake to see if Draco was there. At the same time, Colin couldn't help but to feel exhilarated by what the Death Eater had said – about Draco being his boyfriend. Colin would give anything for that to be true. But then again…

Was that what the other Death Eaters had thought about them? That they were dating? In all honesty, Colin could care less what anyone else thought of him. In fact, if he and Draco were dating, he would scream it to the world and would want everyone to hear him. What worried him the most was if Draco knew what the others were saying about him. Draco was never one to take to judgment too well, and was known to act in most extreme ways to avoid it. Colin sincerely hoped he didn't know what was going on.

Colin was almost to the edge of the river when he heard a splash to his left. Draco headed his boat on the edge and was hoping out of it, a very exhausted look on his face. "Sir!" Colin called out, heading down the bank towards Draco. Draco looked up at Colin when he called out; but the moment he saw Colin, his exhaustion turned into anger. Colin stopped in his tracks at the look he was receiving.

"What are you doing down here, Creevey?" Draco said, discarding the bow of the boat up against a tree so that it wouldn't float away. He walked up the steep slope towards Colin. "Shouldn't you be doing your duties?"

"I thought we were going to go check on the other group this morning, my lord?" Colin asked, taken aback by Draco's forcefulness.

"Yeah well, I've changed my mind. You're to stay here today and do your duties with the other slaves," Draco said. When he was leveled with Colin, he banged into his shoulder so that Colin stumbled and nearly fell to the ground. Colin just stared after Draco in disbelief. "And don't think of trying to follow me and skip out on your duties! Or you will regret it!" Draco called over his shoulder. Colin sighed; he had no doubt in his mind that he knew what the other Death Eaters were saying about him. He made his way up the slope, dreading the return of his duties.

The next couple of days were hell for Colin. He wasn't allowed to leave the premise of the camp at all, he was stuck doing the worse of the duty work with the slaves, and worse still was Draco either completely ignoring him or otherwise bullying him horrendously. Every time a Death Eater would make a comment about their 'relationship', Draco would pretend like Colin was not there, and if he tried to get his attention, Colin would get punished with piles of duties forced on him. And when the others started noticing the difference in which Draco was treating Colin, they would tease them relentlessly.

"What's the matter with yer boyfriend, Draco? You two get inter some sorta fight?" They would say, causing a great laugh throughout the campsite. Draco would get angry at this, with sparks flying out of his wand. It was moments like these that would cause Draco to disappear to one of the other groups – of course, the talking had already spread to others as well. But he received less ridicule because Colin wasn't around, and he knew that. There were even times when Draco would beat Colin relentlessly.

Colin was in the servants' tent at the moment, cleaning up a particularly nasty cut he had received on the right side of his head. Earlier that morning, Colin had made the mistake of approaching Draco to ask him about replenishing supplies for the camp, for they were running dangerously low. Colin should have approached Draco about it days ago, but he was frightened of what might happen to him, for each beating was getting worse and worse. Colin paid for his mistake, causing him to retreat back into this tent.

Colin sighed. He needed to come up with a plan, a plan to make all of this easier for both him and Draco. He knew he couldn't change what the other Death Eaters thought of the pair of them, but he needed to figure out a way to help Draco realize that it didn't matter what the others thought of him. He needed to get Draco alone to talk with him. But it seemed that lately, every time Draco noticed that they were alone together, he would apparate back to one of the other groups. Colin sighed once more; he was going to have to think long and hard about this. He finished addressing his wounds before reluctantly leaving the tent and returning to his duties.

As luck would have it, the very next day, Draco soon recognized that they were dangerously low on supplies, and needed someone to make the trip with Colin to the manor to get the supplies. Colin had to go because none of the other slaves knew where the supply closet was and none of the Death Eaters were going to do the job of a slave and collect things.

It was blatantly obvious that Draco did not want to be the one to go with him. Colin watched as he asked every Death Eater at the campsite to accommodate Colin to the Manor. But they all flat out refused. "Why can't you go? You need to make up time with your –"

"Keep talking and I'll make sure to throw every curse known to wizards at you!" Draco threatened, pointing his wand at the Death Eater that was poking fun at him. But the man just laughed it off.

"Yeah yeah, run along now! These supplies aren't going to fetch themselves!" The man said, putting on a mock serious voice.

Draco balled his fists up and stomped away from the man and over to Colin, who pretended to be interested in the log he was examining for fire wood later. Draco grabbed Colin by the elbow hard and without warning, they were spinning – Colin felt breathless; they were apparating. As soon as it had started it ended, with Colin still on his feet. He felt a little dizzy but was surprised that he managed to stay up. He felt Draco's warm touch leave him and Draco walked away from him.

Colin sighed and followed after him. While he was glad for the opportunity to finally have Draco alone, he felt ill-prepared and didn't know what to say. But he knew that this might be the only time he had to do this for a while, and so Colin needed to take advantage of it for he was running out of time. Following Draco from behind, he cleared his throat and spoke up,

"My lord, if I may say something –"

"You may not," Draco said annoyed, not bothering to turn around.

"But my lord, I just need to say something quick –" Colin persisted.

"I don't care what you need or don't need, Creevey! We are here to get supplies, not make pointless small talk." Draco said, rounding the corner to the hallway where the supplies were.

"With all due respect sir, this is important –" Colin tried once more. This time, Draco stopped and spun around, causing Colin to nearly crash into Draco. Draco leaned right up in Colin's face – it was the closest they had been to each other in days.

"You don't listen, do you? I told you I didn't want to hear it! I don't care what you have to say, what you think, or whatever it is you want to do. Now get the supplies so we can get the fuck out of here and back to the mission!" Draco said, grabbing Colin by the front of his sweater and pushing him towards the cabinet. Colin stumbled and hit the front of the cabinet with his shoulder. He knew he couldn't give up that easily. He had to keep trying. No matter what the cost.

"You can't let them treat you like this!" Colin yelled before Draco could cut him off. "You're the leader!"

"What did you say to me, you little shit?!" Draco said, growing red in the face.

"Treating me differently isn't going to make them respect you even more –"

"You shut your mouth right now!"

"They are going to criticize you no matter what –"

"I swear to God, Creevey!"

"You might as well do what you truly want because they aren't going to listen –"

"I'm going to throttle you is what I'm going to do –"

"I know this isn't what you really want! I can see it in your eyes – "

WHAM! Colin fell to the ground hard as Draco's fist sank into his stomach. Colin curled up in pain. Breathing heavily, he tried to get up, but as he started rising, Draco's foot caught him in the ribs, causing his breath to leave him momentarily. Colin kept his eyes shut tight, for he was starting to feel dizzy from pain. "Draco, please –" but that was the wrong thing to say.

"How dare you use my name you filthy little mudblood!" Draco yelled, whipping out his wand. With the end pointing at Colin, he cried, "CRUCIO!"

Colin cried out in pain as he felt a thousand tiny knives stabbing him all over his body. Colin couldn't stop his body from convulsing, causing the wounds from Draco's punch and kick to grow more painful. Colin didn't know how long he was under the curse for – an eternity, maybe? But as soon as it was lifted, Colin was unable to move. He laid there on his back, tears running down the side of his face. He could barely keep his eyes open, for he was in that much pain. However, he was able to make out a sliver of Draco bending down and over him, glaring.

"Next time I tell you to shut the fuck up, you'll listen," Draco said in a dead calm voice. His eyes were roaming over Colin's face, taking in the damage that he had caused. Colin could barely make it out, but he knew it was there; he could see a slightly confused – or was it hurt? – look in Draco's eyes. What was he thinking about? Did he regret what he did, or just the extent of his actions? But before Colin could delve deeper into those cold gray eyes, Draco stood up.

"I'll get one of the other slaves to come and collect you. You are hereby banned from the rest of the mission. Get yourself cleaned up and stay in your room until you receive further instructions." Draco said in a monotoned voice. "Nod your head if you understand."

Colin gave a weak nod. He watched as Draco walked out of his per feral and listened to the click clack of Draco's shoes as they started to fade away. Colin let out a painful breath. He supposed he couldn't've messed up that bad for Colin was still being allowed his room. Maybe there was a little remorse in Draco's eyes. But all the same, Colin was pretty upset that he was no longer part of the mission. He really wanted to be there for Draco, but maybe it was best if Colin distanced himself from him for a bit. In this way, Draco wasn't tempted to harm Colin in anyway, and hopefully, the Death Eaters would stop talking about it. Maybe this brief separation was a good thing, and would help Draco clear his mind. Taking another deep breath, Colin tried sitting upright. Bad move; he got extremely dizzy and laid back down. He would have to wait for help to arrive. Whenever that would be.


	9. Chapter 9

A week passed since the incident with Colin. After an unsuccessful time trying to find the rock, it was time for everyone to head back to the manor. Draco found him barricading himself inside his room more often, not wanting to be social with anyone. When he had come back the campsite without Colin, there was much talk amongst the others; Draco didn't know anything they were saying, because they would whisper under behind their hands to each other, making sure he couldn't hear anything. It irritated the shit out of Draco. From the moment they returned, Draco made sure Colin was kept constantly busy so that he wouldn't have to come to him for anything. He noticed the boy was very timid around him; as well he should be! Draco wasn't someone to be messed with, and that's exactly what Colin did. And he paid for it.

Draco was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything. He laid on his bed, thinking of the week's events and the coming weeks to come. On the one hand, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Colin out of his mind – the look on his face as Draco beat the shit out of him wouldn't leave his mind. But Colin deserved it, right? Of course he did! Right? Draco shook his head fiercely, as if trying to rid the uncertainty. He, instead, focused his thoughts on setting a new date for the next mission - but he just didn't want to deal with the other Death Eaters again. But he also didn't want to appear as though he wasn't right for the job.

Draco looked at his watch; it was nearly five thirty. He let out an annoyed sigh. They were supposed to be having a Masked Ball that night in the Grand Ballroom of the manor. It started at five. Draco supposed he had better go, even if it was late. He didn't want it to seem as though he was sulking. Draco got up and went over to his wardrobe and rifled through his clothes to see what he could possibly wear.

"I guess this will have to do," Draco said, pulling out plain, black dress robes and laying them on the bed. "And now a mask." Turning to his hat rack, he starting tossing hats off the rack on to the floor, trying to find his mask; he parents used to hold masked balls all time, and so Draco kept a very specific one just in case they were to ever have one again. At the way back of the hat rack, he pulled out an all-black, bird-like mask with a very pointed nose. The slits were very narrow, but this is what Draco liked best about the mask; it was a magical mask in which Draco could see others perfectly but they couldn't see him. Grabbing his clothes, he went to his bathroom to take a quick shower.

It was nearly six thirty by the time Draco was ready and approaching the double doors to the Grand Ballroom. Taking a deep breath, he slipped through one of the doors and into a sea of color. There were dress robes of all sorts; short ones, long gown-like ones, rainbow-colored ones, and even ones made with feathers. And the masks were just as ostentatious as the robes. Draco slid through the crowd towards the beverage bar. He planned to get drunk the rest of the night – the alcohol would help him loosen up and talk to everyone. Just as he made it to the bar, he passed his Aunt Bellatrix who was dressed – quite eccentrically.

Bellatrix Lestrange was wearing a long black and red dress that trailed behind her. It was strapless and had a long dipping v-neck that was laced with white. There were mini skulls hanging off her waist and around her neck – they were rotten. Her jet black hair was just as crazy as ever, laying over her naked shoulders. What stopped Draco in his tracks, however, was what his aunt was doing.

Bellatrix had three slaves lying at her feet, chained to the floor. One looked as though he – or she, Draco couldn't tell – was brutally mutilated, with their face completely torn off. While holding a bloody knife in one hand, she grabbed one of the slaves by the hair, causing her to scream in terror.

"Come and see Auntie Bellatrix, dearie!" Bellatrix cackled evilly. "Ahh, there's no need to cry! It'll be over before you know it!" Bellatrix pulled the girl's hair so hard, causing her to fall backwards. "Get up, tramp! Now!" She pulled her hair harder, and the girl tried standing up, but stumbled.

Draco turned away as Bellatrix grabbed her knife and put it up to the girl's throat. It's not that Draco was squeamish or anything, he just thought he would better enjoy the show if he were completely hammered. He passed a group of people standing by the bar and grabbed a Firewhiskey. Turning around and leaning against the bar, Draco opened the bottle and was about to watch the show, when he heard his name. Turning to the side, the little group of people that was near him had dropped his name. Draco readjusted his mask and slipped into the group.

"That's because Draco's a joke! I mean, he doesn't honestly expect us to take him seriously, does he?" One of them was saying. The person had a full purple mask on, with electric blue feathers for the eyebrows. It really was an eye sore.

"Of course he does. He thinks just because this is his house and that he was grandfathered into the position he's in, he would automatically get the respect." This one was a woman; she was wearing a mint green mask with no nose – instead, her own nose was poking through.

"Well, 'e's got another thing coming! I ain't listening to anything 'e says, that's fer sher!" A man with a half mask said; the top half was a mess of colors, with the lower half showing off his face. "'E thinks 'e is hot shit, 'e does. Thinks all the women are after 'im, 'e does."

"Ha! Please, that repellant rat? He may have the body, but he has the personality of a child!" Mint green mask said.

"A man-child! That's what he is!" Feathered eyebrow said.

"I heard that he actually has sex with his slaves, because he thinks it's what they want," another said; she didn't have a mask, but instead had a pair of fur covered opera glasses.

"Rape," another grunted, "that's what that is. Disgusting it is,"

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about that anymore," Half mask laughed. "He seems to be pretty busy with that one slave of his, if you know what I mean –"

Draco turned around angrily, leaving the conversation. So they thought he was a joke, did they? They thought he was some sort of child that was being humored? Draco felt his face grow with both anger and embarrassment. He went to the bar, grabbed two more Firewhiskies and left the ball. Draco was so angry; he didn't know where to go or what to do. He didn't want to be alone, but at the same time, he didn't want to be with people who thought him insignificant. Downing his first bottle of alcohol, Draco popped opened the other and started drinking it.

Draco just sat on the staircase for a bit, listening to the stream of voices coming from the Grand Ballroom. He could feel himself getting groggy and stood up; he swayed a little, kicking the empty liquor bottles over. He started walking – where, he didn't know. He had no idea where he was to begin with, his vision was somewhat blurred. He stumbled into a door frame and stepped back, blinking his eyes multiple times to try and clear his vision. He didn't know where the door led to, but Draco opened it anyway and made his way down the stairs, being careful by trying to hold the wall for support as he made his way down.

Draco stumbled on the very last step, but just managed to catch himself before he fell to the ground. Standing up, he was able to register being in the dungeon. Draco's bloodshot eyes focused on the only lit lamp coming from the very end of the dungeon. Draco stumbled down, following the enticing light. With each step, he could hear the Firewhiskey sloshing around in his empty stomach. When he reached the light, he felt dazed, not knowing where to go from there.

"Who are you?" A voice came from Draco's left. Draco turned around and found that he was outside of a cell. He stumbled to the cell and grabbed onto the bars for support. The person inside looked like a girl, but Draco couldn't tell for sure.

"What's your name, pretty?" Draco slurred, blinking his eyes rapidly to get a clearer view.

"Hermione. And may I ask who you are?" She asked. Blinking his eyes one last time, Draco could finally make out Granger's profile. He gave a short-breathed laugh.

"Granger? I thought I might've known it was you," Draco said, stumbling for his wand to unlock the door. Granger looked confused and stood up, backing up towards the back of the cell.

"Who are you?" Granger repeated.

"You really don't – don't know who-um, whom, who I am?" Draco stammered drunkenly. But then a sudden thought struck Draco, and he lifted his hand to his face. Of course, he was still wearing the mask. He lifted it up and threw it to ground.

"Malfoy?" Granger said, confused. "What is it you want? I swear, I don't know any more about the Impenetrable Rock –"

"I'm not here for that stupid rock." Draco said, finally locating his wand and unlocking the cell door. He stumbled inside and towards Granger, who tried to make herself sink into the concrete, but to no avail. "What I don't understand is why a rock? I mean, out of all the objects to make impenitr – impenteab – im, er, why a rock?" Draco stammered once more. He stumbled into Granger, knocking her into the wall. He chuckled. "You know, I've always had a thing for you, Granger." Draco lifted his hand and grabbed her cheeks, squishing them together. "So sm-smart – art. Ever since you slapped me. Member that day, Granger? You sure taught me, didn't cha?"

"You're drunk!" Granger said in disgust voice, smelling the alcohol all over Draco. She tried to push him off her, but Draco clung on.

"Shh, no talkie," Draco said, putting his finger on her lips to quiet her. But she pushed it off her face. Draco glared at her and tightened his grip on her. She tried to struggle, but the more she did, the harder Draco squeezed. "What's the matter, Granger? Afraid I'm going to kill you? Or are you pushing me away because you think I don't have the capability to do so?" Draco said angrily. Granger just looked away, her nose crinkled in the stench of his breath.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Draco yelled, throwing her against the other wall. She hit the concrete hard and slid down, holding her shoulder, tears pouring down her face. "I'm not weak!" Draco yelled, advancing on the scared girl. "I'm just as cap-captable, ahhh! I'm just as capable as anyone here!" Draco said, his eyes twitching as he started feeling a painful pulse in his head. He ignored it. "I am just as powerful, just as great!"

Granger just stared up at him, not knowing what to say. She looked frightened and for some reason, this made Draco angry. He bent down and pulled her hair so that she was looking at him. She tried to look away from him, but Draco's grip was too tight. Without giving a second thought, Draco gave her a sloppy kiss. Next thing he knew, there was a stinging blow to the left side of his head and he fell over. He just barely registered what had happened, when he noticed

Granger trying to escape. He flew to his feet and caught her around the middle before she could make it to the door. They both fell to the floor, Draco on top of Granger. She tried to push Draco off, but he was able to pin her arms to the ground so that she had no choice but to lay under him.

With her arms pinned back and Draco sitting on her waist, he knew he had her. He dipped his head and captured her lips into his own once again. The more she fought against him, the more turned on he got. He loved when his victims fought against him. He took one hand off of her arm - she tried to fight back, but Draco slapped her - he forcefully kissed her once more as his hand slid up her shirt, underneath her bra, and then cupped around her breast. He could feel her nipple harden at the touch of his cold hand. Continuing to kiss her fiercely, he slid his hand from her shirt and down to her pants. He rubbed his hand over her pussy through her jeans. Granger tried to shake her head away from Draco, but Draco smacked her once again.

"The more you fight me Granger, the harder it's going to be for you," Draco smirked. He reached down to her once more. This time, he went down her pants and underwear. He slipped one finger to her clit and started rubbing it fiercely, to get her nice and wet. Granger whimpered, writhing under Draco, trying to throw him off. Draco could feel himself getting hard, and with that he took his other hand off her arm ad sat up so that he was straddling her.

"Remember, you fight back and it'll be that much worse for you," Draco said, watching her arms out of his peripheral. Granger looked scared and helpless at the same time. While still straddling, he reached out and grabbed the ends of her shirt pulled it over her head, exposing her thin bra. "Sit up,"

"Please," Granger whimpered. "Please don't do this,"

Draco grabbed Granger's arms roughly and pulled her up so that she was face-to-face with Draco once more. Draco reached around to Granger's back to her undo her bra hook. While in the process of trying to unclip it - he always had trouble with those damned things - he lowered his lips to Granger's neck, nipping it roughly. She let out another whimper, and Draco could feel her trembling. After finally unhooking it, he let the thin fabric fall, and watched

as goose bumps ran across her supple breasts as they were exposed to the cold air.

Continuing to kiss her neck, her chest, each breast, Draco's hands traveled down to her pants button once more and undid them. But he realized he wasn't going to be able to take her pants off while sitting on her. He roughly pushed her to the ground once more, causing her to give a shout of pain as her head banged against the stone floor. Draco lifted himself from her and roughly took off her pants and underwear. Seeing her fully naked only made Draco fully realize how much his own excitement was being restricted, and so he hastily stripped off his pants and boxers, exposing his fully erected dick.

"Like what you see there, Granger?" Draco chuckled, straddling Granger once more. He grabbed himself, rubbing the head of his cock on to Granger's clit. Granger couldn't help letting out a pleasurable moan. Draco chuckled once more. "That's right, just enjoy it."

After a minute of rubbing her clit with his dick, Draco took his finger and dragged his finger from her clit and slowly down length of her pussy until he reached her opening. Getting up and kneeling beside her waist, he spread her legs, watching her face as he placed his finger at the base of her opening. She looked at him pleadingly, but that was what Draco wanted to see.

He plunged a finger into Granger's wet pussy, moving it in and out. She was very tight, and this made Draco laugh. "Don't tell me you're still a virgin? Are you telling me Weasel-bee never laid a finger on you?" Evidently this pissed Granger off, because she lifted her arm and whacked Draco across the face.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" Draco yelled as his face started stinging from the slap. Draco positioned his thick dick at Granger's opening and plunged in without a second thought. Granger cried out in pain. Draco covered her mouth with one hand while his other one held the side of her waist as he repeatedly slammed into her, her juices overflowing. He grabbed her by the legs and placed them on his shoulders so that he could get deeper inside her.

Granger tried to scream, but Draco's hand was still covering her mouth, and so all she could do was whimper as tears rolled down her face. Draco could feel himself starting to climax and quickly withdrew himself from inside so her wouldn't cum inside. Straddling her chest once more, he grabbed himself and rubbed fiercely until he sprayed all over Granger's face. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Draco rolled off her and swayed dangerously as he stood up. He leaned against the wall as his vision started getting hazy once more, and he felt himself growing dizzy. He glanced over at Granger, lying on the ground, crying and panting. Her face was tear-stained, her inner thighs red from blood from the rough entry. Draco stumbled past her without looking at her and bent down to get his pants.

Draco used the walls as a crutch as he left the cell and tried walking down the dungeon. It was then he realized just how cold it actually was down there. He stopped to put his pants on. But this proved to be more difficult then he thought, for he quickly lost his balance and stumbled to the ground where he lost consciousness.

Colin made his way down to the dungeons with the last bit of laundered clothing for the slaves. He had been working extra hours that day so that he would have no excuse to find himself near the ball. At least that's what he believed was Draco's intention. He knew that Draco also didn't want to see him, which is why he was given all these extra duties. But he also felt that Draco just needed this time to figure things out within himself. He hoped he would figure it out soon, though. He rather missed spending time with him, even if he was just playing the caddy boy.

Colin descended the stairs and hopped off the last few steps. Landing as soft and quiet as a cat, Colin started heading to the wardrobe where the laundry was kept, when he noticed someone laying on the floor down the only lit hallway. Carefully placing the piled laundry on the ground, Colin quietly made his way to the person, wondering if one of the slaves had gotten into a fight and was left till he awoke. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. As the light became perfectly positioned on the person's face, Colin gasped.

"My lord?" Colin whispered, bending down and examining him. "Draco?" He seemed to be passed out cold, laying in a pool of sick. He placed his hand to Draco's forehead; he was slightly hot. He heard a whimper to the left of him - he realized he was just outside of Granger's cell. Looking to his left, he gasped.

Granger was naked and curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth as she whimpered. Colin looked from her to Draco and back. It didn't take Colin long to understood exactly what had happened. Sticking his hands underneath Draco, he flipped him around so that he was on his back and it was then that Colin could smell the alcohol on him. He looked around, trying to find someone to help him, for he couldn't drag Draco to his room by himself.

Turning back to Draco, he said, "Don't worry, my lord. I'll get someone, hang tight!" Colin stood up and ran back up the stairs.

In less than ten minutes, Colin had returned to the dungeon with three house elves. Together, they managed to pick up Draco's dead weight and drag him to the stairs. It was much harder to get him up the stairs, but they had managed it. It took them nearly twenty minutes to get to Draco's room. Once there, they placed him gently on the bed.

"Thank you," Colin said to the house elves. They bowed their heads as they made their way out the door. Colin turned back to Draco and sighed. He should have figured Draco would try to drink off his problems. Draco never was one to solve his problems sober and tended to make things worse while drunk.

Colin walked over to the wardrobe and took out a pair of Draco's pajamas. He couldn't just leave Draco in his clothes full of sick, and he knew that Draco usually slept in the nude, but he didn't want him to wake feeling more confused. He walked to the bed and took a slow, shaky breath. Placing a shaky hand on Draco's massive chest, he started unbuttoning his dress robes and opened the shirt to expose his chest.

Colin's breath caught in his throat at being this close to Draco's hot body. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to gawk. He needed to get dressed and properly put to bed. Removing the sick drenched shirt, Colin threw it in the hamper by the wardrobe. He drew on the pajama shirt and then started on Draco's pants. Those were easy enough to take off, but it was still difficult for Colin to keep focused as Draco's V-Line was exposed once more.

Once the pajama pants were on, Colin reached under Draco and pulled the blanket out and draped it over him. Colin watched as Draco settled into his bed naturally, tilting his head to the side to try and get comfortable. Colin smiled. He was beautiful when he was sleeping. Bending over him, Colin gave a soft kiss on Draco's forehead. Tip-toeing quietly to the door, Colin left the room, closing the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Draco watched himself in his full-sized mirror. He was standing in his room naked, admiring his ripped body. He flexed his arm muscles and watched as the muscles in his chest contracted as well. He smiled approvingly. He looked up and down his glistening body, at his sweet thighs and V-line that had all the ladies – and even men, of course – swoon at him. Yes, this body worked nicely with the power he's been giving to rule over those simpletons. He decided he'd better go and work out some more, to keep up his appearances._

_He passed the dining hall on his way out and heard his name being dropped. He paused for a moment and back tracked. There were a few Death Eaters sitting around the table, laughing. One of them got up and performed some ridiculous move that had the Death Eater on the floor, acting like a total idiot. The others laughed and heard his name being dropped once more. Draco couldn't hear anything else, but he had a feeling they were ridiculing him. Draco clenched his teeth and went on his way._

_Draco stormed out of the manor and into the back yard. He was furious about something, but couldn't figure out what it was that was bothering him. He felt like he should know, felt like there was an important piece of information missing. But no matter, all he wanted to do was workout. Working out always made him feel better. He walked over to his weights, picking them up. He started to pump when he heard him being called. He looked up to find Colin heading his way. Draco scowled at him and realized that he was part of the reason he was angry. Why he was the reason, again, Draco didn't know, but he continued to send Colin glares as he made his way over to him._

"_Is there something that you wanted, Creevey?" Draco asked as he continued to pump._

_ "You seemed a little angry, so I thought maybe you could use someone to listen to you." Colin said, eyeing Draco's naked muscles._

_ "Not from you, I don't. Now get out of here before I beat you to a pulp." Draco threatened, concentrating on the number of pumps._

_ "I have no doubt that you wouldn't. You're growing stronger by the day," Colin said, looking Draco up and down. "Of course, that's about all you're good for, isn't it?"_

_ Draco dropped his weights and advanced on Colin. But Colin stood his ground even as Draco yelled in his face, "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"_

_ "Only the truth, my lord. Of course, I'm only telling you what you know. About what others think about you," Colin leaned in and whispered. He was wearing a knowing smile and to be honest, it kind of creeped Draco out. What did Colin know?_

_ "You don't know anything about me!" Draco yelled in Colin's face. But still, Colin gave that knowing smile once more. It unnerved Draco._

_ "I think I know a little more than you think. You don't really have too many friends, do you?" Colin asked, walking closer to Draco. "Sure, at Hogwarts you had friends like Crabbe and Goyle. But they were just latch-ons, weren't they? They didn't really want to be with you. They just wanted the protection that your name brings."_

_ "Shut your mouth, boy!" Draco said, raising his fist to Colin. But he did nothing but smile._

_ "But you know it's the truth, my lord. Haven't you realized that I'm your only friend? Well, the closest thing you can have anyway. You see, here's a little hint; friends don't treat friends as slaves." Colin said, leaning closer to Draco. Draco let out an angry yell and pushed Colin with all his might. Colin landed on the ground but was back on his feet as though nothing happened, that smile still on his face. It was quite unnerving._

_ "You are not my friend! You never were, and you never will be!" Draco yelled, spit flying._

_ "Oh, but you don't really believe that, do you?" Colin let out a low chuckle. "I see the way you treat me against the others. Why did you move me into the house, Draco, if not to have me closer to you?"_

_ "Don't you dare use my name!"_

_ "You mean you don't like it when I say Draco? Oh, but you prefer me saying my lord? How very kinky of you." Colin said, very close to Draco now. Colin put his hand on Draco's hairy chest and ran it down his naked torso, stopping at his V-Line. "Don't worry, I don't mind. You know, I've always had feelings for you –"_

_ "Shut up! And get off of me!" Draco said, smacking Colin's hand away. Colin just stood there, gauzing at Draco's body. He bit his lip sensually as he stepped still closer to Draco. He put out his hand to touch Draco's glistening thigh, but Draco caught his hand before he could get too far. "Don't even think about it." Colin looked at him, his knowing smile turning to that of curiosity._

_"Your drawl. Do you think that sounds sophisticated when you speak like that? Because it isn't." Colin said, letting his hand drop out of Draco's grip. "In fact, it makes you sound old fashioned and boring. Now DI Chandler, that's a voice you could wank to. Just ask Emerson Kent." Colin said, giving a chuckle._

_Draco stared at Colin in confusion. What was Colin on about? "I don't think I've heard of those people. Were they in your year? Probably your house, even." Draco said, confused._

_ Colin gave Draco a disappointed look and shook his head. "And that shows just how out of touch with your slaves you are. How can you expect anyone to take you seriously and lead others if you can't even make the effort to understand your workers?"_

_ "You don't know what you're talking it!" Draco said, getting frustrated once more. "I'm the best goddamn leader these pathetic little shits have ever had! Why do you think I was the one to be put in charge?"_

_ "I don't think you really believe that," Colin said._

_ "You don't know what I believe! Stopping acting like you know me!" Draco said, clenching his fists._

_ "It's ok to be afraid, Draco. It's normal; it's what makes you human." Colin said, shrugging._

_ "I'm not afraid! But you should be if you continue talking!"_

"_But you are. Did you think you were alone in that bathroom in your sixth year? When you were crying to Moaning Myrtle because you thought you couldn't take on the task of killing Dumbledore?" Colin asked, his smile back on his face._

_ Draco's face blanched for a moment. He really thought he had been alone in the bathroom. "I'm stronger now, though. I've grown! I'm not afraid!"_

"_Why deny it, though? Afraid that I know the truth? Because I do, Draco. You see, I know that everything thinks you're nothing but a child – a child stuck in the body of a hot man. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. Not everyone can have brains and a body," Colin said, his eyes – which have been glued to Draco's chest this entire time – finally looked Draco in the eyes. They seemed almost mocking. "Of course, unless you're Harry Potter."_

_ "What the fuck does Potter have to do with anything?!" Draco said angrily, advancing on to Colin. But still he stood his ground._

_ "Not only was Harry an extremely smart wizard, but he was also cunning and was a great leader. And to top it all off, he had a body." Colin said, gazing off, getting lost in his mind._

_ "But Potter isn't here anymore, is he?" Draco mocked, blowing a hole in Colin's taunts. "Potter is dead and I'm still here. I'm clearly doing something right. And he couldn't've been too strong if the Dark Lord strangled him to death!"_

_ "True, Harry is dead. But he died trying to save the world. He didn't run away when things got scary and hide behind the project of his parents. Right Draco?" Colin asked, smiling more broadly this time. Draco's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe that Colin was actually daring to say anything of these things to him. Even worse was Draco was actually taking it. "And as for Harry not being strong enough, well, just because he was ripped doesn't mean he was the strongest man in the world, now does it?" Colin asked, reaching out and stroking Draco's sweaty chest in satisfaction. "So ripped and muscular, you are. I bet you're _

_just as good in bed as you are out here, using your weights. Of course, Harry was a wild one in bed. So aggressive and passionate. Something you'll never be to me–"_

"AHHHH!" Draco sat straight up, panting. He was covered in a cold sweat and felt slightly dazed. And definitely hung over.

The dream had felt so real. It was like he was having déjá vu. Colin had approached him a few weeks ago in the yard, asking if he needed him to listen or something. And Draco definitely remembered threatening him at some point. But he knew for a fact that Colin would never have said any of those things to him. Colin didn't think he was a weak child who only hid behind his parents when it was convenient. Colin didn't really think that Potter was stronger than him, right? And he and Potter never had slept together! Right? Potter never actually showed that he cared for the boy, it was impossible! But then again, neither did Draco…

Draco shook his head to rid these nonsensical thoughts, but immediately regretted it. He felt sick to his stomach and had a pounding headache. He laid back on his pillows, and closed his eyes to try and calm his aching body. But then another thought occurred to him; how did he get back to his room and in his pajamas? Draco knew there was no way he walked all those stairs to get here – he barely remembered how to walk last night. He had vague memories here and there

about what might have happened while in his drunken state. He remembered being very satisfied – did I have sex? – and he remembered feeling a stinging pain. He lifted his hand to his cheek and touched it.

"Ow!" Draco winced, rubbing his tender cheek. So someone definitely slapped him. Probably whoever he was having sex with. And he definitely remembered Colin. He couldn't be sure, but he had this vision of Colin that didn't seem to be part of the dream, but rather a memory and a very vivid one at that. He remembered Colin calling out his name and then later, undressing him. Draco sighed, wishing he could recall what happened. He knew Colin was the key in helping him understand last night, or at least part of the key. Maybe he should go talk to the boy, at least ask him what he was doing last night, maybe that would shed some light on what has happened. Closing his eyes, Draco thought he should confront the boy about it after he took a little nap to try and make the hangover go away.

It was nearly three in the afternoon when Draco woke up, feeling much better than before. He stood up and stretched – and recoiled at his own stench. Stripping off his pajamas, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. While the water ran over his naked body, Draco thought once more how he got to his room. Now that he was sober and well-rested, more memories were coming back to him. He definitely remembered hearing Colin's voice, something about telling him to hang tight, whatever that meant. He vaguely remembered someone's hands undressing him – probably Colin. But that would mean that he saw him nearly naked once more…Draco shook his head again, ridding himself of those real thoughts. He decided he would just pay Colin a visit afterwards.

Draco walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he looked at himself in the mirror. There was a red spot on his right cheek where whoever had slapped him. It didn't hurt as much as before, but it was still a little raw. There were slight bags underneath his eyes. Draco sighed. He would just have to go to sleep earlier that night. Running his hands through his wet hair, Draco opened the bathroom door and walked into his room – where Colin was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Creevey?" Draco asked, angrily. "What have I told you about knocking before entering?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," Colin said, not looking Draco in the eyes. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"So you're the one who brought me back?" Draco asked.

"Yes, my lord. Along with a few house elves, of course." Colin said, still looking at the floor.

"Yes, well. Thank you, for that," Draco said awkwardly. They were silent for a moment. "You should probably return to your duties."

"Yes, my lord," Colin said, turning around. He stopped at the door, his hand on the doorknob. Draco watched in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked warily. Colin turned around and looked at Draco timidly.

"I paid a visit to Granger's cell this morning," Colin said, looking at Draco knowingly.

"So?" Draco said, crossing his arms. "And your point is?"

"Well, she's in a bad way. She refuses to eat or drink. She's just lying there, curled in a ball, still naked." Colin said, sounding sorrowful. Draco chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're actually feeling sorry for her? You yourself beat the shit out of her and you didn't kick yourself over it then!"

"That was different. I was trying to get information to help you, my lord. But this, last night," Colin sighed, walking back up to Draco. "What did they say to you at the ball to make you so angry?" Colin asked in concern.

"That is none of your business, Creevey! Now get out!" Draco yelled, pointing to the door. But Colin stood his ground.

"You can't let them get to you, my lord!" Colin yelled, narrowing his eyes in anger. "You can't go and get drunk and rape people every time someone disagrees with you!"

"Fuck off, Creevey! I don't need you telling me what to do! Now get out!" Draco yelled, raising his fist to Colin once more.

"You don't get it, do you?" Colin shouted, his chest heaving with emotion. "You need to stop acting like you're the victim and do something productive about it!"

"I told you to fuck off, Creevey!" Draco screamed, pushing Colin up against the wall.

"And I told you, you can't keep doing this to yourself! You need to stop!" Colin screamed back. Draco was startled. He had never heard Colin scream before.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Draco screamed back, raising his hand to slap this peasant. He fully expected Colin to flinch, but he didn't. Instead, he stood his ground and watched Draco, fully prepared to take the beating.

Draco couldn't do it. Colin wasn't like any of the other slaves. He spoke back, almost as if he wanted Draco to react. What was this? What was this feeling he was getting? He was nervous; he had a writhing in his stomach; had an insane urge to do something to Colin. But that something wasn't to inflict this sort of pain. But then...

Draco suddenly let out a scream of rage and hurled his fist into Colin's face anyway. Colin staggered backwards against the wall, holding his bloody nose. Draco's chest heaved with the rage and confusion he felt within. He wanted to inflict as much pain on Colin as possible, but at the same time he just wanted to wrap his arms around the little runt.

"No! I will not let you do this to me!" Draco screamed, and he grabbed Colin by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. Colin landed hard, and let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up at Draco in confusion, not understanding what it was he was doing.

Why was this happening to him? Draco didn't want to feel this way about Colin, didn't want these thoughts about him. He felt the monster in his stomach writhing once more, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Colin or do something else. He looked down at Colin, still gasping, and holding his nose.

"I'm just trying to help you," Colin said softly. This just made Draco angrier.

"I don't need your help! I'm not weak! You're the weak one!" Draco screamed once more. Lifting his foot, he struck Colin in the stomach. Draco could see the tears of pain form in Colin's eyes as he bent in half, his arms wrapped around his aching stomach. Draco felt his stomach clench at the intense pain he inflicted on Colin. The monster in his stomach seemed to settle, and be replaced with a different feeling. Regret? No! Draco regretted nothing. But what? Kneeling next to Colin, he lifted his head and stared into Colin's tear stained eyes.

Without really understanding what he was doing, Draco grabbed Colin by the shoulders and kissed him roughly on the lips. Draco wasn't sure how Colin was feeling at that moment, but the writhing monster within Draco seemed to be roaring it's approval as Draco pushed his tongue deeper into Colin's mouth, wrapping his tongue around Colin's. He could feel Colin's hesitation, but continued to kiss him anyway.

Colin was taken aback by Draco's sudden forwardness. What had come over him? One minute, he was beating the crap out of him, and now this. But while he was confused by Draco's sudden behavior, he accepted it all the same. His stomach churned with butterflies as Draco slipped his tongue in his mouth and started wrestling with his tongue. This was really happening, wasn't it? It wasn't one of his many dreams he often had, where Draco finally confessed his love for him and they ran away together. Those dreams often ended with Colin waking up in his

bed, very much alone. To make sure it was real, Colin wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling the muscled chest closer to him, feeling the warmth from Draco's body. It most definitely was real!

Draco could feel Colin wrapping his arms around him, and the feeling of being wrapped around someone else startled him. He broke the kiss and looked at Colin in confusion.

"It's ok," Colin said softly, linking his arms around Draco's neck. Draco gave a smirk and placed his hands on Colin's hips. He looked Colin up and down; he was dirty from that mornings yard work, with dirt all over his face, his jeans, and his shoes.

"Come on, let's go get you washed up," Draco whispered. He walked backwards towards to bathroom, their eyes never leaving each other. Once in the bathroom, Draco captured Colin into another passionate kiss, waving his wand towards the taps. Pulling away from Colin, he gripped the end of his T-shirt and pulled it above Colin's head, revealing his equally dirty, slender figure.

Colin's stomach lurched with fear as Draco stripped off his shirt. Was this really happening? What was Draco going to do? There was no way Draco brought him in there just to help him take a bath. Unless – no! No, there was no way! He gulped as he felt Draco's hands graze his naked stomach, reaching for his pants buttons.

Draco slinked his hands down to Colin's buttons, undoing his pants. He could feel Colin tense up slightly, but continued to pull the pants down to his waist. With his other hand, he reached into Colin's boxers, feeling around his junk. Colin instantly became hard at Draco's touch. This pleased Draco. He had never touched another man before; just men touching him. After fully stripping Colin, Draco waved his wand, stopping any more water into the bath that was nearly full.

Colin shook slightly as his pants were pulled down. This was happening! Granted, in his dreams he was more than ready to do this with Draco – he very much wanted it! But now that it was actually happening, it frightened him. He wanted Draco to be his first, but he just didn't think he was ready just then. His breath quickened as he became hard. He looked into Draco's eyes and saw them lit with excitement. And it calmed Colin, but only just. Taking a deep breath, he reached his hands out towards Draco's towel.

"Can I?" Colin asked, his hands hesitating at the base of Draco's wrapping. Draco smiled at the request and nodded. Colin gently stripped off the towel; his breath caught in his throat at finally being so close to Draco's perfect body. He ran his fingers through Draco's hairy chest. This caused Draco to laugh deeply.

"Get in," Draco said. He didn't say it as a command, but as a statement. Colin hesitated at first for a moment, but then obliged. With his naked body fully submerged in the water, Draco fully unclothed himself. He hadn't noticed himself getting hard this whole time- but then again, this was normal for him.

Colin watched as Draco walked towards the tub, his thick dick erected. Colin felt his breath taken away. He was finally being permitted to look at Draco naked and not feel ashamed for it. His urge to just take Draco into his mouth was clouding his fear and judgment; he just couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful erection.

He walked to the tub where Colin was waiting. Colin never took his off Draco's hard on. Draco sat on the edge of the tub, his erection waving in Colin's face. Colin looked up at Draco. Was he really asking for permission? This made Draco want this more.

"Go for it."

Colin reached out and took Draco's dick into his hand; it was warm and pulsing. Taking a firm hold, Colin lowered his mouth around the dick, pushing it around his mouth. Draco's breath increased. Colin was better than the others who performed on him. Draco gripped the sides of the tub.

"Colin," Draco said, slightly out of breath. Colin looked up, with Draco still in his mouth. Draco stood up, his dick popping out of Colin's mouth. He swung both legs over and emerged himself into the bath with Colin, who he was now face to face with.

Draco wanted to kiss him again. He didn't know why or where this urge came from, but he needed to act on it. He kissed Colin again, all the while, reaching for Colin's erected dick. He took hold of it and started rubbing it up and down. He could feel Colin's chest rising up and down from the excitement. This brought a kind of fire into Draco. He increased his pace, only causing himself to get harder.

Colin's excitement grew as he saw Draco reaching for his erection. But then Draco captured his mouth with his own, and Colin's mind went temporarily blank once more. While kissing him passionately, Colin could feel Draco grab hold of him and start rubbing. Colin tried to keep the kiss going, but it was difficult to breathe. He could feel Draco pulling away.

Draco let go of Colin, looking him in his eyes. "Turn over?" Draco didn't mean it to be a question. To catch his mistake, he took Colin by the shoulders and turned him so that his back was facing him. Colin put up a little bit of a struggle, but Draco was able to get him turned over, so that his front side was facing the bathtub.

Colin struggled as Draco took him by the shoulders and roughly turned him over. No! He wasn't ready for this! But at the same time, he didn't want Draco to think he was weak. He hit the front of the tub as he felt Draco bend over tried to convince himself that this was what he had wanted, right? If it didn't happen now, would he never get another chance? Would Draco get angry if he told him no? But just as Colin was going to speak up, Draco roughly pushed into him, causing Colin to gasp in pain and his eyes to tear up.

Draco bent Colin over the side of the tub and positioned himself at Colin's entrance. Taking a deep breath - why was he nervous? - he plunged into Colin. Colin let out cry of pain. Draco put his arm around Colin's chest, almost as if to reassure him that it was going to be ok. Draco continued to thrust though, not even trying to be gentle. With Colin's shallow gasps renting the air, Draco reached over with his other hand and grabbed Colin's erection once more, and started fiercely rubbing up and down.

Once Draco had started, Colin knew it was what he wanted. It was everything he had hoped for and more. After the first few penetrations, Colin found it extremely enjoyable. He gripped the tub tightly, his eyes screwed up tight as Draco pounded into him. He let out a loud moan of pleasure as Draco took hold of his erection once more, and started rubbing it fiercely.

"Fuck," Colin let slip, one hand gripping the side of the tub while the other gripped Draco's arm that was still wrapped around him. "Fuck, Draco!" He screamed. This scream brought Draco more pleasure, and he increased his thrusting. But he was starting to become breathless himself. He could feel himself starting to reach climax, but didn't want to stop.

Colin could feel himself starting to reach his peak. He didn't want it to end right away, and tried to throw Draco off, but he just held on tighter. The more Colin seemed to struggle, the harder he was pounded, until Colin decided to stop struggling. He felt his vision go cloudy as he started to reach his climax.

Draco could feel Colin's body trembling, as if he was going to reach his climax as well. Colin tried to loosen Draco's grip, tried squirm out from under him; like Draco, Colin was trying not to be the first to cum. But Draco just held on tighter, pounding into him harder and harder. Colin's breath was becoming shallower and shallower by the second.

Just then, he felt a warm, sticky liquid squirt through his fingers, and he realized that Colin had finally reached it. Letting go of his dick, Draco wrapped both his arms around Colin's waist, bringing him closer. Here it is - here it comes - Draco could feel the pressure before -

"Fuck!" Draco squirted, feeling it drip out of Colin and mingling with the warm water. He collapsed against the other side of the tub, his chest heaving greatly. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. He heard Colin turning around in the water, could hear his ragged breath. He felt a warm body hovering over him for a moment, before Colin got on top of him. Draco was too exhausted to tell him to get off. But then, did he really want him to?

Colin collapsed against the side of the tub, Draco's cum dripping out of him. Feeling Draco move away from him, he took this moment to catch his breath from the activity. That was better than Colin ever imagined it would be. Turning around, he noticed Draco slumped against the other side of tub, his eyes closed and breathing heavily. He waded over to him and hesitated, before gently sitting on him. He closed in on him, catching his lips into his own.

The next thing he knew, a pair of warm lips met his own. Wrapping his arms around the slender waist once more, Draco embraced the kiss, adding tongue and all. This was new. No one stuck around to kiss him - especially like this - after he was finished with them. He liked it. He brought Colin closer, fully embracing him. A part of him wanted to throw the boy off - what were these feelings? Why were they happening? And with Colin? But the other part of him never wanted to leave the bath - he was comfortable, safe, at ease.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco stood in front of his long length mirror, fixing his hair. He had a meeting with the Dark Lord in ten minutes time. He didn't know what it could be about, but he wasn't nervous in the slightest. In fact, he had never remembered being in such a good mood before. It was an odd sensation: For the last couple of days he's been ridiculed, verbally bullied, and psychologically defeated a few times. But he couldn't explain where this sudden euphoria came from.

It started right around the time he and Colin left the bath. True, he felt a little awkward afterwards, not knowing what to do. But he was saved the trouble of figuring it out for there was a blotched experiment that happened in the kitchens to which Draco had to tend to. But the feeling never left him. Shrugging, Draco checked himself over in the mirror and headed down to the dining room.

Upon entering the room, he was surprised to see his Aunt Bellatrix was sitting in on the meeting. Giving her an acknowledging nod, he sat down on the opposite side of her next to the Dark Lord. He gave the Dark Lord a nod as well, saying, "My Lord."

"And now the meeting begins," the Dark Lord said, linking his long fingers together. "I suppose you're wondering why it is I have called you here, Draco."

"It did cross my mind," Draco said, putting on the expressionless face he always reserved for meetings with the Dark Lord.

"As well it should," Voldemort said, watching Draco closely. "Over the last couple of months, your behavior has been reckless and shameful. Trying to foster your slave on to other hard working Death Eaters because you don't want to deal with them is lazy and disgraceful. Likewise, treating them like your sex toys is disgusting and I will not condone it. You are not to have physical contact with them in such a way unless you are severely punishing them. Do you understand?" Voldemort asked, looking at Draco through narrow red eyes that chilled him to the core.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did those rats really tell everything to their Dark Lord about what went on during the mission? And did the Dark Lord really frown upon the way he was treating his slaves? Well, he supposed having sex with them wasn't the best way to deal with them, but he had his needs too! Draco thought to himself. Draco simply nodded.

"Very well. I must say, though, I expected greater things from you, Draco." Draco could feel his cheeks start to grow hot as the Dark Lord reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of parchment. "Maybe this was, perhaps, too big of a mission to bestow upon you. Maybe I put a little too much trust in you. You see, I am not someone who trusts easily, and this is why. I trusted you, and you failed. Would you agree?" Voldemort asked, watching as Draco's expression fell on the packet of parchment.

Draco didn't agree, but knew it was just safer to. "Yes, my lord. I hope you can find it within you to forgive me?" Draco asked, his eyes never leaving the packet of parchment.

"I'll forgive you this time, Draco. But note – I do not forgive easily, and rarely give second chances." The Dark Lord said in a deadly calm voice.

"I understand, my lord. What can I do to perform better for you?" Draco asked. He could see the Dark Lord smiling out of his peripheral.

"I am glad you asked. First of all, I am taking you off the mission of finding the Impenetrable Rock and instead giving it to Bellatrix." The Dark Lord said, giving Bellatrix a slight nod to his left. Bellatrix nodded back, smiling broadly. But when she caught Draco's eyes, she gave her head the slightest of shakes, and Draco understood not to push the matter.

"I understand, my lord." Draco said. All of a sudden the euphoria from that morning completely evaporated.

"Good. Instead, I will be giving you a new assignment. One that will better suit your skills." He pushed the packet of parchment down to Draco, who picked it up and looked at it. On the front cover was the portrait of a family; a mother, father, daughter, and son. Opening it up, Draco realized it was a leaflet on the different orphanages throughout Britain, and how to adopt. Draco looked up at the Dark Lord in confusion. "You're probably wondering what the Dark Lord could possibly want with information on orphanages."

"It did cross my mind," Draco said, putting on the expressionless face he always reserved for meetings with the Dark Lord.

"As years and years pass, more mudblood children are becoming parentless, leaving them to grow and fend for themselves. These demon spawn are being released on to the world and it is our duties as wizards to stop them from growing up and breeding further. Why, if they grew up with no parents, how can they themselves expect to be parents with no guidance? They can't, and so they will be forced to abandon their children as their own parents did to them, continuing the cycle. Wouldn't you agree?" The Dark Lord asked, interlocking his fingers together once more.

"Absolutely, my lord," Draco said, nodding his head.

"So the plan is simple. You and a few selected others, will go to every orphanage in Great Britain and burn them down. Every last one of them, children and workers in all. Do you think you can handle this?" The Dark Lord asked in a patronizing tone.

"Yes, my lord. I am fully prepared to take on the task and complete it for you." Draco said, trying not to let it show that he was bothered by this demeaning task that was being bestowed upon him.

"Excellent. And keep this in mind, Draco: if you can't handle this task, then maybe you are not cut out to be a Death Eater. And remember, very few Death Eaters have gotten out alive." The Dark Lord threatened.

"I won't let you down, my lord." Draco said, starting to feel hot around the collar. Was Draco being set up for failure again? Was he going to be expected to burn down all the orphanages in Great Britain by a certain deadline? He wasn't given one before – and if he had, he would have worked every one day and night with no rest – and he wasn't given one just now. He was about to ask, when the Dark Lord started speaking once more.

"You better not. Or the consequences will be fierce. You are dismissed." The Dark Lord said, waving his hand, signaling for Draco to leave. Draco was about to open his mouth to say something, when he caught his Aunt Bellatrix's eyes. She gave him a warning look. Draco nodded and stood up – Aunt Bellatrix did the same and together they walked out of the dining room. Draco turned to look at Bellatrix, when she grabbed him by the hand.

"Not here, wait." Bellatrix said, and she led him further away from the dining room. She pulled him into the drawing room and closed the door.

"What the hell was all that about?" Draco asked angrily, turning to face his aunt.

"Calm down, Draco and listen to me. I tried to talk to the Dark Lord for you to give you a second chance, but you know he doesn't do those. But I was able to get the case to be given to me so I can continue your work until you have better control and can take it back." Bellatrix explained.

"Better control over what? Just because I messed around with some slaves and tried getting rid of an annoying little slave does not mean I can't handle this mission!" Draco yelled in anger. Bellatrix stepped up to him and grabbed him by his forearm - her nails were digging into his skin and Draco winced at the pain.

"You need to stop playing around, Draco and just accept this! The Dark Lord is not interested in listening to his subjects whine! And if you keep it up, Malfoy or no Malfoy, he will not hesitate to kill you! Now just do what he says and be done with it!" Bellatrix said, finally letting go of Draco. Draco massaged the place where his Aunt's nails dug in.

"I am trying my best, though - and I know! I'll just suck it up and do what the Dark Lord tells me to do!" Draco said aggravatedly for Bellatrix looked as though she were going to interrupt. But she narrowed her eyes at him all the same.

"You better hope you do, because I'm not saving you again. Do I make myself clear?" Bellatrix asked in a nasty tone.

"Yes Aunt Bella," Draco said, controlling the huge urge to roll his eyes. Bellatrix gave him a slight nod and a pat on the cheek and walked out. Draco growled to himself and walked out.

Colin listened at the door as the Dark Lord spoke down to Draco. Colin was just as surprised as Draco looked: anyone would think the way the Dark Lord ran things, it wouldn't matter how slaves were treated. And he completely understood why Draco was trying to pass Colin off to the others while they were on the mission - because he needed to emotionally detach himself while conducting a very important mission.

Colin's ears pricked up when the Dark Lord informed Draco he was taking away the mission. He watched Draco closely; the others may not see it, but Colin could see the crushed look in Draco's eyes, and it hurt Colin. There must be something that could be done. Just as Colin was about to leave, he heard the Dark Lord giving a new assignment.

Colin's eyes grew wide - burning orphanages? How is Draco going to get away with that? Colin hoped he could come up with a better plan the first time around. Colin would have to do some thinking as well - he was able to help the first time, maybe he would be able to help again. Colin took this moment to leave before he could be caught again.

Draco stormed out of the drawing room, his chest heaving with anger. He practically ran up the stairs, heading towards his room. He couldn't believe that the mission was taken from him! But Draco considered himself lucky - the Dark Lord could have punished him in other, more cruel ways. But still, Draco was livid. He just wanted to prove himself capable, that he was a leader, and now that was ruined. He'll just have to do better next time.

"Colin? What are you doing here?" Draco stopped in front of his room where he found Colin, just standing up against the wall, a curious look upon his face.

"I wanted to see how your meeting with the Dark Lord went," Colin shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes and gave him an exasperated look. He opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, Colin following behind.

"Why are you always so interested in what the Dark Lord says to me?" Draco asked, throwing off the black robes he was wearing. He found them very restricting on his buff body.

"Because I like keeping up with things. I like to know if there's ever anything I can do to help; to be useful." Colin said, leaning against the wardrobe and watching Draco sit on the bed. Draco gave a chuckle.

"Well, you're good at that. I'll give you that much." Draco said, stretching the kinks out of his back. "Well, as far as the meeting goes, all I'm telling you at the moment is the mission is no longer in motion for me." Draco said.

"Really? May I ask why?" Colin asked, feigning ignorance. He went over to the bed and sat behind Draco. Putting his hands on his shoulders, Colin started giving him a massage. Draco twitched slightly at first, but then relaxed.

"He thinks my talents could be better used elsewhere. A new mission, he gave me." Draco said. It wasn't a lie, but Colin didn't need to know everything just yet.

"A new mission? What is it?" Colin asked, kneading The knots in Draco's shoulders.

"I'm not going to tell you just yet. I want to make sure I have a plan down packed before I say anything to anyone." Draco said, twitching uncomfortably. The massage felt good at first, but now he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He rolled his shoulders, throwing Colin off. "Could you not."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I just thought you needed to unwind. You look stressed." Colin said, placing his arms around Draco's shoulders, his hand slinking together. But Draco grabbed him once more and threw him off.

"I told you no," Draco said, standing up and walking to his mirror. He stood there, checking himself out while Colin watched him from the bed.

"You need to relax my lord, maybe sit down and unwind for a bit before you start planning," Colin said, walking over to Draco and reaching out for his hand. But before Colin could touch him, Draco spun around grabbed him by the upper arm.

"I told you not to touch me!" Draco said, pushing Colin away. "And don't tell me what to do!" Colin just stared at him, a seemingly understanding look upon his face.

"I didn't realize just how much this was bothering you," he said. "Look, I'm here for you. I'm all ears, I'll listen-"

"No you won't! You haven't been listening this whole time!" Draco yelled, his fists balled. "Since the moment I walked in, I told you not to touch me, but you keep on insisting. And this is not bothering me, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Draco said, turning away from Colin.

"But I thought -" Colin started.

"You know what, just - just stop talking! I can't be here right now!" Draco said, and he wrenched open the door and left. He ran down the stairs and out the door into the backyard.

"What was Colin's deal, back there?" Draco said to himself, frustrated. He didn't know what to do or where to go from there. He wanted to do something reckless, something to get his mind off everything, to get rid of his stress and just unwind. He looked up at the carriage house and remembered there were some new slaves that came in yesterday. Maybe he could mess around with one of them. He was about to head over there when he stopped himself.

He remembered what the Dark Lord just told him, and decided against it. But then what could he do? He couldn't keep all this pent up emotion bottled inside. But then he remembered Colin. Colin was always trying to please him, always trying to find ways to help. And he was trying to help him unwind earlier. Maybe he could...

Last night with Colin felt amazing. He remembered how great he felt afterwards, the euphoria that stuck with him until that morning before the meeting. Turning around, he decided to pay Colin a visit. Maybe there was something more to his de-stressing method than Draco thought. He headed back to the manor.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco hesitated at Colin's bedroom door. He knew that Colin usually took refuge in his room when he was finished with his duties. Draco sighed; was he sure he wanted to do this? He wasn't usually the type to choose a specific person to have sex with. but with Colin - it was different. Colin made him feel something. What that something was, Draco didn't know. But he liked it. "Oh what the hell," Draco said, and opened the door without knocking.

"Draco? I mean, my lord?" Colin was standing at his bed, folding clothes. He turned around, facing Draco. "Is there something you needed me to do?"

Draco just stood there, watching Colin for a moment. Why did Colin always feel as though he needed to do something for Draco? Colin was always on par with his duties, he didn't need Draco telling him what he needed to do. He watched Colin watching him, his hands still of mid-fold of a pair of pants. His blue eyes were sparkling with the light from the room. Looking him up and down, he was wearing a pair blue jeans and a plain, tight T-shirt.

"My lord?" Colin asked again, dropping the pants on to the bed. "Are you ok?"

Draco slowly walked up to Colin, taking his hands into his own and interlocking them. Draco looked into Colin's eyes, searching them. They grew brighter as they made contact, and Draco smiled. He bent down and locked lips with Colin. Colin didn't pull back, but instead leaned into the kiss. Draco's breath momentarily got caught in his throat as Colin kissed back. He pulled his hands back from Colin's and placed them on either side of Colin's face, pulling him closer.

Colin was taken aback by the gentleness Draco was displaying, but accepted it all the same. He smiled into the kiss; whatever had gotten into Draco, he liked it. He felt Draco letting go of his hands, and place them on either side of his face, pulling him closer. Colin deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on either side of Draco's waist, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. Colin leaned backwards, pulling Draco so that he was on top of him.

Draco willingly let Colin pull him to the bed, falling on top of him. Draco slipped one of his hands underneath Colin's shirt, feeling his smooth chest. He felt Colin doing the same; his hands were warm against his skin and it felt nice. Sitting up, Draco broke the kiss. He watched as Colin's hands roamed underneath his shirt. Smiling, Draco stripped it off. Gently grabbing Colin's wrists, he removed them from his chest and pinned them to the bed. He reached down and kissed Colin on the lips once more, while simultaneously removing Colin's shirt.

Colin twitched slightly as Draco's rough hands went underneath his shirt. But he played off the twitch by slipping his hands underneath Draco's shirt as well. His muscles were big, and felt nice to the touch. He felt the warmth of Draco's body leave him, breaking the kiss. He watched as Draco took his shirt off. Colin smiled, Draco capturing his lips in his own once more as he slowly took Colin's shirt off.

Draco passionately kissed Colin. He didn't understand what was going on, what he was feeling, why they were taking their time – but he rather enjoyed it. But he wanted this so badly. He reached down and started undoing Colin's pants. But in his eagerness, he was having difficulty getting them off. Colin broke the kiss and smiled up at him. He lifted his bottom so that Draco could wriggle them off. Colin seemed to be wearing boxers with the same dog all over them; Snoopy, Draco believed it was called. He remembered seeing the show briefly while hiding in a muggle family's house, waiting for them to arrive home. He rolled his eyes at Colin as he stripped those off too.

Colin smiled as he felt Draco fidgeting with his pants. Breaking the kiss, he looked up into Draco's eager face. He lifted his bottom up so that Draco could have easier access. But the smile briefly left his face as Draco glared at him for his Snoopy pajamas before he ripped them off. But he smiled once more as Draco started stripping his own pants and boxers off as well.

As Draco stripped off the boxers, Colin's dick flopped out; it was big, but not thick like his own. But Draco didn't care. He stood up and stripped his own pants and boxers off as well. Draco stood there, looking at Colin; they were both now completely naked. Draco was thinking; he wanted to do something he had never done before, but wasn't too sure how to approach it. Shrugging his shoulders, he knelt on the bed and grabbed Colin's dick and lowered his mouth down to it; Colin instantly became hard.

Colin watched as Draco just stood there, contemplating something. Was he rethinking this whole thing? Was he starting to regret coming by? Colin started panicking slightly, not knowing what he would do if Draco decided to leave. But just as that thought left his mind, he watched as Draco knelt on the bed beside him. He winced slightly as Draco's rough, calloused hands grabbed him – but he became instantly hard as Draco wrapped his mouth around his member. He gently kneaded Colin's erection with his tongue, moving up and down. Colin's breath quickened at the gesture.

Draco kneaded Colin's erection while moving his mouth up and down and found that he was actually enjoying it; he could feel himself getting hard. Draco sucked harder, really getting into it. He felt Colin running his hand through his hair. Draco stopped sucking and looked up; Colin had his eyes closed and his head tilted back in extreme pleasure. Draco smiled and continued to hand job it, while leaning in to kiss Colin once more.

Colin's mind temporarily went blank as Draco started moving faster and faster. Without really knowing what he was doing, he ran his fingers through Draco's silky hair. But just as it was getting good, it stopped. Opening his eyes, Colin looked at Draco, wondering why he stopped. But Draco captured his lips once more while rubbing his pulsing dick.

Draco could feel Colin's breath getting shallower with each rub. Colin pulled back and leaned his head against the wall, breathing heavily. Draco watched the sheer enjoyment on Colin's face as he pumped, and he could feel his own dick pulsating, aching for pleasure.

Taking his hand off Colin's dick, he bent down and took both of Colin's legs and pushed them forward, so that his knees were to his chest. Colin watched him in wonderment. Once Colin's knees were to his chest, Draco draped his legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Colin's opening. It was strange - he had never had sex with a man like this before, having preferred to have no eye contact. But he rather enjoyed the pleasurable faces Colin made. And so with that, Draco took the dive, and thrust into Colin, who gasped.

Colin watched with curiosity as Draco took his legs and bent them to his chest. Was he doing what Colin thought he was doing? He was, Colin thought, as Draco now had his legs draped over his shoulder. Colin took a breath, ready this time for the pain that would surely come. But he wanted it, and bad. He wanted everything Draco had to offer. He gasped as Draco plunged into him, but it was only a moment of pain for his entry was already stretched from the previous night's activity.

Draco thrust in and out, glad to finally to be able to satisfy his own needs. He bent forward, closer to Colin's naked body, and started nipping at the boy's chest, nipples, neck. He could feel Colin's arms slinking around him, pulling him ever closer. Draco started grinding harder and harder into Colin, trying to get as deep into him as he could.

Colin slinked his arms around Draco as he nipped his naked body, pulling him closer. Colin let out a moan of both pain and pleasure as Draco drove into him harder and harder. Without meaning to, Colin dug his nails into Draco's back, trying to drown out the pain. But at the same time, he wanted to enjoy it.

Draco could feel himself climaxing. He didn't want this to be over, but he knew he wasn't able to stop - he had to keep going. Leaning his head against Colin's, he used all the energy he could muster and thrust into Colin continuously. "Oh! O-oh, f-fuck! Fuck!" Draco yelled as he felt both him and Colin cumming at the same time. He collapsed on top of Colin and rolled on to his side, completely out of breath. He felt Colin's legs fall back onto the bed: The two of then laid there, completely breathless.

Colin let out an orgasmic moan as he felt himself cum all over Draco's chest. Likewise, he could feel Draco's load drip out of him as Draco collapsed on him before proceeding to roll over on the bed. Letting his legs fall in exhaustion, Colin stared at Draco, lying beside him, his muscular chest heaving. He smiled. He couldn't believe that this just happened. He and Draco Malfoy just made love - sweet, beautiful, breathtaking love. Turning on his side, he wrapped his arms around Draco's torso, cuddling up to him.

Just as Draco was finally able to catch his breath, he felt Colin slipping his arm around him, pulling him closer. He opened his eyes and turned his head; Colin was, in fact, resting his head on Draco's chest, his arm wrapping around him. Draco didn't know how he should feel about it - it felt weird.

"Um, what are you doing?" Draco asked in confusion. Colin looked up at him with that little half smile of his that Draco was grudgingly starting to adore.

"Cuddling," Colin said matter-of-factly. Draco lifted his eyebrow at this statement.

"I don't cuddle," Draco stated, lifting Colin's arm off him. He sat up. Colin looked at him with confusion.

"Ok, we don't have to cuddle then. We can just sit here in each other's company." Colin said, watching Draco, who snorted.

"Oh just sit here and do nothing? That sounds like a load of fun," Draco said sarcastically, getting up and starting to throw his clothes on. "I'll pass."

"But," Colin interjected, "I thought - I thought after making love, you would want to -"

"Excuse me, what? You think what we did was 'making love'?" Draco asked skeptically, pulling up his pants and buttoning them. "I wasn't making love, we just had sex, that's it. Don't read too much into it."

Colin looked taken aback by this. Was Draco really trying to deny what just happened? Or did he really not understand the difference between mindless sex and making love? "But Draco -" Colin started, but Draco turned to look at him, an angry look on his face. And possibly fear? Colin didn't possibly understand what there was to be afraid of.

"Just calm down with the name, alright? I don't want everyone to know I let you call me that." Draco said, pulling on the last of his clothes. "Besides, I've got to go." He turned to leave when Colin called out.

"Wait! So you're going to leave? Just like that?" Colin asked, jumping out of bed and standing near Draco: He was fully aware that he was still naked. "Why can't we just sit here and talk for a bit?" Colin asked, trying not to sound whiney.

"I told you Colin, I don't want to stay. I had a rough morning and I just needed a good time to get the stress off." Draco said, looking Colin dead in the eyes. But then he realized what he just said, and his eyes grew wide. He hurried to correct himself. "I just needed mindless sex to take my mind off things. That's it." Colin looked hurt by this, but it didn't bother Draco- he needed to hear the truth.

"I know you don't really believe that Draco -" Colin started, but Draco cut him right off.

"Don't tell me what I believe and what I don't believe! You don't know me!" Draco said angrily. He was starting to slightly regret coming here; Colin was just making him feel more stressed.

"I'm sorry. All I'm saying is, maybe you should just give this whole situation a second thought. Just sit with me and let's talk. Please?" Colin asked. He wasn't begging, but it annoyed Draco all the same.

"I don't need you telling me what to do! And like I said, I need to go!" Draco said angrily, and without further ado, turned around and left, leaving Colin to his thoughts.

Colin stood there, his eyes never leaving the closed door. He sighed. As much as Draco was denying it, he knew he felt something during their time just then. And not just then, but yesterday in the bathroom as well. Colin knew there was something deeper going on within Draco, and it was up to Colin to figure out what. Yes, it did hurt when Draco said what they had wasn't special, but Colin felt it and he was determined to help Draco feel it too. Sighing once more, he picked up the clean clothes he had been folding that were now on the ground and threw them back on the bed.

Once outside of the bedroom, Draco slumped up against the wall, thinking. What the hell had gone on in there? Why did Colin have to go and say all those things? It made him feel uncomfortable. Draco let out a grunt of anger. Why was he feeling so uncomfortable lately?! It just didn't make sense. He must have had sex hundreds of times with hundreds of people and yet, Colin was the only one that insisted on driving him crazy.

Draco sighed heavily once more. Maybe he was being too nice with Colin. Or maybe he was giving him too much privilege, Draco didn't know. He was just sick of feeling uncomfortable, sick of not being able to comprehend whatever it was that he was experiencing. And he was especially sick of Colin's acting like he knows what's going on inside him. Well, that boy better stop if he knows what's good for him, Draco thought as he got up and headed back down the stairs.

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Hope you like the story so far! Just wanted to offer a reminder to leave a review if you can! I can't tell what one likes or dislikes about the story if no one tells me directly! Thanks again! More chapters will posted in a very days!


	13. Chapter 13

Colin didn't sleep at all that night. He lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking. With everything that happened earlier with Draco – and with a clearer head – Colin knew what was really bothering him was the new assignment. There must be a way Colin could help Draco figure out a plan, and not just any plan; the perfect one. Draco had trouble the first time devising a plan and Colin was able to help him then. Maybe he could do the same thing now. The thing was, Draco didn't know that Colin knew what the assignment was. So how was he going to propose any idea to him without giving up what he knew?

Colin sighed. The other thing was Draco's pride; Colin knew he wouldn't accept help from Colin this time again – he would want to do it on his own, to prove that he was capable and could handle the assignment. Colin would need to also think of a way to get Draco come to the conclusion on his own, without realizing that Colin was helping him. But how was he going to do that?

"I need to come up with a plan first," Colin said to himself. "Draco has to find a way to burn down all the orphanages in Greater Britain without getting caught. He would have to start off destroying only one in each town, so that no one suspects anyone is directly targeting orphanages. Then again, it's not just him on the case, I'm sure he will have to enlist the help of many other death eaters. Maybe there was a way they could all split up –"

Colin stood up faster, nearly upsetting the candle he had burning on his night stand. He just thought of a brilliant idea – one that no one would be able to turn down. It was perfect, because there were just enough of them – no one would suspect…..Now all Collin had to do was try to figure what how to relay this plan to Draco without actually telling him. Colin was going to have to take his time with this one. But he didn't want to take too long – the Dark Lord can be a very impatient man.

"My lord, the books that you ordered have been delivered to your library as you asked." Colin said, standing just in the drawing room where Draco was. Colin watched as Draco paced back and forth in front of him. He cleared his throat, hoping to get his attention. "My Lord?" Colin tried again.

"Huh?" Draco asked, stopping in his tracks, his stupor broken. "What was that, Colin?"

"I was just saying your books arrived in your library. Would you like me to put them away for you?" Colin asked, watching Draco closely; apparently Colin wasn't the only one who pulled an all-nighter. Draco had dark circles under his eyes, and he was constantly trying to prevent himself from yawning.

"Er, no, that's ok Colin. Thank you, though." Draco said distractedly, sitting down.

"Very well, my lord." Colin said, continuing to watch Draco, who started rubbing his temples. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink, maybe?" Colin offered.

"That actually sounds grand right now," Draco mumbled, not lifting his head. Colin nodded his head and went to the cabinet behind the drawing desk, where Draco hid his liquor. Taking out a glass and a bottle, Colin poured out a generous amount and handed it to Draco, who took it gratefully.

"I don't know Colin," Draco suddenly said, taking a sip of his drink. Colin replaced the bottle in the cabinet and went to sit across from Draco.

"What don't you know, my lord?" Colin asked, watching Draco swirl his drink around in his glass.

"About this task I've been given. I've thought and thought, but I can't seem to come up with any sort of tangible plan." Draco said, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, sighing deeply. Colin perked up at the mention of the assignment. This was the perfect opportunity to help Draco with the plan.

"My lord, maybe I can be of some assistance to you?" Colin suggested. "If you could tell me what the assignment is –"

"I told you no before, Colin," Draco said, sitting up and glaring at Colin. "You're not going to get it out of me. I need to do this on my own, _without_ any help."

Colin nodded his head grudgingly. He knew Draco would let his pride get in the way. He would have to try a different tactic. "Can I at least make suggestions? You don't have to follow them, obviously, but maybe they'll spark an idea or something." Colin said.

"Whatever, go for it," Draco said, throwing back the rest of his drink. Colin got up to refill it.

"I'm assuming this will entail some sort of destruction," Colin said, pouring out another drink and handing it to Draco. "And with mass destruction, there's going to be a lot of attention drawn to it."

"Obviously. It's figuring out how to do the destruction smoothly – which is an oxymoron, I get it," Draco said, rolling his eyes and taking another sip of his drink.

"So you'll need to be highly organized and everyone will have to be on the same page. I'm assuming there are going to be many other Death Eaters involved in this?" Colin asked, tilting his head in feigned curiosity.

"Of course, you can't expect me to do this alone, can you?" Draco said exasperatedly.

"So you'll need something to help everyone keep a low profile, something that would help _disguise_ yourselves," Colin said, watching Draco closely. Draco looked up from his drink, a thought running through his mind.

"Disguise? Hmm…we could disguise ourselves. But how would we do that?" Draco asked, his focus now entirely on the plan. "I mean, we could always – no, that wouldn't work."

Colin could tell he was thinking hard – he was so close to something. He just needed Draco to keep thinking. "Would disguising yourselves in pairs help in any way?" Colin asked innocently.

"Pairs?" Draco asked, looking at Colin strangely.

"You know, so that not everyone is together but no one is alone at the same time," Colin said, sitting on the edge of his seat. He could see something slowly dawning on Draco; he just hoped it was exactly what Colin was thinking. "If everyone is split up evenly, than there will be a lesser chance of you all getting caught."

"Pairs…." Draco said, standing up once more and resuming his pacing. "I mean, we could go in pairs, I have no idea what we would do about disguises though. Now that I think about it, we do have an even amount of Death Eaters..." Draco went back to the liquor bottle (Colin kept it out this time) and started swigging straight.

Colin needed to speed up the process, and decided to use Draco's drinking as a decoy. "That's brilliant, my lord! I would never have thought of that!" Colin said, standing up in mock excitement. Draco looked at him in confusion, the bottle halfway to his mouth.

"What are you talking about, Colin?" Draco asked, lowering the bottle.

"What you just said, about disguising yourselves as parents. I think that's brilliant, and no one would suspect a thing." Colin said, smiling convincingly. Draco looked taken aback by this.

"Disguising ourselves as parents? I don't remember – well, I must have said it, right? You don't even know what the mission is." Draco said, looking at Colin's happy face. "That is a brilliant idea, though. We could go hang around the orphanages, and when asked what we were doing, we could just say we are potentially looking to adopt or some shit like that." Draco's face suddenly lit up with excitement. "Brilliant!" He cried out, taking another shot of the liquor.

"I better go tell Aunt Bella about this before I lose the idea!" He slammed the now half empty liquor bottle down on the desk and started heading towards the door. But he stopped just at the threshold before he turned around, giving Colin a big smile. He walked back over to Colin, grabbed the side of his face, and pulled him into a very quick, yet passionate, kiss before turning around and leaving once more. Colin smiled broadly as he watched Draco leave. Flopping on the chair, Colin's heart fluttered with happiness and adoration. Everything had worked out according to plan.

"So what do you think? It's brilliant, right?" Draco said, watching his Aunt Bellatrix's reaction to Draco's plan. They were sitting in Lucius's old study; Bellatrix had commandeered it the moment Lucius's death was announced. She looked up at Draco, a kind of half smile on her face.

"This is a wonderful plan, I must say," she said, watching Draco closely. "The Dark Lord will be most pleased."

"Thank you!" Draco said, suddenly full of energy. "I was thinking of calling those who are free from the other mission for a meeting tonight. You do you think?" Draco asked, making sure he was making the right decision.

"Rather sooner than later," Bellatrix said, her eyes narrowing. "Did you come up with this plan on your own?" She asked. Draco's smile fell slightly.

"Of course I did. Who else would have helped me?" Draco asked in confusion. But the moment he had said that, his thoughts automatically went to Colin. But Colin did come up with the plan, Draco did. Colin was just spewing out suggestions like he said he would. He didn't actually come up with anything. But then again….No, preposterous! Colin didn't even know of the plan. But Draco still had this funny feeling of…manipulation? No, can't be. It was just the alcohol; he did drink half a bottle in the span of ten minutes. And besides, no one manipulated Draco.

"Alright, if you say so, I believe you," Bellatrix said, although her tone says otherwise. "I will gather the Death Eaters after dinner. But before that, however, you need to go sober up," Bellatrix said, wrinkling her nose at Draco. Draco was about to defend that, but then felt slightly light-headed; he did feel a bit tipsy. Nodding his head, he thanked his aunt and walked out of the study, a new spring in his step.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco watched as the Death Eaters apparated from the backyard to their designated orphanages around Great Britain. Draco was with his partner, waiting for their turn to leave. Draco was watching the woman he was with out of the corner of his eyes; she was almost as tall as he, with long curly dark brown hair that went to her waist. She had hazel eyes, and a small nose. She was wearing a muggle suit jacket, black, with a matching skirt and heals. She definitely looked like someone who was going for an interview to adopt children. Draco also noticed how beautiful she was.

"I think that was the signal," she said, jostling Draco out of his stupor. Taking her arm into his, they apparated out of the backyard and into an alley way, leading out into the streets of London. Peering around them, they found the ally deserted. Draco turned to the woman.

"Alright, the orphanage is right down the street, about a five minute walk." Draco said, leading them down the alley and onto the main street.

"Remind me the time we have to wait until we, you know," the woman looked around, making sure no one could hear them, "burn it down."

"We'll have to wait until ten o'clock, and it is," Draco consulted his watch, "five-thirty." The woman sighed. They continued walking down the street, neither one of them saying a word to each other. The streets were still pretty packed with tourists and townsfolk, but they managed to make their way through to the orphanage just fine. Once there, they were greeted with a bench that sat just outside of the orphanage, where they decided to take refuge for the time being. Looking over at the woman again, Draco frowned for he just realized something.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name?" Draco asked.

"Oh I'm sorry! I should have introduced myself!" The woman said, smiling. She has a nice smile, Draco thought. "It's Morrigan."

"Morrigan," Draco repeated, "that's a lovely name. I'm Draco."

"Oh you don't have to introduce yourself. I know you're Draco Malfoy. You were also the lead on the other mission as well, right? The one with the rock?" Morrigan asked.

"Yeah. Were you on that case?" Draco asked, trying to remember if she was there.

"No, actually. But I heard a lot about the plan and such. My brother Al was part of the mission. I thought your plan was brilliant." Morrigan said, looking at Draco in admiration. Draco sat up in his seat a little higher. At least someone thought his plan was brilliant

"Thanks! So how did you end up on this case, then?" Draco asked, sincerely curious. He also really liked the sound of her voice; it was soft-spoken, but at the same time, there was power behind it.

"I just recently joined the Death Eaters and I wanted to be a part of something, something that would prove to the others that I was just as capable as them. And so my brother decided to give me the chance to do this, and so here I am." Morrigan said, shrugging her shoulders. Draco was about to ask her something, when a woman in a pin-striped business suit walked up to them.

"Excuse, I'm sorry to bother you, but this is part of the orphanage's private property. So unless you are here for an appointment –" the woman started, when Morrigan stood up, taking Draco by the arm, with her.

"Oh, how terribly rude of us!" Morrigan said, giving an embarrassed laugh. "My husband and I are interested in adopting a child. We are just waiting for our case worker to show up before we go in. She should be here any minute now," Morrigan said, looking up and down the street for a pretend person.

"I'm sure she's just running late," Draco added. He was impressed with how quickly Morrigan was able to come up with the lie. The woman from the orphanage seemed let her guard down slightly when they mentioned their interest.

"I see, how marvelous! Just out of curiosity, what type of child were you looking for?" The woman asked, smiling at the two of them. Draco and Morrigan briefly exchanged glances: Draco thought it would be better to let Morrigan answer.

"We were thinking a little boy, about the age of seven. His looks don't matter too much to us. As long as he is a loving child, that's all that matters to us." Morrigan said, reaching out for Draco's hand taking it into her own. Draco tried not to show his surprise at this gesture, but instead, smiled at her as she did to him.

"Well, you two seem pretty excited about this!" The woman said, smiling at the two. "Very well, I shall you see you two soon when the rest of your party shows up!" And with that said, she walked back into the building. When Draco was sure she had gone, he turned to look at Morrigan; she too, was all smiles.

"You were brilliant!" Draco said, squeezing her hand, which he hadn't realized he was still holding. He let go, briefly averting his eyes from Morrigan. "How did you come up an answer so quickly?"

"Well, I figured we were going to get stopped a few time or asked what it was we were doing, so I came up with a few clever excuses before we let." Morrigan said, shrugging her shoulders once more.

"Wow, you really came prepared, didn't you?" Draco said, shaking his head in amazement. "Well, it's glad to see that someone is taking their job seriously."

"What do you mean?" Morrigan asked, tilting her head to the side. Draco looked at her and sighed.

"My last mission, while the plan was simple, foolproof really, the other Death Eaters didn't exactly take me seriously. They still don't, actually." Draco said, looking away from Morrigan. "And because they didn't take me seriously, they didn't the mission seriously. We could have found the rock by now."

"That's awful. I don't see why they wouldn't take you seriously. I mean, you were chosen by the Dark Lord for a reason. That should say something at the very least." Morrigan said.

"Yeah, well, apparently the way I treat my servants is not too appealing." Draco said.

"I heard some rumors, but I don't tend to believe them until I hear from the person myself." Morrigan said, watching Draco. "And if the rumors are true, I don't see any problem with how you treat your slaves. It's what they deserve really." Morrigan placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, causing him to turn to her in surprise.

"Really? Even raping them, you think they deserve that?" Draco asked, amazed at her response.

"Of course! If that's how to get through to them – by instilling fear – then you have to do what's necessary. I mean, let's be honest, now. Is raping them any lower than killing them?" Morrigan asked, smiling skeptically at Draco.

"No, I suppose not," Draco said, smiling back. This was some kind of woman, Draco thought. He never knew anyone so ambitious such as himself.

"Don't worry, you'll prove them all wrong with this mission. I'm sure of it." She took her hand off Draco's shoulder and looked away. Just then, a couple walked up to them.

"Excuse me, are you waiting someone at the orphanage?" The woman asked. Draco looked at Morrigan before answering.

"We're waiting for our case worker to arrive. We're looking to adopt today." Draco said, looking the couple up and down. They seemed ordinary; around mid-twenties, average height, nothing special.

"Us as well," the man said, giving the woman an affectionate smile. "We're finally hoping to adopt. The thing is, we've never been to this orphanage before, so we don't know what it's like." He said, giving the building a tentative look.

"And so we were hoping to find another couple who've been here before, to tell us about it." The woman said, looking at Draco and Morrigan hopefully. Draco exchanged glances once more with Morrigan, hoping she had an excuse for this one as well. What was he supposed to say to something this? Did he want to defend an orphanage they were about to burn down, or did he want to turn them away? But then they would ask why they were still going there, and Draco just didn't want to deal with that. But, alas, Morrigan came through once more.

"Oh, it's a lovely place, really!" Morrigan said, taking Draco by the arm and standing up once more. "The children there are absolutely well-behaved and adorable! My husband and I are just so thrilled we were able to find the perfect child!"

Draco watched in amazement as Morrigan spoke to the couple about children and the adoption process. He was very impressed at how well she maintained her lies and disguise; she would clutch at him affectionately, stare at him adoringly, even go as far as placing her head on his shoulder. And the other couple just ate it up. Draco was smiling through the whole thing, laughing at the appropriate moments, nodding in agreement. But half the time, Draco wasn't smiling but it was convenient for the lies – he was generally happy at having selected such a partner.

Draco's eyes go round as a thought struck him. He had never had a steady relationship with anyone before, had never had anyone he was truly interested in – except maybe Colin. Draco would never admit it out loud, but didn't exactly do himself any favors in the ways of finding a wife. True, a wife wasn't something he wanted at the moment, or at all to be honest. But it was in that moment, speaking with the other couple, that Draco realized that one day he would need someone to take over for him as he did for his father. Draco needed an heir, and would rather have one sooner than later; one that he could teach while he was still young and not old and make mistakes like his father. But who? Who could possibly be the right person for the job? He was broken out of his stupor by Morrigan's laugh. Looking over at her, Draco smiled. Maybe…

After the couple had left, Draco and Morrigan spent the last couple of hours getting to know each other; talking about the different missions they performed in the name of the Dark Lord, where they see themselves in a year or two. They were uninterrupted for the rest of the night, which Draco was very grateful for. He was actually enjoying himself that was he almost disappointed when the tower struck ten, and Draco saw the signal; there were two jets of red sparks that went up from a nearby alleyway.

"Alright, there's the signal. Are you ready?" Draco asked, turning to Morrigan, who nodded. They stood up, looked around to make sure they were completely alone, and then proceeded up the walk way to the orphanage.

"You take the back of the orphanage and the right side, and I'll take the front and the left side. Agreed?" Draco whispered, keeping aware of his surroundings.

"Agreed. And then we'll meet right back here?" Morrigan asked..

"Exactly. Let me just put the protection on us, and we'll move." Draco waved his wand first at Morrigan and then at himself, putting the Disillusionment Charm on them. Once they were concealed, Draco could feel Morrigan brush passed him as she headed to her right. Turning around, Draco faced the front of the orphanage. He and Morrigan decided that blowing up the front and back of the building first would be the most effective strategy; this would block most of the obvious entrances for escape. Looking around once more, Draco pointed his wand at the front door. "Incendio!" A flaming stream burst out of the end of his wand, quickly encasing the entire front part of the building.

As Draco ran around to the other side of the building, Draco could soon hear the screams from inside. "The back way! We have to go the back way!" "That back way is sealed too!" "We're trapped!" There were several cries from children and yells from adults about what to do. Draco produced the spell once more to the left side of the building, which took very time to go up in flames. Hurrying away, Draco ran to the front of the building, where Morrigan was already waiting. Just then, the roof of the building blew off and shoot up in the air. The two of them stood there and watched for a moment. But the roof came down fast – it would have landed on Morrigan had Draco not grabbed her in time and apparated out of the way and back into the safety of his backyard.

"That was amazing! I can't believe we pulled that off! Ah, what a rush!" Morrigan said, twirling out of Draco's grasp and spinning on the frost covered grass. "I can't wait until we get to do that again!"

Draco laughed at how excited Morrigan was getting. Yes, she would be the best choice for as his surrogate mother. Her thirst for destruction, her quick retaliation skills, and her taste of treating those unworthy like shit – she was the missing puzzle piece for his unborn child; she was part of what he hoped his child or children would turn out to be. Draco smiled at her once more as he went to join her, mentally to talk to her about it later on.


	15. Chapter 15

Colin didn't know what to do. He had finished all his chores for the night and when he went to find Draco, he wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the carriage house either, where a bunch of new slaves arrived. Or in the dining hall for any unsuspecting meetings. Colin didn't know where he could be, so decided to go back to his room.

Flopping on his bed, Colin sighed. Normally, having to do nothing after his duties didn't bother him. But after weeks of going from duties to being with Draco gave him this jittery feeling – like he _needed_ to do something. But he didn't know what. He tried closing his eyes to maybe nap before Draco got back – whenever he was. But Colin's eyes were closed no more than five minutes before he gave it up as a bad job. So he took to staring at the ceiling.

Just then, he heard loud footsteps stomping up the stairs. Colin hopped out of bed and ran to his bedroom door, yanked it open, and ran to the banister. Peering down, he saw Draco hurrying up the stairs fast, a huge grin on his face. An idea popped in his head. He quickly ran down the hall to Draco's room and hid inside there, awaiting his lover.

Draco ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He was filled with such euphoric energy, he didn't know what to do with it. When he got to the top of the stairs, he looked to the left where Colin's room was - should he go there first and tell him about the great success? Then he looked to the right at his door and decided he should at least change out of his fancy clothes first. Of course, they didn't look or smell too fancy at the moment; they smelled of burning wood and had ashes all over them.

Turning right on the landing, he headed to his room and opened the door - and nearly busted out laughing. Colin was lying on his bed, naked, on his side. He had one arm propping his head up while the other rested on his thigh. He had his right leg lifted and posed in a suggestive way. He was biting his lip and was looking at Draco with what he thought were enticing eyes, but really Draco just thought he looked hilarious. Trying to spare his feelings, however, he managed to pass his laugh off as a cough.

"I've been expecting you," Colin whispered seductively.

Draco walked into the room, trying so hard not to laugh. Throwing off his coat off and onto a nearby chair, he waked over to where Colin's clothes were piled up and bent down, grabbing his jeans. Colin watched him from the bed in curiosity.

"Not tonight, babe. But I appreciate the enthusiasm," Draco chuckled, throwing the jeans at Colin.

"Everything ok?" Colin asked, slipping his jeans back on.

"Yeah, better than ok, actually!" Draco said, flopping down onto the bed. With one arm under his head, he motioned with the other for Colin to join him. Colin smiled and lay beside Draco, wrapping his arms around his chest.

Colin had been waiting for this moment for the longest time: The moment where Draco finally cuddled with him. He had come into the room in a very good mood that night, all smiles. He wouldn't tell Colin what it was that had happened, but he didn't care too much at that point; as long as Draco was happy, Colin was happy. Plus, every second he got to spend wrapped in Draco's arms was time well spent. With his head rested on Draco's chest, he could feel Draco's heart beating; this only intensified how very real all this was, and it brought a smile to Colin's face.

Looking up, he noticed Draco staring off into the distance, a look of intense concentration on his face. His eyes were narrowed slightly, clouded over with unseen visions of thoughts. Colin wished he knew what Draco was thinking. Some days he shared his thoughts, others he kept to himself, shut away in his own head.

"Can I ask you what you're thinking?" Colin asked, breaking the silence. Draco didn't respond right away, but continued to stare off at the opposite wall. But Colin was patient, and knew Draco would answer eventually.

As it was, barely a minute went by before Draco finally blinked and stared down at Colin, whose head still rested upon his chest. Draco just smiled, running his fingers through Colin's hair. "What was that, babe?"

"I had asked what you were thinking about. If you wanted to tell me," Colin repeated, Draco's soft touch further relaxing him. Draco regarded him for a moment, as if contemplating what he should reveal. Sighing, he said,

"I was thinking of the task the Dark Lord gave me, and when it's going to be my turn on top."

"You mean the task of you burning all the orphanages?" Colin asked, lifting his head to look at Draco properly.

"How did you know- " Draco started, but then a look of annoyance came over him. "You were eavesdropping again, weren't you?"

"I may have been," Colin said, smiling mischievously. But Draco was no longer smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? If he finds out, he'll kill you!" Draco said angrily.

"And you don't want that," Colin stated. He didn't want that either. But by hanging around the meetings, he got a better sense of what was needed to be done of Draco. Draco might have been physically strong, and definitely smart, but Colin sometimes wondered if he understood the hidden messages within these tasks that were thrown to him.

"You know I don't want that." Draco said angrily. "You may be a mudblood, but you are MY mudblood!"

Colin laughed at this. "Seriously, though. Yes, I'm muggle-born, but what makes me different than the others?" Colin asked. He started to sit up, but Draco pulled him back down, wrapping both arms around him in a bear hug. "What doesn't stop you from looking at the others and thinking of me? That _I_ could be the one wasting away in a dungeon, instead of here, in your room, in this bed?" They stared at each other. Colin wasn't sure if he struck a nerve in his lover or not, for Draco didn't look angry, but didn't look too thrilled at the question either.

"You were different. An exception. None of the others have shown me the dedication of a hard worker like you. Fear gets you nowhere in this world. You've got to be tough, persistent, and dedicated. You're all those things and then some. _You're_ my exception." Draco said, and pulled Colin closer, swooping down and kissing him. Colin kissed back.

The passion between them was palpable. Draco stuck his tongue into Colin's mouth; their tongues wrestled each other as their hands roamed over each other's body, squeezing tightly. Draco moved from Colin's mouth down to his neck, nipping it aggressively. Colin inhaled sharply, entangling his hands in Draco's blonde hair and pulling slightly. This went on for a few minutes before Draco pulled away, leaning his forehead against Colin's. He sighed, closing his eyes. He could feel Colin staring at him, but he didn't mind; he loved when the boy admired him.

"When are you going to burn those orphanages?" Colin asked, watching Draco.

With his eyes still closed, Draco said, "Already done. Well, some of them, anyway."

"Really? How come you didn't tell me? I would have gone with you." Colin said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"I didn't want to jinx it. I needed everything to go perfectly. And it did!" Draco's eyes flew open, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oh Colin, it was amazing!" And Draco proceeded to give Colin a blow-by-blow of what went on exactly as it happened. He told him about how quick-minded his temporary wife Morrigan was, how everyone believed their disguises, the screams of agony as the patrons of the orphanage realized they were trapped like rats. Draco's face was flushed with excitement by the end of his amazing adventure.

"Sounds like you had a pretty fun and eventful night," Colin said, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm glad it was a success."

"Yes, well, Morrigan helped a great deal with it. Those lies were very well thought out," Draco said, leaning against the wall once more. Colin felt a little flicker in his stomach at the mention of this, but shrugged it off. He put his head on Draco's chest once more.

"When are you going to do another burning?" Colin asked, watching Draco closely. He was secretly hoping to get invited to one of them, to be able to spend more time with Draco and bond. Draco opened his eyes, placing his hand gently on the back of Colin's head.

"Morrigan and I will be stalking out another orphanage tomorrow," Draco said, stroking Colin's hair absentmindedly. "She really is quite a person, Morrigan. She would be the perfect surrogate mother for my children." Colin lifted his head up from Draco's chest, staring at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What children?" Colin asked.

"Well, I intend to find a wife to provide me children." Draco said, matter-of-factly. "And Morrigan is just the woman for that. She is ambitious, independent from others; she's charming, and very beautiful. We would make devilishly handsome, strong, ruthless children together." Draco said, smiling broadly. He went to reach for Colin's head, to pull him back down, but Colin backed out of his way; he got off of Draco and sat up, glaring at him. "What's your problem?" Draco asked, confused at Colin's reaction.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're not actually thinking of doing this, are you?" Colin asked, staring at Draco expectantly.

"Well, of course I am! I need someone to eventually take over for me when the time is right. Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Draco asked, reaching out for Colin yet again, but Colin stood up this time.

"What about me? Has none of this been special to you?" Colin asked, trying to grasp what was going on.

"Of course it has. But Colin, you can't expect me to grow older with no heir to take over for me, can you? Nothing has changed between us. I just need a pureblood, that's all." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But – didn't you _just_ say that I was the exception? Don't you realize that everything is going to be ruined between us if you do this?" Colin said. He could not believe they were actually having this conversation. Did Draco really not understand how Colin felt about him? Did Draco even _feel_ anything for him?

"What are you talking about? Honestly Col, I don't see why you're upset, you'll still be sharing my bed. And we'll still have amazing sex." Draco said, chuckling at Colin. Colin shook his head and threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You don't get it, do you? It's not just sharing a bed and having mindless sex –"

"Fine, make love, whatever," Draco interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"NO!" Colin screamed, his fists balled up. "It's more than that! I want us to be together, Draco! Just you and me, no one on the side. You can't have a relationship at home and then have a wife to show the outside world, it doesn't work that way! I love you," Colin said, his voice failing as he tried to hold back tears. "And I thought you loved me back."

Colin watched Draco as his face turned from confusion to – annoyance? Disgust? No…mild interest? Draco just sighed, putting his hand up to his mouth and staring at the ground. Colin couldn't tell if Draco was speechless or thinking. Colin was trying not to let his emotions get in the way of the situation, but at the same time, he was heartbroken. He didn't want this to end with Draco – Draco was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Listen, I care about you, really, I do. But love? You need to shed that weakness before it completely consumes you. Love will get you nowhere Colin, and the faster you figure that out, the faster you will succeed in life." Draco said, standing up. He went to hug him, but Colin stood back. He couldn't control the tears in his eyes as they cascaded down his cheeks, now flushed with the hurtful things Draco was saying. When he spoke, however, it was in a calm voice.

"I want to be with you Draco because I love you. Since I arrived here, all those things I've done for you, all those risks I took to make sure everything was going right with you, my ambitions about everything – they stemmed from love, Draco – _love_. Don't tell me that's a weakness. You may think you don't love anything, but you do. It may be a different love than what I'm feeling, but it is still love and it is far stronger and more successful than any other emotion out there because that is what truly propels us forward in life. Whether you want to hear it or not, I love you, and I will never stop. And the sooner _you_ figure that out, the sooner _you_ will succeed in life." And with that said, Colin walked out of the room, leaving a very emotionally confused Draco behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco was in sitting in his study when there was a knock at the door. Looking up, he saw Morrigan standing at the entrance. "Ah, Morrigan! Please, come in and have a seat!" Draco said, standing up.

"Thank you," Morrigan said, giving Draco a tentative smile as she took a seat across from Draco's desk.

"Would you like some tea?" He offered, pointing to the tea set on the windowsill. Morrigan smiled politely, and shook her head. "There's no need to look intimidated, you're not in trouble or anything," Draco said, smiling at Morrigan, taking his seat once more. She seemed to relax slightly at this.

"Oh, right. For some reason, I thought I had done something wrong on the mission." Morrigan said.

"No! On the contrary, you were fantastic!" Draco said, approvingly. "I don't think I ever worked with someone as prepared and animated as you."

"Thank you," Morrigan said, smiling and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "So if I'm not in trouble, what am I here for? I mean, I can't be here just for you to tell me how good of a job I did."

"Well I can see nothing gets passed you, does it?" Draco laughed. "I like you, Morrigan. You're smart, funny, ambitious, and you take orders very well. And because of this, I would like to ask a favor of you. Mind you, you're not obligated to accept it and I would understand if you don't. But I have chosen you especially," Draco said, watching Morrigan closely. She seemed to look timid once more.

"Oh? And what is the favor, may I ask?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly. Draco got up and walked around the desk, taking the seat next to Morrigan.

"Someday, I will be significantly older, and I won't be able to do this job anymore. Someone will have to take over for me. Someone young, and properly trained. Preferably someone of my own blood. As you've probably figured out, I am the only Malfoy heir left, which means when I'm gone, the Malfoy line will have been broken." Draco explained.

"So what you're saying is, you need an heir?" Morrigan asked, her eyes unblinking. Draco smiled.

"Exactly. A child of my own would make the perfect heir – would be the only _true_ heir for my work. The only problem I'm facing now is not having anyone to help me produce this heir." Draco said, his eyes never leaving Morrigan's.

"Oh?" Morrigan said, taken aback. "A handsome and smart guy like yourself doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Surprising right?" Draco laughed as Colin briefly appeared in his mind's eye. But he pushed him to the side for a moment. He grabbed both of her hands into his own and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Morrigan, I would love it if you could be my surrogate mother. I believe we would make beautiful, intelligent, kick-ass babies together. Would you do this for me? Will you help me produce an heir?" Draco asked, watching Morrigan closely. She seemed to be searching his face for something; they lingered on his mouth, his nose, and both cheeks before they finally locked on his eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Smiling she opened her eyes.

"I would love to be the mother of your children." Morrigan said.

"I'm so happy you're agreeing to do this!" Draco said excitedly, standing up. He reached for Morrigan's hand and pulled her up so that they were face to face. It was then that Draco realized how even more beautiful she was up close. Placing his hand gently on the back of her head, he brought her closer, kissing her gently on the lips. Draco thought she would be startled by this, but no. On the contrary, she kissed back more passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her lips were just as soft as they looked, and tasted like strawberries. Her hair was just as soft – it ran through his hands like silk. Draco was getting breathless as the kiss intensified. He briefly broke the kiss, pulling her back.

"You, er, want to start the process early?" Draco asked, feeling himself starting to get in the mood for it. Morrigan didn't say anything; she grabbed him by his tie and roughly pulled him closer, engaging him with fanatical kissing once more. Draco took that as a yes. They started to walk backwards towards the door leading out into hall. Draco was more than happy to oblige.

It took nearly ten minutes for them to get from the hall to Draco's bedroom – Morrigan hardly let go of him – but they made it all the same. Draco could feel Morrigan ripping at his belt, trying to get it off. _She was a feisty one_, Draco thought. He helped her unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants - all the while she was working on getting his shirt off. This girl didn't waste time!

Kissing her fiercely, Draco ripped off Morrigan's shirt, revealing her large breasts. Draco could feel himself getting hard as he literally ripped her skirt right off her body. Draco grabbed hold of her hips and walked her backwards towards the bed, their eyes never leaving the others. Once to the bed, Draco roughly pushed Morrigan onto the bed. She looked startled, but quickly recovered from it and sat up.

She move towards Draco's boxers - the only piece of clothing left on him - and grabbed his erection through them, rubbing it sensually. Draco let out a groan as Morrigan unhand him and grabbed the top of his boxers. He slowly pulled them down - it was if she was unwrapping a Christmas present. Draco's erection sprung out as his boxers were pulled passed his balls where they now lay. Grabbing his dick once more, she took it into her mouth and slowly moved up and down it.

Draco took Morrigan's hair into his hand and held it so that it wouldn't get in her way as she increased her speed. But Draco found her blowing to be rather dull – she wasn't even deep throating it. Using his other hand, he pushed her head forward, so that she choked on his dick. Draco rolled his eyes; if it were Colin, he wouldn't have had to force - that boy could deep throat like nobody's business. Deciding that he wanted to get on with the process, Draco pulled Morrigan by hair, forcing her to stand up. She looked at him in pain and - was it fear? I guess she's never had rough sex before, Draco thought.

Letting go of her hair, Draco kissed her passionately once more, gently laying her the bed. Kneeling on the bed in front of her, Draco went from kissing her lips, to her neck, but stopped at her breasts, which were still covered. Reaching under her, he unclipped the bra - he found he was getting much better at it - and removed the fabric, tossing it to the ground. Leaning down, he kissed each breast. Her nipples hardened at his touch; he reached out with both hands and placed them on her breasts, so that her nipples were in between his thumb and pointer finger. He kneaded her breasts, watching her squirm slightly at the feeling.

Letting go of her breasts, he continued kissing her chest, her stomach, and finally stopping just below her belly button. Glancing up at her briefly, Draco bent Morrigan's knees and thrust them open. Already, there was a wet spot makes on her red silky thong. Draco ripped those off quickly and flung them to the floor as well. He kissed each thigh before moving to her clit. Draco stuck out his tongue and started massaging her area in slow circles. Draco had to keep a firm hold on Morrigan's hips, for she started bucking them.

Taking one hand off her hips, Draco brought it down to Morrigan's opening and thrust two fingers inside, moving it all around, feeling her hot juices drip on to him. Draco massaged her clit faster and faster as Morrigan's gasps came more frequently. But just as he felt pulsing for relief, Draco stopped. His goal was not to get her to orgasm before entering her - oh, no, he was just getting started.

Taking his out fingers out of her, Draco lifted her legs up and scooted as close to her as possible so that her legs were now resting on his shoulders. Placing his dick at her opening, Draco thrust inside her, feeling the same juicy warmth on his dick as he felt on his fingers just moments ago. Draco didn't even bother taking it slow - though he never did, to be honest - and thrust backward and forward, the sound of his balls hitting her ass mingling with Morrigan's gasps and Draco's heavy breathing.

Draco tried to concentrate all his energy fucking the brains out of this girl - but it was difficult. While Draco thrust with all his might, Morrigan just laid there, taking it. She didn't try to fight back, didn't try to do anything kinky. No, instead she just laid there, tossing her head back and forth, letting out groans or his name occasionally. She was dull to say the least. Colin would have at least pretended to put up a fight before submitting. But Draco reminded himself that she wasn't Colin, and that this was purely for the benefit of breeding. Instead of having joyful sex like Draco had hoped, he just concentrated on not pulling out when he felt it as per protocol.

It was late out: Colin headed to Draco's sleeping quarters. He was nervous, but a little excited at the same time. He decided that it was time to tell Draco that he loved him and that he wasn't ashamed – that Draco shouldn't be ashamed either. He didn't expect Draco to say it back to him right away - it took him months to even recognize that he liked Colin - but at the same time, he was confident that there would be some sort of appreciation exchanged between them once he was able to fully explain himself – preferable without the tears this time.

When Colin reached the bedroom door, he hesitated for a moment. How exactly did he want to approach this? Should he sit him down and explain their relationship and how it lead to this moment? Or should he just come right out and say it? Colin sighed. He should probably just come right out and say it - Draco hated it when people were blunt about things. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in.

"Oh my God, Draco?!" Colin yelled in hurt and surprise, for Draco was not alone his room, or even his bed for that matter.

Draco was in bed with Morrigan. He was positioned on top of her, with her legs wrapped around her neck, his hands groping her breasts. He was completely emerged in her. Colin's shout had broken them, causing Draco to fall out of her and turn to look at him. At first, he looked surprised, but then an angry look came over him.

"Colin? What are you doing here? You should be in your room!" Draco said, hoping off the bed as Morrigan quickly covered herself with a sheet.

Colin breathed heavily as Draco made his way over to him. "How could you do this to me?! And with her!" Colin cried out, pointing to the very confused woman in bed. Draco stopped in his tracks by Colin's shout.

"What are you talking about? I told you I was looking for someone to bear me an heir! I told you that right from the beginning!" Draco yelled. "And what are you even doing here in the first place? Don't you realize what time it is? Or how to knock?"

"That's not the point! I told you I wasn't comfortable with this idea! I told you that I wanted just you with no one attached!" Colin yelled, starting to pace back and both. He was so angry, he didn't even know what to do with himself.

"Colin, you realize you sound ridiculous, don't you?" Draco sneered. "I mean, isn't it enough that we share bed together? You should have realized when -" but Colin interrupted him.

"I should have realized? I should have realized what? That you were just going to play with my heart? That you weren't going to care about me at all and only care about yourself? This isn't some ridiculous game I'm playing!" Colin screamed through his tears. By then, he had stopped pacing and got right up in Draco's face. "I love you, Draco! I LOVE YOU!"

Colin could see the look of confusion on his face. He could see that Draco still didn't seem to understand what was Colin was telling him. And it broke his heart. He let out a sob and ran out of the bedroom, knowing Draco wasn't going to take the effort to chase after him. Colin got to his room and flung himself down on the bed, letting all his emotions flow out of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco just stood there, staring at the open door in which Colin walked through. He could not believe what just happened. In all his time knowing Colin - almost year and half now? - _never_ has Colin raged at Draco before. Got angry, yes, yelled at, yes; but to actually scream?

Without looking at her, he dismissed a very confused Morrigan, allowing himself to be alone with his thoughts. Draco flopped on to his bed, still naked, thinking. The way Colin's voice grew angry with every word he shouted was actually quite a turn on for Draco. This is what Draco had wanted to see in Colin - the rage and anger he knew he must be capable of. But to have it directed towards him – it didn't feel good.

Draco could still see clearly in his mind's eye the hurt in Colin's eyes when he had found him in bed with Morrigan. He remembered the tears that had started streaming down his face as he shouted that he loved him. Colin loved him? Why? Why was it that Colin was putting all his effort into this - relationship? No, that couldn't be the right word. But then what was it? What was it that he and Colin had together?

Draco admired Colin's bravery at standing up to him from the get go, at his ability to keep moving forward without a single negative thought, at how far he has come from being a lowlife mudblood to something special. But did he love Colin? No, of course not! Love was for the weak. Love was for those with nothing to gain. He didn't love Colin. How could he? He was not weak, Colin was weak. Colin shouldn't love him, he was stronger than that, even if he didn't display it often.

But there was no doubt in Draco's mind that Colin was special to him. He let out a deep sigh and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the image of Colin looking so broken-hearted. Draco didn't understand what it was he was feeling, but it didn't feel good - it didn't feel right. Should he go talk to Colin? To try and explain his plan further? There must have been some misunderstanding that went on the first time around. But, no. It would better if Colin took this time to calm down. Maybe then it would dawn on him of his overreaction to the situation. But then again...

Sighing, Draco got up and threw on pants at the very least. He knew it was better to address the situation while it was still fresh. He headed out of his bedroom door and down the hallway, where Colin's bedroom was located. Just outside of the door, Draco paused; he could hear Colin's anguished sobs through the wood. Draco felt a slight pang in his chest, but shrugged it off. He knocked on the door.

"Colin?" Draco called out. But there was no answer, and the crying went on. Draco carefully opened the door and peered around the frame. Colin was lying in bed curled up, squeezing his pillow tightly. He didn't look up when Draco walked in but instead, buried his face deeper in the pillow. Draco sighed and walked to the bed, taking a seat right next to him.

"Colin," Draco started, reaching for the distraught boy's shoulder, only to have Colin shrug it off. "Colin, listen to me. I know what I did really hurt you. But to be fair, I did tell you in advance what was going to happen –"

"Don't try and blame this on me!" Colin yelled, turning over and glaring at Draco. "Just because you told me about it, doesn't mean it's ok to do it! I told you how I felt about you and you went on with it anyway!" He turned his back towards Draco once more, taking deep shuddering breaths.

"You're right. I shouldn't have led you on, and I'm – I'm sorry." Draco said, looking at Colin's shuddering form. He never usually was one to apologize to anyone in a situation, whether he was wrong or right. But Colin needed to know. He needed to understand Draco's intentions. "I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly. It's just…" Draco sighed. This was harder than he thought.

"I'm an only child. My parents don't have anyone else to take over for them. And now that it's my turn…well, I just – I don't want to leave this earth knowing that there's no one going to take over for me. I'm the last heir to the Malfoy blood line. And to be honest, that's a very scary thought. That's why I enlisted Morrigan to be my surrogate mother. It was not an intention to hurt you, Col. It was to secure my future." Draco said, watching Colin. His body wasn't shuddering anymore, and his sobbing had subsided. Draco had his attention.

"I do care about you Col, even if it doesn't show most of the time. I care more about you than I ever could about Morrigan. Yes, she is beautiful and smart, and all of that. But that's it. I don't feel anything towards her emotionally." Draco said, scooting closer to Colin, who still had his back to him. "I'm just trying to evaluate the direction my life is going in. And you're most certainly part of that. I do want to be with you, really." Colin turned, finally facing Draco. His eyes were red and puffy, his blue eyes still glassy with tears.

"You really want to be with me?" Colin asked in a husky voice, sitting up.

"I do. Believe it or not, you're my longest relationship. That has to say something, right?" Draco grabbed Colin's hand into his own and squeezed it. Colin nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his other hand.

"But what about getting an heir? Are you still going to go through with that?" Colin asked, now watching Draco closely. Draco looked away from Colin, thinking. He wanted to be truthful, but at the same time, he didn't want Colin to go into hysterics again.

"I do want children someday, that much is true. But maybe it doesn't have to be right now." Draco said. It wasn't exactly a lie, he thought. They both just sat there, not looking at each other, their own thoughts swirling in their minds. After a while, Draco couldn't bare the silence. "If it makes you feel any better, you are much better in bed than Morrigan."

Colin chuckled slightly at this, but tried to hide it. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. She doesn't put up a fight like you do. She just sits there and takes it. Boring, really. I like my partners to struggle, or at least participate in some sort of sexually stimulating way." Draco said, smiling. Colin laughed at this, entwining his fingers with Draco's.

Draco leaned forward and kissed Colin, first on the forehead and the on the lips. Without breaking the kiss, he lay down next to Colin and wrapped his arms around his slender figure, pulling him closer. Draco felt the world slowly melting away around him as he pressed his body up against Colin's, felt his mind go blank for a moment as his lips mingled with Colin. He could feel a warmth spreading throughout his body, and it felt good. Pulling his lips away from, Colin, he stared at the boy, eyes so bright with caring.

"I didn't realize this was what it felt like," Draco said softly, his arms wrapped around Colin's warm, body.

"What what felt like?" Colin asked, looking into his lover's gray eyes.

"To hold someone. I mean really hold someone for them, and for me. I'm used to just taking advantage of others to fill my needs. But with you, it's different. It's right." Draco sighed. "I guess I can't really explain."

"You don't have to. I understand you perfectly. You're not used to love." Colin whispered, burying his face in Draco's hairy, muscular chest.

"Love?" Draco asked, confused. "This -this is love?"

"Hmh." Colin smiled.

"I could do this," Draco said, leaning his head back, tightening his muscular arms around Colin once more. He watched as Colin's eyes grew wide at what Draco just said. He put his head back down on Draco's chest and squeezed him tighter. Draco smiled. Of course he didn't actually use the word _love_…no, what Draco was feeling wasn't love. But if that's what the boy needed to hear to stay with him, then so be it. Let him think whatever he likes, because at the end of the day, they would be sharing a bed together once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Colin felt the warmth leave him. He opened his tired eyes are he felt the mattress move, as though someone had left. Draco was stretching the kinks out of his back; he stretched his arms, his neck, and rotated each ankle, sending out little popping sounds as they cracked. Colin watched him with sleepy eyes, smiling. Draco's hair was a mess from his previous sleep; it stuck up at odd angles, which made Colin smile more broadly.

Colin noticed the little bit of stubble growing on Draco's neck; it was much darker than his own hair on his head and chest. His chest hair was fluffy and as blonde as ever. His stomach went slightly in as he continued to stretch back, his six-pack rippling beautifully. Colin watched as Draco walked towards his wardrobe, his member swinging just visibly through his leg gaps as he walked. He watched as Draco stared picking out clothes to wear, getting ready for the day.

"What are you doing?" Colin asked, propping himself up on his elbow. "It's Saturday, you don't have any place to be." Draco looked over at him and smiled.

"I've been up for a while now, and I've been doing some thinking," Draco said, pulling on his boxers and then his pants. "I think it's time that I tell my mother about you, about us."

Colin sat completely up, a worried look on his face. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked nervously, watching Draco pull on his robes.

"I told you, I can handle my mother. Now if it were my father that would be a different story." Draco said, fixing his hair after pulling his robes down over his head. "Plus, I sent her an owl while you were still sleeping. She came back late last night from her mission, so I asked her if we can talk."

"You do know best, I suppose." Colin said, standing up and stretching. "Should I come, or-?"

"I think it's best for you to stay just inside the doorway. Then when the time is right, you can come out." Draco said standing up and splaying his arms. "How do I look?"

"Stylish and ready to kick ass!" Colin said with a chuckle. He headed towards the wardrobe and took out some of his own clothes he kept in there and started getting dressed.

"As always! Now hurry, mother doesn't like to be kept waiting." Grabbing Colin by the wrist, they walked out of Draco's room and down to the living room, where Draco told his mother to meet him. Just before they reached the entrance, Draco turned around and grabbed Colin by the shoulders.

"Remember, not one word while I'm in there. Don't try and peak around to watch us either. Remember you almost got caught last time had I not been there to save your ass?" Draco said sternly. Colin simply nodded. "Good. I'll call you when it's time. Until then, remain unseen." Draco gave Colin a quick kiss before turning and entering the living room.

"Hello mother! So glad we could have this time to chat!" Draco said, entering the room. Narcissa stood up and the two exchanged a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"You know mother always has time for a chat with her son," Narcissa cooed. "Now sit dear, and have some tea."

"Thank you," Draco said, accepting the cup of tea. "How was that mission you were on? Did it go well?"

"Yes, very." Narcissa said, taking a sip of her tea and placing it on her saucer. "We were able to procure some of your old Hogwarts professors for our cause. Some of them caved easily. Others, however…"

"As stubborn as ever," Draco said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Although I've got to say, I'm not surprised. A lot of the teachers there were pretty stupid."

"Yes, well, they are certainly paying for it now." They both fell silent as they sipped their tea. Draco took this time to gather his thoughts. He had rehearsed everything he wanted to say and anticipated the answers he knew his mother would come back with.

"Now, what sort of chat will we be having today?" Narcissa asked, breaking into a curious smile. _That's about to change_, Draco thought.

"I wanted to talk to you about one of my slaves." Draco said. He was never one to dance around the subject, but preferred to be blunt and come right out with it.

"Oh? Is one of your slaves giving you trouble? I would have thought you could handle that on your own." Narcissa said, looking a little disappointed.

"Of course I can handle my slaves on my own! That's not what I'm here for!" Draco said angrily. He hates when people thought he wasn't capable.

"Oh. I see," Narcissa said, taken aback by her son's outburst. He usually had a better temper around her. "I didn't mean to assume. Please, continue."

Draco sighed. "There is this one slave by the name of Colin. Colin Creevey. We went to Hogwarts together; he was a year below me. He came to me as a slave a little more than a year ago. On his own free terms."

"Oh? He willingly came? How unusual." Narcissa said, confused. "And what is it about him that intrigues you?"

"Colin is a hardworking, strong-willed person. He has never once turned down a task and tends to ask for more duties. He's not physically strong, but his dedication to me and my path are. He's one of the best." Draco said. Colin could hear the praise in his voice, and it brought a smile to his face and fire in his heart.

"Well that's good to hear! We could use more slaves like him." Narcissa said, taking another sip of her tea. Draco did the same.

"Yes. Well, he's more than just a slave, really." Draco said, putting his cup down. "He means a fair deal to me."

Narcissa regarded Draco for a moment, but decided she had, in fact, heard right. "He means something to you? Draco, he may be a hard, dedicated worker, but he is still muggle filth. He should be nothing but a stepping stone for you."

"He may be a mudblood, but he's far from a stepping stone to me! I have grown to care for the boy!" Draco said angrily, standing up. Narcissa stood up as well.

"Draco! Are you listening to what you're saying? That kind of talk will get you killed!" Narcissa said, looking at Draco in fright.

"I know perfectly well what I'm saying! I have fallen for him and I'm not ashamed of it!" Draco said, staring his mother down.

Narcissa looked utterly baffled. Her eyes were roving over Draco's face, to the wall behind him, then to the floor. She suddenly sat down heavily once more. Draco watched her closely. He could tell she was getting angry – she was usually speechless when she was.

"Mother, I understand why you're upset –" Draco started, but faltered slightly at the chilling stare his mother gave him.

"How could you do this to me, Draco?" Narcissa said, in a dead calm whisper. "How could you do this to me? As if your father's failure isn't embarrassing enough, you have to go and pull a stunt like this! What do you think the Dark Lord will say if he were to ever find out?"

"He's not going to find out!" Draco said angrily, looking at the door, where he knew Colin was waiting. He turned back to his mother. "And besides, I'm not a failure like father! I'm actually trying to do something with my life instead of just following in the wake of others!" Narcissa just glared at him. Sighing, he said, "Colin! Come here!"

Colin jumped at the shout, but scurried through the thresh hold and into the living room. He stood by Draco and stared at the floor.

"This is Colin. We have been together for some time now and I wanted you to be able to put a face to the name. You can look Colin up, she's not going to hurt you." Draco said, addressing Colin.

Colin looked up and directly into Narcissa's cold gray eyes that were much like her son's. Narcissa just gave him a snuff look. She walked around him, observing him, her gaze boring into his soul - or so it felt like. She came back to face the two – and burst into tears. Colin looked at Draco, concerned. Draco just rolled his eyes at him.

"I can't believe you would throw your life away for a pathetic little sod!" Narcissa wailed, her face in her hands.

"I'm not throwing my life away. Colin's a great guy! He's hardworking, loyal, and he's the only slave – person – we've taken in to _actually_ appreciate what we are doing!" Draco explained calmly, trying to coax his mother to his side. She took out a green laced handkerchief and dabbed her eyes with it.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she stood up once more. "It's a phase, right? I mean, this will pass," she started to pace in front of the two, "you'll get over it real fast and dump him. I mean, just look at him." Narcissa said, stopping in front of them once more, looking Colin up and down. "H-he's worthless! Probably doesn't even come from a proper family!"

"Hey!" Colin said defensively. "I'll have you know that my family has done pretty well for themselves over the last few centuries! We have made a great name for ourselves! We've been selling milk since 1475! And it's pretty damn good milk!" Colin watched as Narcissa's mouth dropped open in surprise – and then fall backwards in a dead faint. She hit the floor with a loud thud. Draco smacked his forehead and shook his head.

"Well, that's that," he said, bending down to examine his mother.

"Er, should we go and get someone?" Colin suggested, looking at Narcissa in concern.

"Yeah, I suppose. Although, she can be overdramatic sometimes." Draco said, standing up. "Sally!" Draco snapped, summoning one of the maids that were passing by. She did a double take and entered the room. "Take mother back to her room. And fetch her some calming tea when she wakes up."

"Yes, sir," Sally said, taking out her wand and pointing it at Narcissa's unconscious form; She lifted her into the air as though on an invisible stretcher. Just before she turned to leave, however, Sally turned back and addressed Draco. "I forgot to tell you, sir, you're requested in the dining hall for a meeting in five minutes."

"A meeting?" Draco asked, looking confused. "What for?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but they did not say." And with that said, she walked out of the room, Narcissa floating in front of her.

Draco and Colin shrugged and followed her out into the hall and headed towards the dining hall. Draco turned towards Colin.

"Did your family really use to sell milk for that long?" Draco asked with curiosity.

"Oh yes! And it was the best milk around!" Colin said, swinging his arms happily. "When I first got my Hogwarts letter, my parents were disappointed because they knew I wouldn't carry on the family tradition. But then they were ok with it. But then Dennis got his letter –" Colin stopped talking and sighed. Draco watched him out of the corner of his eye. He knew that he had lost his brother in the Battle of Hogwarts. He put an arm around Colin as they drew closer to the dining room.

"Let's not think about that. What's done is done. Your future is with me now." Draco said. They came to the double doors leading to the dining room. He turned to face Colin. "Listen, I promise to tell you everything that goes on, you just can't eavesdrop, understand?"

"Of course," Colin said, after a moment. "I'll wait in your room, then?"

"Sounds good," Draco said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning around and disappearing into the dining hall.

When Draco entered the room, the first thing he noticed was a few of his fellow Death Eaters that attended the burning. One of them just happened to Morrigan. Draco avoided her eyes as he sat down at the opposite end near.

"Let the meeting begin," Voldemort said, watching Draco take a seat. "I must commemorate everyone sitting in this room for an excellent job. Thousands of filth died in those fires and it was because of your hard work and dedication." Everyone nodded or mumbled their thanks. "I would especially like to congratulate Draco Malfoy on the organization of this auspicious mission. You stepped up, Mr. Malfoy, and proved yourself capable." Everyone took this moment to politely clap.

Draco noticed Morrigan staring at him from the corner of his eye; she was the only one not clapping for him. When Draco first walked in, she had looked miserable. But now, she was glaring at him with a sort of vengeance. But Draco wasn't threatened by her. He just wished things could have gone better than they did.

**Flashback To Last Night **

_ "I can't believe you would play me like that!" Morrigan shouted at Draco, who was sitting on the couch in the drawing room. He was rubbing his temples, a headache starting to form. "I mean, I _actually_ believed you were a good guy for half a second – "_

_ "As I've said before, I wasn't playing you," Draco sighed, trying to keep his temper. "It was all a misunderstanding." He looked up at Morrigan, who was staring daggers at him. He stood and stepped closer to her. But she backed away. "Look, you're a great person, you have a great personality, and you're beautiful. But I've taken more time to think about it, and I just don't think we are ready to do this."_

_ Morrigan gave Draco a skeptical look. "You honestly expect me to believe that? If you really thought those things, you wouldn't've broken it off!" She yelled, watching Draco closely. He let out a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. She narrowed her eyes as a sudden thought occurred to her. "It's that Colin slave, isn't it?" Draco picked his head up and stared at Morrigan, but didn't say a thing. Her mouth dropped open. "I knew it! You're dating that little runt, aren't you?!"_

_ "He's not a runt!" Draco yelled defensively. "And we aren't dating, we're just together."_

_ "It's the same thing!" Morrigan said exasperatedly. "And if you think you will get anywhere in life fucking that piece of shit –"_

_ Draco lunged forward, the tip of his wand at her throat. "Don't you EVER call him a piece of shit! And yes, I did fuck him and you want to know something? He was more enjoyable than you!" Draco said, removing his wand and taking a step back. They were both breathing heavily from their anger. Draco was about to turn, when something occurred to him. "And by the way – you didn't seem to think the way I treated my slaves was a big deal when you were trying to get in my pants before."_

_ "Treating them like you did was one thing, but falling in love – that's low, even for you Draco." Morrigan said, looking at him with the utmost disgust. Draco glared at her one last time before turning around and leaving._

**End Flashback**

"And so it is my great honor to bestow the mission of finding the Impenetrable Rock on Draco Malfoy once more."

Draco was broken out of his stupor just in time to hear this statement. He was taken aback by it, but was happy nevertheless. He smiled broadly as everyone clapped for him; there were some people who looked less than thrilled to hear this (Morrigan being one of them, of course) but that didn't matter. He was back on the mission! Back in charge! He had finally proven to the Dark Lord that he was worth something.

Draco was still smiling as the meeting came to an end; everybody was standing up and heading to the doors. He was filled with euphoria once more as he stood up and followed the rest out – not even as Morrigan purposely bumped into and glared at him could irritate him. He continued to smile broadly as he ran up the stairs. He couldn't wait to tell Colin the good news!


	19. Chapter 19

Colin wasn't going to lie to himself - he was anxious. He was happy that Draco was able to get his mission back and was even more thrilled that he asked Colin to accompany him once more. This surprised him a little, seeing how he was treated by the Death Eaters last time because of him. But Colin felt confident that they wouldn't mess with him again for Bellatrix was coming on the trip this time around, just in case.

But Colin was anxious, not for Draco but for himself. Bellatrix had found about Draco's relationship with Colin. He had passed her room later that night when he was bringing clothes down to the laundry room; he thought he heard her talking to someone, about him and Draco, and how he was a disgrace, about killing someone if they had come to close to their family and infiltrated the Dark Lord's hard work. He had stopped to listen more, to know what she had intended to do about it, for she wasn't someone who just sat around and did nothing.

"_Morrigan's mother told me! Apparently the girl came home very distraught about something. Turns out my _dear_ nephew fancies being a fag with one of his slaves." Bellatrix was saying. Colin could hear some mumbling, but couldn't actually understand what the other person was saying._

"_He is stupid enough to fall for it! For all we knew, the filth could be using him to infiltrate the system!"_

"_Well, if he knows what's good for him, he'll get rid of the mudblood filth! And if he doesn't, _I _will!" Bellatrix screamed with conviction. Colin's heart stopped, his eyes growing wide. He turned around quickly, and fled to his room._

Of course, Colin's plan wasn't to infiltrate anything: He loved Draco, that's all that mattered to him. But all the same, Colin feared for his life. There were so many things he wanted to do, so many people he wanted to meet. If he did die, the person he regretted not meeting the most was Zac Efron - the hottest muggle there was! An idea popped into his mind and jumped off his bed and into the seat of his desk. Whipping out some parchment, a quil,l and ink, he decided it was finally time to get over his fear and write to the devilishly handsome man.

Draco realized how much he still had to do before they parted in just a few days' time. He still needed to gather all the supplies they needed to carry them through weeks - the Dark Lord didn't want them coming back without it this time; he needed to choose which slaves were healthy enough to endure the trip; make sure everyone knew where they were going to be. It was exhausting work.

Draco headed towards Colin's room, hoping he would be there. He was supposed to be stocking the supply closet, but was nowhere to be found. Draco knew when the boy was highly stressed, he would hide away in his room. But he needed to get over that - you can't hide away from your stress, you have to confront and deal with it. When he reached Colin's room, he knocked and waited.

"Come in," came Colin's voice, and Draco opened the door. Colin was sitting at his desk, a quill in hand, poised over a piece of parchment.

"Are you writing a letter?" Draco asked, amused. "Who could you possibly be writing to? Your whole family's dead." Colin glared at him in annoyance. Draco knew he struck a nerve; but seriously, who COULD he possibly be writing to?

"It's no one," Colin said, picking up the letter and folding it. "I was just getting back to work."

"Don't tell me it's no one, and don't change the subject," Draco said, snatching the letter out of his hand.

"Hey!" Colin yelled, trying to get the letter back, but Draco put his hand on Colin's chest, keeping him back. He looked down at the name the letter was addressed to.

"Zac? Who's Zac?" Draco asked, looking at Colin angrily. He couldn't explain this sudden feeling in his stomach; it made him uncomfortable, like his chest was constricting. He held the letter up to Colin's face. "Who is this? And don't tell me no one!"

"He's just a famous muggle! I don't know him personally!" Colin said, irritated, and went to snatch the letter back. But Draco held it out if his reach. Draco opened the letter and started reading it out loud.

_"Hello Zac Efron, you don't know me, but my name is Colin Creevey and I am a big fan of yours. I absolutely loved your performance in High School Musical, your singing is phenomenal! I expect we will never meet in this lifetime, but I wanted to let you know I existed. I don't have much time on this Earth and I know I'll be able to rest in peace knowing that you know of my existence..."_

"What is this bullshit, Colin?" Draco asked, looking away from the letter. "What are you playing at? You're not dying!" Colin was finally able to snatch the letter back from Draco and shove it in his desk drawer before any more damage could come to it.

"I told you, it's nothing. I just -" Colin paused. He looked like he was thinking hard, but Colin knew already whatever he was going to say, Draco wouldn't believe him. "I just really want to meet him, that's all."

"If he's just some muggle entertainer, you wouldn't go to this extreme. I know you, Col." Draco said, trying to control his temper.

"What extreme? I'm writing a letter! That's it! The odds of him actually responding - "

"That's not the point and you know it!" Draco yelled. Colin rolled his eyes, but then gave Draco a most curious look.

"Ah, I see what this is about," Colin smiled, taking a step closer to Draco. "You're jealous! Baby, you don't need to be jealous, I would never -"

"I'm not jealous! And stop changing the subject!" Draco continued to yell, taking a step back. He took a deep breath to control his breathing. He tried again in a calmer voice. "Why are you telling this guy that you don't have much time left?"

Colin just stared at him, as if sizing him up. He didn't say anything for several seconds. Sighing, he said, "I've got to get back to work." He went to walk passed Draco, but he grabbed Colin's wrist before he could get any further.

"I suggest you think about all this. And then when you're ready to be mature and talk to me, you can come back." Draco said in a calm voice. But the writhing feeling inside squirmed uncomfortably and it was hard to control his breathing. Colin stared at him sadly. He turned to leave and was halfway to the door when he suddenly broke down. He turned and ran back to Draco, flinging himself at him. He wrapped his arms around Draco's muscular body and sobbed into his chest. Draco was caught off by this, but wrapped his arms around Colin anyway.

"What is it?" Draco asked softly, confused by the boy's behavior.

"I'm just scared," Colin sobbed, his tears already soaking Draco's shirt.

"Of what?" Draco gently rubbed Colin's back trying to sooth him. But Colin just shook his head. Draco sighed irritably. "So you're not going to tell me?" Again, Colin shook his head. "Fine," Draco sighed, and he pulled Colin away from him and instead grabbed his hand and pulled to the bed. "C'mon. Let's just lay here for a bit."

"But don't you have to get ready for the mission?" Colin asked, lying beside Draco, who slinked his arm around him. Colin laid his head on Draco's chest and clutched him around his waist.

"We don't leave for another couple of days. It can wait," Draco said, closing his eyes and gently stroking Colin's hair. They laid in silence for a while. Draco wished Colin would tell him what was bothering him. But he also knew the boy could be stubborn at times. He gazed down at the blonde-hair boy; his eyes were closed, but he was still awake – he let out the odd sniffle here and there. Colin wasn't usually a crier unless something was really bothering him. But Draco didn't want to force it out of him when he wasn't ready. So instead, he decided to distract him for a while to get his mind off whatever.

"Do you remember when you first started at Hogwarts?" Draco suddenly asked. He watched as Colin looked up at him, his eyes still glossy. He gave Draco a curious look.

"Yeah. I was so excited. I didn't think magic could ever possibly be real until I got my letter." Colin said, repositioning his head so that he didn't have to crane to see Draco. "What about you? What was your first day at Hogwarts like?"

"Oh it was marvelous!" Draco said, smiling. "I made many friends the very first day – I was pretty popular. Well, until that freak Potter came along." Draco said, narrowing his eyes at the memory. He watched as Colin's gaze drifted a bit at the name of the fallen hero. "Ah yes, I forgot. You had a thing for him, didn't you?"

"It wasn't really a thing," Colin said, not looking at Draco. "I just thought it was amazing, how he was able to do what he did –"

"He was just a one year old brat," Draco spat out in irritation, "he didn't actually know what he was doing."

"I suppose," Colin said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just meant that, everything he accomplished since then; growing up how he did, and then defeating the Dark Lord a second time, opening the Chamber of Secrets, and so on – I was just fascinated by it all."

"You realize that was all dumb luck, right?" Draco said, determining to crush all awe-inspiring thoughts Colin had about Potter.

"I suppose," Colin repeated, falling silent once more. A few minutes passed by.

"He wasn't even really nice to you, was he?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked, looking up at him once more.

"Don't act dumb, Col," Draco said. "You know full well what I mean. All those times you tried hanging around Potter and his friends, how many times did he try to avoid you?" He watched as Colin's face concentrated real hard. But after a few moments of silence, Draco smiled in triumph. "See? He's avoided you so many times you can't even come up with a number!"

"I guess you're right," Colin sighed. "I just wanted him to notice me so badly. But it was like, no matter how I tried, the more he refused to even look at me."

"The self-centered prick," Draco snorted in distaste.

"Well what about you?" Colin asked, scooting further up so that he was leveled with Draco. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Where do I even begin?" Draco said sarcastically. "First off, he was stupid when he decided to choose being friends with the Weasleys instead of me. Then he thought he could get away with anything just because he was _The_ _Boy Who Lived_. What bullshit! _'I'm Harry Freakin' Potter, I don't need a form to Hogsmeade.' 'Detention? I got rid of you-know-who!' 'Thank you for the fifty points just for breathing.'_ Seriously, that little shit had an excuse for everything! He always made out with some excuse for doing bad things, saying it was for the greater good and saving people's lives. It was sickening." Draco said, taking a heavy breath from his ranting.

"You forgot something," Colin said, smiling at Draco. He thought he was adorable when he ranted. Draco looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? What did I forget?"

"If Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, I would not be here right now, on this bed, caring for you. I would still be following him like a pathetic loser."

"You were a pathetic loser," Draco chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. Colin let out sarcastic sound an indignity. He playfully shoved Draco's chest, before leaning forward and capturing his lips into his own. Draco reciprocated, wrapping his arms tighter around Colin, bringing him closer still. Colin inched his way over, so that he was eventually on top of Draco. He briefly pulled away, smiling down at Draco's gleaming face; Draco smiled right back at him. Colin reached down and softly intertwined his fingers with Draco's, whilst continuing the kiss once more. He felt Draco gently squeeze his hand and in that moment, Colin forgot all his troubles, his mind and energy focusing on the man underneath him.


	20. Chapter 20

It took nearly forty minutes for Colin to finish cleaning the campsite. The Death Eaters held their meeting earlier, leaving a grandiose mess for Colin and the others to clean up after them. They were conducting a meeting to further discuss where to continue the search for the Impenetrable Rock - there were dozens of different maps where each river was located, maps of each river and their coordinates, flags to star where they have looked, and many crumpled parchment paper with discarded ideas had littered the ground.

Once everything was cleaned up, Colin noticed that one of the maps lay underneath a table, completely forgotten. Picking it up, he headed towards Quintin's tent, the Death Eater who was in charge of the maps. His tent was on the way to Draco's anyway - that's where he was requested to stay for the night. But Colin wasn't complaining; he didn't want to have to share an overcrowded tent with ten other slaves. As Colin came closer to the tent, he froze. He heard his name being dropped. Looking this way and that, Colin slowly approached the tent, observing the ground to make sure be didn't alert their attention to the snapping of a twig.

"Yeah well, I 'eard from Morrigan's brother Logan that Draco's sleeping with one of his slaves!" Said the voice of Quintin. There was a collective gasp from Quintin's audience. There must been at least three others in the tent with him.

"And this is the kind of filth the Dark Lord expects us to listen to? I don't think so!" One of them said indignantly. It was a woman.

"The Malfoys really gone downhill, haven't they?" Someone else was saying.

"Indeed they have, Bartlet. And what's worse is Draco could 'ave 'ad a chance to redeem 'is family's name if he didn't get involved with his slaves," Quintin said. The tent fell in silence. Colin was about to turn and head back, when one of the Death Eaters gasped triumphantly. Was he spotted? Colin stopped in his tracks, hoping he hadn't made a sound.

"I've got it! We'll torture the little runt! That'll certainly teach Draco not to associate himself with the lessers!" The woman said.

"Now there's an idea! It'll also get the little shit out of the way and get Draco's head back to where it really matters - the rock!"

Colin had heard enough. As quietly and as fast as he could, he dropped the map outside the tent and ran to Draco's tent. As soon as he got there, he shoved himself through the opening and zipped up the tent as fast as he could.

"Colin? What's wrong?" Draco was sitting at the table, going over some more plans. He watched Colin as he bent over, hand on his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

"The others - the death - I - I heard - want to torture - in danger -" Colin couldn't breathe, and it wasn't from running. He felt as though he was going to have panic attack. He felt dizzy and closed his eyes, trying to get his bearings together. He jumped a mile as a hand was placed on his shoulder; it was warm.

"Colin calm down, who's in danger?" Draco asked. Colin opened his eyes to find that it was Draco's warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. He wanted so badly to calm down – if it wasn't for Draco's attraction to him that gained him a terrible reputation. And this thought made Colin start hyperventilating more so. "Ok, clearly you're having some trouble."

Draco took Colin's hand and dragged him over to the bed, where he put his hands on Colin's shoulders and gently pushed him into a sitting position on the bed. "Can you calm down?" And when Colin didn't answer, Draco rubbed his shoulders comfortingly - causing Colin to burst into tears. Draco was taken aback by this.

"Colin? What has gotten into you?" Draco asked, truly concerned. He went to bring Colin into a hug, but Colin pushed away from him.

"Why are you with me?" Colin was able to get out through his tears.

"What? What are you talking about, Col?" Draco asked, confused.

"Why are you with me? I'm just a slave - and you're a Death Eater! You've got your whole life ahead of you and I - I -" Colin couldn't control his voice. He took a great shuddering breath, trying to calm his anxiety.

"Colin, you're more than a slave. You're special - we've gone through this," Draco said, watching Colin closely. "Where is this coming from?"

"But what about the others? Don't you care what they think? Don't you see? They don't take you seriously because of me! I'm just bringing you down!" Colin cried.

"First of all, to hell what the others think! My being with you is not dragging me down! And what makes you think they aren't taking me seriously?" Colin just shook his head. Draco sighed and reached out for Colin's hand once more. Colin didn't object this time. "What happened?"

"I heard some of the others talking about it. They said they couldn't take someone who sleeps with filth seriously. That the name Malfoy has really gone downhill. And it's my fault." Colin said, lip quivering. Then he remembered the part that scared him the most - the part he didn't want to say to Draco. But he knew he couldn't keep it in much longer. "And I don't want to die!" Colin burst into a fresh wave of tears, burying his face in his hands.

"Whoa, calm down! Who said anything about anyone dying?" Draco asked, taking both of Colin's hands into his own. "Colin, tell me." Draco said calmly, watching the distraught boy.

"The Death Eaters I overheard! They said they were going to torture me - the little runt, they said! - to teach you a lesson!" Colin cried. "And I know their torturing usually ends up to killing!"

Draco pulled Colin into his chest and hugged him tightly as Colin sobbed into him. "This is what you were worried about before, isn't it? Back at the manor?" Draco asked. Colin nodded his head. Draco sighed. "I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you, Col," Draco said softly, kissing the top of his head. "No matter what happens, whether they respect me or not, I'm not going to let any harm come to you. I care for you and I'll do anything to show the others

that I do. And I don't care what they think anymore. You understand that, don't you?"

Colin's sobs subsided as Draco's comforting thoughts and voice washed over him. He felt Draco lift him off his chest. He opened his puffy eyes to find Draco's staring at him, searching.

"Don't you?" He repeated. Colin took a deep breath and nodded. He knew Draco would do what he could to protect him. But he knew how vicious the Death Eaters could be, that was still weighing fear on himself. Draco rolled his eyes - it was if he could read Colin's thoughts. "Don't worry about the others. Their idiots. But if you're that worried, I can send you back to the safety of the manor and -"

"No!" Colin said, shaking his head roughly. He didn't want to be alone with Bellatrix roaming the halls. He'd rather take the Death Eaters. "I want to stay with you!"

Draco chuckled softly. He gently took hold on Colin's chin and brought him closer, placing his lips against Colin. Colin felt his anxiety ebbing as his fingers wound in Draco's hair. He felt Draco slowly leaned him backwards, laying him down on the bed. Colin just wanted more than anything to stay wrapped in Draco, never leaving the warmth of his body, to never have to think or worry about any of it anymore. His mind went blank as he deepened the kiss, allowing Draco's hand to roam his body, to do what he wished.


	21. Chapter 21

Colin lay on top of Draco, panting slightly, but smiling broadly. Out of all the times he and Draco had sex, this by far was the best: Although Draco would never admit it, they just made love – pure, beautiful love. Not too fast, but not to slow either; it was perfect. Even though it was a cold night out, it was hot inside the tent with the mix of their sweating bodies, neither of which was covered by a blanket or even a thin sheet.

Colin closed his eyes, taking in Draco's natural scent, rubbing his fingers through his chest hair. His head rose slowly in time to Draco's breathing. Colin looked up at the blonde-haired man – his eyes were shut but he, too, had a smile on his face. Colin scooted up and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Draco's nose. Draco wrinkled it, but smiled wider, opening his eyes.

"I love you," Colin said, resting his chin on Draco's chest, and watching him. Draco didn't say anything but instead, leaned forward and captured Colin's lips into his own before briefly pulling away. Colin didn't mind that he didn't say it back – give it time and he will.

"It's late, we should probably go to sleep," Draco suggested, moving his fingers gently up and down Colin's back. Colin twitched slightly at the action, for he was ticklish on his back. He could feel a yawn coming on and tried to fight it, but knew he couldn't. His mouth opened wide as exhaustion took over. Colin rolled over and sat up, stretching. As Draco sat up and gathered the blankets to sleep under, Colin started rifling through his duffle bag for a pair of pajamas.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, watching Colin curiously as he pulled out the most unusual pair of pajamas he had seen. They looked like a blue onesie with the same dog plastered all over them. But it didn't stop there. Colin had also pulled out what appeared to be a matching hat that attached onto the back, turning it into a hood. Colin turned to look at him, then at the pajamas, and back at Draco again, smiling a curious one.

"I was going to get ready for bed. And I know what you're thinking – it's pretty weird. But Snoopy was my favorite growing up." Colin explained, starting to stand up.

"Well I'm not going to lie, it is pretty weird. But I thought you could just sleep without them tonight. Sleeping next to me will be a lot warmer than wearing those," Draco said, indicating the pajamas with a nod. He reached out and took Colin gently by the hand, pulling him back down beside him.

"You mean – sleep in the nude?" Colin asked, looking timid. "Hmm….I'm not really comfortable with that idea, to be honest."

"What? Why not? I do it all the time!" Draco said with a chuckle. "I mean, don't you feel constricted?"

"No. I mean, I tried sleeping naked once, years back when we had a terrible summer. But I just couldn't do it. I felt too exposed." Colin said, trying to stand up once more. But Draco's grip tightened, keeping him from standing up.

"But you won't be exposed. It's just me," Draco said, leaning over and kissing Colin's neck. Colin let out a moan of pleasure as Draco nibbled on his ear. As much as he wanted Draco to keep going, his desire to be clothed was stronger. He pulled away and stood up before Draco could grab hold of him again. Draco sighed in agitation, narrowing his eyes.

"You know it's not you, Draco," Colin said, stepping into the fuzzy and warm Snoopy onesie. "I'm just more comfortable this way." He zipped it all the way up so that he was now covered literally head to toe with Snoopy.

"You look ridiculous, by the way," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Colin just shrugged his shoulders as he bent to get the hat. Attaching it to the back of the neck piece where there was Velcro, Colin flipped it up so that it was over his head. There was a nose attached to it that protruded out of Colin's forehead, and it even had flaps for the ears. Draco couldn't help but howl with laughter at the sight of Colin, who narrowed his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

"At least I'm warm," Colin scoffed, watching Draco wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes. As he did this, he got up and kneeled in front of Colin. Grabbing his hands, he pulled down him down halfway to engulf him in another passionate kiss. Colin let go of Draco's hand and placed it on the back of his head, bringing him closer.

After a few moments, they finally broke apart, Draco still smiling. "Glad to know you think I'm ridiculous," Colin said, letting go of Draco's other hand.

"You're not ridiculous, you're adorable," Draco said, watching Colin as he headed towards the opening of the tent. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to relieve myself. I won't be long," Colin said, turning to give Draco a brief smile. He left the tent, making sure to zip it back up. The last time he left it open, a skunk got it, and it did not leave a pretty smell. Turning around, he looked left and right, wondering which way to go. He didn't want to go too far; despite his warm jammies, it was still pretty cold out. He started walking, heading towards a few trees only twenty feet away, when he heard a chuckle just to the left of him. He jumped and turned.

"Well, well, well. Morrigan was right – Malfoy is fucking the mudblood runt!" One of the Death Eater's from the campsite walked out from behind a tree. Two more Death Eaters stepped out from other surrounding trees as well.

"I never thought he would stoop that low. The disgusting bastard," One of the female Death Eaters said, looking Colin up and down. "To even let you out looking like that – it's disgraceful!"

"What do you think, fellas?" The third one said, stepping closer to Colin, who was so afraid, his mind wasn't functioning properly. He knew he could get out of this easily with a simple scream; Draco was but feet away. But the Death Eater must have read his thoughts, because he quickly whipped out his wand and pointed it at Colin. Colin was just able to get out a startled gasp before he hit the ground, completely immobile.

"Right, I think we should have some fun with this one," one of them said, bending down and giving Colin a malicious smile. "Let's see how your little boyfriend will act when he finds you. I'm sure he won't do anything – not in front of us –"

"Think again, Derek!" Colin's heart filled with ease at the sound of Draco's voice. The little sound he was able to make could very well have saved his life. He heard footsteps as Draco approached the group, but Colin couldn't see anything. All he could do was hear, his only sight being on the night sky.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to show your true colors, Malfoy." One of them chuckled.

"That name is nothing but dirt now, all thanks to you!" The female laughed.

"Unhand him or –" Draco started.

"Uh-huh! You're in no position to be threatening us!" The third chuckled. Colin could feel him standing over his body, the bottom of his boot suddenly obstructing his vision. "You see, you come any closer, and I'll smash his skull in!"

"No one needs to get hurt! Just unhand him and be on your way!" Draco yelled in frustration.

"What? And risk missing out on all the fun? I don't think so!" Another silent spell must have been casted, for all Colin could hear was Draco's scream, a thud on the ground, and then the Death Eater's raucous laughter. Colin felt his body hovering over the ground, moving away from the tent, away from Draco, away from safety, his worrying turning into blind panic. What were the Death Eaters going to do to him? What did they do to Draco? Colin's eyes filled with tears as he realized there was nothing he could do.

Colin hadn't realized he passed out. When he woke up, he found that he was tied to a tree – tightly. Colin couldn't even move his fingers. The only thing he could move was his head, which enabled him to see what it was that was happening to him. He was surrounded by what seemed like the entire Death Eater team that came on the mission. They were laughing and pointing at him. Whatever they had done to him, it slightly impaired Colin's hearing; he was able to hear the mumbles, but no tangible words. Panic started rising in him; what were they going to do to him? How could he possibly get himself out of this situation? Where was Draco?

"Draco!" Colin heard himself cry out. There was some tangibility to his words as the raucous sound of the Death Eaters' laugher grew louder.

"Your boyfriend ain't coming for you now, little fag!" One of the Death Eaters roared, throwing a rock at Colin; it just missed his head by half an inch.

"Draco!" Colin called out louder, ducking his head just in time as another one flew by him.

"You shoulda realized kid, Draco cares about no one. He'll leave ya here to die just like the rest of his slaves!"

This time the Death Eater's aim was true; the rock hit Colin right on the side of his head, causing stars to disrupt Colin's vision. He closed his eyes and started to cry as another rock hit him square in the stomach. "You're lying!" Colin managed to choke out. But still, more rocks cascaded around him, some missing him entirely, while others got him on his arms, legs, and head. Just as Colin thought he would lose consciousness, he heard someone shouting. He was so disoriented, Colin couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying. Just before he completely lost consciousness, he just barely glimpsed a raised wand, a flying body, and then nothing but black.

When Colin next woke up, he found that he was no longer attached to the tree. He felt himself being carried by someone – someone with strong arms; someone who had a gentle, firm touch; someone who smelled exceptionally good and made Colin feel safe. He laid there with his eyes closed as he heard a familiar voice start to talk – why was it comforting?

"There was no need to do this! Your qualm is with me, not him!" It was Draco! Draco was the one that had saved him, the one who was currently holding him, and the one who was going to get them out of this mess.

"Ya? And what would you 'ave done, eh?" One of the Death Eaters' shouted. "You would 'ave stuck up for the little fag –"

"Call him that one more time and I swear I _will_ kill you!" Draco hissed. Colin felt Draco's chest tense up and his muscular arms wrapped closer around him as he stepped closer to the Death Eater's.

"You don't have the balls!" One of them shouted. There was more laughter. Colin opened his eyes just in time to see another rock flying their way. Colin felt himself rolling out of Draco's embrace just as the stone it Draco full in the face. Draco staggered backwards, clutching the right side of his face. Colin heaved a cry of pain as he landed on his bad side. He sat up as much as he could and tried to keep his eyes open, watching the fight unfurl in front of him.

Draco raised his wand and sent a curse at the Death Eater that had thrown the rock. The curse struck the Death Eater square in the chest, causing him to sink to the ground in a crumpled heap. Another Death Eater sent a curse at Draco, which he dodged, flicking his wand at the same time. The Death Eater flew over both Draco and Colin's heads and landed about five feet from Colin. Colin noticed the wand lying next to the Death Eater. Colin glanced around, making sure no one would notice as he tried to get to his knees, leaning over to try and obtain the wand.

Just as Colin was about to reach for the it, he turned his head just in time to see a Death Eater advancing on Draco from behind. Draco was too enthralled in the wand fight he was in with yet another Death Eater that he didn't see the one behind him lifting an incredible rock above his head. Without thinking, and completely forgetting that he was hurt, Colin sprung to his feet and pushed Draco out of the way just as the rock was coming down.

Colin felt the weight of the rock bear down on his already broken ribs. All the breath was knocked out of him, and he was seeing stars once more. He was about to push the rock off of him when he felt it being roughly pushed aside – and then a pair of strong hands wrapped around his throat, choking him. Colin gagged as he brought his own hands up to the ones that were strangling him. He tried to rip them off, but it was no use. He could feel himself getting lightheaded. Colin started losing his grip on the man as things started growing dark. This was it – this was the end of Colin.

But just as this thought entered Colin's mind, he felt the hands leaving his throat, felt the pressure of the man leaving his crushed body, and he started gasping, the intensely cold air filling his abused lungs. He opened his eyes to find Draco and the Death Eater rolling around the ground, punching each other. Colin tried to sit up, but the stabbing pain made him feel increasingly lightheaded, and he had to regrettably lie back down. He was still gasping from the near strangulation along with his crushed body. Colin watched out of squinted eyes the fighting that was ensuing in front of him.

Both wizards completely abandoned their wands, resorting to muggle fighting. Draco's face was bloody from the punches he received, but the wizard he was fighting looked ten times worse; he had a black eye that was oozing blood, there were scratches all over his face, and his nose was most definitely broken. The Death Eater was thrown against the ground, where Draco continually punched him with all his might. Colin watched in alarm as another Death Eater started sneaking up on Draco, his wand raised. Colin desperately tried to yell out to him, but his throat was still searing with pain.

But there was no need for Colin to scream. Just as Draco delivered the final blow that knocked the Death Eater under him out, he stood up, grabbed his wand, turned and cast a silent curse at the approaching Death Eater, completely catching him off guard. The Death Eater let out a piercing scream and fell to his knees, clutching his face. Colin couldn't help but feel curious as to what he looked like, but Draco was running to him very fast. He bent beside Colin and grabbed hold of him. Just as a few more Death Eaters were running towards them, Colin felt himself become breathless once more as they apparated out of the woods – and landing with a thud in the backyard of the manor.


	22. Chapter 22

"You're lucky they didn't do more damage to you," Draco said, finishing up stirring the murtlap. They were in Draco's room; Colin was lying down in bed, a bloody rag held up to the back of his head where he was bleeding. His bare chest was just as bloody, but more severely bruised; his labored breathing could be seen as his stomach had a hard time expanding with every breath because of his broken ribs. He was lying in bed, watching the magical telly Draco allowed him to have.

"I suppose," Colin said, distracted. Draco turned around, looking at Colin lying in bed watching the strange muggle device that annoyed him so. He finished brewing the murtlap, grabbed a rag, and sat down on the bed next to Colin.

"Can you try and sit up for me?" Draco asked, trying to position himself so that Colin could lean against him. Colin didn't move right away, however. His eyes remained glued to the screen of moving pictures. Draco gave an irritated sigh, gingerly taking hold of Colin's shoulder and forcing him to sit up.

"Ow!" Colin let out angrily as he was forced into a sitting position. He leaned back so that his head was resting on Draco's chest, his arm clutching his broken ribs in pain. "You didn't have to be so rough!" He said angrily.

"Well maybe if you listened to me and stopped watching this stupid – I don't know what it's called! – then I wouldn't've hurt you," Draco said exasperatedly, narrowing his eyes at the device once more. "What is it, anyway?" He asked grudgingly. He had to admit – he was curious.

"Only the greatest show in the entire world!" Colin said excitedly, but then winced as Draco applied the murtlap to the cut on the back of his head.

"Sorry," Draco said, trying to be gentle as he cleaned the wound. "What makes it so special?"

"Whitechapel is the best detective show ever! There are these two detectives that totally have the hots for each other, and they go around investigating murders and catching serial killers and – what the hell?!" Colin shouted, causing Draco to jump.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Draco asked, briefly pulling the already blood-soaked rag away from the wound. But Draco soon realized that it had nothing to do with him – it was the damn show once again.

_"You can't see it because you don't want to! Because you're clearly attracted to her!"_

"No! Don't say that! Buddy, please don't give up! Chandler needs you to set him free!" Colin wailed, slapping his hand to his forehead. Draco rolled his eyes and continued to clean the wound.

"We need to figure out how to avoid the Dark Lord for the next week. Merlin only knows the Death Eaters have already contacted him." Draco said.

"No...don't walk away Chandler, come on ...she isn't good enough for you! She's just like your father and everyone else. Gosh, I think he's, like, the only one who really cares about you. I think he's the only one who sees how special you really are." Colin continued, not listening to a word Draco was saying.

"Can you please pay attention to the problem at hand?" Draco said, trying to keep his temper.

"See, the problem is, some people say his constant bursts of anger and denial over his sexuality is proof that he's straight," Colin began, turning slightly, trying to face Draco. "I call them the desperate ravings of a sexually repressed egomaniac, though. What do you think?"

"Colin, I don't give a damn about any of this!" Draco said, starting to get real annoyed now. After finishing the clean-up of the wound, Draco was careful in dressing it with the gauze. He started wrapping it around Colin's forehead and then back again, covering the wound.

"Well you should!" Colin said, trying to release himself from Draco's grip in anger. But Draco held him tightly, wrapping his legs around his lower half so that Colin couldn't escape. "Morgan was nothing but a whore and a degenerate! She completely took advantage of Chandler being a dickless coward who was brainwashed by his parents! And what was worse, she completely insulted Kent! The bitch deserved to die!"

"Whoa, Colin! Calm down, it's just a show!" Draco said, actually pausing in his actions and watching as Colin started breathing deeply in anger.

"NO! God, you don't understand! It's not just a show! She completely ruined everything! If it wasn't for that kiss, he would not have been more confused about his sexuality than he is now! She got under his skin, trying to pretend that she knew everything about him because she knew that would make him feel more comfortable with her. She saw how Kent acted in front of Chandler, and the thought sickened her. It _sickened_ her, Draco! Why would the thought of two men being together sicken her?!" Colin yelled.

"I don't know, Colin," Draco sighed in defeat. He knew there was no distracting Colin from this. "Because many people think it's not natural, I guess."

"Well that's because some people are idiots! Chandler _needs_ Kent more than anything, but with Morgan forcing himself to lash out at her, making Chandler angry with him, and now with her dead….everything has been ruined!" Colin cried out, angry tears streaming down his face. Draco squeezed Colin's shoulder gently, trying to calm the boy down.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't understand just how passionate about this you are. But you need to understand that sometimes it takes longer for people to understand who they are – or to even accept it." Draco said, trying to calm Colin enough to get him back to reality and look at the bigger picture.

"I think he wants to accept it, though, but is just too afraid too. It all stems back to his parents. If they hadn't made him think that gays were soulless fags, then he wouldn't be this way. If they truly taught him what acceptance was, then he would be with Kent like he should be, and he could overcome the demon within him." Colin said, trying to calm himself down. "The demon being his OCD that can sometimes completely take over his life," Colin added as an afterthought."

"Colin, I –"

"Argh! Why am I so stupid?!" Colin cried out once more, covering his face with his hands. "Chandler isn't a dickless coward! I didn't mean to call him that! He's just very confused and it's not his fault. It's those fucking parents of his!"

Draco was slightly taken aback by this. Colin rarely ever cursed, and only did it when he was trying to get an extreme point across. But why was he so passionate about something that wasn't real? Where was all this anger and hurt really coming from? It must have been a muggle thing, Draco decided. "Listen, you're not stupid. And I'm sorry that you're feeling this way. Really, I am. But this has already happened and is in the past. Right now, in this time frame, do you understand _just_ how much trouble we might potentially be in?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms gently around Colin's injured body, embracing him. He rested his chin on Colin's shoulder and turned slightly to face the side of him.

"Alright, you have my attention," Colin sighed. "Yes I understand. You did yourself real harm trying to defend me. You could've just let them kill me and –"

"And what? Mope around in agony over the loss of the only person I actually care about? I don't think so," Draco said, shaking his head. This brought a smile to Colin's face.

"You would really mope around if I died?" Colin asked, resting his head on Draco's.

"Course I would!" Draco said, rubbing his thumb against Colin's warm, abused skin. "But I never want to have to mope over you. That's why I did what I had to do. And that's why we have to think about how we are going to avoid the Dark Lord. This was unforgivable." Draco said, forcing Colin to lift his head as he sat up.

"Can't we just hide out in here?" Colin suggested, turning around so that he and Draco were now face to face. Draco picked up a new rag and pressed it against Colin's left rib cage, causing him to wince slightly.

"Sorry. And we can't. It's not as though this room is secret or anything." Draco said. "Besides, there's no hiding from the Dark Lord; we just need an excuse not to be able to see him. No doubtingly we're going to be called in to see him any day now, if not today."

"We can just not respond to the summons right away. And when they eventually seek us out, we can just say we were looking for the rock?" Colin suggested, wincing slightly as Draco moved from his left rib cage to his right. Draco dropped the rag and looked at Colin in surprise.

"That's it!" Draco cried out excitedly. "The rock is the key!"

"The key to what?" Colin asked.

"The key to fixing everything!" Draco said, looking at Colin with a twinkle in his eye. "Why does the Dark Lord want us to find the rock in the first place?"

"So that he can make more Horcruxes and truly be immortal," Colin answered, wondering where this was going.

"Right, and who are the ones trying to find it?" Draco continued, trying to get Colin to see where he was going with this.

"I'm not sure if you're being serious with that question or if you got bonked on the head really bad," Colin said in an attempt to make a joke. Draco just raised his eyebrows; Colin sighed. "We are. And the other Death Eaters. What's your point?"

"Well, what if we were the ones to get to the rock first? What if we find it and don't hand it over? We can take full advantage of it!" Draco said, smiling happily.

"You mean hoard it for ourselves? Like, use it to bribe the Dark Lord into not killing us?" Colin asked, wrinkling his nose at the idea. "I don't think that would work –"

"No, no. I mean to USE it for myself. To make my OWN Horcrux!" Draco said, grabbing Colin's hands into his own at the excitement. But Colin wasn't sharing the thrill with him, causing Draco to frown. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you want your own Horcrux? That means you would have to kill someone and then have your soul viciously ripped into pieces. Is that what you want?" Colin asked, squeezing Draco's hands gently.

"Colin, I know what I would have to do, but something needs to get done. Gaining the respect of the others doesn't matter much to me anymore, but this whole society of Death Eaters isn't very organized. And yes, I still want to see respect within the system. Who better to do that than me? The Dark Lord clearly isn't going to do anything about it, and if he was, they would listen to him. Why? Because he holds all the power. If that could be transferred to me, I could really change this whole thing around." Draco said, watching for Colin's reaction.

Colin didn't say anything during Draco's explanation, but he figured he needed some time to think about it. Draco went back to cleaning him up. He would soon have to brew another potion for Colin for his broken ribs. He gingerly cleaned up the scrapes on his chest, being careful not to push down too hard, for he didn't want to hurt Colin. Colin sighed, but Draco kept his head down. He needed to get this done.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Draco." Colin said, sounding sad. This confused Draco.

"Can you explain why?"

"I'm not saying that you're not the right man for the job – there's no doubt that you're the perfect person for it. But you haven't really thought through all of the consequences and what this would entail." Colin said, looking down at the hands roving his body, healing him.

"What consequences? It's fair game; if we find the rock, it's ours. And once I turn it into a Horcrux, there's nothing the Dark Lord can do. Where's the problem?" Draco asked, glancing up at the troubled man.

"Yeah, I got that part. But you're forgetting something. What about me? Where do I fit in all of this?" Colin asked. Draco stopped at stared at Colin, truly confused now.

"What are you talking about? You don't think once I become the new Dark Lord that I would just abandon you, do you?" Draco asked, lifting Colin's chin so that he could see him. "I'm doing this _for_ you, not just myself! Once I'm in charge, no one will be able to lay a finger on you!"

"No, that's not what I'm talking about!" Colin said, moving his head backwards so that Draco lost grip of him chin. "I'm talking about when _you_ become immortal. Where do I fit into that?" Colin asked, staring at Draco questioningly. "We can't both be immortal – there is only one Impenetrable Rock, and to be honest – I don't think I have it in me to kill anyone. And I'm not sure you do either."

"I can kill!" Draco said defensively, glaring at Colin.

"My point is, you're going to be immortal and I'm not. You're never going to age and I will. I want us to be able to age together and that can't happen if you do this!" Colin said. He looked as though he was going to cry. Draco sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Listen, sometimes we have to put others ahead of ourselves. Yes, I want to be with you always. But we will find a way. We always do." Draco said, reaching out for Colin's hand. But Colin pulled it back. "Babe, please don't be like this. If I could think of a way for us to just run away and live happy lives without getting caught, then I would do it in a heartbeat: I would. But you know the Dark Lord is smarter than that. If we don't do something he's going to do one of two things; he's either going to kill you as a punishment for me, or he's going to kill the both of us for running. I don't want either of these to happen."

Colin looked at Draco with sad eyes. "And what if we don't find the rock? What then?"

"We will. I know we will, because we are the only ones who ever really put true effort into finding this rock since this mission started. And we'll continue." Draco said, watching Colin. "Does that make you feel a little better?"

"I just want us to be together," Colin said, voice quivering. Draco could tell he was trying not to cry, but failed as a tear escaped. Draco didn't know what suddenly came over him, but he thought he felt his eyes misting slightly as a strong emotion welled up in his stomach and throat. He pulled Colin into a tight embrace once more. He could feel Colin's tears running down his face and onto his own skin.

"I've never met anyone as dedicated to anyone or anything as much as you, Col. We're walking dead men, and all you can think about is us being together. And we will; we will always be together. Whether it's here or in some unknown afterlife, we will be together." Draco said, kissing the top of Colin's head. "We'll figure it out. I promise."

"You and Whitechapel," came Colin's muffled voice.

"Huh?" Draco asked, confused.

"You and Whitechapel – the TV show I was watching earlier – are the two things I've dedicated my life too." Colin explained. Draco just rolled his eyes and squeezed Colin tighter, not wanting to let go.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Colin whispered, sneaking around the back of the carriage house, where the boats were kept. "I mean, are you sure that we don't need more time to plan this?"

"For the hundredth time Colin, yes, I'm sure! Now shut up and help me get this down." Draco said, approaching the rack full of boats.

It had been two days since the incident in the forest. They hadn't heard from any of the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord, and this worried Draco. What did it mean? Were they plotting something truly heinous against them? He decided that it was better for them to go forth with the plan of finding the rock as soon as possible. He knew they had to be careful because there was the possibility that the others were still camping there – the ones that weren't hurt, anyway. Because the others looked for it at night and try to sleep during the day, Draco and Colin were going to look for it then. But they were going to start from the beginning and look at the first river because they know no one will be there and because they want to be thorough with their search; there was a possibility that they may have overlooked something.

Draco looked left and right, making sure no one was following them before both he and Colin carefully lifted the boat off of its rack and lowered it to the ground. "Alright, are you ready for this?" Draco asked, stepping into the boat and taking a seat at the bow. He looked over at Colin, who looked uneasy. But upon looking at Draco's stern look, he shrugged off his bag and he hopped into the boat, taking a seat just behind Draco. "Alright, hold onto the sides," Draco said, reaching out for the side of the boat. Closing his eyes, he thought of the Forest of Dean, where the first river was located. He could feel the air around him thinning as they started to apparate. Draco knew this was a risky business; it wasn't the safest thing to do, transporting such a large object. But it needed to be done.

As quick as the thin air came, it left, being replaced with full, sweet air. Draco opened his eyes and looked around. He sighed with relief; it worked. He hopped out of the boat, Colin following closely behind. Draco took in his surroundings, familiarizing himself with the area. He couldn't recall ever being in this particular area; he must have been at the other end of the river at the time. He turned back to Colin, who was observing the area as well.

"Do you think we should protect the area? That way no one stumbles upon us by accident?" Colin suggested.

"Good thinking. I'll get started on that, while you set up the tent." Draco said, whipping out his wand. He roamed around the area, casting protective spells around their perimeter.

"When do you think we should start looking, Draco?" Colin called out, trying to fit the last pole in the tent.

"We need to start straight away, while we still have daylight," Draco said, casting the last spell. He walked right up to the perimeter of the water and looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. "That'll give us probably four hours tops. Are you finished?" He asked, turning to watch Colin, who was still struggling. He grinned and walked over to him. Lifting the pole out of Colin's hand, he gave it a good thrust, and it popped in the loop of the fabric. "There. Now come on, we need to get started." Going back to the boat, he and Colin picked it and slowly made their way to the water's edge, where they placed it gently on the water.

"Do you think we should just start from the edge and then work our way to the middle?" Colin suggested just as Draco started hopping in the boat. "I mean, last time we started from the middle. If we do it this way, it'll be easier to not miss anything." Colin said. Draco nodded his head in approvement and stepped out of the boat.

"Good thinking, Col. We'll go about chest high before we turn back and get the boat, alright?" Draco said. Colin nodded in agreement.

And so the two of them got down on their hands and knees, starting at the very base of the water began their search. The water was surprisingly warm for March: This would make the search much easier. Draco and Colin started close to each other, but eventually expanded eight feet apart, making sure to cover as much ground as they could. Once they were eight feet apart, they would move up slightly to new ground and would bring it in, where they would meet in the middle once more. They continued like this for what felt like hours, the sun beating down on them. It wasn't until they were about waist height that they encountered their first issue.

"Hey Draco, can you feel that?" Colin called at his end. He watched as Draco tried to walk forward, but couldn't; it was as though there was a barrier preventing them from getting through. Colin looked in front of him, squinting his eyes, hoping to see something. But it was no use. He lifted his hand and reached out, expecting to meet the same thing, but found that it went right through the air. Colin was startled by this. He looked over at Draco who had just experienced the same thing. He started wading towards Draco.

"What do you think it is?" Draco asked, bending low and reaching his hand out under the water, encountering the barrier once more.

"I don't know. Maybe we could try and get through it with the boat?" Colin suggested. "I mean, we can't go through it _in_ the water, but maybe if we sailed over it –"

"Colin, that's brilliant!" Draco said, briefly picking him up and squeezing him tightly before dropping him once more. "Come on!" and he waded towards the shore once more, Colin following once more.

They were both leaning over the side of the boat, looking down in the water. It wasn't that deep, about seven feet at most. Colin was right; they were able to easily cross the water in the boat then they had when they were physically in the water.

"I think this is where it is, Col," Draco said, looking up at Colin. "It has to be. No one would think to go _inside_ the water if they could simply flash a light over to find it. With this sort of barrier protecting the outskirts, what if there is also something, some sort of protection on _top_ of it?"

"It does make sense," Colin said, his eyes never leaving the water. "That way, no one would be tempted go into the water. Do _you_ think we should?" Colin asked, turning to look at Draco.

"If there are protected spells around it, it's more than likely we won't be able to summon it either, which means we'll most definitely have to go in."

"We both shouldn't go in. What if something happened?" Colin said.

"What are you suggesting then?" Draco asked, looking at Colin.

"One of us should go in there while the other stays in the boat, just in case there's any trouble."

"Good idea. Now if I can just figure out how to –" Draco started.

"I want to go first." Colin interrupted. Draco, who had been looking over the side of the boat again, turned to look at Colin in confusion. Colin sighed. "Please? I feel like you get to do all the cool, labored work and I'm just stuck doing the lame ass jobs."

Draco regarded Colin for a moment, as though sizing him up. After a few more seconds of contemplation, he sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wand. "Here. If you're going to go down there first, I want you to at least have this just in case anything happens and I can't pull you out in time."

Colin looked at the wand with apprehension; he knew this wasn't a trick – Draco wouldn't do that to him. He hadn't been allowed a wand since his was taken away at the time of his capture. Reaching out for it, he gingerly took it into his hand. He looked up at Draco, who nodded, before leaning to give him a hug. Colin slowly stood up, causing the boat to shake slightly. He looked over at Draco once more, clutched the wand tighter in his hand, and jumped, landing in the warm water with a splash.

Except the water was no longer warm; it turned to ice the moment Colin's body became entirely emerged. Colin opened his mouth involuntarily, screaming from the pain the intense water was causing. Colin tried to propel himself up, back to the surface and the warm air. But the harder he kicked, the faster he was sinking, the faster the light was leaving the water – and suddenly everything became dark as Colin started feeling lightheaded. He stopped moving his body as it became paralyzed.

_Colin opened his eyes. His heart started racing as he realized he was no longer in the water, but instead in a giant hall – the Great Hall of Hogwarts. But what was he doing there? And how did he get there? Colin took a nervous breath and stepped forward, watching as the students around passed him back and forth, between tables. Colin couldn't make out any distinguishable faces, which disturbed him greatly. He turned towards the Slytherin table, hoping to see Draco there. But the moment he took a step forward, it was as though everyone was kicked into high-speed. He was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of people all talking at once, trying to get his attention._

"_Hey Colin! Heard you take great photos! Could you take one of me and my girlfriend?" A Ravenclaw fifth-year asked. Colin wasn't even sure how he knew him._

"_Er, sure. I just need to find my cam-"_

"_Hey Colin! Heard you're fantastic in Charms! Could you maybe help me with my homework?" A Gryffindor seventh-year asked him._

"_Er, I could try, but I'm only in the sixth-year –"_

"_Hey Creevey! Heard Potter was trying to give you the slip again. Nasty thing. You want to hang with me and my friends in Hogsmeade today?"_

"_Um, thanks. But first I should help this one with homework, but take pictures of that one and his girlfriend first." Colin said, pointing to the two students who asked for his help earlier._

"_Colin! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Colin sighed with relief as he saw his brother Dennis making his way to him. "Mum says you need to come home tonight. We're all out of milk and you're the best at getting the cows to squirt!"_

_Colin went red with embarrassment at this; but no one seemed to have heard it, because they were continually shouting his name, trying to get his attention. One person needed help finding something lost, another needed advice on a Potion's essay, and still others wanted pictures taken, to hang out with him, and so on. Colin didn't understand where all of this was coming from. He was never really popular at Hogwarts, ever. How did all these people know him?_

_Colin started getting really dizzy. He tried fighting his way through the crowd, but to no avail; it seemed the more he tried to push through them, the more people were crowding around. Colin started feeling very claustrophobic and started hyperventilating as the others continuously pull at him, trying to do their various deeds._

"_Come on Colin! You promised!"_

"_Where's that picture I asked for?"_

"_Mum's going to be very angry if you don't come!"_

"_Are you going to hang out with us or not?"_

"_Stop making promises you can't keep!"_

_Colin was on his knees now, his hands over his ears, rocking back and forth, trying to make the voices go away. But still, he felt the heat of everyone pressing around him. Colin squinted up, trying to find one friendly face that wasn't shouting at him, demanding him; but the people suddenly weren't people anymore, but demons that creep in the shadows, preying on the innocent and weak. Colin felt the tears prick the corners of his eyes as he tried not to completely lose himself so that he could find a way out of this situation._

_But then like a beacon in the night, Draco suddenly appeared at the back of the crowd. Colin felt a flutter in his chest at the sight of him, and he suddenly felt the fear starting to ebb away. Colin stood up fast, continuing his fight through the crowd. A few of the demons actually grabbed hold of him and he was momentarily stuck, the panic flaring once more._

"_Don't pay attention to them, Colin," Draco said as he, too, fought his way through the crowd. "Just keep your eyes on me."_

_Colin did as Draco said, and keep his eyes on the only, truly distinguishable face in the room. This gave Colin his confidence back, and continued to fight his way through the crowd until he was finally able to reach Draco. But just as he went to put his arms around his blonde-haired savior – he disappeared._

Colin experienced a moment of blissful silence and darkness once more.

_Colin woke up behind some bushes. Sitting up, he gingerly stared through the branches watching his fellow students being taken by the Death Eaters. This was a very familiar scene - it was as though he was reliving a memory. He watched as the others around him silently backed away, trying to get as far away from the Death Eaters as possible. Colin looked back at the others being captured. Looking along the line of Death Eaters, he noticed a few familiar faces - one of them was Bellatrix Lestrange herself._

_Colin stood straight up, revealing his hiding spot. He knew that if he was seen, he would be taken, and if Beatrix was part of this group, there was a definite chance he was going to Malfoy Manor, where Draco would be. Colin really needed to see him, to figure out this mess that he got himself into. Out if the corner of his eye, Colin could see the others looking at him as though he were crazy. But they didn't try to stop him as he made his way to the group, his head held high._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A mudblood walking willingly into our mist?" One of the Death Eaters laughed as he watched Colin join the que. "At least one of your kind knows what's good for them."_

_Colin stood at the back of the line as another Death Eater magicked ropes around his wrists and tied him up with the rest._

_"Alright, if that's the last of them, we better get moving. These filth are expected by downfall." Another said. As Colin started forward with the rest of the captured slaves, he turned to look at those hiding in the bushes. Colin couldn't see them directly, but that didn't stop the feeling of their judgmental gazes on him as he continued forth._

_Colin turned away, fighting the rush of tears that wanted to flow free. He did what he had to do to survive, and right now, the only way to survive was pleasing those of who were now in charge. As they continued to walk forth, Colin heard rustling alongside the bushes they were passing. He squinted at them, wondering was making the sounds. But then he saw a pair of eyes staring - no, glaring - back at him. He knew it was one of the others._

_It was a reminder of what he had done just then. That he had given up without a fight. Colin looked away, trying to ignore the stares, the whispers that were trying to follow. Colin tried to walk faster, trying to outrun them, but it was no use; the other captured people were walking excruciatingly slow - in fact, Colin wasn't sure if they were moving at all. It was as though time had completely stopped._

_Colin could feel panic rising in him once more as the voices got louder, circling him, trying to get into his very soul. "Stop! I don't have to listen to you! Please!" Colin shouted, closing his eyes tightly, and blocking his ears with his hands. "I'm not following you, anymore! I'm going on my own path!"_

And the voices stopped, leaving Colin in complete silence and darkness once more.

_Colin stood there, afraid to open his eyes. His hearing told him he wasn't alone; there were screams and cries, and they pierced Colin's skin, making the hair on his body stand up. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. This time, he was back at the carriage house filled with slaves. But there weren't just slaves; there were around a dozen Death Eaters in there as well. Some of them were whipping the cages with long whips, as if they were lion tamers and the slaves were their lions. He watched as a Death Eater walked up to him, a blood-covered sword raised. Colin couldn't move, his fright keeping his feet glued to the ground._

"_Here," the Death Eater said, swiping the sword through the air before handing it to Colin, tip facing the ground. "It is your turn."_

"_M-my turn?" Colin asked, confused. The Death Eater thrusted the sword into his hand and pointed to Colin's left – in the corner, there were two slaves that were recently run through with the sword that he now held in his hand._

"_It's your turn to kill those that are beneath us," the Death Eater said with relish, looking at the dying slaves with much pleasure. Colin swallowed nervously and turned to look at the Death Eater – he couldn't stand to look at the bloody bodies._

"_Er, but I'm technically one of them. I can't –"_

"_Can't?You made a choice Creevey. You decided to join us, remember? You want to be part of this, you need to do your part. Now do it!" The Death Eater said, stepping closer to Colin threateningly. _

_Colin just nodded his head. Gripping the sword tighter, Colin slowly walked to one of the cages, where two young children, maybe about ten years of age, stood. Colin opened the door to the cage and took a small, tentative step. He looked over his shoulder, uncertain; all the Death Eaters were watching him eagerly. Colin looked back at the children who were cowering, holding onto each other. Colin took a great breath, briefly holding it in before slowly letting it out. He raised the sword over his head – he was surprised at just how heavy it was. Just as he was about to bring it down, they started to cry, holding each other tighter._

_Colin couldn't do it. His chest constricted as he tried not to cry. His arms started shaking – he couldn't hold the sword any longer. He dropped it to the ground, turning away from the crying children. "I can't do it," he said out loud, letting out a sob._

"_I knew it! You're just as pathetic and weak like the rest of them!" The Death Eater yelled, lifting his wand. Colin, who didn't have a wand, panicked and reached for the sword once more._

"_Ha! What's a sword compared to a wand? Give it up!" The Death Eater sent a curse his way. But Colin dodged it just in time. He started running in the opposite direction, where the door to the outside was. But there were three more Death Eaters blocking his way, all with their wands raised. Colin did the only thing he could and started swinging the sword blindly, for he closed his eyes in fright. He heard screams and felt his sword growing heavy, and he opened his eyes to find that he had somehow impaled one of the Death Eaters, and had gouged out a huge chunk in another's arm._

"_Keep going, Colin! You're almost there!"_

_ Colin looked up to find Draco standing at the doorway, egging him on. Colin felt his courage rise, and he lifted the sword with confidence as another Death Eater to his right raised their wand at him. He jumped to the side, bringing the sword down so fast, the Death Eater was dead before he hit the ground, his blood splattered everywhere._

_ He was almost at Draco, when he felt a hand grabbing hold of the back of his shirt, trying to choke him. But Colin was smarter; he kicked his foot back, hitting the Death Eater in the groin. The Death Eater let out a gasp of pain, falling to his knees. Colin turned around fast and swiped down, beheading the Death Eater. He turned back around, hoping Draco had seen that. But Draco was starting to fade away, his voice growing fainter and fainter._

_ "Draco!" Colin yelled, running towards Draco's translucent form. He was almost to him – he had his hand stretched out, almost in Draco's – _

The icy water pierced Colin's body once more. He was suddenly aware of the darkness around him growing brighter and brighter through his closed eyelids. He tried to move his arms and legs to push him upwards, but he had long lost any feeling to them. Colin was suddenly aware of a splashing sound and the next thing he knew, he was being pulled into the extraordinarily warm air. He opened his eyes as he fell into the boat, gasping for breath, the air stinging his aching lungs. The sun was abruptly blocked from him as someone leaned over him, looking at him in concern.

"Colin! Are you alright? What happened?" It was Draco. He took his coat from the seat and draped it over Colin, which he was very grateful for. Colin drew the coat closer to his body but continued to lay down, for he was still lightheaded.

"H-how long was I – I gone f-for?" Colin shivered.

"About thirty seconds, if that. As soon as you got in there, you started flailing around. When you didn't swim up, I knew something was wrong; you were just floating there, slowly sinking. So I reached in and was able to pull you out before you could sink too far." Draco explained, watching as Colin slowly sat up and leaning against the side of the boat.

"Thirty seconds? Really? Are you sure?" Colin asked. That didn't make any sense to him. It felt like it should have been much longer, especially with what he experienced. Draco must have seen it too, though. He was in it! Whatever IT was. He looked at Draco again, who was watching him carefully.

"What happened in there, Col?" Draco asked. Colin sighed.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. But it was scary. It was like I was living back at Hogwarts. But I didn't recognize anyone. But my brother was there, and you were there. You saved me!" Colin said and he realized that it had to have happened, for Draco really _did_ save him! He was here, in the boat, very much alive and not sinking to his icy death.

"Hogwarts? Why on earth would you have been at Hogwarts for?" Draco asked, looking just as confused as Colin felt. "You were only down there for all of thirty seconds."

"I don't know. But I saw what I saw." Colin said with conviction. He didn't bother telling him about the rest of what he experienced; he wasn't sure if Draco believed him or not. It wasn't the cold that made him see those illusions. It was much more than that.

"Yes, well, after you warm up a bit, I'll try and see what I can find. Sound fair?" Draco asked, sitting back down across from Colin, who just nodded his head, wrapping the coat even closer to himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Colin asked for the umpteenth time.

"I told you Colin, I have to. We need to get this rock." Draco said in irritation. "Besides, I'm a better swimmer than you, maybe I'll have better luck."

"If you're sure," Colin said in an uncertain voice.

"I am," Draco said, standing up and staring into the dark water. He could barely see his reflection, and it unnerved him. He wasn't scared to go in there or anything. But based on what Colin said he experienced - well, he just hoped he didn't experience any vision of sorts.

"I'll be here if you need me," Colin said. Draco turned his head and gave the boy a smile before turning back, taking a deep breath, and plunging into the now icy cold water.

In an instant, Draco felt as though he was suffocating. All the air he took in suddenly left, and he felt lightheaded. He needed to swim back to the surface to try again. But he was disoriented; he couldn't tell which way was up or down, left or right. Draco tried to move his arms and legs - he just wanted to get back to the surface. But to no avail, he could not feel his body in the slightest. Draco's lightheadedness turned into darkness as he lost consciousness.

_Draco was back at Malfoy Manor – outside of the carriage house, to be precise. But how? Draco closed his eyes, trying to remember how he could have possibly gotten there. Wasn't he nearly drowning in the river just now? But he wasn't now; was it Colin? Colin must have gotten him out and he, Draco, must have lost some brain cells due to lack of oxygen, causing some memory loss. Yes, that was it._

_But then, where was Colin? Looking towards the carriage house, Draco couldn't help but to feel he was in there. He started walking towards there, trying to soak up the sun that was beaming down on him. But he couldn't feel it. Why? It would have been nice - that water was so cold, Draco could nearly feel it through his skin even now, as he made his way across the luscious green yard._

_Reaching the door to the carriage house, Draco opened the door and carefully peered around it. All was quiet. The slaves in the cells seemed to be sleeping - although Draco didn't understand why, they should be doing their duties. Opening the door fully, he stepped in. And everything turned to hell._

_It was as though something truly heinous had come over the slaves – who were no longer sleeping – for their faces were becoming distorted, truly grotesque. Draco's heart stopped as they started to bend the bars of their cells. Draco turned to run out when the door slammed behind him. Grabbing the knob, he tried pulling the door open, but try as he might, the door wouldn't budge._

_Draco jumped as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders tightly. He spun around, trying to throw the slave off, but he found that he couldn't. He raised his fist to sink in a punch – and watched in utter horror as his muscles literally started melting away, leaving him powerless. But how? How was this possible? _

_"What's happening?! No, stop! Shit!" His muscles completely faded, leaving him at the mercy of the slaves, who were coming ever closer to him. "Please, no! You can't! I can change!" But they weren't listening to him, reaching out and grabbing him. Draco yelled just as another slave punched him square in the jaw. Draco stumbled back into the door, clutching at his bloody nose. He wasn't going to get anywhere by just standing there._

_Gathering his wits, Draco knew he must try and get his muscles back. He kicked out, striking one of the many bodies trying to pile on top of him. He was able to create enough space to drop and do a few push-ups, hoping to regain as much muscle back as he could. He could feel the slaves just standing there, watching him. "That's right, I'm pumping to whip your asses!" Draco said, lowering his body to the ground and back up again, his eyes never leaving his arms; they were still puny as ever. Draco started pushing harder and faster, hoping that would help._

"_Don't you worry! These puppies will be all muscle soon enough!" Draco said smugly as sweat dripped down his face. He didn't realize just how hard push-ups were – but then again, he was starting from scratch. Still looking at his arms, he realized that he was getting nowhere with this. How long did it take him before, to get the muscles he had before they were brutally taken away?_

_This isn't working, Draco thought. He moved onto to his back and started doing crunches instead. "Working out the core is just as important as working on your arms. Don't worry, bitches, you'll get what's coming to you!" Draco continued to do as many crunches as he could, fully aware of the slaves watching him. "That's right, enjoy the show!" Draco said, relishing the on-looking crowd. When he was finished with the crunches, he stood up and started doing some lunges, working out his leg muscles._

_"Look at these sweet thighs! They can crush a bear!" Draco said, continuing the lunges. The slaves looked at him as though mesmerized by his reforming body. Or so he thought. They suddenly started forth again, grabbing any part of his body they could find, trying to drag him down._

_"No! What are you doing? I'm not finished! Stop!" Draco cried out, trying to keep his balance. But his strength was quickly failing him. "No! I need to do this! I need my muscles back! Come back!" Draco yelled, trying to throw the slaves off. He tried to imagine them as a dumbbell, trying to lift them off of him – but was no use, there were too many of them. Draco tried kicking out at them, hoping that would be a better strategy. "Get the fuck off of me!" Draco cried out in desperation coupled with anger. Using these two emotions, Draco gave an all-mighty kick, sending one of the slaves flying backwards, creating an exit for himself._

_But then they regained their posture once more. Draco tried to run through the mess of slaves, but it was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated. On all sides, they were grabbing at him, ripping his clothes. More than once, he tripped and nearly trampled by the slaves. But Draco was able to make it to the other side, where the door led to a secluded room. He ran inside and shut the door behind him fast, panting. "Finally! I have to think of a way out of here!"_

_"You're not going anywhere," _

_Draco's heart skipped a beat as he slowly turned around. Standing at the other end of the room was a girl, maybe fifteen at most. She seemed familiar. She looked malnourished and in need of some sun. She was staring at him in crazy sort of way; her eyes were bugging out and her head was titled to the side. It chilled Draco to the bone. "What do you want?" He asked, trying to think quickly how to get himself out of this mess._

_"What do I want?" She asked, her eyes burning as she repeated the question. "I want you to suffer. I want you to suffer the way you made me suffer." She said in a deadly calm voice._

_"Please, I-I-" Draco stuttered, not knowing what to say._

_"Is this begging that I hear?" She said in an amused voice, slowly walking towards Draco. "Funny, you didn't seem to care when I was begging you to stop."_

_"Please, I'm sorry! Listen, I can fix this! I can make it better!" Draco said, trying to fish in his pockets for his wand. Where was it? He remembered Colin giving it back to him on the boat._

_"I don't think so. I call the shots now. And your time is running out." She said, stepping ever closer to Draco. Draco tried to step back but found that he couldn't for the door was being broken down by the slaves pushing to get through. Draco's panic started to rise – he didn't know what to do, where to go. It certainly seemed hopeless. The only exit he could see was the window – but the girl was blocking it – there was no way he could –_

_"Colin?!" Draco cried out, for Colin suddenly appeared in the window._

_"You can do it! Don't look at her! Just do it!" Colin said encouragingly. Draco looked from Colin to the girl. He took a deep breath and ran to the window, fully expecting the girl to grab him. But she didn't. He felt himself flying through the window. He tried to open his eyes, but everything went dark._

Draco felt as though he were floating through some sort of waterlogged limbo. He did understand where he was and everything was still black. But then he started losing consciousness once again and everything went silent.

_Draco found himself standing in front of a black door. He didn't understand how he got here or why he was here. Where was here, anyway? Draco turned around to see and found that there was utter darkness around him. He stepped forward cautiously, putting his foot into the darkness – and nearly had a heart attack, for there was nothing beyond the darkness. No floor, no nothing. Draco turned back around towards the door. He supposed he should go through there, seeing as there was nowhere else for him to go. Taking a deep breath, Draco grabbed the handle and pulled the door open._

_ Draco had to shield his eyes as he walked into the room, for it was really bright. As soon as his eyes adjusted, however, he was able to lower his hand. "What the – ?" Draco said, taking in the scene in front of him. He stepped into a completely white room with a bed in the center, complete with white bedding. The only thing that wasn't white in the room was the red lingerie-clad woman sitting on the bed. Draco's mouth nearly dropped at the sight of the gorgeous woman as she stood up, walking sensually over to him. She had long, curly black hair that reached passed her thighs. She had bright blue eyes that stuck out from her pale skin and dark hair. Draco found it very enchanting._

_The girl walked up to him and took him by his hand, pulling him closer, so that her lips were right at Draco's ear. "I'm going to make this the best night of your life," she whispered seductively. Draco's breath caught in his throat at the excitement. The girl pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down. Draco smiled; he never got this sort of treatment – he rather enjoyed it._

_The girl crawled up to him, lifting up his shirt slowly, kissing his abs, making her way to his chest, then his neck, and then kissing him fiercely on the lips. Draco placed his hands on her hips, but she smacked them away. Draco smiled at this. The girl bit his lip while snaking her hand down Draco's pants._

_But Draco didn't get hard at her immediate touch, which was unusual for him. She grabbed his member and rubbed it. Draco tried to move his hand up her shirt but again, they were slapped away. He would have gotten frustrated by this, but at that moment, she had lowered herself to his member, where he instantly got hard, letting out a groan. While sucking him off, she started kneading his sack. Draco's breath caught in his throat and he tilted his head back in sheer pleasure._

_After a few minutes of this intense blow job, the girl lifted herself off and scooted up Draco's body, so that she was positioned right over Draco's hard-on. It was then that she grabbed Draco's hands and placed them on her hips as she lowered her dripping pussy onto him. Draco groaned as she started thrusting her hips against him, her hands digging into his chest as she supported herself. Draco gazed into her eyes, leaning up to kiss her when the thought struck him so hard he sat up fast. The girl went to push him back down, but Draco caught her by her wrists._

_Draco was breathing hard, but not from this. No, the only thing he could think of was Colin. Colin was devastated when he found Draco with Morrigan. What would he do if he found him cheating again? Draco tried to push the girl off, but she wouldn't budge. She threw Draco back with force. And the girl that was once so beautiful lost her enchanting gaze, turning into something ugly and full of hate._

_She continued to thrust her hips, the smile on her face all but gone. Draco attempted to throw her off once more, but she caught his wrists this time, and pinned them to the bed, bending down and kissing him roughly on the lips. Draco tried throwing his head back, but it was no use; she seemed to have this strange power over him that not even his muscles could overcome. She sat up once more and gave Draco a truly evil grin. She reached over to the side of him and pulled out two bandanna-like materials, her suddenly red eyes never leaving Draco's cool gray ones. She tied both of his hands together, so that he couldn't push her off. Then she stripped off her shirt, allowing her enormous breasts to fall out._

_"I don't want to do this anymore!" Draco said angrily, bucking his hips to try and throw her off. But it was no use. She had squeezed her legs together, so that Draco was locked into place. "I said stop! I don't want this!" Draco yelled once more. But still, she ignored him and continued to thrust her hips harder and faster, moaning in erotic pleasure. Draco did the only thing he could think of and spat on her. It landed right on her breasts. She gazed down at it, and did something truly disgusting: she started rubbing the spit across her chest, moaning continuously. She grabbed each breast in hand and started rolling them in time to her thrusting._

_Draco could feel himself starting to reach his peak. But he knew he mustn't - he couldn't cum inside this demon. But he knew she could tell he was close, for she started going faster and faster, her entire body shaking. "P-please!" Draco stuttered, wanting desperately for her to stop. But it was no use; he could feel himself already spilling into her. He let out a shaky moan, despite everything, as the girl collapsed on top of him. Draco turned to look at her; she was the beautiful girl that had enchanted her so once again. But still, he just wanted to leave. "Please, let me go," he said, trying to calm down. "You got what you wanted, now let me go."_

_The girl stared at him for a moment before she smiled evilly once more. "I've only just begun!" She said in a shrill voice. She got on her knees once more and reached over to the night stand and rummaged inside, eventually pulling out a strap-on. Draco's eyes grew wide with terror. Was she really going to use that on him? Draco watched as she fitted it on, allowing her to have an erection as well. She grabbed Draco by his shoulders and tried to force him to turn over._

_"Please! Don't! I don't want this!" Draco yelled, trying to fight the girl off. But it was no use – she was just too strong. She finally was able to get him on his stomach. "Please! Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I can," was her simple answer. And she grabbed Draco's hips and brought them up, so that his ass was sticking in the air. Draco's heart beat increased as he started panicking. He wasn't ready for this! He couldn't do it!_

_"Please! I don't want to do this!" Draco kept repeating over and over again. He tried to rock back and forth, trying to throw her off. But still, it was no use._

_"Keep fighting, and you're going to get the hurting of a lifetime!" The girl threatened. But Draco hardly heard, for he was still fighting hard, desperate to leave. "As you wish! Now you're going to know the feeling of treating others like animals!" And the next thing Draco knew, he felt a piercing stab in his side. He let out a scream as he turned his head to see what it was. He saw the dagger as it was being pulled out, its blade shining with his blood. "Are you ready to cooperate?"_

_Draco didn't say anything. He was afraid to move or speak – the pain was blinding. "Very good." The girl said. He felt her hands grip his hips tightly, and before he realized what she was doing, she plunged in him roughly, right up to the base._

_"Ahhh!" Draco cried out, tears rolling down his face from the pain. He could feel his knees growing weak as the girl thrust into him harder and harder. Draco wanted to attempt to throw her off, but knew it would be of no use. She lifted one hand and grabbed Draco's hair, forcing his head to go back. "Please stop! I can't! I don't want to do this!" He continued to cry._

_Never had he felt so much pain in his life all in one go. His side was bleeding profusely from the stabbing and his ass felt like it was on fire as it was being savagely stretched by this monster. Was this what it was supposed to feel like? To want to lose consciousness just to avoid the pain and suffering? Draco had never bottomed during sex – Colin was always the one to._

_"Please! I don't want this! I don't want you! I just want Colin!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs._

_And it stopped. The pain was gone. The pressure was gone. The bed, the room, everything, was gone_.

Again, he was briefly floating through a murky nothingness, but losing consciousness once more.

_Draco opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect. He was standing up this time, and was that a urinal in front of him? Looking around, Draco realized that he was in a bathroom. But not just any bathroom, the haunted girl's bathroom at Hogwarts. How did he get there? And why was he there of all places? Draco turned around to leave, hoping to figure things out. But when he pulled on the door knob, it wouldn't budge. What was it with all these doors not opening? Draco thought._

_He sighed and turned back around. What was he going to have to do to get out of this one? His eyes fell upon one of the solitary sinks with a dirty mirror hanging above it. Shrugging, he walked over to it, deciding that he felt a little dirty for some reason. Turning on the tap, he started splashing water on his face. But it was weird – it didn't feel like water, but something entirely different. Draco couldn't think of how to explain it. He wiped his face on his shirt and looked into the mirror, and smiled. He noticed he had has muscles back. This made Draco very happy. Now if anyone came his way, there would be no stopping him._

_But the longer Draco looked into the mirror, the more he realized that his reflection was becoming distorted. His eyes looked as though they were drooping, his face turned into a highly exaggerated frown – his face looked as though it were melting. Draco freaked out, his hands flying to his face; but everything was in order. Then what was going on? "Must be a trick," Draco thought, moving to one of the other mirrors. But no, it was the same. Draco ran around to all the mirrors, only to find that his image was becoming more and more disfigured._

"_This isn't funny!" Draco yelled out in frustration to no one in particular. "Seriously, show yourself! I'm not afraid to fight!"_

"_Always talk, but no fight," said a voice to Draco's left. Draco spun around and was surprised to see his Aunt Bellatrix in the mirror. In fact, she was reflected in all the mirrors. Draco couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by this._

"_A-Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco was able to get out. "What do you mean all talk and no fight? I always stick by word!"_

"_Really now? let's take a second look at that." And Bellatrix's image faded, to be replaced with one of the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts. Draco watched as a familiar scene unraveled in front of him. Potter had just vanished underneath that Invisibility Cloak just as Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand. Draco gasped as he watched a younger, punier version of himself walking into the scene, holding his wand out, pointing it at Dumbledore. But then it soon fast-forwarded to Draco being pushed aside by Snape, who raised his wand and killed Dumbledore himself._

"_Couldn't even do that one simple task," Bellatrix said as the scene slowly faded back to her. But she wasn't alone this time; his mother was there too, shaking her head in utter disappointment._

"_It wasn't that simple back then!" Draco said defensively. "I was weak then. But I'm better now! I'm stronger!"_

"_It's not enough," his mother said sadly, looking away from Draco. "I'm ashamed to call you my son." She sounded as though she was crying._

"_Mother, stop! There's no need!" Draco said in desperation, stepping closer to the mirror. He was always a disappointment in his father's eyes, but his mother was always there for him, no matter what. Why now? Why did she need to say these things to him now? "I'm more mature now! I – "_

"_Mature? MATURE?!" Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. And again, she and his mother melted from the mirror, to be replaced with the carriage house once more. Draco watched as it zoomed into the carriage house, in the back room, where he usually took his slaves in for "questioning." Draco's cheeks started growing a little hot as he watched himself in the mirror taking advantage of one of the girl's. He was fucking her from behind; he had her hair bunched up in his fist, pulling as hard as he could, so that she was screaming with pain._

"_Yeah, you like that, bitch?" The mirror Draco yelled in sickening pleasure, pounding harder and harder into the girl. Draco watched as his image bent over the girl and bit her neck as hard as he could, drawing blood from her. He cringed at the sight on his face – it was very unattractive. "We need to let that filthy blood spill out of you!"_

_The image faded once again, his mother and aunt returning. "Please, tell me where the maturity is in this?" Bellatrix said in disgust. Draco just looked at her, not having an answer. "Fucking filth like that? Or in general, for that matter. Do you really think that's how Death Eater's behave? Do you really think the Dark Lord would applaud for that?"_

_Again, Draco had nothing to say to this. Here, he thought he was redeeming himself, to restore his family's honor through these actions – to show that he was strong. But no, instead it backfired on him. He was now starting to realize that this isn't what Death Eaters actually do. Death Eaters maim and kill, that's true, but the muggles disadvantage of not being able to fight back is because they have no magic to do so. Draco's victims, if given the chance, can fight back. Taking advantage of his slaves in the state that they are in isn't what the Death Eaters would do and it took him until just then to realize that. _

_Again, they disappeared to be replaced with Draco raping Granger the night of the masked ball. But instead of focusing on himself, he watched Granger – the frightened look mixed with pain. He couldn't help but feel a little disgusted with it all. Out of all the people, why Granger? He knew he was drunk that night, but come on! He thought he had better judgment then that. The scene faded once more. But instead of Bellatrix and his mother returning, it was replaced with another, more intimate scene._

_It showed him and Colin, in his bedroom, making love to each other – no! Sex, they were having hot sex, not making love, Draco reminded himself. But yes, they were getting extremely intimate; they were sixty-nining each other and Draco smiled. He remembered that night perfectly. But before he could relish the moment, it disappeared again._

_ "Disgusting! It's one thing to rape the filth, but to actually fall for one?!" Bellatrix shrieked while his mother fell into silent tears. "You're absolutely disgusting!"_

_ "There's nothing wrong with it! Colin is a hard worker and cares just as much – maybe even more – about the Dark Lord's wishes than half the Death Eaters! That's disgusting!" Draco yelled in anger. He was sick of everyone picking on Colin for this. Why couldn't they see just how dedicated of a person he was?_

_ "Yes, hard-working, great at everything, blah blah blah!" Bellatrix mocked. "Tell it to someone who cares!"_

_ "He makes me a stronger person! Why can't you see that?" Draco screamed, his fists curling in anger. But again, the mirror faded into another series of scenes._

_ He was on the Hogwarts Express, offering his friendship to Potter, who denied him. He was falling off his broom on the Quidditch field as everyone cheered Potter for catching the Snitch. He was getting punched by that awful mudblood Granger, humiliating him in front of his fellow peers – it had spread through the Slytherin common room, despite threatening the others if they ever breathed a word of it. He was getting the Dark Mark branded on him the day after his father went to jail. He could see the disapproval of the Death Eaters around him. True, it wasn't his fault that the plan had failed, but they didn't seem to think it was fair that Lucius's son should be rewarded by letting him join. _

_And the scene of Dumbledore's death appeared once more. He was being laughed at for failing to kill him. He was being laughed at, mocked for not being able to do something that any real Death Eater was able to perform. The mocking laughter was growing louder, more insane, and it was boring into Draco's head. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his hands over his ears, trying to drown out the noise. But it was no use. The laughing Death Eaters spread from that mirror to all the mirrors in the bathroom, creating an insane echo._

_Draco couldn't take it; all the mocking faces of the Death Eaters, the disapproval from his aunt and mother, the triumphs of Potter, and everything else that has ever stood in his way – it was all too overwhelming. Draco let out a scream and punched the nearest mirror, shattering the glass everywhere. Breathing heavily, he looked into the mirror, at his distorted face. The visions were gone, the laughter was gone, but the echo seemed to remain within his soul, and it ached. Just then, another image started to surface, but this time, it wasn't his aunt or mother – it was Colin._

"_Colin?" Draco asked, his voice breaking silently. Draco coughed, trying to clear his throat and tried again. "Colin?" Colin just smiled at him. Draco sighed, the images from the last couple of minutes flowing back into him. "Why am I weak? Why do you want to be with me?" Draco hated himself for saying these words, but he felt so lost, and he wasn't sure about anything anymore._

_"You know you're better than that, Draco." Colin said, continuing to smile. "You're simply human. You don't always have to be strong. And it's ok to feel lost. I want to be with you because you make me feel alive."_

_ Draco nodded, not sure whether he should believe him or not. All he could remember was how obsessed he was with Potter when they all went to school together. Colin's image suddenly wavered, to be replaced with – not images of Draco – but of Colin. He was following Potter around with that stupid little camera of his, trying to take pictures of him. But Potter kept trying to push him away, trying to ignore him as much as he could. But poor Colin didn't seem to get the hint and continued to follow him until Potter completely lost it, and yelled at the boy. Colin looked distraught by this and just walked away, his camera hanging limp from his neck. The image faded back to Colin._

_ "What about Potter, though? He wasn't exactly nice to you, but you didn't exactly stop right away." Draco asked, his throat starting to grow tight. What was wrong with him?_

_"Yes, I was obsessed with Harry, and perhaps there will always be a place in my heart for him. But it is you that I want. Like him, you are strong in both will and ambition: I fell for you because of that." Colin said, his eyes sparkling._

_"But why? Why would you like me after liking him? He could have given you so much more! Now because of me, you're in this sorry state!" Draco cried out, hating himself more for breaking down like this._

"_Yes, but I chose you. You saw that I existed, and no matter how many times I badgered you, you never let me give up. You could have beaten me and thrown me in the dungeon and never looked upon me again. But you didn't. You're stronger than you think. And I love you."_

_All of a sudden, Draco felt a stab of pain in his chest. He put his hand over it, trying to stem the pain. But it grew stronger and stronger. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to let the tears escape, but it was no use; it hurt so much. "What's happening? Am I dying? Please, I can't!" Draco cried, collapsing onto the ground, both his hands on his chest now. It felt as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Draco had never experience anything so painful in his life._

_"Colin, what's happening? Make it stop!" Draco curled into the fetal position, rocking back and forth, trying to stop the pain. "Colin!" Just then, he could feel a hand cover his own on his chest. It was Colin, Draco knew it was._

_"Don't fight it, just let it be. Acceptance is the key." Colin said, his voice slowly fading. Why did Colin leave him? He needed him! He couldn't do this alone!_

_"Come back! I don't understand!" Draco whimpered, the tears flowing down his cheeks. "What's there to accept? I know I'm a terrible person! That's just me! It's what I'm good at!" The pain intensified, causing Draco to nearly pass out. "Colin! You said you loved me! Why'd you leave? You love me!"_

_And then it hit him. Don't fight it, accept it. Colin loved him. Colin always has. And Draco, Draco cared for him - probably more than he cared for anyone. He made Draco feel like he could accomplish anything. "Maybe, maybe I do too?" Draco said out loud, aware the pain was slowly leaving. "I-I do!"_

_"Colin!" He cried out, the tears really streaming now. "Colin, please! I need you! I want you!" and with that, he passed out._

Draco felt completely disoriented, as though his mind had yet to catch up with his body. He couldn't feel anything at first – no wind on his face, no cold water on his skin. He was breathing, though, that much he was aware of. It took him a moment to realize that there was a warm sun beating down on his face. He let out a groan and sat up – which he immediately regretted, for he felt lightheaded once more.

"Whoa, I gotcha!" came the voice of Colin as he caught Draco, who nearly fell backwards.

"Colin?" Draco asked, squinting his eyes at the blonde-haired boy holding him. "Is that really you? Or is this another illusion?"

"No, Draco, I'm real! It's really me!" Colin said, looking at Draco in concern. Draco gave a piercing look before grabbing Colin by the back of the neck and bringing him in for a kiss. Colin was taken aback at first, but melted into the sweet kiss. Draco briefly pulled away, looking at Colin as though he hadn't seen him in ages. He threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly to his body, which he now realized was shivering from his damp clothing. Colin's body was so warm, he never wanted to let go.

"Don't ever leave me!" Draco whispered in Colin's ear, trying not to let his voice crack.

"I'm not," Colin said, confused, but hugging him back all the same. "What makes you think I would?"

"Doesn't matter. I just don't want you to leave me, and that's that. Understand?" Draco said, regretfully pulling away from Colin's warm, although now damp, body. Colin just nodded, looking at Draco in wonderment. Draco smiled. "Good."

Draco was still feeling slightly uneasy at everything he had experienced for Merlin only knows how long. He sighed and looked over at the icy water, so unwelcoming. He couldn't believe what had gone on down there, or even how it happened. He was about to turn away, when something shiny caught his eye. Doing a double-take, Draco kneeled against the side of the boat and looked down into the water; it was perfectly clear, unlike before. And to Draco's utter disbelief, at the very bottom of the river was the shiniest rock Draco had ever laid eyes on.

"Colin," Draco called, his voice numb with surprise. "Colin, I think we did it." Colin joined Draco at the side of the boat, making it tip slightly. But the two hardly noticed as the rock captured both their attentions.

"The rock," Colin said incredulously. They both stared at it for what felt like minutes before they turned to one another, smiling.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco asked, smiling as he threw off the blanket Colin had wrapped around him.

"You betcha!" Colin said, standing up and preparing himself. They briefly shared a look between themselves, before linking hands and diving feet first back into the water.


	24. Chapter 24

The rock was sitting in the middle of the table. Draco and Colin had stared at it the first twenty minutes when they got back, not really believing they had actually got. However, once it sunk in, they immediately got to work on how to get it passed the Dark Lord and defeat him.

"I'm telling you, the Polyjuice Potion won't work," Draco said exhaustedly. "The moment we step on the grounds of the manor, we'll be surrounded. There are just too many Death Eaters."

"Ok, well then what do you propose?" Colin asked, starting to get irritated. They've been at this for hours and Draco had turned down every single one of his ideas without really contributing any of his own.

"I think we should apparate straight into his chamber and slit his throat before anyone realizes what's going on." Draco said savagely.

"And you don't expect there to be an instantaneous reaction to that from those guarding him?" Colin said skeptically. Draco gave an irritated sigh and stood, roughly pushing his chair in. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. "You're not honesty giving up, are you?"

"No, I just think we need a break. We've been at this too long." Draco said, still with his eyes closed. Colin just rolled his eyes and stood up as well, giving the rock one last tentative look. That rock had no idea just how much trouble it caused. Colin hopped into bed with Draco, forcing him to push over. But Draco didn't mind; he put his arm around Colin and brought him closer. Colin closed his tired eyes as well, for he was exhausted. They laid there in comfortable silence for a bit, just holding each other.

"You know, you're the only one to help me get through the river," Colin said suddenly, turning on his side and looking at Draco. Draco turned his head and looked at Colin curiously.

"What do you mean? I wasn't in the river with you except to get the rock."

"I know, I didn't mean physically. I mean," Colin sighed, wondering how to approach this. "When I had first jumped into the water, everything seemed to have gone dark at first. But then I started experiencing these...hallucinations? Well, they were extremely real, as if I were actually there..." And Colin proceeded to tell everything he experienced. Draco just sat there, nodding his head nonchalantly, not interrupting. "As every time it seemed I wasn't going to make it, you would show up to save me."

"I see," Draco said, turning on his side as well, so that he was facing Colin. "And what did I say?"

"Just that I can do it, to not give up. I mean, it seems corny now, but at the time it was very helpful," Colin said, smiling at the man that caused him much happiness. Draco smiled back.

"You know I've always thought you capable of getting out of these kind of situations." Draco said, entangling his hand with Colin's, causing the boy to give a slight laugh as he squeezed back.

"I know," Colin said, before narrowing his eyes in wonderment. "What about you? What kind of hallucinations did you have?"

"What? Me?" Draco laughed. "No, I didn't have any. None of significant importance, anyway."

"What do you mean? What were they, then?" Colin asked, watching Draco closely, for his eyes widened slightly at the mention of his hallucinations.

"Nothing, doesn't matter." Draco said, shrugging it off. But Colin wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty freaked out when you got -"

"I wasn't freaked out! Now drop it!" Draco said, starting to get angry. Colin wasn't surprised by this in the least. He knew Draco was going to be too proud to share his fears with him. And even though it was annoying at times when Draco talked with him on such matters, Colin knew it was only a matter of time before he would.

"I'm sorry," Colin said in a none-pushy voice. "I just assumed because you asked me to never leave you, that maybe you experienced something – I don't know. I just thought maybe you were afraid to lose me."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, wrapping both arms around Colin. "I'm not going to lose you, Col, nor am I afraid that's going happen. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Draco kissed Colin's forehead. Colin giggled at that, snuggling closer to his man. He, too, wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's midriff, squeezing him closer. They fell silent for a bit, listening to each other's heartbeat, thinking.

"So we'll be going into a battle soon, won't we?" Colin asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"This whole thing with the Dark Lord and such. Whatever plan we end up creating, in the end, we're still going to end up having to fight him. Right?" Colin asked, looking up into Draco's cool gray eyes. Draco just sighed, searching Colin's blue eyes.

"I'm not going to lie – that's probably what's going to end up happening. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try our hardest." Draco said.

"What if we don't win? What if something happens to us, or one of us ends up getting really hurt, or dying, or -"

"Colin, calm down, you're starting to hyperventilate." Draco said, trying not to smile. He knew Colin could be a worry wart at times.

"I'm sorry, you know I worry about these things." Colin said, sitting up. He drew his knees up to his chest and stared straight ahead, an intense look on his face. Draco sat up as well, watching him.

"What are you thinking of?" Draco asked curiously. Colin looked at Draco, seemingly debating something.

"I was thinking – maybe we should make love." Colin said cautiously, not sure how Draco would react to the word love. As expected, Draco looked exasperated.

"Again with the love making – "

"I'm just suggesting, I mean, it IS customary for warriors to make love before going into battle. And we WILL be going into a battle – "

"Well, since you put it that way," Draco said, laughing. "You don't have to convince me to have sex, Col." Draco said, pulling Colin by the collar and bringing him in for an aggressive kiss.

But then Colin did something odd - he took hold of Draco's hand and pulled it away, enclosing it in his own. Colin tried slowing down the kiss, forcing Draco to fully appreciate the feeling of his soft lips. Draco's stomach did a sort of somersault as he passionately kissed him; taking Draco's other hand into his own, Colin pulled himself right on top of Draco, not once breaking the kiss. Again, this was a new experience for Draco; he was usually on top. But this was – comfortable? Nice? Whatever it was, Draco fully approved of it.

Slipping his hands out Colin's, he gently placed them on Colin's hips, deepening the kiss – but not aggressively this time. He pushed his tongue into Colin's mouth, letting it explore. He heard Colin breathe deeply, trying to catch his breath from the unbreakable kiss. He could feel Colin's hands gently being placed on either side of his face, bringing them still closer.

Draco slipped his hands inside of Colin's pants and boxer bands gently caressing his skin. He could feel the goose bumps rise along Colin's skin – and that wasn't the only thing to raise, either. Draco groaned as he felt Colin's erection digging into his hip, causing instantaneous arousal from himself as well. Draco went to snake his hand down towards Colin's erection, but again, Colin stopped him. Instead, he momentarily broke their kiss and sat up, straddling Draco.

As Colin was taking his shirt off, Draco's chest constricted a little as his breath become uneven. This scene had been way too familiar to Draco – the straddling, the undressing, everything. All that kept going through Draco's mind was that girl from the hallucination. Draco swallowed uncomfortably as Colin started taking off his pants and boxers. Draco didn't want this stop – Colin wasn't like this girl, he wasn't looking to take advantage of him. And to convince himself otherwise, he sat up, still with Colin on his lap, and kissed him passionately, wrapping himself tightly around Colin's body. Colin didn't object this time and slinked his arms underneath Draco's as well.

But his actions were misinterpreted. Colin slowly lifted Draco's shirt up passed his abs, his chest, shoulders and – breaking off the kiss – passed his head. Draco's eyes caught Colin's as the shirt was tossed aside. They briefly stared into each other's eyes. Draco tried searching Colin's eyes – for what, he didn't know. Colin gave him a tender smile before leaning in and planting the softest of kisses on his lips. Again, Draco's heart seemed to miss a beat at this gesture, and he just wanted to pull Colin closer.

But Colin's hands were doing something else now. They were slowly trailing down his hard stomach to his waist and then to the buttons of his jeans. Draco could feel them slowly being taken off, his boxers going along with it so he was now completely exposed like Colin. Throwing the clothes aside, Colin placed both hands on either side of Draco's face and continued to kiss him. Draco could feel his erection rubbing against Colin's and it took everything in his power to not dive in. He wanted this done right – whatever that meant.

Draco didn't know how much longer he could last, though. His breath was highly unsteady as his erection pulsed, longing for attention. Draco gingerly pushed him off and kneeled on the bed, again, facing Colin, who looked confused. Draco brought himself closer to Colin; he could feel his energy pulsing, coming off in waves of heat. With one hand, he gently cupped Colin's chin, bringing in for a soft kiss – it felt strange, but Draco fully enjoyed it – and with the other hand, he placed it on Colin's back and gently laid him down so that he was the one on top.

Draco could feel Colin smiling, and he couldn't help but to smile as well. Draco broke off the kiss as his erection gave another twitch of impatience. He lowered himself down Colin's body, to his thighs. He lowered his lips and gently kissed each thigh before stopping at Colin's erected member. Giving that a slight kiss as well, he moved his hands softly down Colin's legs, making him twitch. Draco smiled – he forgot how ticklish Colin can be. Stopping at the knees, Draco slowly lifted them up and forward so that were level with Colin's stomach.

Draco placed Colin's legs over his shoulder and just before he placed his pulsing erection at his entrance, he gingerly spat into his hand and rubbed it over his erection, to make penetration easier. But before Draco moved in, he glanced at Colin, who smiled wider. Draco took that as his cue. Draco slowly slipped into Colin, who gave a slight gasp that turned to a moan of pleasure. Draco took it slow, moving in and out in rhythm to his breathing.

While still keeping the rhythm, Draco bent down so that they were stomach to stomach and captured Colin's lips into his own. Colin slinked his arms around Draco's neck, bringing him closer. Draco gave Colin one last passionate kiss on the lips before moving down his neck. He started increasingly his thrusting, his breathing becoming more staggered. He wrapped his arms around Colin's body, getting deeper into him: He could feel Colin's erection pushing against his stomach.

Draco smashed his mouth against Colin's, kissing him with ferocious passion. Draco had never felt so close to Colin then he did right now, both on a physical and emotional level. He had never in all his sexual experiences, experienced this kind of sex before – all the passion, the way his stomach flipped when Colin kissed him in that way, the sheer intimacy in their touches.

Draco could feel the build-up as he was about to cum. He tried his hardest to keep the moment – he didn't want it to end – but he couldn't hold it in any longer, and just as he felt himself spill into Colin, in sync, Colin spilled all over Draco's stomach as well. Draco collapsed on top of Colin, both breathing hard. They laid there, chests heaving, staring into each other's eyes and that's when Draco realized – this was it; this was what love-making was. This is what Colin had been trying to get him to acknowledge this whole time. Draco softly kissed Colin's lips, savoring the sweet kiss.

_"I'm telling you, Col, that's not going to work." Draco said, pacing the tent in his lime green pajamas. "I think our best bet is to come at him from behind with a big stick of salami and clobber him over the head with it."_

_"You really think that's going to knock him out, though?" Colin asked skeptically._

_"It will if it's frozen, yeah." Draco said matter-of-factly._

_"Well, if you're sure. I still think we should just dress as Bigfoot and scare the living daylights out of him." Colin said, shrugging._

_"That's stupid. You know the Dark Lord isn't afraid of anything." Draco said, walking towards the tent door and stepping out._

_"He's afraid of death," Colin mumbled under his breath. But Draco wasn't listening._

_"I'm going to take a piss," and with that, Draco stepped out of the tent. Colin just laid back down, trying to think up better ways to destroy the Dark Lord._

_Everything they had come up with thus far had been completely ludicrous. Draco didn't like Colin's idea of planting bombs on him – Draco didn't know what those were and Colin didn't understand how to use them. Colin didn't like Draco's suggestion of catching the Dark Lord off guard whilst sleeping; it just didn't make sense – he was probably heavily guarded. No, they didn't seem to be able to agree on anything, which was very frustrating._

_"Maybe we should just take a break for the night," Colin thought to himself. He went to shut his eyes when all of a sudden, two large animals burst through the tent door. One was a big black squirrel; the other was a brown, rabbit with majestic, curly fur. "What the hell?!" Colin yelled, jumping up. He watched in horror as the squirrel scrambled into his backpack, while the rabbit chased after it. It tried to get into the bag, but was having slight difficulty._

_"If you think you can hide from me, then you're sadly mistaken!" The rabbit yelled angrily, burrowing a hole through the backpack. "No one gets in the way of me and my lover Chandler!"_

_"Chandler?" Colin said, very confused. "Wait, how are you talking? I must be dreaming or something!" Just then, another rabbit came barging into the tent; this one was very fat and yellow. It was wheezing, as though out of breath. It stopped at the sight of the other rabbit and the moving backpack._

_"Kent? What are you doing? You need to leave Morgan alone! Kent! Stop it!" The yellow rabbit said, running towards what was evidentially supposed to be Kent._

_"Kent? Wait, Morgan? What the hell is going on?!" Colin yelled in panicked confusion, his hands on top of his head. Colin watched as the brown rabbit – Kent, he supposed - savagely tore through the side of his backpack, creating a large enough hole in it to stick his head through._

_"You wait until I get through this! I'll tear you up just like I did to the last few bitches that tried to steal my man!" The rabbit Kent yelled, burrowing his entire body into the bag. Despite how weirdly bizarre all this was, Colin couldn't help but feel extremely impressed by this._

_"Oh my god, Kent, you're a badass!" Colin yelled excitedly, watching the scene with renewed interest._

_"Really now, Kent, you need to stop this! I am not your man!" The rabbit Chandler said, blundering his way closer to the two._

_"Shut up Chandler, you totally are!" Colin said, barely taking his eyes off the backpack. At this point, the squirrel Morgan was trying to free herself from the backpack, trying to get away from Kent._

_"I beg your pardon?" Chandler said, indignantly. "I must say, I – Kent!"_

_Kent had managed to squeeze himself back out of the backpack just as Morgan ran behind Chandler for protection. Chandler, not wanting to be caught in the middle, moved out of the way, clearing a path towards the victim._

_Colin's eyes widened in wonderment as Kent was able to get his teeth around Morgan's neck, his hind legs wrapped tightly around her body, securing her in her place. Morgan tried desperately to squirm out of his grip, but the more she moved, the tighter Kent held on, until he finally gave an almighty twist and snapped her neck, causing the neck bone to stick out and blood to splatter everywhere – including on Chandler, who started freaking out._

_"No no no no no no! Get it off! Get it off, now!" Chandler screamed, hoping around the tent. "Please, someone get me a wet nap! A towel! Anything!"_

_"Oh calm down, sir. Look at it this way; now you don't have to deal with this wrench anymore," Kent said, starting to suck the dripping blood from Morgan's neck. But Chandler wasn't listening. He was still hoping around from one end of the tent to the other, talking to himself._

_"I've got to go! I've got to get out of here! Far from here!" Chandler was saying over and over again, finally making his way to the tent door. But just before he could make it, Colin jumped up and grabbing an extra bag, scooped Chandler inside. "What? What's going on? What are you doing? Let me go!"_

_"No! Not until you finally admit your feelings for Kent and start breeding!" Colin said, holding the top of the bag tightly so that Chandler couldn't get out – which he was what he was trying to do._

_"BREED? Are you daft? We're both male for one thing, and as I've said before, I'm –"_

_"In denial. Yeah, you've made that perfectly clear." Colin said, finding a rope and tying the end with it. He set the bag gently on the bed and took to staring at Kent, who was still feasting on Morgan's carcass. "Not that I mind or anything, but what are you guys doing here?" Colin asked._

_"Well, I had a feeling you were in need of some assistance, and so Chandler and myself decided to pay you a visit –"_

_"Decided? You bloody dragged me with you!" came Chandler's muffled voice._

_"That's beside the point!" Kent snapped back. "Anyway, we're here to help you come up with a grandiose plan to take out the Dark Lord!"_

_"Really? What did you have in mind?" Colin asked, watching the ever so adorable little rabbit._

_"It's simple! Present the rock to the Dark Lord, make him think you're giving him the real thing."_

_"But that won't work. He'll know it's a fake," Colin said instantly._

_"No no. You're not going to give him a fake one. You're going to give him the real rock –"_

_"And that will help how?" Colin asked, starting to get irritated._

_"Stop interrupting and I'll tell you how that will help!" Kent yelled._

_"There's no need to be rude, Emerson," Chandler's muffled voice came from inside Colin's bag._

_"What you need to do is use the rock before you present it to him. Once it's used, you can't use it again. By doing this, 1) Draco will make it seem he still has the Dark Lord's interest at heart, and 2) it will buy you some time to Avada him with Draco's wand." Kent said, his voice rising excitedly. Colin nodded, trying to take it all in. It did seem like a pretty good idea. Except..._

_"There's just one problem," Colin said, looking Kent dead in those adorable black eyes of his. "The Dark Lord isn't going to be alone. He's going to be surrounded by other Death Eaters, and asking him to be alone is going to be way too suspicious."_

_"You don't need to get him alone. You just need to somehow make sure you're positioned near him so that when the chance presents itself, you can kill him."_

_Colin took this moment to absorb it all. It did sound like a brilliant plan. But at the same time, there where so many things that could go wrong. Was it worth trying? "I don't know, I mean, I see so many flaws in this," Colin voiced uncertainly._

_"Well hey, I'm just a rabbit, I can't come up with everything! Besides, you're pretty smart, you'll think of the rest no problem." Kent said, his whiskers twitching, as though he were smiling._

_"Hmmm...I still don't know though. Draco might not approve," Colin said uncertainly._

_"Look, if Draco really cared about you, he would listen to what you have to say. You're just as valid a member as he is!" Chandler's voice came from the bag. "Make him listen to you!"_

_"Sir is right, Colin. Not only will being assertive get him to listen to you, it will also spice up your love life!" Kent said._

_"Emerson, stop butting into other people's love life!_ _Go worry about your own, for once!"_

_"What do you think I've been trying to do, sir? If you'll only just – " Kent started, hopping towards the bag._

_"Don't you even think about coming in this bag! There'll be hell to pay if you do!" Came Chandler's squeak._

_"Oh please sir, we can work this out if you'll just listen –"_

_"Colin! I demand you remove this burden away from the bag at once!" Chandler commanded. But all Colin could do was laugh. As if he could take an angry bunny seriously!_

_"No can do, Chandler. In fact, I think Emerson's right – you two could do with some alone time." Colin said, picking up Kent and carefully unzipping the bag. A wet nose popped out of the small hole with Chandler trying to dig his way out. But Colin pushed the little nose back in as he shoved Kent inside._

_"What are you doing? It is far too cramped in here! Take him out at once!" Chandler yelled angrily._

_"Well sir, if you stop eating all those bloody carrots all the time –"_

_"Don't tell me what I can or can't eat!" Chandler snapped. "Now, I won't ask you again, Colin – would you kindly remove one of us from this bag?"_

_"Nope, it's worse than I feared. You two need all the alone time you can get!" Colin said, thoughtly. Finally, his two favorite people in the entire world – minus Draco, of course – were finally going to get a shot at each other without any bitches blocking the way._

_"No, please! Colin, I'm HIGHLY claustrophobic!" Chandler squeaked._

_"Just snuggle up with me sir, and I'll make things better." Kent offered. Colin watched as the bag started moving as Kent shuffled to get near Chandler. But he started freaking out more._

_"No! Get away! Please, I just ask for some space and I wish you would respect that! Colin! Colin!"_

_"Stop, just do it already!" Colin said, getting annoyed._

"Colin. Colin!"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!"

"Colin! Wake up!"

Colin sat straight up. Looking around, he realized that it was all a dream. It had to be, for he was suddenly lying in bed, naked, with Draco – also naked. The last Colin had remembered, he went to relieve himself – but that was clearly during the dream, for he was magically back at his side again. Colin shook his head, feeling extremely disoriented.

"Are you ok? You were arguing in your sleep," Draco said, watching Colin carefully.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Colin said distractedly. He was still trying to make sense of it all.

"Good. Sorry to wake you up like that, but you were being very loud. I didn't want you to attract anyone." Draco said, lying back down, his head resting on top of his arms.

"I don't wake up you, did I?" Colin asked, embarrassed at the matter.

"Not really. I was just dozing off. You know I'm usually a sound sleeper."

"True," Colin said, lying back down as well. He was about to snuggle up to Draco and relax when he remembered something of great importance, causing him to sit straight up once more.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked, sitting up as well, startled at Colin's sudden eagerness.

"I just remembered! I have a brilliant plan for taking out the Dark Lord!" Colin said, grabbing Draco's hands in excitement.

"Really? Because two hours ago you had jack shit. How can you possibly –"

"It came to me in a dream! No listen, seriously!" For Draco had rolled his eyes. "Listen! All we have to do is present the rock to the Dark Lord, making him think that we are still loyal to him. But little will he know, you have already used the rock, inserting your own piece of soul there. And while he is distracted by that, we'll strike!" Colin said all in one breathe. Draco stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"Hold up, you thought of that all on your own? In a dream?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Yep! Well, actually, it came to me in the form of cute, fluffy animals. Except one wasn't cute, she was a total bitch. But Kent took care of her no problem." Colin rambled on.

"Right," Draco said slowly, rolling his eyes once more. "Aside from cute, fluffy animals, that's actually not a bad idea. We'll have to tweak a few things first, but I like it."

"Really?" Colin asked excitedly. "I'm so glad! Because –"

"Shhh!" Draco said, putting his up to silence Colin, who obeyed immediately. "Did you hear that? I thought I hear the breaking of a twig."

"Maybe it's a wild animal. We are in the woods after all." Colin suggested. But Draco wasn't paying attention. Grabbing his wand, he slowly got up and walked over to the tent flaps. Unzipping them, he first stuck his wand and then his head out of the small opening he made for himself.

"Do you see anything?" Colin asked curiously.

But Draco didn't answer and stepped out of the tent, still naked. Colin scrambled out of bed and threw on some pants, following him outside. He was already a good distance away. Colin jogged to him. "Do you see anything?" Colin whispered, not wanting to reveal their location should anyone be out there. Draco didn't answer right away, but still there, looking left and right, taking in the sounds of nature.

"Must've been an animal," Draco said after a moment. "C'mon, let's get back to the tent."

As Colin turned to follow Draco back, he heard this great flapping and spun around, frightened it could be another Death Eater. But upon looking around, he found the woods to be completely devoid of human life. In fact, the only animal of any sort Colin could see was a pigeon sitting gently upon a branch just above his head. He found that rather odd; he didn't think pigeons flew away from civilization. The pigeon appeared to have a damaged neck and a scab over its side; it looked as though he suffered from a tragic wound previously. The stomach part was also red, and he looked to be losing feathers. Colin felt sorry for the poor thing. Recognizing there was nothing he could, Colin turned to leave.

Oi! Don't leave yet! I want to talk to you!"

Colin spun around quickly, looking around, trying to find the source of the noise. He guessed he wasn't as alone as he thought. But he couldn't find whoever had spoken.

"Up here, you dolt!"

Colin looked up at the pigeon and his eyes grew wide. Was that pigeon really talking to him? Or was he having another dream? Or did his dream really end? Was it possible to have a dream within another dream? Colin's head was staring to hurt.

"You're not going crazy, lad. I just want to talk to ya for a minute." The pigeon said, flapping down onto Colin's shoulder. Colin flinched slightly as its claws dug into his skin.

"Er, ok?" Colin said uncertainly.

"I heard about this battle that you plan to go into and I was hoping you would let me join you." The pigeon said, ruffling his feathers.

"Er..." Colin was completely speechless at this. Was there a pigeon really talking to him right now? But then again, the dream – but that's just it, it was just a dream, wasn't it. But this? Colin wasn't so sure.

"Lad? I can see this is really taking a toll on your brain, so I'm going to make it simple. Name's Mcallister. I live for stuff like this, used to do it all the time. I won't let you down if you give me the chance." The pigeon said.

"Er...ok?" Colin said, still highly confused. "But you're just a pigeon, how could you possibly –"

"Listen, I may just be a bird, it's true. But I see things from up there that you wouldn't believe. I'd be a great asset to you!"

"I suppose…" Colin shrugged.

"Just think on it. If you need me, simply whistle. I'll be around." And with that, he flew off, leaving Colin contemplating his sanity. Shaking it off, Colin turned around once more, heading back towards the tent, when a flash of red came out of nowhere.

"Col, get down!" Draco yelled, spinning around to face Colin. Colin ducked as another jet of red light came towards him, missing him by inches.

Looking up, Colin saw a Death Eater staggering towards him, his wand lifted in an almost lazy sort of way. His eyes seemed very unfocused and as he came closer, the stench of alcohol reeked through the air. Colin started backing away from the man. Looking just passed him, he saw Draco running towards him, his own wand raised. But the drunken man didn't seem to notice him at all; he only had eyes for Colin. But before the man could get any closer to him, he was swept off his feet as Draco sent a spell back at him. As the Death Eater flew over Colin, the wand fell out of his hand and landed next to him. Colin scrambled to pick it up.

"You ok?" Draco asked, helping Colin up. He shoved the wand in his pocket.

"Yeah," Colin said, turning to look at the Death Eater as he shakily stood up. "Didn't we have the protection barrier up? How did he get through?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we're going to have a problem with him," Draco said, his wand still pointed at the Death Eater. He stumbled as he stood up, stumbling over himself. He raised a shaky hand and pointed it at Draco.

"Y-you you, you're going ta get it, you are!" He yelled, tripping over his words. "I 'eard, you talkin' 'bout the Dark Lord! Overfloing – throw- throwing – yous want to kill 'im, you do!" The Death Eater yelled.

"So what? What do you think you're going to do about it?" Draco asked, wand still pointed at the drunk.

"I'mma tell Dark Lord, I will!" The Death Eater said, stepping closer towards them.

"It's funny that you think you're going to get out of here alive." Draco said. Just as he was about to cast a curse, the Death Eater suddenly launched at the two of them. He threw himself on Colin, knocking him to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me!" Colin screamed in panic as the Death Eater tried to get a grip on Colin's neck. But the man was being pulled off Colin almost instantly by Draco, who threw him to the ground. Colin stood up and watched as Draco threw punch after punch in the man's face.

"Get back to the tent! I have this one!" Draco screamed, raising his fist for another punch. But before he could sink it in, the man caught his fist and delivered a side blow to Draco's head, knocking him off.

"The Dark Lord won't let a fag like y-you be his fall down!" The man said, standing up and wiping the blood off his face. Bending down, he picked up Draco's fallen wand. Draco stood up fast, about to dive for his wand, when it was pointed at him. "I don't think so! I'm turnin' you both in! I'm – "

"STUPIFY!" Colin pointed the man's own wand at him, causing him to fly backwards once more and landing hard on the ground. Colin watched as Draco ran to the knocked out Death Eater; he ran after him. Draco stooped down and grabbed his wand back. "What do you think we should do with him?" Colin asked, observing the drunken man with disgust.

"Well we can't wait until he wakes up," Draco said, toeing the unconscious man's shoulder. "He may be drunk, but that doesn't mean he won't remember what he heard."

"You suggesting we kill him?" Colin asked.

"Obviously. We'll just have to –" Draco stopped mid-sentence and looked at Colin. He looked as though he were experiencing an epiphany. 'That's it! He's the key!"

"To what?" Colin asked, confused.

"To everything!" Draco said excitedly. "I need someone to kill to make my first Horcrux, right? Well, here we go!" Draco said, pointing at the Death Eater. Colin looked at Draco uncertainly.

"I don't know, I mean, what if the party he is with notices he's missing? Don't you think they'll come looking for him?"

"Course they'll come looking for him! But that doesn't mean they can link anything to us! Besides, this saves us time. We needed a body and now we have one. Come on, help me." Draco said, bending down and putting his arms under the Death Eater's armpits. Colin shrugged and bent down, grabbing the man's legs. "Just lift him up a little – I can carry him to the tent." Draco said.

Colin lifted the man as far off the ground as he could; Draco was able to get a good enough hold underneath the man's shoulders and placed his other arm underneath the man's legs. "What are you going to do with him once we get back to the tent?" Colin asked as they turned around.

"We're going to get started on making the Horcrux." Draco said, carrying the unconscious man effortlessly.

"Already? You don't think that's too soon –"

"No Colin, I don't." Draco said irritably. "We need to get a move on with the plan. We already had this one stumble into our mist, we don't need more."

Colin sighed. He was still iffy about this whole Horcrux thing. But he knew it was the best plan they had. When they reached the tent, Colin lifted the flap and held it open for Draco, who stepped through it. Before Colin followed, he turned and scanned their surroundings; he had the odd feeling someone was watching them. But his limited vision showed him nothing but the woods, and so he turned and went in the tent, zipping it back up.


	25. Chapter 25

"You going to hide in the corner the entire time?" Draco asked, glancing over at Colin, who was looking uncertaintly at him. Draco had deposited the unconscious Death Eater in the middle of the floor, bending over him.

"No," Colin said, stepping closer to Draco. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" Draco said indignantly, pointing his wand at the Death Eater.

"No I mean – do you understand the process? Do you know the spell?" Colin asked, his eyes never leaving the unconscious man.

"I did my research. Now quiet down, this takes intense concentration." Draco said.

"Wait!" Colin said, taking an involuntary step forward. Draco give an agitated sigh and looked at him. Colin couldn't help but shrink back a little.

"What?" Draco said sternly.

"Shouldn't you, er, maybe you should get dressed?" Colin fell silent at Draco's hard stare.

"We don't have time for that! Now focus!" Draco turned back to the Death Eater his wand pointed at him. It was eerily quiet in the tent. Draco slowly breathed in and out, summoning all his energy so that it coursed through his body, traveling to his wand arm. He could feel his arm starting to shake; his palm grew sweaty as his body's attention started rising. Draco's breath started coming unevenly as his wand started glowing an ominous red. It started off softly, but soon started filling the entire tent. It cascaded off Draco's face, making him look paler than usual. He closed his hand tightly around the stone in his other hand; it was just as hot.

Draco closed his eyes and concentrated all his might; taking one last, steadying breath, he jabbed his wand forward, releasing all the pent up energy.

"AHHHHH!" Draco yelled as he sent the light and energy at the man. Sweat poured down his face as all the light encased the man, completely obscuring his body from their view. Colin watched as Draco fell to the floor, clutching his head in his hands.

"Draco!" Colin yelled, rushing to his side. "Draco? Can you hear me?"

Draco don't say anything, however. He was rocking back and forth on his knees, his skin becoming exceptionally pale. "Ch-check the – check the body – " Draco stuttered. It sounded as though it was a real struggle for him to speak.

Colin glanced at Draco and then the man; he didn't want to leave him – but if this didn't work...Colin turned and knelt by the other man and checked his pulse...it was non-existent. Turning back, he found that Draco had fallen over, spread-eagled on the floor. "Draco! Draco, can you hear me?"

But Draco wasn't responsive. Colin gently took Draco's face in his hands and turned his head so that they were facing each other. "Draco?" Colin gently whispered. Draco's eyes twitched open, staring at Colin. Colin drew in a gasp, for Draco's eyes were starting to drastically change. They were cloudy, sort of green with a type of amber inside.

"The man," Draco croaked, "what of the man?"

"Dead. You were excellent, Draco." Colin said, putting a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco just nodded his head: his eyes were looking at Colin, but he knew Draco wasn't really seeing him. "What now?"

"I – I don't know. Give me a mo – " Draco started but then gasped as a blinding pain seared up his back, causing him to convulse.

"Draco? Are you ok?" Colin asked worriedly.

Draco could feel every vein in his body pulsing painfully against his stretched skin. He felt his fingers and toes start tingling, as if they had just woken up from a sleep. The blood was rushing to his head, momentarily blocking out any noise around him. Draco, who hadn't realized he closed his eyes, opened them and stared at the top of the tent. His vision was extremely blurry: He blinked furiously to try and get it back, but to no avail.

"Draco?" Colin's voice seemed distant, even though Draco knew he was right next to him.

"This is going to be worth it in the end," Draco said through labored breathing. Even speaking seemed to increase the pain.

"Of course!" Colin said, putting his hand on Draco's forehead. Draco felt brief relief at Colin's cold touch, as realized how hot he suddenly felt. He tried to lift his hand, to take it out of Colin's hand, but his arms felt as though they were filled with lead. "You're strong, you can get through this. You've gotten through everything else so far. This will be worth it."

Draco tried his hardest to smile, but even that was an effort. "Voldemort won't know what hit him," Draco noticed his words starting to become slurred as he started feeling dizzy. But he knew he must hold on – he had to defeat whatever it was that was going on. He could feel Colin getting closer to him – he erupted into vision. Although he was extremely blurry, he could tell Colin was extremely worried. Draco didn't want Colin to see just how much pain he is in – he mustn't see him succumbing to weakness.

"Go get me water," Draco slurred as his vision started going dark.

"That's not a good idea, Drake, I'm not leaving you." He could feel Colin take his hand into both of his.

Draco went to command it – but he suddenly felt his whole body start to convulse and shake violently. He could feel his body flopping about like a fish – he didn't understand what was going on or how to stop it. His vision completely left him and he suddenly felt breathless. He tried to say something – to get Colin to do something – but his mind went entirely blank before he lost consciousness altogether.

Draco knew he was unconscious. But how? How was this possible? He couldn't hear anything, smell anything, or see anything – well, with his eyes, anyway. While he was unable to physically open his eyes, he was still able to see pictures within his mind: Memories started flashing across Draco's mind in quick succession – all of them having to do with Colin, surprisingly.

He was at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall to be precise. Draco was slightly shocked when he saw himself walk by – he was tiny and lanky; it disgusted him. He watched as he walked over to Potter, who looked less than thrilled. Draco realized that they were at the Dueling Club that took place during their second year. He watched as both boys lifted their wands and pointed them at each other, waiting for the signal to start. But before the signal, memory Draco sent a spell at Potter that caused him to fly across the room. Looking around, he noticed Colin not too far from his memory self. He watched as Potter flew and turned to look at Draco, glaring at him. He lifted his wand to send a spell towards Draco, when Goyle, his partner, sent a spell at him, causing Colin to erupt in boils.

Draco was now on the Quidditch pitch: it was Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Draco watched as his memory self was laughing at Potter as he twirled through the air, looking more ridiculous than usual. Scanning the crowd, he noticed Colin smack in the middle of the Gryffindor-clad crowd. He was the only one that was wearing a huge sash that said Potter – it greatly sickened Draco. He watched as Colin glared at the memory Draco, who was nearly laughing himself out of the air at Potter. He looked as though he wanted to punch every fiber of Draco.

Draco now found himself back inside the Great Hall; this time, he could tell time had fast-forward significantly as his memory-self walked passed – he was taller and still a little lanky. Draco watched as he walked to Potter, who was surrounded by an excitable crowd. "Think you're so special, don't you, Potter?" Memory Draco sneered. "Everything is just all about you, isn't it? Just because you defeated the Dark Lord doesn't mean anything. There are more adequate champions here." Draco shouldered Potter hard and was away before anyone could stop him. Through this whole interaction, Draco noticed Colin sitting close by. He wasn't admiring Potter as he once was but instead, looked quite neutral. In fact, he looked as though he was reluctantly agreeing with Draco at what he had said. He watched Potter momentarily, but then switched his gaze to memory Draco as he walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco now found himself again, in the Great Hall, except it was now decorated with the Yule Ball decorations. There were spinning students, dancing intensely to the music. Draco noticed himself dancing with his once girlfriend Pansy, twirling her around. Just then, Potter had come out of nowhere, bumping into Draco, spilling his drink all over Draco's dress robes. Draco turned around and started yelling at him, fists clenched hard. Minus the students directly around

them, no one paid attention to them for the music was far too loud, so there were no professors to come over and stop them as they started shoving each other. But Draco noticed one person that was making their way over – Colin. He didn't seem to want to stop the fight that was about to ensue, but he wasn't exactly cheering them on like the other surrounding students. In fact, he was

glancing at Potter every now and then, but mostly at Draco as he was shoving Harry most viciously. Again, he looked neutral, but interested all the same.

Draco was now in the corridor, watching as he and two other students – two young, timid looking girls – were walking towards the Room of Requirement. A few years had passed; his memory-self passed Potter, who was dressed in his Quidditch roes, and looked as though he desperately wanted to follow him. Draco remembered that year clearly – that was the year Potter was clearly obsessed with him. Draco watched as Potter reluctantly turned and headed out of the hall, towards the double doors leading outside. But as Potter was leaving, Draco noticed Colin hiding just out of sight from the two. Draco noticed that Colin was now clearly glaring at Potter as he was trying to stalk Draco, and his glare followed Potter all the way out of the doors. His attention turned back to memory Draco, who was walking in the opposite direction. His expression softened and just watched him. Was Colin – jealous? Angry that Potter was obsessed with him, Draco, rather then Colin himself? But then again, his expression had softened towards him...

He was on the grounds, watching himself, Snape, and a few other Death Eaters running out of Hogwarts; Dumbledore had just been killed. Draco watched as Snape and Potter had stopped to duel each other. Draco had kept going, worrying about himself. But as he scanned himself running the grounds, he noticed someone hiding just on the side of Hagrid's hut; it was Colin. He had a worried look on his face as he watched Draco running through the gates and disapparating just outside. He watched as Colin's face crumbled before turning around and fleeing across the grounds.

Draco watched as he and his Death Eaters were rounding up as many Hogwarts students as possible. He saw Colin watching Draco from afar, watching as memory Draco kicked aside dead bodies, thrusting future slaves forward, commanding the others. Colin took a deep breath and stepped forward, heading towards Draco – towards Draco, and no one else. Draco remembered that day perfectly. The boy would speak to no one else. He did everything that was told of him, but would only speak to Draco.

Draco watched as his memory self and Colin were having sex for the first time. Draco had been so in the moment at the time that he wasn't paying attention to how Colin looked. Colin was very much enjoying every second of it, that much was evident. Even though Draco was slamming into him as hard he could – and Colin was gasping in pain – the pure look of ecstasy of clearly palpable.

Again, they were in the tent having sex. Except, this was different. VERY different. It was slow, quite intimate, really. They were engaged in passionate kissing, something Draco didn't normally do when engaged in sexual activities. He watched as the two had entangled their hands together. Colin seemed to be taking over their actions – again, something Draco never usually did. But both their faces conveyed ultimate bliss.

They were now in the tent once more, sleeping – well, Draco was at any rate. He had his arms wrapped around Colin, holding the boy against his naked body. Colin was staring at Draco with his huge blue eyes. He was smiling greatly, snuggling up to Draco, wrapping his arms tighter around memory Draco's body. Draco could suddenly feel a pounding in his chest – at least he knew he was still alive. But why was he being shown all these memories? What did this have to do with the Horcrux?

Yes, Draco finally fully understood that it has always been Draco. He had been wrong – Colin didn't just go after those he thought to have great power – those Hogwarts memories were clear proof of that. Colin had always been there for him, had always been the one to help him through his difficult times since he had joined Draco's forces, whether Draco wanted acknowledge the fact at the time or not.

Just as the memory started to fade, he heard something, a sort of buzzing. It started off real low, but then steadily grew louder, until he realized it was Colin speaking. Was he experiencing another memory? But there were no pictures surfacing. Then...was he starting to gain consciousness? Draco tried to open his eyes, but found, besides his heart pounding in his chest, he couldn't feel his body.

"You're going to get through this. You know what I love about you the most?" Colin asked, not really expecting an answer. "You have a very high-strung spirit. You're determined and even though people are constantly putting you down, you're always finding ways to prove them wrong – to prove yourself. You were like that at Hogwarts too. And although it seemed I liked Potter most of the time, I was really watching you." Draco thought he heard him sniffle. "I'm not going to leave you Draco. I'll never leave your side. So please – please don't leave mine!"

Draco felt his heart pounding harder and harder in his chest – it felt as though it was going to rip out of his chest. He felt entirely breathless, for it was becoming more painful to breathe by the second. And out of nowhere, he could suddenly feel his entire body; it was as though he were lying on a bed of fire. He could feel his throat tearing as he let out a blood-curdling scream from the pain of it. He started tearing at his clothes, trying to release his body from the fire that suddenly was set aflame upon him.

His vision started to clear and he realized he was standing straight up, not lying on anything hot. In fact, looking around, he found that he was in a room filled with flames. Looking down, he realized that he was completely naked and – what was worse – he had completely lost his toned body and muscles. A panic started in Draco's chest once more – was he going to have to face the wrath of his slaves once more? Draco remembered the horrible hallucinations he experienced whilst in the lake.

What was he going to do? Sure, he was going to be immortal after this – but no one was going to take him seriously as a skinny, lanky nobody. Draco tried to calm down, but it was no use; he couldn't stop the panicked thoughts racing through his mind. What if this was the consequence of being immortal? What if the Horcrux was feeding off the only source of strength on him? No! He won't let it! As soon as he found his way out of this, he will start pumping again, and nothing will stop him. Nothing!

"There has to be some way to get them back," Draco said, looking around. "No equipment. No matter, I'll just do it old school." Draco dropped to do some push-ups before he sprung back up, waving his hands about. "Shit! Shit shit shit shit!" Draco yelled in pain. Fire erupted in the place where he put his hands, burning them.

"I'll just move over here," Draco said, moving just five feet to the right of him. He bent down to do the push-ups, but encountered the same results. "Fuck!" Draco cried out, sucking on his burnt fingers. He glared at the space that had caused him pain. "Hmmm...I wonder," Draco said, glancing behind him. He moved backwards and bent down low. Instead of putting his entire scorched palm on the ground, he gingerly reached his index finger down. But he barely touched the spot when it, too, erupted into flames.

"ARRRGH!" Draco screamed in agonizing frustration. He stood straight up and clenched his fists, trying to find something tangible he could punch. But it was no use; there were no walls, and even if there were, they would most likely act in the same way as the ground.

"I don't understand! What do you want me to do?" Draco screamed to no one in particular as his panic escalated. "Why can't I touch the ground?" But then an idea struck him. Lunges – he could do lunges; they were simple and his feet were already touching the ground. Putting his hands on his hips, he took a giant step forward. But the moment his foot hit the ground, the spot blazed in fire once more, causing him to squeal in pain.

"No, no! Seriously? What in the actual fuck is going on?!" Draco yelled out, continuing to move about, lunging here and there. But it was pointless, for the same results occurred each time.

Just then, there was a blood curdling scream. Draco whirled around, trying to find the source of the noise. Just to the left of where he stood, someone was walking through the flames towards him. Draco squinted, trying to make out the profile. "No!" Draco said, astounded, for he knew those glasses and scar anywhere. "Potter? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You know, just enjoying the struggle." Potter said with smirk.

"What struggle?" Draco asked, watching as his arch nemesis, who was supposed to be dead, stepped closer to him.

"Like you don't know," he said, giving a very girlish sort of laugh. "You, trying to get your hot bod back. It's quick entertaining, really."

"I'm not struggling with anything. And why are you talking like that?" Draco said, scrunching his nose in irritation. Potter was talking in what people would call those "stereotypical gay" voices.

"Why aren't you?" Potter mocked.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to punch you?" Draco questioned, folding his arms across his chest. It felt so flat, which greatly saddened him.

"You? Punch me? Pfff, puurlease! You'd break a fingernail!" Potter said, giving a snap filled with attitude.

"What the fuck? I don't even have fingernails, Potter!" Draco yelled in anger.

"Well then, honey, you have a problem." Potter tutted.

"Don't call me honey!" Draco screamed, dropping his arms to the side and balling his fists.

"Whatever you say," Potter said, examining his own perfectly manicured hands. "By the way, this whole making yourself immortal thing – I it's not very attractive."

"I don't wake up in the morning to please you or anyone else," Draco said, walking around, trying to find an easy exit.

"You're not going to find a way out of here. And even so, it wouldn't make a difference. You're not strong enough nor are you smart enough to pull off defeating the Dark Lord. You're a fool for thinking that you can."

Draco wheeled around and came close to Potter, giving him the most hateful glare he could muster. "I am not weak! I am ten times more capable than you! I'm actually still alive – "

"Yes, but was that because you were cunning? Or was it because you coasted off the accomplishments and fears of others to propel yourself forward?"

"You don't know about me, Potter! Stop acting like you're all high and mighty – "

"Who's acting?"

Draco whirled around to find Granger entering through the fire wall. She walked straight passed him and stopped at Potter's side.

"Granger? Shouldn't you be locked away in my dungeon?" Draco asked, really confused at this point. She wasn't dressed in the usual slave garments – a pin white shirt and pants – but instead, she was dressed as though she were going to a formal dinner. This contrasted with what Potter was wearing, which he hadn't noticed until just now. Potter was wearing a black T-Shirt with ragged, cut-off sleeves and extremely short pink shorts. What the hell was going on?

"Shouldn't you be getting something waxed? Seriously, that hairy chest does not suit you in the slightest." Granger said, her eyes roving over Draco's naked body.

"I don't care what you think is attractive, mudblood." Draco said, really starting to get pissed off at the whole thing. How was he to get away from this and get back to Colin?

"You sure about that? You didn't seem to have that sense when you were fucking my brains out." Granger said, looking at Draco in disgust.

"I wasn't fucking you, we just had mindless sex. There's a difference. Besides, act like you didn't want it anyway." Draco said, gazing around the room once more – there HAD to be a way out – otherwise, how did these two nimrods get in? There must have been a doorway somewhere.

"Oh Really? I wanted it?" Granger said skeptically. "I wasn't exactly begging you now, was I? Plus, I recall YOU saying something like, 'I used to have a thing for you, Granger.' Sound familiar?"

"I was drunk! You can't hold anything I say accountable!" Draco snapped, trying his hardest to concentrate.

"Denial," Potter fake-coughed. When Draco didn't give him a response, he continued. "So, back to your incompetence..."

"I'm not incompetent!" Draco yelled so loud that it tore his throat, causing him to cough. At the same time, he could feel his body heat rising significantly.

"Shall I start listing things off?" Potter asked, almost lazily.

"Please do," Granger said, watching as Draco glared intensely at them. "Is that all you know how to do?"

"Fuck you, Granger,"

"Once was enough, thank you."

"Alright, so there was the time you failed to kill Dumbledore on multiple occasions during our sixth year." Harry started.

"Let me stop you right there, Potter." Draco said, finally coming to terms with the fact that he was trapped. "I tried my hardest – there was always some ass hole that got in the way – "

"And here he goes, blaming others for his laziness." Granger said, rolling her eyes.

"GAAH! I WASN'T BEING LAZY!" Draco screamed at the top his lungs and tugging at his hair in sheer anger.

"Your half-assed attempts tell otherwise," Potter chortled. "I mean, seriously? A bottle of mead? You didn't actually think that was going to get passed Slughorn, did you? And even if it did, again, what would his conviction of the murder prove? No one would know you did it."

"The Dark Lord would know! That's all that matter!" Draco felt the heat continue to rise in his body as tried to fight to stay calm. But he was finding it increasingly difficult with these two sods getting on his every last nerve. "Why the fuck am I doing still talking to you? This is my thing – whatever it maybe – now just get the fuck out!"

"Ooh, scary!" Potter said in a mock scared voice, clinging to Granger is fear. "I'm convinced, let's go Hermione." The two of them burst into laughter.

"Honestly, you never were the brightest were you? If you can't understand why we are here, then you do not need to be making Horcruxes." Granger said, snorting with laughter as Potter rolled on the floor, laughing to his heart's content. How in the hell was Potter able to touch the floor but he couldn't?! Draco was starting to sweat profusely from the anger; he needed to get out of this room of fire and turmoil.

"Aww, is whittle Drakey getting hotty?" Potter said in a little kid's voice as he regained himself once more. "You're sweating like a pig! Not very attractive, mate."

"I think he could do with a bathy wathy," Granger chimed in, smiling widely. "Honestly, I thought gay people were supposed to smell like sunshine and rainbows. Not smelly pigs!"

"Omg, you're right! He DOES smell like a pig!" Potter said, breaking down into hysterics once more. And much to Draco's utter annoyance, they both started making oinking noises at him. Draco grunted, trying to control the anger. But it only made him sweat more; it poured out of his pores, down his face, his chest, arms, legs, anywhere that he was able to sweat was soaked.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have to smell like anything – KNOCK IT OFF!" Draco yelled as Potter and Granger had gotten down on their hands and knees and started crawling around like pigs.

"No, you're right. But even so, you make a terrible gay person. I mean, honestly, that body hair, pfff!" Potter said, standing up and helping Granger up as well. "Really, what Colin sees in you, I will never know!"

"Probably makes him feel better about the way he looks," Granger chimed in.

"You're ones to talk," Draco said, "at least I'm strong enough to – "

"Oh, and that's another thing too!" Potter cut Draco off. "Good thing you lost your muscles, because gay guys have no use for them anyways."

"They rely solely on their looks. But don't worry, you'll get the hang of it someday – well, if you survive this, that is." Granger said, looking at Draco with an almost sorry look.

"I don't know where you're getting your information from, but being gay doesn't have a personality of its own. I'm a normal person like everyone else and if you don't stop I WILL pulverize you!" Draco said, raising his fist.

"Purleeeaaass! You're totally weak – " Potter started before it was Draco's turn to cut in.

"You don't know me, Potter! I may have been weak then, but I have since learned better! I've learned from the failings of my father – I'm not my father! I think I have more than proved that and that's more than you can say!"

"Physical strength only goes so far and as of right now, you're looking pretty weak." Potter said, glancing Draco up and down. "Damn, I just can't believe how much you sweat! Here, let me help you out!" Potter looked to the left of him and nodded. Draco turned his head to find that a steaming bath had appeared out of nowhere. There were even pink bubbles foaming to the very top of it.

"Aww, now you can really take a bath! Go on, hop in! While it's still hot!" Granger said, heading over there and dipping her fingers into it.

Draco felt as though he were going to explode from all this suffering he was being put through. It was hard to think of anything as the heat in his body was continually on the rise; he could feel it crackling. Looking down, he noticed tiny electricity zaps coming from his fingers. Why was he still there? Shouldn't he have been healed by now and have the Horcrux? What was the point of this whole thing? There must have been a reason for it!

"Aw, does Drakey need help getting into the bathy?" Granger said, standing up.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to take one, poor thing." Potter said, looking highly disappointed and shaking his head.

"Well I can show you if you, want." Granger said, heading towards him. "Come here, baby." She said in that little kid voice. But Draco backed away quickly, still grunting with sheer anger. "Well then, guess we'll have to put that off until you calm down, mister." Granger said, waggling her finger at him. "But in all honesty, how could someone with very little body mass sweat as much you?"

"It's not even hot in here. Or are you nervous? Is that it? You're getting hot and bothered over us?" Potter asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Seriously, those sweat glands are ginormous!" Granger said, pointing at Draco.

"Hermione, let's not badger the poor man!" Potter said, completely dissolving into hysterical giggles.

"Oh! You know who he reminds me of? Wilber! From Charlotte's Web! Doesn't he?" Granger said, jumping in excitement. "I loved that story as a child!"

Draco's whole body was shaking at this point. He could feel sparks of electricity coursing through his body and he didn't know how much longer he could contain it.

"He does! Although, Wilbur had much more muscles than our little Drakey." Potter said, observing Draco with a satisfying smile.

"Can you do tricks? Wilbur was able to jump and spin, and do backflips!" Granger said with the same excitement. "Go on! Let's see it!"

"I'm not some prize-winning pig!" Draco yelled.

"Well I'll have to agree with you on the prize-winning part. You'd be terrible at this! Can't even do a backflip – I'm highly disappointed in you." Granger said, hanging her head in shame.

"So in your honest opinion, Malfoy – how long do you think you would actually last as a Dark Lord?" Potter asked, looking at Draco with straight up humor. "I mean, you don't expect those little Death Eaters of yours will listen to anything you say? I mean, it's been proven that gays like to make love, not war – "

Draco snapped. Without understanding what was going on, Draco felt his body moving in an almost arc-like motion; his arm reached backwards and then launched something forward – something hot and filled with energy. The next thing Draco was aware of was Potter and Granger screaming as they dived out of the way. Draco looked down at his fists – they were blazing with

fire.

"Oh hell nah!" Potter said, launching himself at Draco. But Draco was prepared. He wheeled his arm back and launched another fire ball at Potter, who just barely missed hitting him. Potter went to throw himself at Draco – who reacted much quicker than expected, for he was able to grab Potter by the throat and throw him to the ground. He wheeled back around to find Granger heading his way. He launched another fire ball at her: She wasn't as lucky as her friend, and caught it in the face, causing her to drop to the floor, howling in agony.

"Only a coward fights girls!" Potter screamed, whipping out his wand and sending a spell towards him. Draco was able to dodge it, but just barely. He hit the ground hard, rolled, and jumped back up. He sent another fireball towards Potter, who dodged it again. Draco growled in frustration.

"Ha! Is that all you've got? You fight like a bloody girl!" Potter laughed, sending another spell his way. It hit Draco in his chest, causing him to stumble backwards, nearly falling again. To his annoyance, he let out a yelp just before he managed to catch himself.

"Ha! Look at the scaredy whittle baby!" Granger cackled, back on her two feet once more. She whipped out her wand as well and sent a spell towards Draco, who ran to the side, narrowly missing it. "This is probably why you ran away like a baby during the battle! Because you can't handle it!"

Draco yelled and sent two more fireballs her way, but to no avail. He decided to switch directions and hurled what he could towards Potter, who also was able dodge them.

"Gay guys have no aim – at least not with their hands!" Potter laughed, sending another spell at Draco. It just barely nicked him on the shoulder – it actually burned, causing Draco to briefly stop and grab the injury.

"Whoa, getting tired there, buddy?" Potter yelled, aiming another spell. Draco snapped out and twirled out of it's way.

"Don't strain yourself, we know how difficult this is for you!" Granger piped in, sending another spell.

Draco was starting to feel slightly breathless, but he knew he couldn't stop. He had to keep fighting, to get out of this hell whole and away from these morons. Another spell hit his throwing arm as he went to lift it. He was knocked to his knees, but not before using his other hand to send a flaming ball Granger's way. It managed to get her foot, briefly setting it aflame - but it extinguished quicker than it alighted.

"I'm dead and I fight better than you!" Potter roared with laughter. He did a sort of ballet twirl in the air and sent yet another spell towards Draco the same time he sent a fireball towards Potter. The two forces met in mid-air and exploded, causing their surroundings to shake. This gave Granger enough time to aim a spell at Draco, causing his nose to bleed profusely.

"Really? You're going to let a girl out beat you?" Potter laughed, holding his stomach as he was trying to breath. "Honestly, you and Colin are perfect for each other – you're both weak sops!"

Without warning, Draco's entire body burst with a flaming energy. Potter could make fun of him all he wanted, but not Colin! Putting every last bit of energy he could, he made the biggest ball of electric energy and hurled it at the two of them. Like pins in a bowling rink, they were knocked completely off their feet.

"That's a low shot, making fun of someone who's not even here to defend themselves!" Draco yelled, getting ready for the next fireball. He gave Potter the chance to help Granger up, but didn't give them the chance to see the fireball that headed towards their way once again. Quick as lighting, however, Granger managed to extinguish it with a water charm. But again, Draco was quick and sent another that hit her full in the fac. She dropped to her knees, sobbing from the pain of it.

"You may have brains, Granger, but you fight like shit!" Draco laughed maniacally, throwing fireball after fireball at the two.

"Catching her off guard doesn't make you a better fighter!" Potter yelled angrily.

"Sorry potter, I can't hear you over your ass-kicking!" Draco said, catching Potter full in the face a well. He stumbled backward, screaming in agony. Granger took her hands away from her face to see if he was alright – her face was completely charred black. Draco cackled at this. "Man, you look even more hideous than you did before!"

"You're going to pay for this, Malfoy!" Potter yelled through his fingers. Draco just laughed it off and continued hurling the fireballs at them with barely a rest in between. Draco felt his elation mount as he watched Granger and Potter dodging this way and that, looking like absolute fools.

"What's wrong scar-head? You have no one else to sacrifice themselves for you?" Draco yelled with relish. The fireball hit Potter's heels, causing him to slip and fall to the ground. Draco was by his side before he could even stand up. Without Potter realizing what was coming, Draco released the biggest ball of energy he could and blast it right in his face. With the intensity of the heat and being in close proximity of him, Potter let out a final scream before he became limp, never to move again.

"HARRY!" Granger screamed in anguish, tears pouring down her face as she ran towards Harry's side. But before she could reach him, Draco sent a fireball her way. But she managed to dodge it, tears streaming all the while.

"What's the matter Granger? Sad that your ginger boyfriend couldn't be here to see this? Probably hiding out at his mummy's house like the pussy he is!" Draco laughed, hurling more fireballs.

"You've had your fun! Now stop!" Granger cried, tripping and landing hard on the floor.

"Oh I've only just begun!" Draco yelled, fully enjoying being the one in control now. "I show no mercy to mudblood cunts like you!"

"What about Colin? He's muggle-born too!" Granger screamed

"Leave him out of this!" Draco yelled, catching her in the stomach with a fireball. He watched as she crumpled to the ground in pain. "It's shits like you that don't deserve a wand! You just push and push, hoping for equality that you don't even deserve, making us look like the bad guys!" He stepped closer to her, sending another fireball her way.

"But Colin! You got to know him – you got to see that not all muggle-borns are like that – "

"What did I just say?!" Draco yelled. He was feet from her, his fist raised, a fireball ready at hand. "Colin is the one and only exception! But you! You're a disgusting piece of filth who doesn't even deserve to live!"

"Please! Let me show you – "

"Begging? Really? Is that what you're resorting to?" Draco laughed at the pathetic-ness that was huddled in front of him. "Funny, you wouldn't have even thought to do that twenty minutes ago!" And with that, he released all the energy that had been pooling in his hand at Granger, who said no more.

Draco stood there, breathing heavily. He looked from Granger to Potter and realized just how silent it was. He looked around, hoping some magic door would appear, showing him the way back out of this nightmarish hell. But alas, there was nothing. Draco walked around the fire room, away from the bodies of his foes. He walked through the never ending fire, not sure if he was going in the right direction or not.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Draco called out, hoping someone – though he didn't know who – would hear him. "I defeated those fools! Shouldn't I be out of here by now?"

Nothing. Not even an echo. Draco's anger was starting to turn to a worrying panic as he looked this way and that, trying to find some sort of indicator of what he should do. But it was utterly hopeless. Just as he was about to turn around and try a different route, he collapsed to his knees, holding his chest. It was as though a bolt of lightning had struck _him_. He could feel his whole body starting to burn intensely; it was nothing he had ever experienced before. He tried to open his eyes, but the heat rolling off him was too intense, forcing Draco to squint. But try as he might, the only thing he could see was fire – both around and on him – he was encased in it.

Draco started gaging, trying not to inhale the smell of his burning skin, but it was no use. He was starting to become lightheaded as he tried to stand up. But the fire was restricting any movement, forcing Draco to curl into himself. _This wasn't happening_, Draco thought over and over again. _How could this be happening? What didn't I do right? Just tell me!_ Draco felt his throat starting to close from the chemicals around him. _No! This is not how I'm going to go! I refuse to let it end this way!_ And with an almighty effort, Draco managed to get one leg in an upright position, and then the other. After five painstakingly slow minutes later, he was almost in an upright position.

But the more effort Draco seemed to put standing up, the more fiercely the fire burned. But Draco was determined. "AHHH!" He summoned what little energy he had left and flung himself upward; the flames shot out of him, shooting outwards. His body was an unearthly temperature, melting his skin off until he was no more.

Draco's eyes flew open. He was gasping, trying to catch his breath. He could feel

every bone in his body aching in pain. His body was sticky with sweat and suddenly, the taunts of Potter and Granger came swarming back to him. He could feel someone stroking his hair, but tried to shake it off. Grunting, he tried to sit up. But his head felt heavy and he started feeling dizzy. He felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"It's ok Drake, I'm here," came Colin's voice just to the side of him. Draco turned his head – and groaned in agony. His neck had been completely stiff, as if he hadn't exercised it in a while. "Don't move just yet, you might make things worse."

"The Horcrux – did it work?" Draco croaked, his throat feeling exceptionally dry.

"I'm not sure, I think so," Colin said, turning his head to look at the rock just behind him. The stone had been in his hand just before he cast the spell – it must have flown out of his grasp when he collapsed.

"Go get it," Draco commanded.

"I don't really want to leave your side. I think it can wait just a – "

"I'm not a baby! I can handle myself, now just get it!" Draco yelled. He was sick of everyone treating him like he was five years old. Colin looked a little taken aback by Draco's tone, but nodded, stood up, and walked over to the stone.

Finally, someone who listened, Draco thought to himself. Colin walked back over to him and presented him with the stone. It was charred black and no longer shined. "It worked," Draco sighed, smiling as he closed his eyes in triumph.

"Shall I put it somewhere safe while you rest?" Colin suggested, sounding worried.

"Rest? No no, I don't need rest. We need to get going and get to the manor as soon as possible," Draco said, trying his best to summon some energy to get up. "We'll need to dispose of the body first, though." Draco slowly sat up – but regretted it almost instantly. He became extremely light-headed as his vision clouded severely.

"Whoa, be careful!" Colin said, grabbing Draco's right shoulder with one hand and supporting his head with the other. He slowly laid Draco back down. "The body and the manor can wait. You need rest to gather your strength. You're too weak – "

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Draco bellowed, forcing his eyes open to prove so. He watched as Colin flinched at the noise, and then his face crumpled slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, voice trembling. He watched as Colin's hand twitched, as if he wanted to hold his own hand.

Draco sighed, regretting screaming. He knew Colin was only trying to help and meant nothing by it. But at the same time, he didn't want appear as though he was weak. Colin had, after all, got him through this. Draco didn't know how, but he was grateful all the same. He mustered what little strength he could and took hold of Colin's hand, squeezing it. He gave Colin a smirk before closing his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, Colin was right. He needed to rest a little before starting their journey back. He let out a deep sigh before succumbing to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Draco felt warm and comfortable. He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to have to get up to start the long journey to the manor. No, he just wanted to slip further into the warmth that encompassed his tiny body. The warmth traveled up his chest, past his shoulders, then his neck, then his chin. But the moment the warmth reached his face, he suddenly found he couldn't breathe. He started freaking out and sat up, spluttering as he wiped water out of his eyes.

When he was able to see and breathe again, Draco looked down to find that he was in a bathtub. A bathtub? How in the world did he get in there? The water was deep, leaving the water to nearly come up his mid drift. Inhaling, Draco let out a sigh of approval: the scent of jasmine filled the bathtub in the form of fuchsia bubbles. Jasmine was always a calming scent to Draco, it was no wonder he was so comfortable in the incredibly warm bath.

"Grapes, my lord?"

Draco looked up to find Hermione Granger standing on the side of the bathtub, holding a plateful of grapes. Although he knew it was Granger, she looked completely different then last couple of times he's encountered her – in both dreams and in person. She was wearing what could only be described as an ancient Roman white Toga, complete with a thorny wreath in her hair. Her hair, while usually an unruly pigsty, was tamed and in ringlets that fell over her somewhat naked shoulders. Draco hated to admit it, but she actually look...good.

"Grapes?" Granger repeated once more, never loosing that adoring smile she had for him.

"Er, sure!" Draco said, shrugging. How was he going to turn down free grapes? Especially when he got to be fed like a king? He titled his head back as Granger took a vine with several grapes on it and lower them down to his mouth. "Mmmm," Draco mumbled as he started chewy the especially juicy grape.

"Is the grape to my lord's liking?" Granger asked, as she lowered another grape down to Draco's mouth, who just nodded as he ate. "Good. Ah, and it looks as though your washers are here."

Draco looked passed Granger. There were two other servants heading towards him, carrying loofas and different variations of soap. The two girls were also wearing Togas and wreaths on their heads. Granger stepped out of the way as one kneeled where she was standing while the other girl went on the other side of Draco. He watched as the one on the right of him took the soap and started pouring it on the loofa, making it foamy. This, too, smelled like jasmine. Turning to the left of him, the other girl was doing the same thing, mimicking the same movements.

"Are you ready, my lord?" They both said in unison. Draco gave a ready smile, and the girls started washing him.

The girl to the right of him started washing his chest. Draco watched the girl, observing her. She had sun-bleached blonde hair that was cut in a pixie-style hair-cut. Her eyes were startling blue in color. Draco watched as her hands started at the base of his chest, around his neck. She was most gentle as she started rubbing his hair with the loofa in tiny circles, first across, and then down – down his stomach, down happy trail, and only stopping just above his base of his manhood.

While the blonde-haired girl was working the upper half of his body, the girl to his left was working the lower half. This girl was tanned, with long, flowing straight black hair that disappeared well passed her shoulders. Draco couldn't see how long it was, for she was bending over the tub, washing him. Her eyes were the color of honey. She, too, washed him with such care; it was as though he was a newborn infant that needed tender love. She started at the base of his ankles, also scrubbing in circles. She slowly made her way up one leg and then the other. She even cleaned his inner thighs, making sure not to touch his manhood. Draco didn't understand why – he would have been completely fine with it.

"Would my lord like me to wash his back?" The blonde-haired girl asked, hovering over the tub with an all-to-eager look.

"But of course," Draco said smugly, sitting up and scooting forward so she could reach. He watched as she applied more soap and reached behind him – the loofa felt especially amazing on his back. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of total bliss.

This was it. This was what it truly felt like to be on top and in charge; he was finally getting the treatment he deserved. He was warm, he was getting cleaned, he had sexy females bathing him – the only thing that would make this particular moment even better was more grapes in his rumbling stomach.

"Granger," Draco said, snapping his fingers. "Grape me." Draco watched as Granger hurried over with the bowl of grapes, picked off another vine, and lowered it down to Draco's opened mouth. "Mmmm-mm!" Draco smacked his lips in satisfaction once more.

"I'm glad you're enjoying them, my lord," Granger said, picking off another vine from the mess of grapes. But just before she could lower them to his mouth, Draco held up his hand to stop her.

"You know what I would enjoy even more?" Draco asked, watching the confusion dance on her face.

"My lord?"

"Some great classical music. Make it happen." Draco said, facing forward once more and closing his eyes as the girls continued washing him.

"As you wish my lord." Granger said, and Draco heard her walk off.

The next moment, the sounds of beautiful piano music filled the air, making Draco smile with pleasure. As the beautiful notes hit his ears, the blonde-haired girl continued to rub the loofa up and down his back in an almost massaging kind of way. It was very soothing – in fact, it was so soothing, Draco could feel himself starting to nod off again. He started closing his eyes, letting his senses take him away – when all of a sudden, the music turned from a beautiful, complicated piano piece, to something that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Draco's eyes flew open his hands flew up to his ears, trying to block the awful sound.

"What the hell, Granger? I didn't instruct you to play chamber music!" Draco yelled in anger, looking up – and nearly jumped out of the water at the sight that met his eyes.

The black-haired girl's image changed completely. Her eyes, once a beautiful honey, were now completely black, not showing even a speck of white. Her jaw had become oblong and wide, showing off razor sharp teeth.

"What the hell," Draco said under his breathe, not sure what it was he was looking at. He watched as she gave what he thought was a smile and lifted her hands up – each finger was extra-long, with long pointed fingernails. She slowly reached up each one of Draco's legs, her gaze never leaving Draco.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Draco yelled, terrified at what she was about to do. But that only made the girl laugh – the sound was utterly inhuman, causing a shiver to run throughout Draco's body. Without hesitation, she dug her razor-sharp nails into his thighs, causing him to let out a shriek of pain.

"Ahhhh! Get off me, you crazy bitch!" Draco cried out. "Do something!" Draco commanded, looking behind him, towards the other girl. But he was only met with the same horrific demon as the one in front of him. He watched as she, too, lifted her hands filled with razor-sharp fingernails and plunged them into his back. Draco let out another piercing shriek, tears from the pain running down his face.

"Granger!" Draco yelled, turning to find Granger watching the entire scene. She was the only one still in her natural form. "Granger, get them off! That's an order!"

Granger nodded her head and slowly made her way over to him. Draco turned back to the girl in front of him and tried to kick her off of him, but she only dug deeper into his skin, twisting her nails. Draco screwed up his face in pain. He watched in horror as a third arm protruded out if the girl's side, grabbing the loofa that was dropped.

"You've been a very dirty boy," she said in that inhuman voice of hers. She started attacking his skin, rubbing the loofa against it so hard; Draco could literally feel his skin being ripped from his body.

"Stop! STOP!" Draco cried, trying to fight the demon off. The more he struggled, the deeper the nails in his back dug in, also twisting. Draco whipped his head around, looking for Granger. "Hurry the fuck up!"

When Granger finally made it to the bathtub, the water was already dyed red with Draco's blood – pieces of his skin were floating on top of the water. Draco felt he was going to pass out from the sight of this alongside the pain.

"Grape?" Granger said, holding up the bowl of grapes once more.

"I don't want a fucking grape! Get them off!" Draco cried desperately, trying to throw the demons off. But Granger was still holding the grapes, giving him that smile that never seemed to leave her face.

"Everything's better with grapes," she said, picking up a single grape and staring at it, as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. Then she did something odd; she put it up to her lips, gave it a soft kiss, and then lowered it down to Draco's, who shut his mouth tightly, shaking his head rigorously. "Eat it." She said sternly, no longer smiling. And when Draco refused to, she forced his lips open and shoved it into his mouth.

"I fucking said no!" Draco yelled, spitting out the grape. But before he could block his mouth, Granger was shoving more grapes into his mouth and down his throat. "Afikrvrkjrb!" Draco choked. He started flailing his arms in great panic as grapes became lodged deeper and deeper into his throat. He tried to get a breath in, but it was no use. He felt himself becoming lightheaded...everything was going black...the pain was starting to recede...

"AHHHHH!" Draco shot straight up, his chest heaving painfully.

"Draco? Are you ok?"

Draco looked to his right to find Colin sitting next to him, holding his hand. Draco blinked several times, feeling highly disoriented. He looked around the tent; there was a slight orange glow reflecting around them – day was just starting.

"Babe?" Colin said, giving Draco's hand a comforting squeeze. Draco looked back at him. His heart rate slowed a bit as he was able to catch his breath. A dream. It was just a dream.

"I'm fine," Draco said, his voice a little hoarse. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the memory of the dream from them.

"Are you sure?" Colin asked.

"Yes, Col," Draco said, not wanting to make a big deal of this. But at the same time, he was extremely grateful Colin was there. He squeezed Colin's hand back. Looking up, he saw Colin smiling at him. Still a little shaken from the dream, Draco gave a half smile. Colin leaned forward and gave Draco a hug. Draco wrapped his arms around him as well, pulling him tightly. It was a wonderful feeling, holding someone warm, someone who wasn't going hurt him in anyway, someone who loved him. He buried his face into Colin's shoulder, breathing in his natural scent.

"Feeling more rested?" Colin asked, resting his head on top of Draco's shoulder as he nodded. "Good. Because you've been sleeping for two days."

"What?!" Draco asked in confusion, looking up at Colin. Two days? How was that possible? Colin wasn't startled by Draco's response in the slightest.

"Yep. I didn't have the heart to wake you – plus I don't think I could even if I tried. You were in such a deep sleep, you didn't even flinch at the sounds of the monstrous thunderstorm we had last night." Colin said, watching Draco closely.

Draco sniffed the air; indeed, it smelled of a damp forest. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Looking around the tent, Draco noticed how empty it seemed to be – as though something was missing. And then it hit him.

"Colin – where's the body?" Draco asked, continuing to look this way and that.

"Oh, I moved it." Colin said causally. Draco whipped his head around so fast that his neck cracked.

"Moved it? By yourself? I mean, where?" Draco asked, rubbing his neck, which he realized was really sore from lack of use.

"Course I did. I figured there was only so much I could do here, so I decided to be useful for once – "

"You're always useful, Col," Draco said resentfully. Colin gave him an appreciative smile.

"Anyway, I figured I would at least get that out of the way so that as soon as you woke up, we could head off." Colin said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You are amazing Col, I don't think I say that enough to you." Draco said as he stood up and stretched, cracking his back, shoulders, elbows, and ankles – everything that wasn't used in the last few days.

"I learned from the best," Colin said, standing up as well.

"No you didn't," Draco mumbled under his breath. But Colin didn't hear him, for he was setting up a tea kettle on the small tent stove.

"I figured we could have a quick pick-me-up before we set off." Colin said, prodding the stove with the wand he took from the Death Eater.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I think. Stretch my legs," Draco said, heading out of the tent flaps.

It was a rather nice day out – it was warm with a slight touch of frost to the wind. Looking around, nothing had changed in his two days of unconsciousness. But then again, did Draco really expect anything to be different? It was so surreal, being back in his own mindset and not having the nightmares of others striking him down. Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath; the fresh air helped to clear his mind.

Opening his eyes once more, Draco walked forward, away from the tent. They did it. He couldn't believe that they actually did it: He was now immortal. The thought was strange to him, and he stopped just before he got to the steep slope that led to the river. Draco stared out at the water: It was dark, for the sun hadn't completely risen yet. It seemed forever ago he and Colin had delved in there an obtained the treasure, which now held a piece of his soul. Draco looked down at his hands, his sock-less feet, his naked chest – he didn't look any different. Well, he was slightly grayer in the skin, but it wasn't too much of a difference. He didn't feel any different either. Well...

Draco closed his eyes yet again and listened to his body. He could feel his heart thump-thumping against his ribcage. If he concentrated really hard, he could hear and almost feel the blood rushing throughout his body. Taking an extra deep, slow breath, he could almost feel his lungs expand as they filled with the forest air. Everything seemed to be functioning just fine.

But when Draco opened his eyes, he knew there was something wrong. There was something missing – something important. But he couldn't think of it. _Couldn't be too important than, if I can't think of it_ thought Draco. But as Draco continued to stare out at the river, he couldn't help but feel empty inside. It was sort of uncomfortable.

"Draco?"

Draco turned around to find Colin with his head sticking out of the tent, looking for him. "Coming," Draco said, heading back. Whatever this feeling was, he knew it would subside. He just hoped it was soon. He headed inside the tent after Colin, looking forward to some hot tea.

"Is that everything, babe?" Colin asked as he packed the last bit of tent up as Draco placed the boat on the ground. Now that Draco was fully rested and they didn't have to worry about the body, they were ready to head back to the manor. They had packed everything silently, both of their nerves rising.

"Yep," Draco said, hopping into the boat. Colin tossed the bagged tent into the boat and hopped in with his own bag draped over his shoulder. "Ready?" Draco asked, reaching out to take hold of Colin's hands. Colin nodded and held on. He closed his eyes, not liking the apparating feeling.

When Colin was able to breathe again, he opened his eyes to find them in the backyard of Malfoy Manor, where the carriage house was located. Without saying a word to each other, they got out of the boat and slowly placed them back on the rack with the other ones. Or where the others should have been, for the rack was nearly empty.

"Do you think the others are still in the forest?" Colin asked, turning to look at Draco. "I mean, I didn't see any other Death Eaters when you were resting."

"They must be. They wouldn't have left the boats behind." Draco said, making sure the boat was secured before picking up his backpack. "Come on, and make sure to be quiet. Remember the plan once we get there?" Colin just nodded his head, not sure whether he could trust himself to speak. Quickly checking their surroundings, they headed off in the direction of the manor, to each his own thoughts.

Draco watched Colin out of the corner of his eye; he was taking deep breaths, as though trying to calm his nerves. Draco wasn't going to lie – the whole situation was nerve-wracking. But Colin needed to try and control himself. He wasn't going to get anywhere in life by showing the weakness of nerves. _Maybe I should teach Colin to lift and workout, build some confidence_. Draco glanced at Colin as he turned to look at him. They shared a brief smile before looking ahead of themselves once more. _On second thought, Colin's perfect just the way he is_ Draco thought, the smile never leaving his face.

Colin gave Draco a brief smile before turning to look ahead once more. His stomach started churning with nerves. What if this didn't work? What if he messed up and ended up killing them both? What if Draco suddenly realized how incompetent he was, and decided to let the others tear him to pieces while he got himself to safety? Colin bit his lip, trying to keep them from trembling, not wanting Draco to see just how nervous he was.

"Come on, buddy! You don't really believe that, do you?" A squeaky voice said.

Colin looked around him for the source of the voice before he realized it was coming from his backpack. Sliding the bag off Colin put the straps on the front, so the bag was resting on his chest. Giving Draco a side look, he carefully unzipped his backpack.

"Air! Fresh air!" A little bunny nose thrust its way out of the opening. Or at least it tried to, for a black paw popped out, closing its claws on the nose and shoving it back in.

"Emerson, control yourself! Ow! Stop it! Stop it I say!" There was much scrambling and argument before a black, curly furred head popped out of the opening.

"Maybe if sir stopped fighting and just controlled _himself _I wouldn't have to be so rough with you!" Kent said tossing his head, as though he were shaking his head in aggravation.

"I would stop fighting if you stopped demanding coitus!" Chandler yelled, kicking the side of the backpack, as though hoping to tear the material.

"I wouldn't have to demand it if you just stopped denying your feelings and let me have you!" Kent yelled back. "And stop making this about you! We're here for Colin!"

Colin just stared at his backpack, not sure what to think. He looked over at Draco, who didn't seem to have noticed a thing. _I thought that whole thing was a dream. Unless…I must be going crazy! That's the only explanation! Lack of sleep and food the last few days – _

"Calm down, you're not going crazy," Kent said, wriggling his way a little further out of the backpack.

_Umm…a rabbit just read my mind and Draco hasn't noticed anything suspicious. Yep, definitely going crazy!_ Colin thought.

"Hey! I just said you weren't going crazy!" Kent said. "Now listen, you can't keep going through life being scared to fail. If you never fail, how will you ever learn and better yourself?"

"You really do have a way with words sometimes, Kent," Chandler chirped in from inside the bag.

Colin pushed that thought around his head for a moment. _But…what if that failing causes us our lives? What then?_

"Then you clearly didn't come up with the best strategy, now did you?" came Chandler's muffled voice.

"There's no need to be mean, sir!" Kent scolded him, bringing his paw down so that all Colin could hear was a thump and an 'ow!' Kent turned back to Colin. "You're not going to fail! I have full confidence in the two of you! You just need to rid your head of those awful thoughts and make room for the positive ones."

"You know," Chandler's voice rang out once more, "positive thoughts make you happy, releasing endorphins into the bloodstream, which also helps to give one energy at the most opportune times. Think about that."

"Good thinking, sir! That's a very good idea!" Kent said, impressed.

_Right, think positively. Draco and I are going in with a plan, it's not like we're walking in there blindly. We're fully prepared for this. Besides, he knows the Manor's ins and outs better than anyone – he'll make sure we won't get caught._

"See? Positive!" Kent said. Colin smiled down at the bunny, and then looked over at Draco once more. Draco turned and smiled at him. He opened his mouth as though to say something – but then his eyes grew wide and the smile as wiped instantly off his face as he stared passed Colin.

"Colin!" Draco yelled, reaching in his pocket for his wand

Before Colin could whip his head around, he felt his body suddenly freeze up. The backpack slipped off his shoulders and fell to the ground as Draco dived forward to catch him. But Colin hit the ground hard before Draco could get to him, for Draco's body seized up as well and fell to the ground next to Colin, so that they were staring at each other. Colin tried to widen his eyes, to see what was going on, but it was no use. He couldn't even blink his eyes – which were starting to sting – let alone do anything else. He watched as Draco's eyes tried to communicate something to Colin, who didn't understand what he was trying to tell him. They just laid there, listening to voices of their captors.

"What should we do with them, your grace?" A deep voice said. "Tobias said he was not able to find the body of Evan. He thinks these two disposed of him."

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, throw them in the dungeon for now. The Dark Lord has other things to tend to at the moment."

Colin recognized this voice; it was Bellatrix Lestrange. Now he knew what Draco was trying to tell him; they were in big trouble. Colin's heart started beating more rapidly as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He was turned on his side, so that all he could see now were the trees and the ground. It wasn't a comfortable feeling. He caught a glimpse of his bag; the two rabbits hopped out of it and stood there, watching.

"Don't worry, Colin! We'll get you and Draco out of there!" Kent called out.

"Yes, you can count on us, Creevey!" Chandler chimed in. "We'll get our best men on it!" And with that, the two of them started hopping away from Colin, Draco, and their captors.

Colin watched as they disappeared into the forest, which was becoming smaller and smaller as they got closer to the manor. Before losing sight of the trees completely, Colin noticed a mess of pigeons landing on the branches, staring at the little group. Colin could just make out the damaged looking pigeon he had met previously – Mcallister, he believed the name was. But Mcallister, too, was soon wiped from his vision as they rounded the corner of the manor and the forest disappeared from view altogether.

Draco's eyes watered in pain as he and Colin were tossed nonchalantly into the dungeons. He felt his body loosen up as the spell was removed. He whipped his head around in time to see the Death Eater – Earl – shut and lock the door, laughing at the look of panic on Draco's face.

"Wish I could stay to savor this, but I've got an important job to do. Oh but don't worry! I'll be seeing you at your execution, haha!" Earl gave another high-pitched maniacal laugh before stocking off. Draco turned around in time to see Colin standing up and running to the dungeon door, shaking it.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! I knew it I knew this was a bad idea!" Colin cried, starting to hyperventilate.

"Colin, calm down! We'll figure something – " Draco started. Colin turned around, a truly terrified look on his face.

"Calm down? How can you possibly be telling me to calm down right now?! We're going to get executed! Didn't you hear him?" Colin yelled, tears starting to pour down his face.

"I heard him, but that doesn't mean we need to lose our heads!" Draco yelled, standing up and walking towards Colin.

"Lose our heads? Oh no! What if that's they're going to do it?! What if they decapitate us?!" Colin started freaking out more. Draco grabbed Colin by the shoulders and brought him close to him.

"Colin! Calm the fuck down! They are NOT going to decapitate us! We just need to figure this out before they come back. I say we have about a couple of hours. That should be enough time." Draco said.

"And if we don't?" Colin asked. Draco searched Colin's eyes; they were full of fear and – was that disappointment? Draco's heart sank as he realized just how much he fucked up. He failed Colin. What was he even doing, dragging Colin to certain death? He let out a heavy sigh and let go of Colin. He turned around, not wanting Colin to see the uncertainty on his face.

"Potter and Granger were right," Draco said, more to himself.

"Potter and Granger? What do they have to do with anything?" Colin asked with curiosity.

"It's nothing," Draco said, leaning up against the wall and folding his arms.

"No, what? You can tell me." Colin said, leaning up against the wall next to Draco. Draco looked at Colin, wondering how much he should say. But then he sighed.

"When I was unconscious, while I was in the process of making the Horcrux, I saw some...er, stuff. Well, Potter and Granger were there. I'm not sure why, by they were there." Draco said, closing his eyes to try and remember the experience.

"What did they say?" Colin asked.

"They said I was a failure. That I was too busy trying to find other people to do all my dirty work, and that I'm lazy. They called me incompetent and that I half-assed everything. They even made fun of me for being gay – even though Potter was acting extremely gay himself. I don't see what the big deal is being gay." Draco said, looking at Colin with confusion.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Harry wasn't actually gay. He was always chasing Cho or Ginny. But anyway, go on." Colin said, watching Draco carefully.

"They kept saying that I was dirty. That I smelled like a pig and then they proceeded to make pig noises. They also said something about Wilbur or – "

"Charlotte's Web? I love that book!" Colin said, getting excited. But he faltered under the glare Draco shot him. "Sorry."

"Anyway – and that wasn't all. Just before I woke up, I had yet another dream that I was actually taking a bath. And Granger was there and a few others. I mean, I think I'm a pretty clean person, wouldn't you agree?"

"Course," Colin agreed, nodding his head.

"So then why would I keep having those dreams? Why would I dream about those two saying those things? Unless...I mean...I don't believe these things myself..." Draco said, sounding confused. "I mean, I may not have achieved much since Hogwarts, but...I mean...I don't know..."

"Now wait a minute, come on! I think you're very successful. No. Honestly, I do!" Colin said, for Draco gave him a hard look. "I think you're pretty smart in what you do and your last couple of missions were pretty successful – "

"Successful? Colin, I don't know if you've noticed where we are, but I think it's safe to say I fucked up bad! Does this look very successful to you?" Draco said, looking around the dingy, dripping dungeon cell.

"Well, that's just one mistake. You can't base this one failure – "

"No, not just one failure. These last couple of months have been nothing but failures!" Draco said, sliding down the cell wall.

"Come on now, stop being hard on yourself." Colin said, sitting down by Draco. He took hold on his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not being hard on myself, it's the truth. No one here takes me serious except for you – I don't even think my own mother takes me seriously! I mean, people seem to think I'm so incompetent that I need help all the time and I don't want help from anyone! Why can't they see I'm pretty capable of doing things on my own?" Draco said, angrily bringing his knees up and resting his head on them.

"Draco, listen to me when I tell you this; you are not incompetent. And as far as what other people think, it doesn't matter. None of it matters. As long as YOU see yourself as competent and know that you're working your hardest, that's all that matters. And besides, it's ok to receive help. That's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I don't know if Harry mentioned this bit to you, but everything he's 'accomplished' was done because everyone else's efforts. So he isn't one to talk." Colin said.

"But people didn't see him as incompetent. They didn't see him as lazy. He's been accomplishing shit ever since he was a baby. Face it Colin, this is different." Draco said. He felt Colin's hand slip under his chin and lift it up so that he was now facing him.

"It's not different. People helped him because they thought he was going to do well and get them somewhere. It didn't matter who was on top, as long as the Dark Lord was defeated in the process and Harry was the only one to truly take on that mission.

"But you...you are fighting with countless others to try and get in the Dark Lord's inner circle. You're in constant competition – of course people are going to do everything in their power to try and put you down. But that doesn't make you a failure. Since coming to work for you, I've seen you put forth countless hours and effort into every task that was handed to you. I say that's a pretty big accomplish in itself. You never waited for someone to do it first, you just did it." Colin said, his voice growing with passion.

Draco lifted his head halfway during Colin's little speech and watched him. Despite their situation, he smiled. How was he lucky enough to end up with someone like Colin? Colin, who would go to the ends of the earth to defend him? He was internally grateful Colin decided to come to work for him.

"And that's not all! You could even get the other Death Eaters too – " Colin went to continued.

Draco leaned forward, placed his hand under Colin's chin and kissed himon the lips. Colin leaned forward into the kiss, placing his own hand on his Draco's cheek. After a few moments, Draco pulled away and rested his forehead against Colin's.

"You really are too good to me sometimes," Draco whispered, grabbing both of Colin's hands and entwining them into his own.

"I love you," Colin whispered. Draco just smiled wider and briefly pecked Colin on the lips once more.

"We need to go over the plan once more. To make sure we are completely prepared when we are presented to the Dark Lord." Draco said.

"Alright, where so we start again?" Colin asked.

"We're going to show the rock to the Dark Lord, make him believe we're still on his side."

"And what if he takes the rock from you? What then?" Colin asked.

"Doesn't matter, it's indestructible. We are using it as more of a distraction," Draco explained.

"Oh, right,"

"While he's observing the rock – everyone is most likely going to have all their attention on it – you're going to try and sneak away. And then a few Death Eaters will notice you trying to escape. So when everyone is focused on you, I'll try and steal a wand and – " Draco faltered as the sound of voices entered the dungeon. Colin and Draco sat there and watched the door to their cell.

"Ah, there's the little fags!" Evan the Death Eater said as he appeared at the door. Another Death Eater appeared as well – Draco didn't recognize this one. "Take a good look at your little boyfriend, Malfoy, for this will be the last you see of him."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked as Evan opened the door. He pointed his wand at Draco and a rope flew out, trying his hands together.

"Say good-bye. The Dark Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting." Evan grabbed Draco by the shoulders and shoved him out of the cell.

"Wait! Aren't I going with him?" Colin asked, standing up and running after Draco. But the other Death Eater caught him around the middle and threw him back on the dungeon floor.

"Ha! Of course not! The Dark Lord has no time for useless shits like you!" The Death Eater laughed.

"No! Wait, please! Let him come with me!" Draco yelled, trying to wriggle out of Evan's grasp. But he was much stronger than he. "Colin! Colin!"

"Draco!" Colin called back, watching helplessly as he lay on the ground, the other Death Eater hovering over him. He caught one fleeting look of Draco before he was taken from view. What now? How were they were going to execute their plan? Colin's heart started sinking. He had to think of something – there had to be another way.


	27. Chapter 27

Colin sat on the ground, staring at the spot Draco was just at. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be! What was he going to do now? Colin looked over to the Death Eater guarding him. The guard looked at Colin and gave him a nasty smile, showing off his cracked, yellow teeth.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining your boyfriend soon enough." He said.

"What's going to happen?" Colin asked, trying his best to not freak out. The guard surveyed Colin for a moment before fully turning to face him.

"Well, first they are going to torture Draco. And then the Dark Lord is going to use him to make his Horcrux." The guard laughed at the scared look on Colin's face. "It's too bad they didn't take you with them! They could have made you watch!"

Colin all of a sudden got an idea. "Well then take me too him!" He yelled, standing up. "If you want to watch me suffer so badly, take me out of here!"

"Are you kidding? That's more than my job is worth." The guard said, turning back around so that his back was to Colin, who narrowed his eyes. He gave a huff and sat back down, resting the back of his head on the wall. He looked around the dingy cell, trying to figure a way out of this. But then Colin's eyes narrowed; why did this particular cell look familiar? He looked this way and that – there really was no difference between this cell and the next. But then it hit him.

"Excuse me, but what happened to the prisoner who was in here before me?" Colin asked. The Death Eater looked at him warily before rolling his eyes.

"Poor thing died of dehydration and starvation. Was her own fault, really. She refused all meals and such. Just gave up. Was probably for the best – she wouldn't've survive regardless. She was weak, like every other mudblood out there." The Death Eater said lazily, turning his back towards Colin once more.

Colin just stared at the back of the Death Eater, not sure how he should be feeling. It wasn't like he and Granger were ever friends. And she was highly annoying at times, especially towards the end of her life. But Colin knew the Death Eater was right, it was for the best. Not because he thought she was weak or anything, but because she was the last thing on this earth that was tied to Harry Potter. Colin shook his head – that part of his life was over. Draco was his everything now. And now it was up to him, Colin to find a way out of this place and save them both.

_Hmm...there must be some way I can get out of this_, Colin thought to himself. He looked the guard up and down. Then his eyes grew wide as another idea hit him. Standing up, Colin smiled. "Oh you want to be here, do you?" Colin said in a seductive voice. The guard turned around and watched as Colin walked slowly up to him.

"Yes. It shows I'm trustworthy." The guard said, a bored look coming over him.

"That you are," Colin said, stopping beside him and leaning against the wall. "You know, I never did catch your name."

The guard sighed. "It's Jeff. Now get back where you were." Jeff said, pointing towards the back of the cell.

"Oh, but I want to stay here with you," Colin said, reaching out for Jeff. He gently placed his hand on Jeff's arms, squeezing his muscles. "Ohh, you're so strong! I can see why you're a guard."

"Yeah well, they need someone like me to make sure little shits like you don't escape." Jeff said, flexing his muscles.

"And if I try to escape, what are you going to do?" Colin asked, taking his fingers and walking them up Jeff's arms.

"Well, I would probably tackle you down to be honest," Jeff said, watching Colin's fingers, a slight smile playing on his face.

"Tackle me with those big muscles. That doesn't seem like a punishment to me," Colin side, taking another step closer to Jeff, their bodies nearly pressed up against each other's.

"Oh you'd be surprised. I can be very – persuasive at times," Jeff said, slipping his hand onto Colin's waist and pulling him closer, their bodies now entirely pressed up together. Colin raised his hand and rubbed them through Jeff's soft black hair, pulling it slightly, causing the Death Eater to give a throaty laugh.

"I'd like to see that," Colin said, standing on the tips of his toes (for Jeff was at least three inches taller than he) and licking the end of his nose. He watched as Jeff's eyes sparkled, and he couldn't help be notice just how beautiful they were. Granted, they were just normal brown in color, but they were also ringed with dark eye liner that made them stand out. He was attractive to say the least.

"You doubting me?" Jeff whispered, leaning closer and nipping his ear. Colin's breath caught in his throat for a moment, but he somehow managed to contain himself.

"Course not. I'm just saying – it's hard to believe an attractive man such as yourself could do anyone harm to anyone." Colin said, kissing the bottom of his chin.

"Looks can very deceiving,"

"So you're telling me you're not really a sexy Death Eater ready to teach me a lesson?" Colin said, pretending to pout.

"Well, aha, only if you think you deserve it," Jeff laughed. Colin felt Jeff slip his hand into the back of his pants, squeezing his ass. Colin couldn't help but feel a shiver run through his body at the touch. This was mingled with the feeling of guilt – what if Draco found out? But then again, Colin was doing this to better their current situation. He placed a soft kiss on Jeff's lips.

With their lips moving in-sync, Colin walked Jeff backwards, away from the dungeon door. "Hmm!" Colin moaned into the kiss as Jeff lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist, his arms wrapping around his neck. He felt his back bump against the wall. Jeff deepened the kiss, making it rough.

The passion this man brought! Colin's mind briefly went blank with bliss as their lips became completely entwined with each other. He pulled Jeff's hair harder, trying to control his sexual urge. It wasn't until he felt Jeff's hard-on that Colin came to his senses. Very carefully, Colin took his right hand and placed a finger in the middle of his back; he started dragging his finger down slowly, causing Jeff to smile into the kiss. Down, down, down, until he was at the base of his waist. Once there, Colin started moving his finger in circle like motions, moving towards the back pocket where Jeff's wand was. Colin slowly lifted it out just in time, for Jeff was starting to lower him down. He kept Jeff preoccupied with a really passionate kiss long enough to stick the wand in the back of his own belt loop.

"Why don't I introduce you to your punishment?" Jeff said, seductively wriggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure you can handle me," Colin said, playing hard to get as he stepped backwards – forgetting there was a wall there. Jeff only laughed at this.

"Allow me to prove you wrong, love." Jeff pushed Colin so that he was completely pinned against the wall, trapped. He reached down to Colin's hands, grabbed them, and brought them to his waist, placing them on his covered erection. Once again, Colin's breath caught in his throat as he felt Jeff's hard-on. Running his hand down the length, he found his hand resting on the button of his jeans.

"Do it," Jeff's voice suddenly became demanding, but Colin knew it was all part of his act. Regardless, he did as he was told and unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, pulling them and the boxers slowly down. Jeff's erection popped out, nearly poking Colin's eye out. Colin was finding it more difficult to try and contain himself from getting excited. Looking up, he noticed Jeff watching him expectantly. Not seeing how he was going to get out of this one, Colin lowered his mouth and took Jeff in, right up to the cusp, nearly chocking himself in the process.

"Fuck, you're good!" Jeff breathed as Colin started sucking him off. He ran his fingers through Colin's hair, pushing his head closer to himself.

Colin reached his hand up and grabbed Jeff's balls and started kneading them, causing Jeff to let out a deep moan. While still blowing, Colin looked up; Jeff's head was titled back in pleasure, a stupid smile displayed on his face. This might be the only chance Colin got. Reaching into his back pocket, Colin withdrew the wand and pointed it up towards Jeff's face. He never was great at silent spells, but he knew it was now or never. Looking at Jeff, he thought of the spell clearly in his mind – and tried not to gasp in surprise as he watched the blue light leave the wand and hit Jeff full in the face.

"AHHH!" Jeff stumbled backwards, holding his face. Colin stood up and ran passed him, towards the door. But just before he reached the exit, Jeff grabbed him around the neck in a strangled hold. Thrusting his leg backwards, Colin caught Jeff in the shin, releasing him.

Turning around, Colin pointed the wand at Jeff once more and thought another silent spell. He watched as Jeff's skin erupted in painful looking puss-filled boils.

"AHHH!" Jeff cried once more, rolling around on the ground and holding his boiled face. But the more he rolled around, the more boils would pop, releasing the puss within them and causing the air to rent with a most foul stench. While trying not to gag, Colin turned around and ran out of the door.

Colin poked his head out from around the corner; the coast was clear. He silently ran through the hall to the next set of pillars that would keep him out of sight. He didn't exactly know where he was going, but he was determined to get as far away from the dungeons as possible. He didn't know how long that spell would work for and he knew he wouldn't be as lucky getting away a second time. Just as Colin ran to his hiding spot, he heard voices coming from the opposite direction. He tried to make himself as small as possible as he listened.

"What are we supposed to do with their things? Just toss them?" A female's voice spoke. It sounded very familiar. Colin poked his head out very carefully to get a better look – it was Morrigan! Colin glared at her as she held up both his and Draco's bags, showing them to the other male Death Eater, whom Colin didn't know.

"No, Bellatrix says we need to keep them, to search them for later." The Death Eater said.

"Search them for what? We know Draco has the rock. Bellatrix doesn't think Draco is stupid enough to keep it in the bag – " Morrigan started.

"I'm just passing on the message. We don't toss them." The Death Eater said irritably. Morrigan let out an agitated sigh.

Colin wished they would hurry up and leave so he could find Draco. If the Dark Lord already knew Draco had the rock, then it was only a matter of time before he would be killed. He was about to retreat back, when something caught his eye. The little tiny pouch on the side of his bag was moving. Squinting his eyes, Colin saw the flap slowly lift open and two sets of eyes peered out, looking at him.

It was Kent and Chandler! They made it inside the manor! Colin's heart beat wildly with excitement at the prospect of getting help. He watched as the flap slowly lifted up and Kent wriggled his way out of the pocket, dropping to the floor with hardly a sound. Looking up, Kent wiggled his ears twice, signaling for Chandler – who was holding Colin's wand between his teeth – to drop down alongside him. The two Death Eaters didn't give the critters a second look as they scurried across the tiled floor to Colin's hiding spot.

"Fine. We'll just bring them with us and let the others decide," Morrigan said, and with that they disappeared through the double doors leading to the dining hall.

"Are we glad to see you, Colin!" Kent said the moment they were alone. "I thought for sure you and Draco were already Death Eater chow!"

"Where is young Draco?" Chandler asked, looking around the hiding spot.

"He was taken by the others. He's going to be presented in front of Voldemort shortly, but I don't know what I'm going to do to get in there." Colin said, poking his head out from behind the pillar once more; the hall was still empty but for them.

"Hmm...that does seen problematic," Chandler said, wriggling his nose in contemplation.

"The thing is, Draco and I had this whole thing planned out when we thought we were going to be taken together, but now – "

"Now you can't implement that because the circumstances have changed. I understand," Chandler said, watching Colin.

"Exactly. But now I think I know where they might be keeping him," Colin said, staring at the doors the Death Eaters had walked through.

"Ok, so I think I have an idea," Kent said. He had been staring off this entire time. He turned to face Colin. "We need to be able to make as much noise as we can to distract everyone – to get their eyes off of Draco."

"Er, how exactly is that going to help us?" Colin asked, confused.

"Once their eyes are off Draco, he's going to have just enough time to escape their holdings and fight back. And then everyone's eyes will avert to him, causing _you_ to be able to get to your man in time to fight alongside him." Kent further explained.

"I don't know," Colin said uneasily. He didn't know if he was agile enough to pull something like that off. "I mean, there's a lot that could go wrong with that. What if Draco doesn't catch on to what's going on in time? What if there are already two guards there at the door, and they end up catching me before I make too big a distraction?"

"You think too much," Kent said, scurrying up Colin's jeans and sweater, finally resting on his shoulder. "Draco is a smart guy, he'll catch on. The only thing we have to do is the distraction; I can help you with that."

"Really? You would help me out?" Colin asked, cocking his head to see the little rabbit.

"Course, it's what we're here for. Now listen carefully, because this is really important," Kent said, taking his little paws and placing them on either side of Colin's face.

"Come on Colin! You're wasting time!" Chandler squeaked. Colin swallowed hard as he stood outside of the double doors, his wand aloft.

"Colin, if you keep thinking about it, you'll never go through with it. Think of Draco! Think what they could possibly be doing to him!" Kent yelled, standing at Colin's feet.

"Don't think, just do," he whispered under his breath. Just as he was closing his eyes, he heard a rustle of wings behind him. He turned around fast – but there was nothing there. He blinked a few times before turning back to the doors to concentrate. But before he could regain his focus, he felt a disturbance in his pants; it was though something had slithered inside and was now squirming around in there. "What the – " Colin started to say, but then he felt his mind go completely blank.

Colin couldn't feel his body. If it was moving, he would have no idea. He could hardly hear anything around him but for a few muffled squeaks, as though someone was trying to speak to him. He was aware of his eyes starting to go heavy – his vision bleared before it became dark. No, he COULD feel something. He felt his chest constrict as something traveled up his stomach and into his esophagus, until words started pouring out.

"Come my soldiers! Come to me!" The voice was unnaturally high, but full of command and intimidation all the same. The voice spoke again. "It is time to fight once again!" And with that, Colin's arms – which he hadn't realized were raised over his head – fell to his sides as he got feeling back into his body. Hs vision was restored once again, and he could hear properly as both Kent and Chandler ran up to him, shouting questions at once.

"Colin! Are you ok?"

"What was that about?"

"There he is!"

Colin looked up to where Kent was staring and saw, to his amazement, the pigeon from the forest – McAlister, he believed it was. He watched as the pigeon flew to the top of one of the windows and perched on a ledge, watching the forest with fierce concentration. Colin didn't know why, but whatever it was he had experienced made he feel a lot more confident than he did previously. Once again, taking another deep breath and closing his eyes, he raised his wand higher. Although the doors were completely solid, not allowing any sound in, Colin could picture everything the Dark Lord could potentially by doing to Draco.

Colin's heart pumped faster as he got angry at the Dark Lord, angry at the situation he put himself was in, angry that Draco was chosen to be presented instead of him. His chest rose up and down quickly as he thought of all those asshole Death Eaters who laughed at them, who tried to sabotaged his and Draco's relationship, at Bellatrix, willing to give up her only nephew and heir to the Malfoy throne for something like this. Keeping the energy inside, Colin channeled all of it towards the wand. He opened and eyes and yelled as loudly as he could, "BOMBARDA!"

Draco winced as the rope dug deeper into his wrists. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could the others have possibly known they were coming _and_ have an entire trial ready in nothing flat? It just didn't make sense. The Death Eater that was keeping hold of him chuckled at his discomfort.

"Oh, are you hurtin'?" He said, tightening the rope so they were now cutting the skin. Draco watched as blood started dripping down his wrists. The Death Eater gave another laugh.

"We'll see whose laughing last," Draco said underneath his breath, feeling braver than he sounded. There was no reason he should be worrying. The Dark Lord nor anyone else can hurt him – he was immortal. And once they figured that out, he would be able to escape and rescue Colin from the dungeons. Everything was going to work out, even if it wasn't going to be the initial plan.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, chum." The Death Eater said, suddenly getting serious for the Dark Lord had just entered the room through the back entrance.

The entire room became deathly quiet as he took his seat at the front of the room. Sitting down and folding his hands on top of the table, the Dark Lord surveyed the table before his eyes landed on Draco. But he didn't look angry, but rather curious. Draco stared blankly back at him. He wasn't scared of him anymore. Not one little bit.

"Draco Malfoy. Our guest of honor," the Dark Lord chortled menacingly. A few other Death Eaters laughed along as well. "You know why you're here, I'm sure?"

"Because I have what you seek." Draco answered, his face remaining stoic.

"Precisely. And I'm sure you're wondering how it is we know?" The Dark Lord asked, watching Draco carefully, his red eyes boring into Draco's now amber-like ones.

"It did cross my mind." Draco answered honesty. Todd, the Death Eater holding him, pressed his wand exceptionally hard in the small of Draco's back, causing him to gasp in pain.

"You will address the Dark Lord as so!" Todd said viciously into Draco's ear.

"Now now, calm yourself Todd. We don't want to discourage our friend here." The Dark Lord said, his voice filled with a kind of humor. "I'll let Jon tell us what happened, shall I?"

The room became quiet once more as a Death Eater at the other end of the room stood up. Draco didn't recognize him in the least, but the way he was eyeing Draco – with downright hatred and disgust – he could tell he knew him. He stared at Draco as he spoke.

"We were splitting up our duties for the night – it was just before dinner ended that we were due to start our search for the rock. Jack had become too intoxicated for the search, and so I sent him back to his tent. However, I didn't know just how drunk he actually was, for he walked just past and continued into the forest.

"Well, as you can imagine, Jack already had two strikes against him – one more and he would be toast. As a friend, I decided to take this matter into my own hands and went after him. In short, we ended up stumbling upon the camp of Malfoy and that mudblood boyfriend of his. Well, it was Jack really, who stumbled upon them. We overheard them talking about the Impenetrable Rock and that were going to use it. And it sounded as though they actually had it.

"Naturally, I was going to go get the others when Jack and Malfoy started dueling. Malfoy would win, leaving Jack dead. And now I believe, my lord, that Malfoy has indeed found the rock and used Jack to make his very own Horcrux." With all that said, Jon sat down, his eyes never leaving Draco's.

Draco silently cursed the heavens. He knew he felt as though they were being watched. But all that didn't matter now. He was seen and caught. Now he was just waiting for the ultimatum that would surely come.

"So, you betrayed your own lord and took what was wrongfully yours and used it? For what? As a weapon against me?" The Dark Lord laughed a heinous laugh which was followed by a few others. "Foolish boy! You didn't honestly think you could outlive me, did you?"

"The way I see it is, I have a Horcrux and you don't. So yes, I do expect that." Draco said in a somewhat cocky manner.

The hall erupted with laughter once more. Draco swallowed hard, not entirely sure what exactly was funny. The Dark Lord's eyes seemed to burn even redder as he looked Draco dead on, a victorious smile splayed on his face.

"As always, you fail to look at all the obstacles before coming to a hazy conclusion," the Dark Lord said.

Draco's face – stoic for the most part – now turned a gray as his stomach dropped. What was it that he could possibly have forgotten? He was immortal now...didn't that mean anything anymore? He watched as the Dark Lord's face grew with delight at Draco's confused expression.

"My dear Draco, you may be immortal, but you are not invincible. Ah, and there it is," the Dark Lord said as Draco nearly fell at this. Todd caught Draco painfully on the shoulders and thrust him back up. "You see, you overlooked this huge flaw in the Horcrux. While you may forever live, that does not mean we don't have the ability to hack you into tiny little pieces and scatter you around. And believe me, that is what we intend to do." The Dark Lord chuckled.

Again, the room became silent as the Dark Lord nodded to a very tall, buffed up Death Eater, who made his way over to Draco. Draco gulped as he saw a long, sharp blade hanging off of the man's belt loop. He couldn't take it anymore. He tried desperately to wriggle his way out of Todd's grip, but it was no use; Todd held onto the rope tightly with one hand while the other grabbed his hair and pulled back as hard as he could.

The man stopped right in front of Draco and made a show taking out his knife. He looked at it for a moment before smiling back at Draco, smiling a sick smile. This wasn't happening! This couldn't be! Draco thought as the knife was brought up to his neck. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a whimper, much to his disliking. The laughs around him grew louder at this.

"Are you scared, boy?" The armed Death Eater laughed. "Good, you sure be! This will hurt a lot!"

Draco tried ducking his head as the knife came closer to him. But Todd pulled harder on his hair as the other Death Eater grabbed his face simultaneously, holding him in place.

"Now now, don't you want to look into the man that's going to be cutting into you? You're going to be my live carving board – an art!" He said with vigor. He turned his head to the Dark Lord. "Shall I keep his face for you, my Lord?"

"Please do. It'll be a great addition to this dreary manor! Now now, Draco, we mustn't let our emotions get to the best of us!" The Dark Lord laughed, watching as tears poured down Draco's face.

Draco tried to keep it together, but it was no use. He knew he fucked up bad, knew he would never see Colin again, knew it was his fault. He watched the Death Eater turn back to him, his knife raised once more. He tried not to flinch as it was pressed with a little more force. There was no way for Draco to get out of this one; he was unable to move – the knife inched deeper – he could feel the blood dripping down his neck – any second, he was going to be decapitated –

"BOMBARDA!"

Everyone jumped in surprise as the double doors were blown off its hinges. People at the front of the room had to dive out of their seats as pieces of the door came flying at them, filling the room with sawdust and smoke. Draco, who had also jumped at the disturbance, noticed everyone's attention on the door, waiting for the smoke to clear to see what happened, or otherwise standing up and straightening themselves. Draco knew this was his only chance of escaping. Taking a deep breath, he summoned all his energy and threw his head back, head-butting Todd in the face as hard as he could.

"Umph!" Todd cried out, letting go of Draco as his hands flew to his now bloodied nose. The time was now!

As fast as lightening, Draco turned around and grabbed Todd's wand from his pocket. Before Todd could react, Draco elbowed him in the face once more, causing him to fall backwards from the force.

"Why you little –" the knifed Death Eater started.

Turning around once more, Draco pointed the wand at him, shouted, "Pertrificus Totalus!" and with the speed and agility of a fox, kicked the knife out of the Death Eater's hand and catching it before he hit the ground. Draco put the end of the knife in his mouth and sawed off the rope.

The room was in total chaos. By the time the rest of the Death Eaters were aware of Draco's escape, he had already stunned two more Death Eaters. Spells started flying everywhere as Draco attempted to make his way to the blasted entrance.

"Don't let him escape!" The Dark Lord shouted.

Draco turned his head as a he felt a spell craze his arm – and nearly tripped in confusion. He expected all the Death Eaters to be on him, casting spells. But instead, most of them, minus the three that were running after him, where fighting off what looked like at least a dozen pigeons. They were pecking at the Death Eaters – but no matter what spell they sent at the birds, it didn't seem to have any effect on them whatsoever. Without realizing it, Draco stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice to his left.

"Take that! And that, you bastard!" It was Colin! He watched as Colin cast spell after spell at the Death Eater in front of him. The Death Eater gave a growl and threw a curse at Colin, just as he turned around to take care of another one. Luckily for him, a pigeon swarmed in front of Colin, catching the curse in his mouth. Not a second later, it spit it back out and hit the stunned Death Eater full in the face. His entire body turned an ashen gray before he fell backwards, moving no more.

"Ha! That'll teach you to mess with my friends!" Colin yelled in victory as the pigeon landed on his shoulder. "Thanks Rebecca!"

"Anytime, boss! We seem to be doing well for ourselves," she said, surveying the scene in front of her. Draco, snapping out of his daze at the fact that he was hearing animals speak, turned to look at the continued fight ensuing around them. The pigeon was right.

Many of the Death Eaters had abandoned their wands, seeing it was completely pointless against these indestructible creatures. Some were swatting at them furiously, while others were trying to run away, frantically covering their heads. Draco found it quite comical. Taking this opportunity, Draco sent some curses into the crowd, hoping to trip someone up. As he ran through, he had to excise as much self-control as he could to not stop, for he heard voices all around him, not coming from the Death Eaters, but from the pigeons themselves.

"Keep pointing that thing at me! I'll peck your motherfucking eyes out!" A large brown pigeon screeched, landing on one of the blonde Death Eaters, who yelled, trying to swat at it. Another Death Eater tried coming to his aid – this pigeon shot out of the way of the spell and did a sharp nose dive at the Death Eater, who didn't get out of the way in time.

But Draco didn't stay around to watch – he continued past, firing more spells at random Death Eaters, watching as they fell, pigeons flying around them. He heard Colin's call once more and whipped around – and nearly fell over at what he was witnessing.

There was a rabbit sitting by Colin – except, its features were starting to grow. The once black nose started to elongate, covering up all of its face – but that started to grow as well. Its ears started shrinking back as long hair started growing from the top of its head to the rear of its torso. It started growing bigger and bigger – until suddenly –

"What the fuck?!" Draco said, as the once rabbit was suddenly a horse. It was much taller than Colin; but that don't stop him from jumping up onto it, barley able to swing his legs on the body. He let out another battle-like cry before charging past Draco, nearly toppling him over.

"Run Chandler! Run! Strike down those unworthy ones!" Colin shouted, his face alighted in sheer excitement. The horse whipped its tail back and forth, catching Death Eaters here and there. "Come on, Chandler! Show them what you're really made of!"

The horse suddenly reared up on its hind legs as it came down sharply, striking another Death Eater, who crumpled in a bloody heap. "Haha!" Colin cheered. "And now for The Dark Lord himself!"

Colin heeled the horse's side, and it ran towards the Dark Lord, who was watching the chaos in utter confusion. It was as though he couldn't see the blood lusting pigeons. He suddenly turned his head as Colin let out a magnificent battle cry; bringing the heel of his foot down, he struck the Dark Lord's chest, breaking his wand in the process. Draco watched as the Dark Lord's face went from confusion as he watched Colin seemingly riding mid-air, turn to complete horror at his broken wand, to sheer terrified anger all in the span of seconds. But he could do nothing as Colin strode away, wreaking havoc elsewhere.

"Get off me you slimy slug!"

Draco turned around to find his aunt Bellatrix pointing her wand at the ground. Looking down, he saw a small garden snake resting on her foot. It looked up at her as she spoke.

"I said get off!" She took aim and blasted the snake. It briefly rose in the air and fell back down, only to rest on her shoe once more. But something strange was happening to it. It started glowing green, and grew bigger – and bigger, and bigger, until it was nearly the height of Bellatix herself. Although the growing had taken a span of seconds, it felt like an eternity as nephew and aunt watched the snake whip its head around and look Bellatrix dead in the eyes. Opening its mouth wide, it spoke.

"What's it like? Loving a sociopath? Is it everything you've ever dreamed of dear?" The snake hissed, sticking her tongue out. "Ah, do I detect a flicker of fear?" She asked, amused. Bellatrix was, indeed, shaking in her skin. Shaking her head as if to bring herself back to the situation, she raised her wand so that it was pointing at the snake's face.

"Oh no no, I don't think so, dear!" The snake said viciously. And without hesitation, it struck Bellatrix in the neck, biting down hard.

Draco closed his eyes and turned around; that was one death he did not want to witness. As he turned around to look for another opponent, he felt a sharp, burning sensation wrapping around his legs. "Ahh!" Draco yelled as he fell down. His legs were bound by invisible rope. He saw Colin turn around, reacting to his yell.

"Draco!" He yelled out, turning the horse around and galloping his way.

Draco struggled against the invisible ropes as the Death Eater approached him, his wand raised. Draco raised his own wand, shouted, "STUPEFY!" And the Death Eater flew backwards, giving Draco enough time to sever the invisible bonds. Draco looked over to Colin, for he had yelled his name.

"Draco!" Colin galloped over to Draco, leaping over people who were in the way. Draco was about to yell he was fine when all of a sudden, the Dark Lord leaped out of nowhere, latching onto horse's hindquarters.

"Colin, look out!" Draco shouted, running towards them. But before Colin could react, the Dark Lord raised his broken wand and stabbed the sharp end of it into his back.

Draco felt like he was going to throw up. His stomach churned, his breath was completely taken away. It almost felt as if time had slowed down. He watched as Colin fell off the horse, landing on his hands and knees; at first, pain was etched on his face. But it soon turned into a blank stare as he fell forward onto his face.

"No!" Draco cried out, sprinting to Colin's fallen form. He turned Colin over and scooped his upper body into his arms. "Colin! Colin, please!" Draco felt the tears cascading down his ashen cheeks; but he didn't care. Colin was looking paler and paler, the blood from his wound seeping through Draco's hand. "Please don't die! You can't! I love you! I do!" He rocked back and forth on his knees, hugging Colin tighter to his chest.

"How pathetic!" came a sneering voice just behind Draco. Draco turned his head to see Voldemort standing over him, laughing. "You see? You see why those who love always lose? It is because they are weak!" Voldemort yelled. Draco looked back at Colin. Blinking away the tears, he kissed the cold forehead before gently lowering him to the ground. Standing up, Draco faced Voldemort. He looked deeper into his red, soulless eyes and saw – saw what he would have become had Colin not come around.

This is what Colin had meant. Draco felt a rush of love for the boy – he had always felt it. But he was afraid to admit it, for he thought it was admitting he was weak. But here Draco stood, very much alive, pulsing with anger, hate, and a thirst of vengeance for the one that took the only love he had away from him. And he intended to do that. He was not weak!

"I may have lost Colin, but if I die, at least I would have died having someone who loved me. And that's more than you can ever say." Draco said, stepping closer to Voldemort. "Having people fear you, having them do your dirty work – your isolation is what's going to cause your downfall! If Colin hadn't defended me, I would be dead!" Draco shouted, for Voldemort's laughter was growing louder. "Who's going to defend you? No one! You have NO ONE!" And Draco launched forward, his wand at the ready.

Voldemort reached over and grabbed a wand out of a random Death Eater's hand. But Draco had already cast his spell, which hit Voldemort directly in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and into the arms of one of his Death Eaters. Voldemort straightened up, pointing the wand at Draco.

Twirling his wand, he sent a spell at Draco, who flicked his wand, intercepting it with another spell. Growling, Voldemort sent another spell, which Draco dodged. "Crucio!" Draco yelled as he dodged yet another spell, hitting the floor. But the curse missed Voldemort by inches.

"You're fighting a losing battle, fool!" Voldemort yelled, standing his ground.

"No, YOU'RE fighting a losing battle!" Draco yelled back as he stood up. "Look around you! I don't see any of your so-called loyal Death Eaters coming to your aid!"

"They know not to interfere! They will come when they are told!" Voldemort yelled back.

"Really?" Draco said skeptically, looking around at the on-looking Death Eaters. "You honestly think they are still going to be on your side? Look at you and then look at me – "

"You honestly think you can compare yourself to me?" Voldemort laughed. "You're weak! And powerless! I have complete armies fighting for me! I have some of the most influential men on my side! I am – "

"Mortal," Draco interrupted. "You are mortal now. I, however, am not. That's the difference. Why would they fight for someone who could die the next day? Then they are left with no protection. Who do you think they are going to want to fight for in the end?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, boy!" Voldemort yelled, the veins on his neck popping out. "My subjects are loyal – "

"Subjects? Is that what you call them? Doesn't sound like you treat them with the respect they deserve." Draco said. He and Voldemort slowly started circling each other, a ring of Death Eaters watching continuously. "Has anyone truly fought and died for you? I mean truly for _you_ and not the rewards you promise?" There was a collective murmur from the Death Eaters. Voldemort looked around him as some of them were nodding their heads in agreement; others were looking down, not wishing to look their master in the eyes. Those who had their wands held in defense towards Draco, slowly lowered them. Draco was watching as Voldemort's expression grew from anger to confusion.

"You fancy yourself a God, but you're not! You're just a maniac, eaten up with hatred and envy – aching for the lives of others to enhance your shitty one. Look around you; you're alone – you always have been, and you always will be. This is it; this is the end for you! The final end!" Draco shouted. "Stupefy!"

Voldemort dived out of the way just in time, but lost his balance in the process. He fell into the crowd of Death Eaters, who back away, none willing to catch him. He quickly stood up once more. "Avada Kadavra!"

Draco ducked, flicking his wand at the chandelier above. There was a loud creak as the chandelier swayed. Voldemort, who was continually firing spells at Draco (who was blocking them), didn't notice as the chandelier completely break off – and landed right on top of him. There was a collective gasp as the Death Eaters made to rush to him. "Wait," Draco said, holding up his hand and walking over to Voldemort. To his surprise, they listened.

"Get this off me! Right now!" Voldemort yelled, trying to lift the heavy chandelier himself, but he was too weak. Draco stared at him hard as he bent down.

"Your own success is your downfall – it's sad, really. But what's sadder is knowing you're going to die with absolutely no one giving a fuck about you. Yeah, you may be forever remembered, but at what cost?" Draco said, looking at Voldemort with complete disgust.

"You don't have what it takes to go through with this. You're just like your father! Always boasting but never acting upon anything. He was weak, petty, and lazy, just like you! If you were any different – "

"I'm nothing like my father!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. Abandoning his wand, he grabbed a shard of glass from the chandelier and held it above high. "Colin will not have died in vain!" With all the force he could muster, he shoved the shard of glass into Voldemort's chest – all eight inches of it. He watched as Voldemort spluttered, trying to lift his arms to pull the shard out. But Draco pushed it in deeper, not caring about the blood pouring all over him. He wanted to watch the life fade from Voldemort's eyes, wanted to watch him suffer as he had to watch Colin suffer.

Voldemort started gasping like a fish. He was no longer trying to fight Draco off, but was twitching insanely. Blood still poured from the wound and even out of his mouth. It wasn't much longer now, and Voldemort knew it: He turned his head with difficulty and watched the looks of disappointment etched on the Death Eaters' faces – the very last thing he saw before he saw no more.

"Is he...dead?" Someone asked, breaking the silence. This seemed to jostle the rest of them out of their stupors; they slowly walked forward, looking down on the one man everyone was certain could never die. One person nudged him with his toe, as if to confirm that Voldemort really was dead. Draco let out a sigh and stood up, turned around, and walked away from the scene.

The Dark Lord Voldemort was dead. And he, Draco Malfoy, had killed him. He should be celebrating. He should be adorning this new title for himself. But instead, he felt empty and alone. Taking an unsteady breath, he walked over to where Colin lay, still on his back, exactly as Draco had left him. Draco fell to his knees, not even bothering to try and stop the tears flowing freely from his face.

"Colin," Draco whimpered, scooping the boy up into his arms once more, hugging him to his chest. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Draco cried into Colin's shoulder.

"Hmm…"

Draco twitched, startled at the moan that came from Colin. He pulled the blonde boy away and looked closely at his face; Draco could just make out movement underneath Colin's eyelids. "Colin?" Draco said nervously, grabbing his hand and holding it in his own. It was still cold, but there was a pulse. He watched as Colin's eyes flicked open.

"Draco…" Colin said in a very weak voice.

"I'm here, I'm here," Draco said, a fresh wave of tears cascading down his face. Colin tried to smile, but ended up in a coughing fit. Draco's stomach churned as he watched Colin coughing up blood. Colin flinched as he rested his head once more against Draco's arm, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I'm sorry, I – I just wanted to help –"

"You did Colin! Because of you, Voldemort's dead!" Draco said, breaking into a watery smile.

"He is?" Colin asked, trying to look around him. But his eyes rolled into his head for a moment, as though he were going to pass out.

"Whoa, it's ok, I've got you!" Draco said, tightening his grip on Colin. "You need some rest. But first, we need to heal that wound." Draco slowly lifted Colin into a sitting position and turned him slightly, so that his back was facing him. Very gently, Draco lifted up Colin's blood-drenched shirt. The stab didn't look at bad as he originally thought – Colin must have passed out as his body went into complete shock. Taking out his wand, he started the healing process, running it over the wound continuously. "It's going to be fine, Colin. I promise."

"You're not nervous, are you?" Colin asked, watching Draco checking himself in the mirror.

It had been a week since the down fall of Lord Voldemort. While everything was quiet around the manor, Death Eaters seemed to float around aimlessly, not knowing what to do. Some of them stayed behind at the manor while others took their leave. But it wasn't long until they found their way back. It appeared they had nowhere to go; society didn't want them back, and with no one to direct them, they too, felt lost like everyone else.

But now was a new era, for today was the day Draco would announce the official title of Dark Lord. He had called a meeting out in the gardens, as the hall was still being remodeled. No one but Colin knew why Draco called the meeting – but he was surprised all the same when everyone agreed to attend. He looked in the mirror for the final time: His hair was cut short, his skin was still a pale gray, and his eyes were the color of soft amber. He was dawning a dress shirt with a black tie and black pants. He looked exceptionally decent. Smiling, he turned to face Colin.

Colin looked much better than he did a week ago; color returned to his face and he was walking normally again. He was still on the jumpy side, however. He constantly looked over his shoulder making sure no one was sneaking up on him, or he would freak out whenever anyone came close to him with something sharp.

"Of course I'm not nervous. I'm confident everything's going to go swimmingly," Draco said, walking over to Colin. He wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer. "And there's no reason you should be nervous either."

Colin's face all of a sudden blushed. "Just because we're together doesn't mean they are going to take me seriously," Colin said, burying his face into Draco's shoulder.

"Course they will! I'm the new Dark Lord; they have to do whatever I say. And if I say they have to listen to you, then they will. As my right-hand man, you need to get this. Now come on, I don't want to be late for my own speech." Kissing Colin on the forehead, he interlocked their fingers and pulled him towards the door.

"How many people are going to be there?" Colin asked as Draco led him through the hall and down the multiple sets of stairs.

"Shouldn't be too many. Now stop worrying," Draco said.

In no time, they were out of the manor and heading towards the gardens. It was a bright, sunny day. The sun rose high above, beating its warm rays on them. It seemed appropriate, the weather being what it was on such an important day as this. As they walked across the grounds and rounded the corner, Draco felt Colin tense up as there were at least thirty people waiting in the gardens. He squeezed his hand in reassurance as they made their way to the podium. Draco watched as a few people in the crowd wrinkled their faces at the sight of Colin, but he chose to ignore this. He cleared his throat, silencing the murmuring that was happening.

"We gather here today, almost exactly a week after Lord Voldemort's death, to start anew. As we all know, I am now in control of the Impenetrable Rock and thus, an unlimited supply of power: Power that exceeds many of your own capabilities. That is why it is only appropriate that I make the official announcement of the new Dark Lord." Draco paused, letting this information sink in.

Draco watched the effect his announcement had on the audience. Some looked confused, others nonchalant, and still, some were downright mortified at this. But none, Draco noticed, objected. So he continued. "Things are going to be different around here. While we will still uphold Lord Voldemort's cause of ridding the world of muggle filth, it's the organization of Death Eaters itself that needs to reform. I have been part of the Death Eaters for some time now and I have seen how fucked up we are as a team.

"Ever wonder why it took so long for things to get done? Because there was no proper communication. There was distrust and fighting happening amongst ourselves. Well, it may have worked for Lord Voldemort, but it doesn't work for me. We need to take what we do seriously. We need to treat our own kind with the proper respect, and not disregard what our fellow mates are saying. Then, and only then, will we truly be able to accomplish what was set out long ago: to rule the world as the way it should be – muggle free!" Draco yelled with passion, and to his great surprise, the Death Eaters clapped and cheered.

"Thank you, thank you," Draco said, putting up his hand for quiet. "And now I would like to announce my right hand man who will be assisting in these projects: Colin Creevey." Draco said, pulling Colin closer to the podium. Very few people applauded at this, and even so, it was done half-hardly. Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I was clear. Colin Creevey, _my_ boyfriend will be taking a lead on most of these projects." Draco said in a threatening tone. The audience all clapped at once, some definitely putting more strained enthusiasm in their clapping than before. "That's better."

He briefly turned to smile at Colin, who still looked nervous, before addressing the crowd once more. "This marks the age of a new era: A fresh start for everyone. Failure is the opportunity to begin again, more intelligently. While you can't redeem yourselves and go back to start a new beginning, I am giving each and every one of you the chance to start today and make a new ending. Embrace it, nurture it, and above all, take it not for granted, because life rarely gives second chances." And with that, Draco nodded his head, grabbed Colin's hand, and walked away, from the cheering crowd.


	28. Epilogue

"I'm not sure I'm emotionally ready for this," Colin said, his wand hand shaking.

"You _can_ do this. I personally watched you slaughter a whole herd of cows just the other day. That was great practice." Draco said, watching Colin closely.

"What are cows against a human life, though?" Colin's wand arm started dropping; he was looking at the poor old man, laying at his feet, entirely unaware of what was about to happen. "Isn't there another way?"

"You know there's not," Draco whispered, coming up just behind Colin. He grabbed his wand arm and steadied it once more. "I don't want to spend eternal life without you. I'm not just going to watch you die."

"But – but dying is a natural part of life – "

"And so is love,"

Colin turned his head to face Draco. He knew Draco wasn't going to beg him, but he could see the almost pleading look in his eyes as he watched him. Colin sighed, "I'm scared."

"I'm right here. I'll take care of you – like you did for me."

Closing his eyes, Colin took a few steadying breaths before allowing Draco to let go of his arm. He pointed his wand at the man and cleared all thoughts. This was it.

Colin let the energy course through his body and down to his wand hand. Once the heat from the energy started to build, Colin opened his eyes and said the spell Draco taught him.

And his entire body erupted in pain. "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, collapsing to the ground.

"It's ok, Col, it's ok, I'm here!" Draco knelt down by Colin, who started sweating profusely from the pain. He put Colin's head in his lap as the boy convulsed uncontrollably. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. It'll be fine." Draco was saying, pushing back Colin's bangs from his sweaty forehead. But then Colin started foaming at the mouth. "C-Col?" Draco said, starting to get worried. Colin's eyelids started flickering open as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Colin!" Draco screamed, trying to get the boy's attention. But it was no use.

Colin couldn't feel his body. He couldn't see anything but blackness, but he somehow knew he was unconscious. And he knew something was very wrong. He could hear Draco's voice very distantly, trying to get him back to consciousness. But Colin wasn't sure if he wanted to, to be honest. He felt safe here – wherever here was. He didn't have to fight for his life, worrying about Death Eaters turning on him: He was safe. But try as he might, he couldn't ignore Draco's frantic callings for him. He sounded worried. Why? What could Draco be worried about? He had everything under control. Colin wasn't in any sort of danger he could see. _I'm safe_, Colin thought to himself.

"How could you possibly be stupid enough to think that?"

The darkness started fading to a deep sea-green sort of blue – it reminded Colin of flowing water, or Aurora Borealis. Colin spun around, trying to find who spoke – and nearly stumbled backwards as his younger self stepped out of the flowing mist. "C-Colin?" Colin asked, not understanding what was going on. "What the – ?" Colin rapidly blinked his eyes, not sure what to make of this.

"How could you be stupid enough to believe you're safe with Malfoy?" Little Colin asked, folding his arms in disgust.

"What are you talking about? Draco has been nothing but protective of me." Colin said, not believing he was actually having a discussion with himself.

"Can't you see that Malfoy is just using you?"

"No he's not. You're young; I wouldn't expect you to understand." Colin said.

"Don't pull that on me. I may be young but I'm still you! Can't you see he's just doing the same thing to you as he did to the others? He just needs someone to do all the dirty work for him." Little Colin said.

"You think that because you don't know. You don't know what we went through – what got us here – "

"Are you even hearing yourself? You're completely delusional!" Little Colin yelled, throwing his arms up in anger.

"I'm not delusional, I love him and he loves me!" Colin shouted back, his fists balling.

"Love you? How could he ever love you? He's incapable of the very feeling!" Little Colin shouted. "You think he could ever love a – a...mudblood?"

"He said I was the only exception! And yes, I believe him! He hasn't done anything to disprove it otherwise!"

"I don't understand where you went wrong? What happened with Harry? With Dumbledore's Army? What happened to everything you've ever stood for? You threw it away for some fool!"

"Harry never liked me! You knew that! You've always known that!" Colin said, starting to get highly frustrated. He never remembered being this stubborn when he was younger. "And as for the D.A. – well, they weren't going too far, were they?"

Little Colin looked as though he were going to explode. "You're a sell-out! That's what you are! You've betrayed your house! Your family! Your friends! All to be with that bastard –"

"What was I supposed to do?" Colin screamed at the top of his lungs. "I love Draco!"

"You should have fought back! That's why you joined Dumbledore's Army! That's why you gained those skills!"

"Fight back? What are you talking about?" Colin asked, confused.

"I'm talking about fighting Malfoy and his gang. You should have made a better effort in trying to get away instead of giving up!" Little Colin yelled.

"No no, you've got it all wrong! I volunteered to join Draco and the Death Eaters. It was my own personal choice – there was no forcing, no fights." Colin said, not looking Little Colin in the eye.

"What? How can that be true?" Little Colin asked, confused.

"Look, I knew it was pointless to fight in this war. Besides, I wanted to be with Draco –"

"Pointless? POINTLESS?!" Colin exploded. "How could you think this war was pointless?! The Death Eaters were trying to get rid of people like us – killing off entire families and villages, simply in the name of You-Know-Who, and you're calling it pointless?!" Little Colin started pacing, looking absolutely deranged. "Did you even consider the shit you've been put through by those very monsters? They are _using_ you! You're nothing but a stepping stone in this shit storm they call our world!"

"Colin, please! If you can just let me explain to you why he is different, it'll all make sense –"

"No! He isn't different no matter how he acts! Because that's all it is, an act! He's too stupid and full of himself to listen to what other people are saying!" Little Colin yelled with conviction.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter. It's happened! I'm in love with Draco and there's nothing you can do or say that can change that!" Colin said with finality.

"Please, I'm begging you, just leave him! You can find something special with someone else!" Little Colin pleaded.

"Don't you understand?! I. Want. Draco. No one else!" Colin said slowly, trying to make his younger self understand.

"But he is such a vile man!" Little Colin persisted. "Malfoy is possessive and controlling! He only lusts for power and is incapable of truly loving anyone except himself!"

"You don't know that! You're so blinded by your hate for him when we were at school together that you're determined to find ways to break this off! You need to stop this! Stop fighting and just accept it!" Colin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Fine! If that's how you want it to be, then you're on your own! I'm out of here!" Little Colin said, before giving his future self a sad sort of look. He walked away, fading into the mist.

"Finally! Thought that annoying little freak would never leave,"

Colin spun around to find Draco walking out of the shimmering mist. "Draco? Wh-what are you doing here?" Colin asked, confused.

"First of all, don't call me Draco. You haven't earned that privilege," Draco said, looking at Colin as though he were bored.

"What are you talking about? You love it when I call you by your first name."

"Really? Must be confusing me with someone else." Draco said, looking at Colin skeptically. "Anyway, second of all, everything that little freak was saying –"

"Have you forgotten that annoying little freak was once me?" Colin asked, folding his arms and watching Draco.

"Course. And you're a slightly taller annoying freak. There's no difference really." Draco said, briefly smirking at Colin. He started flexing his arms, admiring his muscles. Colin noticed the huge pit stains that were starting to form as Draco lifted both arms up and down, now flexing both sides. He all of a sudden felt sorry for the guy, with his stench/stain encrusted stains.

"Er, would you care for a new T-shirt?" Colin asked, trying to sound casual.

"Why the hell would I want a new shirt? There's nothing wrong with this one," Draco said, looking at Colin as if he were crazy.

"Well, I mean, I just thought maybe you would want a clean one - one that's not so...stained...and, and smelly..." Colin said, not being able to take his eyes off the pit stains that seemed to be growing with each pump.

Draco lifted his arm up and looked at his underarm; the pit stain was now starting to yellow, traveling further down the shirt. Colin had to back up slightly as the smell of hard core sweat was getting stronger. "There is nothing wrong with stains. It shows a good workout has been done." Draco said, going back to pumping.

"I guess that's true. But I would be completely self-conscious. I mean, what do you think people would say if they saw that?" Colin asked, wrinkling his nose and trying not to let it show.

"Who cares? They would clearly see that I can work-out and beat the shit out of them!" Draco said, starting to get annoyed. But then his expression turned to that of curiosity. "Well, I mean...I suppose it would be better if I – no! Never mind, there's no reason I should change!"

"Don't you care what others think? I mean, don't you realize no one can take someone who smells seriously?" Colin pushed, watching Draco closely.

"I mean, I guess. I do want people to take me seriously. I'm just as capable as anyone else – " Draco started.

"Of course you are," Colin agreed.

"Then again...it's just you and me here and I don't really care what you think." Draco said, looking smug once more.

"But what about when you leave here? What then?" Colin persisted, desperately wanting Draco to change out of that sweaty shirt. This whole time, the shirt was just yellowing and yellowing - how can someone be that sweaty?!

"Hmm...I suppose you have a point," Draco said, really contemplating Colin's offer. His face all of a sudden broke into a smile. "You're always looking out for me, Colin. Even when I treat you like shit."

"You know I only do it because I care." Colin said, smiling back. "I want people to see the best in you."

"And that's another thing. You've always seen the best in me," Draco said, getting closer to Colin.

"There's good in everyone. It just takes a special person to see it in others." Colin said.

"And you're that special person," Draco said, slowly taking off his shirt. Colin's breath reluctantly got caught in his throat as Draco's gorgeous abs were exposed. He walked over to Colin, slinking his arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you think that. I just want us to be on the same page," Colin said, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist as well.

"Oh I'm hearing you loud and clear, babe," Draco said, bending his head and giving Colin a kiss on the forehead. But he didn't stop there; he kissed Colin's nose, his cheek, his neck.

Colin shivered. Draco knew that was Colin's weak spot. He could feel Draco's hands running up and down his back slowly as he continued nipping Colin's body. Colin's eyes nearly rolled in the back of the head at the sheer pleasure of it all. But just as things seemed to be getting heated – was that something poking Colin's leg? – Colin's eyes flew open. He knew what Draco was trying to do! The sneaky that bastard! Very causally, Colin took his hand away from the back of Draco and extended slowly. Using the power of thought, Colin starred at his open

hand and thought of a brand new T-shirt for Draco – and there it appeared, neatly folded and such.

"What are you doing back there?" Draco gave a small laugh.

"I just thought you might want this," Colin said as he withdrew his arms from around Draco' waist. He held the shirt out to Draco, smiling widely and Draco looked at it, his smiling turning to a disappointing frown.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"You said you were going to change your shirt – " Colin started, but Draco lifted his finger in rebuttal.

"Ah, but I never actually said that," Draco said, smirking.

"Right, but you said I was right – " Colin tried to say before he was interrupted once more.

"Actually, I said you have a point, not that you were right. But I'm still not putting that on." Draco said, taking a step back from Colin.

"What? Why not?" Colin said, starting to get annoyed. "If I have a good point -"

"The point is, I'm not putting that shirt on and you can't make me," Draco said, going back to flexing. "Besides, I'm not done admiring myself."

"Argh! Why are you so stubborn?!" Colin balled his fists in frustration.

"Why do you insist on being so pushy?" Draco retorted.

"You've already said it! I'm just trying to look out for you! Why can't you understand that?" Colin yelled.

But Draco ignored him. Bending down, he picked up the weights at his feet and started pumping. With no shirt blocking the sweat, the stench was growing more rank. Colin crinkled his nose in disgust. There was no way he was going to put this clean shirt on that dirty body. Looking around, Colin's eyes landed on a can of Axe body spray. Bending down, he picked it up and pointed it at Draco, who looked at it curiously.

"What the fuck is that?" Draco asked, still pumping.

"It's a nice smelling spray. It's going to take away that horrid smell coming off that stinky body of yours." Colin said, pressing the button so that a mist of a delicious aroma spewed out at Draco.

"Argh!" Draco started coughing and blinking his eyes furiously as the spray got into his mouth and eyes. He backed away further from. Colin as he went to spray him again. "Get that shit away from me!"

"But now you smell so much better then you did before!" Colin said, breathing deeply as the aroma filled the room.

"I don't care! Just get that shit away from me!" Draco yelled as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "God! Did you really need to bathe me in that?!"

"I didn't bathe you in it – " Colin started, but then stopped. He smiled as an idea started forming in his head. "You're right, I shouldn't have sprayed you."

"Damn straight!" Draco said as he blinked his eyes a few more times before being able to see properly. Noticing the creepy smile on Colin's face, Draco looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing. I just feel bad for spraying you when you clearly didn't want to be sprayed. And I can see that you are really bothered by it." Colin said, giving Draco a sorry look. But Draco narrowed his eyes nevertheless.

"What are you up to? And don't say nothing! I know there's something brewing in that strange little head of yours." Draco said folding his arms across his chest.

"I told you – I feel bad for spraying you. I know I can help to get the smell out if it really bothers you." Colin suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that?" Draco asked, rolling his eyed, as though bored of conversation.

"Well, the only way to get any smell off your body – whether it's a good smell or bad one – is to wash it off – "

"Wash it off? What, you mean take a shower? I don't think so," Draco said, bending down and picking the weights up once more.

"Why not? Not only will you get cleaned, but you'll be able to see those muscles much better with all that dirt and grime washed away," Colin said, taking a step closer to Draco. "And that's be honest, there're much hotter when they are glistening from water. Don't you think so?"

"Really now?" Draco asked, looking down his muscles and smiling slightly. When he looked up again, Colin was closer to him still. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of one of Draco's biceps – his hand barely fit over it.

"So firm! I just want to take a bar of soap and scrub them - it would be so hot!" Colin said, looking up at Draco, who's expression went from confusion to mild interest.

"Really? Hot, you say? And why would cleaning me be so hot?" Draco asked.

"Just the soap glistening off your body, the smell of a clean body – it's just one of my many turn-ons!" Colin said, putting his hand behind his back as a bar of soap started materializing in his palm.

"Well, I'd be interested in hearing some more of those turn-ons," Draco said. He put his hand on Colin's and lifted it up. Instead of high riding it off, he encased his p fingers with Colin's. "You really don't like a – nasty –man such as myself?" Draco asked sensually.

"Oh I like my men nasty – in bed," Colin said, taking his other hand and running it down his chest. His eyes never left Draco's; they suddenly burned an intense blue at his words. "But I also like my men clean-smelling."

Draco gave another throaty laugh. "You really are too cute," he was closer to Colin then before.

Colin could feel his hot breath on his face, but it didn't bother him; Draco was getting closer and closer to him – Colin got on his tip toes and met Draco's soft lips. An intense feeling of butterflies set off in his stomach at the sweet kiss they were sharing. Once again, Colin could feel Draco wrapping his strong arms around his slender body, pulling him closer. This was what Colin missed; moments like these, where they didn't have to worry about anything or anyone, where they could just be in each other's arms, kissing for hours on end.

But Colin knew this wasn't his Draco. He might have kissed like Draco, touched like Draco, and spoke like Draco. But he didn't have the warmth, the light in his eye, the properness – everything his Draco had. No, what this one did have was an intense odor problem that needed to be corrected as soon as Colin could. With their lips distracted, Colin slowly wrapped his arms around Draco as well, the soap bar still clutched tightly in his hand. He gently placed the bar of soap on Draco's back. Before starting anything, however, he broke the kiss and looked up at this alternate version of his boyfriend.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked, smiling down at Colin. Colin smiled back. But he knew he mustn't be fooled by that smile that was oh so adorable.

"I was just thinking about this. This kiss we're sharing and how I want to continue with it," Colin said, letting out a sigh.

"Then why stop?" Draco asked, swooping to continue the kiss.

But before he could reach Colin's lips, Colin moved so that his lips were right at Draco's ear. Sticking his tongue out, he wrapped it around. Draco's lower lob, playing with it. He felt Draco shiver as he let out a heavy breath. This made Colin smile. He continued licking up and down Draco's ear, all the while rubbing his back with the soap. Draco was too distracted to notice – Colin smiled at this. "I need to clean my very dirty man," Colin whispered into Draco's ear before sticking his tongue completely inside.

Draco let out a giggle at this, not even catching what Colin said. Colin was relieved at this. He continued to rub the soap up and down Draco's back – it was lathering up nicely. He rubbed in the middle of Draco's back, the lower part, and up to his shoulders. But what he wanted to get the most was Draco's under arms, where it was the most rank. But Draco's arms were still wrapped tightly around him. But he had to do it, he just had to. Taking a deep breath, he brought his hands to either side and thrust Draco's arms upwards, attacking his pits viciously with the bar of soap.

"Ahhh! What the fuck, Colin! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Draco yelled angry as he pushed Colin off him. Colin landed on his back, the bar of soap still in his hand.

"I told you, you need to get clean! You smell like a fucking hobo!" Colin yelled, standing up and holding the soap at the ready. But Draco backed away from him as he attempted to rub the suds off him. "Just let me get the other pit – "

"You are not permitted to touch!" Draco said angrily, lifting his fist up, ready to punch Colin should he get any closer.

"Funny, you didn't seem to care a few minutes ago when you were all over me. Or when we were having sex," Colin said, angry.

"Sex? Please! I'm not a fag. I would never –"

"Are you fucking serious?! How could you not remember something as important as that?!" Colin screamed in fury. "What we have is magical! We protect each other –"

"_We_ don't have anything, you fool. I realize I'm hot and everyone wants to tap this, but you – you have no chance! You're just a little fuck like everyone else! Oh, and I don't need you giving me protection! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. But you! You're the one that clearly needs it. You're just a scrawny little boy who can't help himself and has to seek to find others to give you protection!" Draco yelled. "Well I'm not going to give that to you! I'm sick of you thinking I'm your body guard!"

"Body guard? I was saving your ass half the time – "Colin started.

"Saving? SAVING?!" Draco let out roar of anger, grabbing at his shirt and ripping it clean off his muscled body. "I don't need saving from puny shits like! Do you see this?" He reached out and grabbed Colin by the neck of his shirt and bringing him close to his abs. "DO YOU SEE THIS?"

"Let go of me!" Colin cried. Draco pushed him away and started flexing.

"It's people like me that keep muggle filth like you off the streets!" Draco said, next ripping off his pants, showing off his equally muscled legs. "You're lucky I even took you in in the first place!"

"And you're lucky you're even alive!" Colin yelled back. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't've gotten through any of your missions!" Colin watched as Draco howled even louder, next ripping off his boxers so that he was completely naked.

"I didn't need you at all! I had it all under control with no help from you!" He pointed angrily. But Colin stopped listening for he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Looking at the now completely naked Draco, he noticed Draco's dick getting smaller as the man continued to howl.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Draco asked angrily. He followed Colin's gaze to his waste, where he gasped in utter horror. He looked up at Colin, who was still trying not to laugh. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Draco yelled.

But Colin noticed the louder Draco yelled, the smaller his manhood became. But Draco was too busy raging to notice. He watched as Draco's muscles started depleting rapidly: His arms went saggy and limp, his legs looked like that of an old man's, his six pack made it look like he gained fifty pounds. Colin was rolling on the ground at this point – Draco looked absolutely hilarious!

"I'll slap that fucking smile right off your fucking face!" Draco yelled. But all Colin could do was point at him; Draco looked down at his body – and nearly cried. "My body! My beautiful body! No! This isn't possible! You did this! You tricked me!"

"How? I'm just a pathetic mudblood after all!" Colin barely choked out.

"GAH! I'll show you to laugh at me!" Draco yelled, dropping down to his hands and feet, getting in the push-up position. "You'll sincerely regret laughing at me when I get my muscles back!"

"Good luck with that!" Colin said, trying to catch his breath. But one more look at Draco struggling to exercise pushed him over the edge. Draco tried to push himself up with his puny arms, but they were shaking like mad.

"Stop! Just stop!" Draco started,, sounding desperate as his arms gave out and he flopped on the ground. "Please come back!"

"Give it up, Draco." Colin said, finally able to regain himself and stand up. He watched as Draco turned over so that he was on his back: He proceeded to try and do sit ups – which was more comical than the push-ups. Colin turned around to face the other way to prevent himself from laughing again. "You are truly pitiful."

"I am not pitiful! I will show you! I will!" Draco yelled, trying to sit up. He managed to a sit up, but it looked strenuous. "See, I got one down! Don't walk away!"

Colin watched as Draco tried to go for a second push up. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hermione and Harry were right, you're completely pathetic."

"What did you say to me?!" Draco yelled, jumping up in a fury.

"You think having muscles and being physically strong gets you places, but it won't. It's about brains, being cunning – and you clearly don't have that."

Draco spluttered in anger. "I'm smarter than you! I'm – "

"Only fooling yourself. Face it, who was the one that helped you get to where you are today? Who was the one that made think before acting? You need me more than you think." Colin said, looking at Draco with pity.

"I don't know! I'm perfectly fine on my own! And once I get my muscles back – "

"And that's another thing, you don't listen! It's always about you! You don't do anything for others unless it benefits you in the end!" Colin said angerly, balling his fists. He didn't know where all this anger was coming from, but it felt good to finally have an opportunity to release it.

"Oh please! Like you never did that?" Draco let out a skeptical laugh. "I always saw you following Potter and his little friends around, hoping to get in his little circle of protection!"

"Had you really been observant you would have realized I had a crush on him and wanted to be around him. But again, you were too busy worrying about yourself. But you're to talk."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked in confusion. "I never hid behind people – "

Colin burst out laughing. "Are you serious? You were the king of it! When it wasn't behind your friends, it was father, saying stupid shit like 'I know people, people who could get rid of you'. And now they are gone, aren't they?"

"Exactly! And who am I hiding behind now? No one!" Draco yelled in triumph.

"Wrong. Now you hide behind your fear by instilling it in others. Raping young women, using your aunt as a threat – just like you did with your father – it's disgusting. And you can't even see it." Colin said, starting to turn away once more.

"Oi! Don't you walk away! I'm not done here!" Draco yelled. "Don't use that psychological bullshit on me! It's not going to work! CREEVEY!"

"I'm not listening to this," Colin said as he walked in the opposite direction. He wasn't going to stand listening to his Draco speak this way. No, this wasn't his Draco, Colin had to remind himself. This was someone entirely different.

"People respected me when I was strong! And you will you too!" Draco said, starting to do lunges.

"Draco, you look ridiculous –"

"No I don't! This is what you do to get beefed up! Maybe you should try it!" Draco said, switching to jumping jacks. Colin scrunched his face as the whiff of sweat hit his nostrils.

"Maybe you should stop and take a shower. You reek." Colin said.

"GAH! I don't need a shower!" Draco yelled. He went from jumping jacks back to running in place. His face was getting really red from the exertion. "You know you're getting the right workout when you sweat!"

"You disgust me!" Colin said, covering his nose as the sweat smell got stronger. "I don't care what you say, you need to bathe!" Colin closed his eyes and thought real hard. It wasn't until he heard Draco's confused 'what?' that he opened them once more to find that a shower appeared out of nowhere.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at, muggle shit?" Draco yelled, backing away from the porcelain shower that was starting to produce steam.

"You need to take a shower! You're disgusting! How can you expect anyone to take you seriously if you can't even have the decency to smell good?" Colin yelled, rushing after him.

"Only real men smell like this!" Draco yelled, running away from Colin. "Don't you dare put your filthy hands on me!"

"Too late!" Colin yelled as he jumped on Draco's back, knocking him to the ground. "And the only one who is filthy here is you!" He managed to get Draco's hands behind his back and lifted him up. It was much easier without all the muscles weighing him down.

"Unhand me, Cretan!" Draco yelled, trying to send a backwards kick, but missed. "Unhand me at once, and maybe I will go easy on you once I get my –"

"Yeah, I get it, now shut up!" Colin yelled, thrusting Draco forward into the open shower. But Draco threw out his arms and legs, so that they grabbed onto the sides, not allowing him to enter the shower.

Colin put as much strength as he could into pushing Draco into the shower. But it seemed the harder he pushed, the more Draco resisted. In fact, it seemed as though Draco were getting bigger – no, buffer! He was gaining his muscles back! Draco let out an all-mighty yell as he flung his muscled arms backward, knocking Colin to the ground.

"I'm not getting in there!" Draco yelled, stomping up to Colin and kicking him in the stomach. Colin gasped in pain. "I gave you a chance and you didn't take it! Now you shall pay! You shall – AHHH!"

Colin shot forward and grabbed Draco by the ankles and pulled, causing Draco to lose his balance and fall over. Taking his chance, Colin got up and straddled Draco, pinning his arms to the ground. "This is MY mind! And you will do as _I_ say!" Colin screamed as he struggled against Draco. Draco grabbed onto Colin's wrists with his hands and started bending them backwards. "Ahhh, fuck!" Colin yelled as he was forced off of Draco. Draco threw him off once more, causing Colin to slide across the floor.

"I don't have to listen to a goddamn thing you have to say!" Draco yelled. "I'm the one in charge! I always have been and always will be. Face it, next to me, you're shit. You wouldn't last two minutes without me!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Colin yelled, standing up and fixing himself. "You wouldn't be where you are today without me! Let's face it – _you_ need _me_!"

"I don't need you! I don't anybody!" Draco yelled, raising his fists. "I'm perfectly capable of –"

"Getting yourself in trouble and waiting for others to dig you out? Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Colin smirked. Draco gave another snarl of anger and rushed towards Colin, his hands stretched out.

Just before Draco got to him, Colin stepped out of the way and stuck out his foot in an attempt to trip him. But Draco managed to catch himself – he grabbed onto Colin's elbow and brought him down with him. Colin landed hard on his shoulder, wincing with pain.

"You weak fool! You honestly thought you could hurt me? Just take a look! I'm huge!" Draco said with glee, flexing his arm muscles and looking at them adoringly. Sucking up the pain, Colin took out his wand, pointed it at Draco, and yelled, "Pertrificus Totalus!" He watched as the spell hit Draco – who must have been too massive, for the spell didn't work as it should have. Instead of freezing, Draco was just temporarily knocked to the ground.

Colin jumped on Draco, trying to pin his arms to the ground, to trap him. It wasn't easy; Draco tried to grab Colin's wrists, to push him off. Colin could feel his arms starting to shake uncontrollably as Draco pushed up – up and up Colin went until Draco was nearly bench pressing him. With a great effort, Draco stood up, lifting Colin over his head.

"Put me down! Put me down right now!" Colin shrieked, squirming, trying to release himself from Draco's grip.

"I don't fucking think so!" Draco yelled, starting to use Colin as a weight, lifting him up and down. "This is a better work out then I thought it would be!"

Colin wielded his left foot door, slamming it into Draco's head. Draco let out a yell of pain as he dropped Colin. Draco lifted his foot to try and kick him, but Colin was faster. Standing up, Colin brought back his fist and punched Draco square in the face, causing him to step backwards. He watched as blood ran down Draco's face as he spluttered.

"You little fuck!" Draco yelled, lifting his own fist to go in for the punch. But he paused as Colin started gagging, doubling up as he wretched.

"Oh my God!" Colin choked out. "You smell fucking disgusting!"

"Ahh, the sweet smell of a good workout!" Draco said, taking a big whiff of his armpit. "Go on, Creevey. Take a big whiff!" He grabbed Colin by the back of his head and slammed his face straight into his sweaty armpit.

"Urgh, you disgust me!" Colin yelled, thrusting his palm in Draco's face and pushing him away. "And you call what you did a good workout? You still look like a puny shit to me!"

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking if I were you! I mean, do you even lift?!" Draco yelled, glaring at Colin.

"You know what you are?! You're a disgusting, good-for-nothing, slob that is too busy trying to beef himself up rather than work with others! You're nothing! You're weak – "

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Draco yelled, lifting his hands to place them around Colin's neck. But Colin backed away in time.

"Yes you are! You can't even be there for other people! You can't admit when you've done wrong, you blame your failure on everyone do else around you! And what's worse, you can't even fucking pluck up the courage to bathe properly like a normal human being! Why? Because you're a fucking pig!" Colin shrieked.

"AHHHH I'M NOT A FUCKING PIG!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. But Colin slapped him across the face at the same time Draco raised his fist; he punched Colin as hard as he could in the face.

"Ahhh!" Colin cried as the fell backwards, landing hard on the floor. "Oh no you fucking don't!" Colin jumped up and launched at Draco. He swung his fist around, but it glided off Draco's muscled shoulder, for he was growing once more.

"I don't think so! I'm in charge!" Draco said, catching Colin's hand as he swung it at him again. Draco twisted it downwards. Colin's body followed it; he flipped over, landing at Draco's feet.

Colin felt the wind knock out of him. He tried to sit up, but Draco placed his foot on his chest, pushing him back down. "Get off me!" Colin cried in panic as Draco pushed harder on him.

"Not a chance! Not until you realize how pathetic and weak you truly are!" Draco said with conviction. "Go on! Say it!"

"Never!" Colin choked out, grabbing hold of Draco's ankle and trying to shove him off. But it was no use; Draco was far stronger than himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Draco said, pushing harder still on Colin's chest. Colin felt as though his chest were going to crack under the great weight. "C'mon now!"

"I'm weak! I'm weak!" Colin managed to splutter out, gasping for breath.

"Very good," Draco said with satisfaction. But instead of removing his foot right away, he pushed down with more force. Only when Colin started turning blue did he remove his foot. He watched as Colin turned on his side and threw up. "You disgust me." Draco said.

Wiping his chin, Colin looked up at Draco, who was staring at him with utter disappointment. He wanted to say something – no, he needed to say something! He needed to get his Draco back! But he could hardly feel his throat from the burning of trying to breath and throwing up. He tried to stand up, but his chest erupted in fire at the attempt. He watched as Draco walked up to him; he flinched, expecting to be hit again. Instead, Draco made a deep, gurgling noise in his throat and spit on him.

"You filthy piece of shit," Draco said, before turning and walking away. Colin watched through tear-stained eyes as Draco faded away into the mist.

Colin just wanted to lie there, never wanting to have to move, or think, or feel. But he _was_ feeling. He was feeling hurt from the pain that was inflicted upon him; but most of all, he was feeling hurt by what Draco said and did. This wasn't him. How could it be? This wasn't his Draco saying all those things. This was a monster in the form of his boyfriend. And yet...

How was he to get out of this? He thought if he could defeat the monster, everything would go back to normal. But he hadn't – Draco was just too strong for him. He always has been. And he was right. _I am just a little shit_, Colin thought bitterly to himself. He curled up tightly on the ground, trying to squeeze the ache he felt in his heart.

"You're not honestly going to give up now, are you?"

Colin's eyes flew open and looked up, to find none other than Harry Potter and Hermione Granger – a very charred version of them, Colin noted.

"Harry? Hermione? What are you doing here? And why are you all burned up?" Colin asked, trying to sit up. But it was painful to move.

"We're here to help you beat down Malfoy," Harry said, bending down and helping Colin up.

"Thanks," Colin said, wincing. "How are you going to help me? Draco is too strong! He's bigger than all three of us put together!"

"Well, with that attitude!" Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I mean, you didn't see what he did to me! He's – "

"A fucking wimp, is what he is!" Harry said angrily. "We did see what he did to you, and it's pathetic he thinks he can get rid of people like that!" He exchanged a very significant look with Hermione.

"Exactly! But we are here to tell you that there's a better way of going about this," Hermione said, turning to look at Colin.

"How? I mean, my magic can only go so far, and he might be getting even bigger as we speak – " Colin started.

"No, Colin! You're going about this the wrong way! We can show you how to get that pig cleaned!" Hermione yelled.

"Cleaned? Hermione, I hardly think this has to do with cleaning anymore! We just need to weaken him – "

"But that's it, Colin! Don't you see? You need to break him! You need to take away what he feels empowers him the most!" Harry said, looking at Colin expectantly.

"What empowers him the most?" Colin repeated, thinking really hard. He started going over in his mind everything that happened in the last fifteen minutes.

"His muscles?" Colin asked.

"Exactly!" Hermione said excitedly.

"But how does that solve our problem? How is bathing going to get rid of his muscles?" Colin asked skeptically.

"It's not just the bathing; the bathing is a mere variable in this. Getting him to bathe will be the last step in truly dethroning this idea of superiority he has created for him," Harry explained.

"So then what's the first step?"

"You need to weaken him by pointing out everything that makes him human – everything he wishes to not experience." Harry said, trying to get Colin to follow him.

"I'm sorry, you lost me," Colin said, shaking his head. "How are we going to weaken him? What could we possibly use against him?"

"Fire!" Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, fire? What are we going to do? Roast him alive?" Colin asked. Harry laughed at this.

"Oh Colin, I forgot how humorous you can be sometimes!" Harry said. "No, we aren't going to roast him alive. Think fire...hot flames miles high! You see, it'll confuse Draco and make him sweat. Pointing this out will irritate the shit out of him. You'll need to wear him down with the insults and he'll lose control fast."

"Is that what you guys did? When you tried to defeat him?" Colin asked, remembering what Draco had told him about his Horcrux dream.

"Yes, but we have an advantage that we didn't have before." Hermione said, and when Colin looked even more confused, she sighed impatiently. "We have you!"

"Me? Why am I the advantage?"

"Because whether the dick wants to admit it or not, you're his exception, he loves you, he can't make it by himself, blah blah blah," Harry said, shaking his head. He sighed, looking at Colin with what might have been sadness. "It's a shame, really. We could have really hit it off, you and me."

"Er...ok?" Colin said, a little taken aback by this. "So what's the plan now? We go and find him, make him sweat the muscles off and get him to take a bath? And that will make him disappear?"

"Exactly!" They both said in unison.

"Now come on! That's go whip that jerk's ass!" Hermione said, leading the way through the mist in which Draco disappeared through. Harry and Colin followed her, walking just a little ways behind.

"Hey Colin," Harry said, walking by Colin's side.

"Hey Harry," Colin said a little awkwardly, giving Harry a side glance.

"So we were watching the whole debacle between you and Malfoy and I've got to say, you were pretty hot back there." Harry said, briefly patting Colin's shoulder.

"Hot? Harry, he totally kicked my ass." Colin said, feeling uncomfortable at Harry's touch.

"Yes, but bitching him out like that – that took guts! I swear, I've never been more attracted to you as I am right now – "

"Whoa, hold up!" Colin said, stopping in his tracks. "Attractive? Now I know you're definitely playing me! Harry Potter would never think nor say such a – such a ludicrous thing!" Colin said angrily.

"No no no! But it's true! I'm highly attracted to you!" Harry said, reaching out and grabbing Colin's hand in his own. "I know I never really showed it when we were at Hogwarts, and there's no excuse for it. But we've been given this second chance. We need to use it to our full advantage!"

"Harry..." Colin sighed. "I've wanted to hear you say that for years. But I'm with Draco now – "

"You mean the Draco who handed your ass to you moments ago?" Harry asked. "Look, I know you think you can change him, that this is all some misperception of the dream Malfoy and the real Malfoy – whatever that means. But it's much bigger than that. Did you ever think you're being put through this to see what people are really like? To show you what you don't want to see yourself had you been conscious? This Malfoy that you're seeing – it's enhancing everything he won't show you in the real world – he's playing you for his own personal gain. I'm telling you not as Malfoy's enemy, but as your friend. I care about you. Truly," Harry said, taking Colin's chin into his hand gently.

Colin looked into Harry's startling green eyes while his own filled with tears. "That's all I wanted," he whispered, gripping Harry's other hand tightly, trying to fill the hole he felt in his heart. Harry moved closer and softly placed his lips on Colin's. Colin felt his breath being taken away at how gentle Harry's lips felt against his. Reaching up, he put his palm against Harry's surprisingly soft skin. He was warm. Colin pulled him a little closer, wanting to deepen the kiss, but Harry pulled back, resting his forehead against his.

"To be continued. After everything is sorted out with Malfoy, I promise I'll stay with you," Harry whispered, running his hand through Colin's hair.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Colin said. "Let's go kick Malfoy's ass!"

"That's the spirit! Now let's try to catch up with Hermione." Harry said, turning around to find Hermione not too far ahead of them. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was shaking her head, looking slightly amused. But only slightly.

"Oh, so glad you've remembered me! Now can we get back to what we came here to do?" And with that said, she stalked off. Harry and Colin exchanged one last intimate look before running after her.

"He disgusts me," Hermione whispered, watching Draco from behind an abnormally large icicle. In fact, the room was filled with them.

They didn't have to go far to find Draco. He was just beyond the room they were just left. It appeared he had found a highly reflective mirror to which he could watch himself flex in. Hermione turned to Harry and Colin.

"Ok so here's the plan. Harry will go around to the left side of the room and I will go around to the right. We will hide behind these giant icicles while you go and talk to him."

"Me? Wait, I have to talk to him by myself? While you guys get to hide?" Colin, who was watching Draco nervously, whipped his head around, startled.

"We won't be hiding the entire time. When the time is right, we will jump out, catching him with the element of surprise." Hermione explained. But Colin still looked uncertain.

"You'll be fine. I know you can do this," Harry said, resting a comforting hand on Colin's shoulder. Smiling, Colin stood up, straightened himself out, and stepped out from behind the ice.

"Don't you ever just get bored watching yourself all the time?" Colin said. Draco whipped around, looking at Colin in surprise.

"Creevey? I thought I beat your sorry ass?" Draco asked, watching Colin walking closer to him.

"Guess you didn't beat hard enough. Besides, I'm not through talking with you." Colin said, stopping a mere five feet from Draco.

"Oh? You ready for another beat down?" Draco laughed, flexing his arms once more. "Good, I could use another work out."

"Oh please, you really aren't as strong as you think you are. I'm still here, after all." Colin said, sounding a lot braver than he felt.

"You really don't want to challenge me, boy," Draco said in a dangerous voice. "I was going too easy on you. Next time I won't be as lenient."

"And you really don't want to be insulting me, _boy_," Colin threw right back. "I know more about you than you realize."

"Please, you really think black mailing is going to keep me from fucking you up?" Draco laughed.

"Not blackmail, no. I won't stoop to your level. I'm talking about redemption – I'm talking about you seeing yourself as is, and not as the muscled dipshit you are!"

"Dipshit?! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!" Draco yelled, raising his fist. It took a lot of self-control for Colin to not flinch.

"Clearly someone who thinks he can threaten others with violence. It may work at first, but in the end, it's always a failure. Just. Like. You." Colin said, taking a step forward with each word, so that he was nearly nose to nose with Draco. "A good-for-nothing daddy's boy, having everything handed to him – "

WHAM!

Draco punched Colin on the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Draco shouted, raising his foot once more.

"No, you did! Now guys!" Colin yelled, rolling out of the way just as a wall of fire erupted in between them.

Colin shielded his eyes from the intense heat issuing from the wall. Standing up, he tried squinting through all the haze, but it was no use. Colin's eyes started watering as he tried to find a way around the wall. In the meantime, Draco's yells were shrill above the noise of the crackling fire.

"What do you think you're playing at, Creevey?! If you think this is going to keep me from pounding on you, then you're sadly mistaken!" Draco shrieked. But he lost the superior tone, replacing it with an intimidated one.

"You lay a finger on him and I'll rip your dick off!" Harry said.

Colin looked around, still trying to find a way out. "Got it!" He yelled as his eyes fell on an opening in the ice. He sprinted towards it.

"What the fuck, Potter! I thought I killed you?!" Draco screamed.

"This isn't your mind anymore, Malfoy! I'm still very much alive within Colin! He resurrected me to stop you!" Harry yelled.

Colin nearly slipped on the quickly melting ice as he rounded the corner, stopping ten feet from Draco and Harry. Harry was right: He could see the droplets of sweat already starting to run Draco's naked body. And were his muscles getting smaller? Barely, but Colin knew exactly what he had to do.

"Exactly! This isn't my mind, it's Creevey's, and the only way I can go away is if _he_ defeats me!" Draco said with confidence. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm the boy's love interest now. He isn't going to want to hurt me – he won't be able to do it. He ain't got the balls!"

"That's where you're wrong, Malfoy!" Colin yelled, balling his fists. Both Harry and Draco looked at him, Draco, startled by his appearance. "I loved the real you, not this fake one standing in front of me. I will go to the ends to destroy you! Now, take. A. BAAAATH!" Colin yelled, rushing towards Draco.

"What the – " Draco started in confusion. He turned to push Harry out of the way, just barely noticing in time a big porcelain bath hovering his way. Hermione was at the other end, trying to direct the bath just behind Draco, so that Colin could push him in. "I don't think so!"

Pushing Harry out of the way, he spun around and caught Colin by the arm. With an almighty force, he kneeled down, scooped Colin up, and body slammed him to the ground.

"Colin!" Harry screamed, scrambling towards the pair of them. "Let him go you filthy pig!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. He shoved himself off Colin, who groaned in renewed agony, and launched himself at Harry.

"Hey Wilbur! Up here!" Hermione screamed. Colin managed to lift his head enough to see Hermione sitting on top of one of the tallest ice crystals in the room. How she got up there fast and maintained the hovering bathtub was incredible.

As an instinct, Draco looked up, but grunted at the action. "My name's not Wilbur you low-life bitch!"

"Then why is it you smell like a foul pig?!" Colin burst, jumping and wincing a bit. "You're nothing but a sweaty loser looking for a free ride to a glory you don't even deserve!"

"Ha! That's rich, coming from you! Act like you've never followed Potter, hoping to get protection from people like me!" Draco repeated. But he sounded uncomfortable. He was starting to breathe heavily from the intense heat of the fire. He tried to fan himself with his hands, but to no avail.

"I didn't need protection from you! I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Colin yelled, trying to keep Draco talking. He watched as Harry and Hermione were preparing behind the two of them.

"Really? Had a funny way of showing it," Draco gasped as his body was positively shining with sweat.

"Brrr! It's so c-cold up here!" Hermione shivered, hugging her body to herself.

"You know, I think I'm starting to feel a little cold too," Colin said, rubbing his hands together for warmth. "How can you possibly be sweating in all this, Malfoy?" Colin watched as Draco looked desperately at the ice; his breathing was becoming heavier as he lifted his hand to wipe the sweat off. But it didn't do a thing.

"This is the most misguided way to try and get me angry, you know that right?" Draco said, trying not to watch the shivering forms of Hermione and Harry.

"Who's trying to misguide you? It's freezing in here!" Colin said with mockery. "It's not my fault you sweat enough to run an entire mill store!"

"I have a sweating problem! So what? Lots of people do!" Draco said desperately, slowly inching his way towards to inviting icicle.

"Yes, but lots of people don't smell like a dumpster," Colin said. "Ahh, can't you feel the cold?"

"Ahhh I can't take it!" Draco ran over to one of the mini icicles and broke one off. He placed it on his chest, a look of pure satisfaction on his face. But that soon melted in his palm, forcing him to hug the bigger icicle to the side of him.

"Aww! Is whittle Drakey getting hotty?" Harry cracked m, watching Draco moving up and down against the cooling ice.

"Fuck you, Potter!" Draco yelled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Aww, it's ok! There's no need to be mean!" Colin said, walking up to Draco. He placed his hand on his back and started rubbing. "I know how to sooth you, my love."

"Get the fuck off of me!" Draco yelled, sticking his backside out to try and push Colin away. But instead of moving backward, Colin moved into the thrust, grabbing Draco's bare ass.

"Well then! I've always wanted to top!" Colin said. "God knows, you wouldn't be able to satisfy me!"

"I'm not a fag like you! And even if I was, I certainly wouldn't be the catcher!" Draco yelled, turning and slapping Colin off him before going back to cuddling with the ice.

"I wouldn't get used to that if I were you," Colin said, watching Draco in amusement.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Draco asked snobbishly, continuing to rub the icicle over his body.

"Because it's melting, as are all the other icicles," Colin said, suddenly getting serious. "Because that's what ice does when near fire – it starts to melt!"

"What? No! No, they're too big, they won't melt anytime soon!" Draco said, a look of panic etched on his face.

"That doesn't mean anything. Ice melts every day! Look at Global Warming, for crying out loud!" Colin explained.

"This isn't global warning! That's a myth! This is a dream, nothing bad happens in dreams!" Draco yelled, frantically scrambling up the stalk of ice in desperation.

"Really? You think that? Notice how the ice stalk has gotten smaller since we started talking?" Colin said, pointing at the top. Draco looked to where he was pointing: It was true – the stalk had melted nearly a quarter since the fire started burning. Draco looked down at Colin desperately.

"Make it stop! I need this!" Draco yelled. But Colin just smiled at him, truly enjoying this.

"Have you noticed how all the other tips of the icicles are getting tinier? Hmm...kinda looks like your dick, actually!" Colin said, tilting his head to the side and observing Draco's quickly shrinking manhood. Colin started laughing, unable to help himself – but also remembering what Harry and Hermione had told him.

"Stop laughing at it!" Draco cried out. "It's not small! It's – "

"Microscopic! Oh my god, it looks like you have a vagina!" Colin fell over, rolling in hysterics.

"Draco has a man-gina! Draco has a man-gina!" Harry and Hermione sang. Draco turned around to yell at them, but found they were nowhere to be seen.

"What the – "

"Up here, baby penis!" Hermione called from on top of the icicle. Draco looked up, growling in anger. "Oh and by the way, when you were 'raping' me – if you can even call it that! – I wasn't crying because it hurt. I was crying because I couldn't feel a thing!"

"You little slut!" Draco screamed, running over to the icicle and trying to shimmy up it to reach Hermione.

"Ergh! Don't even get me started on the sex!" Colin said exasperatedly. "Seriously, once we got going, it was like getting fucked by a water monster!"

"I can only imagine the stank that went with it!" Harry said, gagging at the very thought.

"Oh it was awful! But the stink wasn't nearly as bad as the sweating! There were times I've considered wearing a special wetsuit of sorts, just so I wouldn't have to shower afterwards! And the puddles – "

"I think I'm going to vomit, please stop!" Harry said, holding his stomach and pretending to barf.

"How is it your penis isn't getting frozen to this?" Hermione asked mockingly, watching as Draco continually slipped down the quickly melting ice.

"He doesn't have one, remember?" Harry said, laughing.

"Alright, enough!" Draco said, slipping all the way to the bottom. But instead of trying again, he remained hugging the ice to his hot body. The sweat was literally pouring down Draco's body as if he himself were melting. Draco held on tightly, his teeth bared and his eyes screwed shut, trying desperately to cool off. Likewise, Colin could see with every insult he threw at Draco, his seemed to deplete more.

"Heads up!" Hermione called from above. Clinging to the icicle like a monkey, she slid expertly down it.

"Ahhh!" Draco yelled as he was pushed forcefully off the cooling stalk. "Watch where you're going, you – "

"Filthy mudblood," Hermione repeated along with Draco. "Honesty, you really need to come up with better material."

"That would have to make him smart, which he is clearly not," Colin said, folding his arms and watching the scene with amusement. "I can see why you need those big muscles – well, besides for compensating for other obvious reasons," Colin said, looking at Draco's manhood once more. "Seriously, it's like a tic tac!"

"That's probably whyh is mother's breath smelled fresh all the time," Hermione said with attitude.

"Oh snap! BURN!" Colin said as the other two dissolved into reckless laughter.

"It's also probably why he had daddy issues," Harry whispered loudly behind his hand.

"That makes so much since now!" Hermione gasped, her hands flying dramatically to her mouth.

"Hey, serious question!" Harry said, recovering himself and walked over to stand by Colin. "Did you get those muscles from trying to service yourself? Because let's be honest, no one wants to go near that!"

Draco's eyes started twitching in pure anger as his fists curled up in a ball.

"Awww, you've angered him!" Colin said in a baby voice. "Tell Colin what we can do to make it better?"

Draco was starting to physically shake with anger.

"Do you smell that?" Harry sniffed the air, making a twisted face of disgust. "Ergh! What is that?!" He took a step closer to Draco – but backed away quickly, nearly tripping over himself. "Oh my god, that's foul!"

"You know what that's the smell of?" Hermione asked, blocking her nose. "That's the stench of failure and disappointment!"

"Really? I thought it was coming from Draco's pubescent body!" Harry gagged, his eyes watering. "Seriously dude, you smell rank!"

"Maybe if you stopped with the fire I wouldn't be sweating and smelling so bad!" Draco yelled back.

"I have an even better idea – " Hermione started. But Draco stepped, interrupting.

"I swear if you tell me I need to take a bath, I will rip your throat out, cunt!" Draco screamed, his fists raised.

"Seriously, what is your issue with bathing? Did your mother try to drown you or something?" Harry asked.

"I will take a shower when I want and not when you tell me to!" Draco screamed. He turned to Colin. "Think you can wish up a towel so I can at least dry off?"

"Not a chance! Besides, a towel wouldn't do anything. You'd need a fucking sham-wow to soak all that up!"

"Please? C'mon baby, I'm really sweating here," Draco said, giving Colin an imploring look. He took a step closer to him. "I promise it'll be worth your while."

"Please," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You really think Colin wants to frick frack with all your filth? How pathetic!"

"C'mon babe. You know we've had some pretty rememberable moments," Draco said, putting his hand on Colin's shoulder. "Don't you miss that?"

"Colin, you're not honestly buying this, are you?" Harry asked skeptically. "Colin?" Harry repeated, for Colin had said not one word.

Colin was staring at Draco, seizing him up. He knew this wasn't his Draco no matter how much he was trying to be. He knew this Draco would never do any of the things he's saying to him. _Fag_, that's what this Draco thought of him – he said it not ten minutes ago. But nevertheless, he stepped closer to this Draco, putting a hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"Colin! You can't be serious right now?!" Harry yelled angrily. "What about the promise we made today?"

"I told you not to make promises you couldn't keep," Colin said, not once taking his eyes off Draco.

"And you? Does that not apply to you?!" Harry yelled, taking a step closer. But Hermione put her arm out, shaking her head. Harry looked from her to Colin, understanding dawning on him.

"What do you say? Just you and me, no one else. We can be one again." Draco said in a very suave voice.

"I would love nothing more than that," Colin whispered so only Draco could her him. He started moving forward, causing Draco to take a few steps back. "Just you and me – getting out of this hot environment – "

"Yeah," Draco said, smiling. "Maybe go somewhere nice and cool."

"Definitely. Someplace we can do – things. Remind me of those things, Draco."

"You mean like nuzzling your neck? Make you do that cute little laugh you do," Draco smiled, his eyes alit.

"Running your hands through my hair," Colin whispered, placing his hand on Draco's sweaty chest.

"Whatever you want, baby," Draco said, his hand on Colin's shoulder. He was pulling him in closer, staring at him longingly.

"I'm sorry I made you weak – " Colin started, but Draco let out a throaty laugh.

"It's ok, I'm with you now. We can make this better. I can make this better," Draco whispered in Colin's ear before giving it a slight nip, sending shivers down Colin's body.

"I can – God, Draco – " another shiver went through Colin as Draco started nipping his neck. "I want to do so much to you!"

"Yeah? Like what?" Draco asked seductively, his hand now on Colin's lower back.

"I want to suck you dry! I want you to scream my name!" Colin said breathlessly.

"Oh yeah, you know I'd like that," Draco said, going back to nuzzling his neck. "But you know, before you can do that, I would have to have my dick bigger again – "

"Done! Whatever you want," Colin said, rubbing his hands up and down Draco's chest, which wasn't its usual hairy self. He closed his eyes once more, concentrated, and then opened them again. "Turn around."

Draco turned his head and gasped in surprise. Sitting in the corner of the icy room was a brand new set of work out equipment. He turned to look at Colin excitedly. "You mean it?"

"Of course! I can watch you work out a little bit, I can watch you like old times – "

"You mean when you hid in the bushes?" Draco asked, smiling knowingly.

"You – you knew I was there?" Colin asked, taken aback. "I didn't think you noticed."

"I did. And you want to know something?" Draco lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned into Colin's ear once more. "I did it for you."

Colin shivered again. He planted a small kiss on Draco's neck before he pulled away. "Maybe after you work out, we can go swimming in the ice cold ocean, get away from all this," Colin said, gesturing towards the cold dingy room.

"Sure sure," Draco said, eyeing the workout equipment behind Colin.

"Then I can help you towel off, get dried," Colin said, starting to walk forwards and pushing Draco backwards once more.

"Go on," Draco said, completely distracted now, but letting Colin guide him anyway.

"Toweling off – "

"Sounds amazing – "

"But there's just one thing – "

"What's that?" Draco asked seductively.

"Bath!" Colin yelled, and mustering all his strength, he pushed Draco backwards.

"Argh!" Draco cried out as he lost his balance and fell backwards into a great big bathtub filled to the rim with pink bubbles.

"Grab him!" Colin yelled as Draco made to stand up. Colin grabbed one arm as Harry grabbed the other, holding him down. "Get the loofa!" He shouted at Hermione.

"You motherfucker! You tricked me!" Draco yelled, trying to fight Harry and Colin off.

"Well duh! You didn't actually think I was going to get nasty _with_ the nasty, did you?" Colin said, tightening his grip.

"Get off of me! Get off!" Draco screamed, frantically splashing around, trying to kick his captors off him.

"You need to get cleaned! That's the only way – " Colin started, but had to duck out of the way as Draco kicked upwards, trying to hit Colin on the head. Hermione managed to catch Draco's leg before it splashed into the water.

"Perfect!" Hermione said, using her other free hand to attack Draco's leg with the loofa.

"Ahh! That hurts! Colin, make them stop!" Draco cried out, ripping his arm out of Harry's grip. He elbowed Harry in the face as he made to stand up again.

"You fucking bastard!" Harry shouted as he got up. He raised his fist and swung at Draco, catching him on the side of the head. Draco slipped back into the tub, hitting his head on the side.

"Harry, stop! You're not making things easier!" Colin yelled, taking hold of Draco's arms once more.

"It's not my fault he's being a total pussy about this!" Harry yelled back.

"Everyone needs to get the fuck off of me! I swear I'll pound the shit out of you!" Draco yelled, kicking out at Hermione as she was rubbing further up his leg.

"Oh yeah, that's convincing! Let's just let him go, Colin!" Harry said sarcastically.

Draco let out a yell of fury, fighting harder than ever. But the harder he fought, the smaller his muscles kept getting: his arms became skinnier, making it easier for Colin to hold on by himself; his legs were little and no longer muscular – all bone and no fat, all the better for Hermione; they disappeared completely, leaving him in the image of his pubescent, teenage self.

"Ahh! It's like washing an overgrown child!" Hermione said as she reached his greatly withered manhood.

"Hey, that's personal!" Draco squeaked, his voice cracking as Hermione put her hand on his privates. She started giggling uncontrollably as she felt around it. "Fuck off, Granger!" Draco yelled, twitching at her touch.

"I just can't get over how small it is! No wonder you were angry all the time!" Hermione laughed, nearly falling in the water.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of! Tell them, Colin!" Draco yelled, looking at Colin, who was still holding him firmly. Colin went to open his mouth, when Harry let out a cackle.

"Ha! Sure it's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean, unless you never want to get laid! If you want to see what a REAL man looks like – Colin, check this out!"

Harry back away from the bath tub and started stripping off his pants and boxers off. Both Colin's and Hermione's mouths dropped as all twelve inches of Harry fell out as his clothes hit the floor. Draco let out a frustrated, "oh, come on!" Not only was Harry long, but he was thick and veiny; Colin's breath caught in his throat. Harry smiled promiscuously at Colin.

"You like what you see?" Harry laughed as Colin could do nothing but nod his head, still open-mouthed. "If you don't close that mouth of yours, I might have to close it for you – or maybe shove something in there..." he waggled his eyebrows. He walked right up to the bathtub, so that his waist was at the same level as Draco's face. "You see, Malfoy? This is what a REAL man's dick looks like!"

"Get that out of my face before I break it off!" Draco yelled, turning away.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Probably use it for yourself," Harry said, smiling wide.

"This is disgusting," Draco said out loud, causing everyone's attention to be back on him. "Either put your clothes back on or get me out of this fucking tub!"

"Maybe I don't want him to put his clothes on," Colin said, glaring at Draco. "And I'm certainly not letting out of here until you're properly cleaned." Turning to Hermione, he said, "keep cleaning. Harry and I are going to have some fun." Colin turned to look at Harry once more.

"I like where this is going," Harry said, walking towards Colin, his junk swinging back and forth. Stopping in front of each other, he reached out, put his hand on the back of Colin's head, and brought him in for a powerful kiss, which Colin greatly reciprocated. Colin reached down and grabbed Harry's cock, which suddenly hardened. Pulling out of the kiss, Harry said rather breathlessly, "I'm going to show you what real passion is!"

"Oh fuck you, Potter! It's not the size that matters; it's how you use it!" Draco yelled, still trying to push Hermione off as she continued to scrub.

"Yeah? Have you ever been able to bend a tic tac before, Malfoy? Didn't think so!" Harry said, turning back to Colin. "I want you to fuck me, Colin! I want you in me so bad!"

"Me? In you? I'm not nearly as big – "

"I don't care! I can't imagine you've ever been giving the opportunity to be the pitcher," Harry said, glaring at Draco, who looked as if he was going to throw up.

"To ever think I would do anything so faggish – " Draco started.

"Oh a fag, eh? So it's not gay as long you're the one doing the fucking and not in the receiving end?" Harry said angrily.

"You must be confusing me for some other fag – I don't do shit like that, least of all with him!" Draco yelled, nodding his head at Colin.

" 'C'mon babe, we've had some pretty rememberable moments'. I distinctly remember you saying that not fifteen minutes ago." Hermione said triumphantly.

"You know Draco, if you asked nicely, we could let you join." Colin said, already kneeling at Harry's waist, his erection still in hand.

"Are you kidding me?! Fuck no!" Draco said, outraged at the very ludicrous suggestion.

"Fine, more for me," Colin said, and without hesitation, he took all of Harry in his mouth, gagging as it hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Harry moaned in pleasure.

"That's it, I can't fucking take this! Let me out of here, Granger!"

"Not a chance!" Hermione yelled, bringing her fish down on Draco's head as he made to stand up once more.

"Ahhhh!" Draco cried in pain, holding his head. "I'm getting really tired of your shit!"

"You know, you're really killing the vibes over here," Harry said, glaring at Draco once more. Colin pulled Harry's dick out of his mouth and looked up at him.

"I think he's feeling jealous and neglected," Colin said seriously, standing up.

"I did offer him the chance to join us – "

"Well, he's probably intimidated. He doesn't want to say yes in fear of not being able to perform." Colin said, grabbing Harry's hand and walking over to the bathtub once more.

"What are you fags doing?" Draco asked, harshly. He watched as both Harry and Colin started stripping their clothes off, so that they were completely naked. Like Harry, Colin was also erected.

"We thought we would include you in the fun!" Harry said, stepping into the bath.

"What?! No, stop! I don't want this! I don't want to join! I was very specific – " Draco squeaked frantically, trying to make himself small as Colin hopped into the tub as well. He looked around, intense concentration etched on his face.

"Hmm...seems a little cramped in here. Let me see what I can do." Colin closed his eyes, concentrated real hard and then opened them. He, Harry, and Draco were now in a King-sized, golden bathtub, complete with built-in seats.

"Nice!" Harry said appreciatively.

"Oh don't worry, Malfoy. We won't make you do anything you don't want to – not until you're ready," Colin said, reaching out for Harry's waist and pulling it closer to his own.

"I'm not comfortable even watching this! Please get out! Or – or let me out at least! You can have the whole thing to yourself!" Draco pleaded, still fighting against Hermione, who long gave up cleaning Draco and was focusing on the scene unfolding, watching with amusement.

"Nah! Besides, you can get pointers! Learn how to use it properly, as you said." Harry said, turning to look back at Colin, who grabbed his junk once more. Taking Harry's erection in one hand, he took his own erection and started rubbing them together. "Oh my god!" Harry moaned, tilting his head back in pure pleasure.

"Stop! Please – Granger, please! Make them stop!" Draco cried in desperation, twisting his head to Hermione.

"Are you kidding me? This is hot!" Hermione said, her eyes enthralled in what the boys were doing.

"Oh yeah, I know you're secretly enjoying this, Malfoy," Colin said, letting go of his own erection and grabbing Harry's ass. "You can't honestly say you don't want to tap this sweet ass!"

"No, I can't!" Draco screamed, and he kicked his foot up, catching Colin on the hip, causing him to fall over in the bubbly water.

"Colin!" Harry cried out.

"Colin?" Draco watched as Colin's body gave a massive twitch. Draco squeezed Colin's hand tighter, watching him anxiously. "Please wake up!" Draco said in a panicked voice.

Draco was really starting to get worried. Colin had been passed out for nearly three hours now – Draco didn't think he, himself was out for so long when he went through the process. What could be happening? Why was he out for so long? Bending down, he put his head on Colin's chest, listening.

"You're alive at the very least," Draco said, looking at Colin once more. He sighed heavily. "I wish you would wake up. I need you, Col! You promised you would never leave my side! I can't do this without you!"

Tears formed in Draco's eyes, gently sliding down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them away. He knew if Colin never woke up, it would it his fault; the tears would be inevitable, a constant in his life. Lifting his hand, he placed it on Colin's forehead, gently pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"How I long to see those adoring eyes of yours staring up at me. I love you, more than you could ever know right now. I know I haven't been the greatest boyfriend – and I need to show you how I feel more often. I know there's no excuse for it but, well, it's difficult for me, you know?

"I've never been the best at honesty. Or doing things for other people. I know I can be very selfish at time. But I'm trying to change that. I'm trying, Colin, I'm trying so hard for you. It's just – I can't do this without you!" Draco broke down, sobbing over Colin. "I'm sorry I made you do this! I didn't want to see you die! I just want to be together, for now! For always!"

"Draco?"

Draco sat up, turning his head to the door. His mother was standing in the doorway. She walked into the room, taking in the scene. "Draco – dear, what's going on?"

"Colin's been passed out for the last three hours and I can't get him to come around," Draco sniffed, looking back at the pale boy in his arms. He brought Colin to his chest, holding him tightly.

"What happened? Why is he like this?" Narcissa asked, kneeling next to Draco.

"He's in the process of making a Horcrux – "

"A Horcrux?" Narcissa cried out, horrified. "Draco, why on earth would you – "

"Because! Because I couldn't stand watching him get older, while I have eternal life! It's not far! It's not right!" Draco burst out, trying to keep it together.

"Draco, that's part of life. You can't have life without death – it's the natural order of things – "

"Well I don't have that luxury of death! I'm not going to life without Colin! It's all pointless without him!" Draco yelled, the tears flowing once more. His mother just didn't understand, she never did.

"But is it really fair? Making him go through this just for your benefit?" Narcissa asked, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I didn't make him! He agreed! He – he wanted this!" Draco's voice faulted. He knew that was a slight embellishment. But Colin did agree...eventually. And now this.

"Did he agree, or did you persuade him to?" Narcissa asked knowingly, as if she read Draco's mind.

Draco refused to look his mother. No matter how it happened – it happened. And now Draco had to try and fix it. But what if he couldn't? Horcruxes were complex and filled with dark magic Draco just barely understood. What if he never heard Colin's sweet laughter again? Or felt his soft touch against his skin? Get that flighty feeling in his stomach every time Colin looked at him? He turned to his mother.

"I'm scared," Draco whispered, his bottom lip trembling.

"Oh darling, come here," Narcissa leaned forward, pulling Draco into a hug. "It's ok to be scared. And not everyone will recover in the same way. This could simply be a matter of time – "

"But what if it's not? What if there's something actually wrong?" Draco sobbed into his mother's shoulder. "I refuse to live without him!"

"I'll have none of that, Draco Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa said sternly, lifting Draco off her, looking at him. "You are my son and I love you. Or have you forgotten? You're not going to throw your entire life away for some boy – "

"He's not just some boy!" Draco snapped, wriggling out of his mother's grasp. "He understands me – the only one ever to! He makes me feel like I'm worth something, that I should give a shit about my life! Before Colin, I had nothing – "

"Now you wait a moment! Your father and I gave you everything – "

"It's not about materialistic bullshit, mother! You and father had each other and I had no one! Never, not once, did anyone to be with me _for_ me! It was always about the riches, the power, the sex! Colin never saw those things! He saw _me_! He – he chose me!" Draco yelled, starting to break down once more. He put his head in his hands, losing it completely. He heard his mother heave a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't realize just how much he meant to you," Narcissa said softly.

"If he's gone, I'll have no one." Draco repeated in a dejected voice. He felt his mother's hand on his back as she started rubbing it; it was soothing.

"Just give it more time, darling. He needs to overcome this at his own pace." Narcissa said, watching Draco, who just sniffled. "I know it's going to be hard. But give it some time. He'll come around."

"Hmmmm..."

"Colin?!" Draco practically jumped as Colin let out a moan, his arm twitching.

"Colin? Are you ok?" Harry asked, holding a sopping wet Colin in his arms. Colin opened his eyes, feeling very disoriented.

"Harry? What's going on?" Colin asked, looking around him. They were no longer in the bathtub, but instead laid out on the floor.

"That bastard Malfoy kicked you!" Harry said, looking ahead of them. Colin looked past Harry to where he was looking.

Draco was on the other side of the room, pumping with the weights Colin conjured up. He wasn't puny anymore. In fact, he was gaining his muscles back at an alarming rate. His arms were the size of tree branches once more, his legs were all powerful. Even his manhood was back up to par. Hermione was standing close by, firing insults at him. But he blatantly ignored her.

Closing his eyes tightly, Colin thought really hard, and then opened them again. Now that he was fully clothed, he jumped up, racing over to Draco, Harry following from behind.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" Colin cried out.

"What does it look like I'm doing, stupid?" Draco said, lifting the dumbbell over his head and down again.

"Stop that! You are not ready for this! You need to – "

"Stop trying to tell me when to do. Now that I have my bod back, I have no problems beating your ass." Draco said, leaning his head down and kissing his sweaty bicep.

"We made you lose your body once before. What makes you think we can't do it again?" Hermione said angrily, her arms crossed.

"Simple, Granger. I have equipment now. What do you have? Nothing!"

"It's pretty sad that you have to rely on equipment to do anything." Harry said.

"Doesn't matter whether it's sad or not. I can kick your asses either way. Keep talking though, we'll see whose laughing and whose crying from an ass-whooping!"

"You're going to eat those words, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, turning to look at Colin desperately.

"Drop the weights now, and I might spare you, Malfoy!" Colin said threateningly. Colin thought Draco was actually going to drop the weights as he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you serious right now? You're going to spare me, are you? I'd love to see you try! Go ahead! It'll be interesting!" Draco said, watching Colin through his watering eyes.

"I don't know where my Draco went, but he would never treat me this way!" Colin yelled; his chest was heaving, his fists balled. He could hardly see straight, he was so infuriated with the clueless man in front of him. "I loved you! And you loved me back! You said it! I might have been unconscious when you said it, but I heard it!"

"That's where you're wrong, buddy. I could never love a little shit like you!" Draco said. He smiled as Colin's eyes started watering. "Hit a nerve, did I? Or did you finally realize how pathetic a loser you really are? That no one's going to take you seriously? You're nothing but a door mat, there when people need to wipe their feet. It's finally about time you realize how useless you really – ahhh!"

Colin snapped. He was so full of rage and blinded by hatred for the man in front of him. Without realizing what was going on, fire erupted all around them, but mostly around Draco, who dropped the dumbbell in fright. Using the element of surprise, Colin ran at Malfoy, and with the strength of a thousand men, he launched himself at Malfoy, knocking him down to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Draco cried, trying to push Colin off. But Colin had his legs wrapped tightly around Draco's waist.

"No! You're going to know what it's like to be vulnerable like everyone else!" Colin yelled. Staring intensely at the fire, he raised it higher and higher, nearly touching the ceiling. Colin could feel Draco starting to perspire underneath him. But still, he stuck his ground. Draco started coughing uncontrollably, turning his head this way and that.

"Call – *cough* call it *cough* off!" Draco coughed desperately. "Please! *cough* it's too hot in here!" He tried scooting out from under Colin, but it was no use. Colin watched Draco looking longingly at the icicles.

"I don't think so!" Colin said, staring hard at the ice. He watched Draco's face turn from longing to pure horror as his only salvation started melting before his eyes.

"No! No! Stop it!" Draco's voice shrilled, his voice oscillating. He managed to buck Colin off and ran to the icicle, holding on to it for dear life.

"I'll be good! I promise!"

"Not a chance! I'm not falling for that again!" Colin yelled, running after him. He wrapped his arms around Draco, trying to pull him off. "Come help me, you two!" He yelled over his shoulder at Harry and Hermione. But there was no response. Turning his head, he found he was by himself; it was all up to him now.

"Please, I'll do anything! No fooling this time!" Draco begged, trying not to lose his grip as Colin pulled harder and harder. Draco tried swinging his leg around the ice to get a better grip. But Colin was somehow much stronger. He looked at the ice imploringly. "Please! Help me!"

"You're fucking pathetic!" Colin yelled, grabbing on to Draco's other leg as he tried to wrap it around the ice.

"No! I can't let you do this!" Draco screeched, his nails digging into the ice as Colin continued to pull. Looking around, Draco found a shard of ice, picked it up, and tried stabbing Colin's hand.

"You've gone mental!" Colin yelled out.

"Just leave me alone, Colin! Please! I need this ice! Just leave me this ice and I'll stop!"

"Enough of your lies! I will not be fooled by you anymore!" Colin screamed at the top of his lungs, finally succeeding in wrenching Draco off the melting ice. They both fell backwards, landing hard on the ground.

"But I'm telling the truth! Honestly! You've got to give me a second chance – "

"I've given you more chances than you deserve!" Colin yelled, as Draco tried to stand up. But Colin beat him to it, and with incredible strength, he bent down and lifted Draco up.

"Ahh! Put me down! Put me down this instant!" Draco screamed, flailing about in Colin's arms.

"Oh I'll put you down, all right!" Colin yelled, walking over to the bathtub.

"No! No more water! Please! I don't need a bath!"

"I'm going to scrub you until you fucking bleed!" Colin screamed, dropping Draco into the bath with a big splash. Draco sunk beneath the bubbles before popping back up, gasping for air.

"Colin – no Colin, please! I'll give you anything! Just name it!" Draco screamed as Colin hopped in the bath as well – fully clothed – and sat on Draco, holding a loofa full of soap.

"There's nothing you could possibly give me that'll change my mind!" Colin yelled, beyond angry. He felt a little light-headed, in fact. He had to briefly close his eyes to prevent himself from blacking out.

"You're wrong! I have loads of things! I have riches – I have power – I have –"

"Why don't you fucking understand anything I say, you pertinacious douchbag?! It's not about your wealth! It never has been!" Colin yelled, attacking Draco's body with the loofa, making sure to scrub as hard as he possibly could.

"Oww! OWW! You're scrubbing too hard! Fine, fine, no riches! Sex, though! You said you loved the sex!" Draco cried out, trying to throw Colin off him as he started attacking his neck mercilessly.

"I'm not looking for a one-night stand!" Colin yelled, closing his eyes briefly once more as he felt another urge to pass out.

"But I'll bottom this time! Please! I know you've always wanted to be in charge – "

"AHHHH!" Colin cried out, attacking the back of Draco's neck. "You fucking moron! Am I speaking another fucking language?!"

"Just let me love you! I can make things better!" Draco pleaded.

"No you fucking won't!" Colin yelled, nearly passing out. But he didn't care. He needed to say this. "You're saying all this to better yourself! You've never loved me! This is just to get the shit you want until the people you use are no longer valuable to you, and then you just dump them! Is that what you're going to do to me? Is it?!" Colin screamed in Draco's face.

But he didn't give Draco a chance to answer. He didn't want to hear anything Draco had to say – he knew it would all be lies, every single one of them. Instead, Colin attacked Draco's face, scrubbing the disgusting look of desperation off. Draco's screams were muffled by the loofa; Colin felt temporary relief at this as he was getting a severe headache from everything.

Draco tried beating Colin on the back, not being able to speak. It was then Colin realized he was completely suffocating Draco. Without giving it a second thought, he applied more pressure to the loofa, blocking any air access completely for Draco.

Draco's movements were becoming more frantic, trying to push Colin off. But they soon started losing strength, until pushing became weak slaps, to the occasional twitch, until Draco moved no more.

Breathing heavily, Colin got up, dropping the loofa. Not caring he was sopping wet, he hopped out of the tub and walked across the room, completely disregarding Draco's lifeless body in the bathtub. Colin felt extremely exhausted – he just wanted to curl up on the floor and sleep forever. Colin walked to the left hand corner of the room, found a perfect spot to lay down. He barely had enough time to curl into himself before he completely succumbed to the blackness.

"Colin?"

"Let me go!" Colin said, trying to move his body.

"Colin, wake up."

"Please, just let me go!" He couldn't feel his body; he was starting to freak out.

"Colin, open your eyes."

Colin could feel someone hugging him to their chest. Although it felt comforting, he could feel no warmth. "Please," Colin sobbed as he tried to move.

"Colin, it's me, Draco! Just open your eyes." Colin felt a warm hand slipping into his own. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Can you promise that?" Colin asked, starting to shake; he felt as though the temperature dropped ten degrees.

"I promise, Col. I'm here for you."

Colin didn't say anything, but continued laying there. Was this still a dream? Or was he really back?

"Col?"

Colin suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, and his eyes flew open. His chest was heaving, as though he had run a marathon. He felt an uncomfortable gurgling in his stomach; he felt the bile traveling up his throat – he flipped over on all fours and threw up.

"It's ok, babe, it's ok. I'm here," Draco said, rubbing Colin's back soothingly. Colin was heaving, trying not to get sick again. He slowly sat up, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He could feel cold sweat pouring down his face and back. Draco was sitting by his side, holding his hand. He looked worried.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Draco asked, searching Colin's eyes, which had changed almost drastically. His pupils had gotten bigger, the black becoming more prominent. Where his iris was once blue had become pure white – but where there was once white was now ringed a dark gray with a slight tinge of blue. It almost gave Colin a demonic sort of look.

Colin just watched Draco watching him. He knew he wasn't dreaming anymore – but was this really Draco? _His_ Draco? But then again, he couldn't help but think of what that awful dream Draco said – that he never really loved him. That he was just a stepping stone in his success. How much truth were in those statements? He looked down at the hand holding his and suddenly felt a rush of anger boiling in his stomach. He wrenched his hand out of Draco's, who looked startled.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, searching Colin's face, which looked grayer than before.

"What – what have you done to me?!" Colin screamed as he looked at his graying hands. They started shaking as he realized what happened.

"What I have done to you?" Draco asked, confusedly. "I haven't done anything –"

"You made me do this! You made me go through this! You made me get my soul savagely ripped from my body! Now look at me! I'm not even human anymore!" Colin looked up at Draco in a deranged sort of way.

"Whoa! That is not true! First of all, I did not _make_ you do this –"

"Bull shit!" Colin interrupted.

"Now everyone just calm down!"

Colin jumped as Narcissa Malfoy stepped from her hiding place in the corner. She was glaring at the two of them, her arms folded over her chest. Colin turned to Draco, rage filling him. "What the fuck is she doing here?!"

"Excuse me? She's my mother! She has every right to be here!" Draco yelled standing up, so that he was towering over Colin. "She helped me get through this!"

"Get through what? Trying to kill me?!" Colin yelled back, also jumping to his feet.

"Kill you? Wha – I wasn't trying to kill you, Colin! She helped me keep you safe! I was trying to save you – "

"Save me?! Look at me! I'm not even fucking human anymore! I'm – " Colin started, but Draco spoke over him.

"And did you really think you would still be fully human after this? You're splitting your soul! What did you think that would entail?" Draco asked.

"Well it doesn't matter now! It's done! You've ruined me!" Colin yelled, trying to gather some energy to stand up.

"Ruined you? How do you figure?" Draco asked, confused.

"You used me! That's what's wrong!" Colin yelled. But he suddenly got extremely dizzy and despite his anger, he reached out for Draco to steady himself. But he refused to sit down and instead stood there with his eyes closed and bent over, trying to get his bearings.

"Garvey, you need to sit down," Narcissa said sternly. "You're doing too much – "

"Don't tell me what to do!" Colin yelled his eyes still closed. He retched a bit, grasping onto Draco's shoulder harder. "And my name is Creevey, you dumb bitch!"

"Don't you dare speak to me in such a way!" Narcissa yelled, taking a step forward.

"Mother, maybe it's best if you give us a moment," Draco said, looking at her expectantly.

"Draco dear, I really think – "

"Please?" Draco asked, looking at he imploringly.

Narcissa looked at Draco, wanting to say something. She knew Draco was stubborn and that he would keep arguing until he got his way. She gave a dejected sigh and said, "Very well. I'll have one of the house elves come and bring tea in a bit." And with that said, she left the tent. Draco turned back to Colin.

"What are you talking about, Col? Used you for what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Like you don't know! You used me for all your stupid missions! Making me do all your dirty work while you sat back and reaped all the benefits!" Colin said, slowly straightening up and opening his eyes; he no longer felt dizzy, but his head felt like it weighed a ton.

"Are even listening to yourself? How could you possibly think that?" Draco asked. "Where is this coming from?"

"The Horcrux showed me everything! It showed me who you truly are! Because I'm clearly too stupid to figure it out myself, isn't that right?"

"You know I don't think that, Colin – "

"I'm not sure I do know! I'm not sure I even know you anymore!" Colin yelled, ripping himself away from Draco.

"Col, that thing is trying to trick you! It plays with your mind! None of it is real!" Draco yelled exasperatedly.

"Then it's just like you! You're the one who tricks people! You did to me in the dream! You tried getting me away from Harry – "

"Harry? Wait, Harry Potter?"

"You tried using me, saying you wanted to do all these sexual things to me just so you didn't have to take a bath – " Colin ranted on, not listening to anything Draco was trying to say.

"A bath? Colin, what are you - are you even listening to what you're saying – "

"But I could see right through your pathetic exterior!" Colin shouted, pointing at Draco, who was looking at Colin as though he were truly deranged. "You're nothing but a weakling! Hanging on to ice, begging others to help you get shit you don't even deserve – "

"Ice? What the shit are on?" Draco asked, now looking at Colin with extreme concern.

"The ice, Malfoy! The ice you were hanging on to because you're nothing but a sweaty fuck who can't contain the heat – you're nothing but a pig – "

"Malfoy? Since when – you know what, it doesn't matter! I'm not a pig – "

"Sure could have fooled me! With your grunting and oinking everywhere – "

"Colin, seriously – "

"And the stench! You smelled like you belonged to a fucking barn!"

"Colin!" Draco shouted in extreme frustration. He walked up and grabbed Colin by the shoulders and shook him. "Get ahold of yourself!"

"Let go of me! You might have been strong before, but you're not now! I had to fucking bathe you myself, like you were some – some child! You're weak – "

"I am NOT weak – " Draco started angrily. But Colin interrupted him again, ripping himself out of Draco's grasp once more.

"Yes, yes you are! You're too busy coasting off other people's accomplishments to make a name for yourself – "

"Fuck you, Colin! You know very well none of that is true! You need to stop and pay attention to what's really going on! That Horcrux was trying to trick you! That's what _it_ thinks, not what _I_ think!" Draco screamed.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter! I know what you really think of me! You think I'm nothing but a stupid little mudblood who doesn't deserve the same rights as you!" Colin shouted, pushing Draco out of his way. Draco stumbled backward, just barely catching himself from falling to the ground.

"Colin! Where do you think you're going! You're not well enough!" Draco yelled as Colin made his way to the front of the tent.

"I'll show you! I'll show you I'm worth more than you're entire existence! It's you who doesn't deserve me!" Colin ripped open the tent flaps, storming out, Draco following close by.

"Colin, please! Please stop! Just hear me out!" Draco cried out.

"Why the hell should I?!" Colin cried over his shoulder. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was he wanted to be as far away as he could from. Draco.

"Because I love you!"

"Bull shit! It's all just a ploy – " Colin suddenly felt extremely dizzy. There was nothing to hold on to as he tumbled down to the ground, landing hard on his side.

"Colin!" Draco yelled out, running over to him. Colin tried to sit up – but even the smallest of movements made him see stars. "Colin, here, let me help you – "

"Get away from me!" Colin yelled, kicking out at Draco as he tried to lift him. Colin flipped over on his stomach, determined to get as far away from Draco as he could, even if it meant crawling.

"You need to come back inside! You're not well enough! You wouldn't be saying all this if you just had a little bit more rest!" Draco yelled, bending down to try and flip Colin over. He managed to seize him around waist and pick him up, but only just; Colin flopped around in his arms like a fish, trying to get back down.

"What the hell?!" Draco yelled angrily as Colin succeeded, landing hard on the ground once more. He stood up, ignoring the stars swimming into his vision once more. Still backing away, he glared at Draco, who was taken aback by the fierceness in his eyes.

"I don't need to rest! Just leave me alone!"

"Not a chance! You _need_ to rest. And then we need to talk about all this –" Draco started, trying to calm down, holding out his hand for Colin to take.

"We don't need to talk about anything! All you do is spew lies! And I've been stupid enough to believe them!"

"You're not stupid! And I haven't been lying to you! I love you – what can I do to prove that to you?" Draco asked desperately.

"You only love yourself!" Colin yelled, blinking his eyes furiously, trying to rid them of tears. "Why did you really want to be with me? I know it wasn't because you loved me! You don't have the ability!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Draco yelled back, his fists balling in anger. "I may not be as open about certain things, but that does not mean I don't know how to love!"

Colin could see the tears forming in Draco's eyes. "You've been caught in the act, Malfoy. That's what all this is about. You're disappointed that I'm no longer part of your game – because I quit Draco! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"No, Colin, please!" Draco cried, the tears now pouring freely from his eyes. "Please don't say that! None of this is true! Just give me a chance! Please!" Draco took another tentative step forward; Colin took another step back.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I have the energy to trust you anymore." Colin said, all of a sudden feeling emotionally drained. It was as though he had just given Draco the death sentence; he fell to his knees, his head hanging, tears cascading down his face.

Flashes of the smug Draco kept cropping up in Colin's vision, followed by the echoes of Draco's taunts, his mistrustful seduction, the pettiness. He wanted to believe Draco – for things to go back as they were before – but he had to admit, he was scared; scared to trust, scared to put all his emotions into this one basket, scared of getting hurt. He watched as Draco completely broke down. This wasn't the Draco from the dream; he wasn't using his physique to get him back, nor his riches to entice him. But then again, this wasn't the Draco he grew to love; the display of what he called weakness, the heart-felt emotions. Despite it all, Colin did everything in his power to not break down himself. Instead, he used that rush to steady his voice and said, "Why did you really want to be with me?"

Looking up, Draco wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffled. "I told you – because you're the only person that truly understands me. You don't make me feel like a total failure –"

"So my being a lesser person makes you feel better?" Colin spat out, his heart skipping a beat at this.

"No! No, you're misconstruing what I'm saying!" Draco said, shaking his head in annoyance. "What I mean is that you're the only person that has ever believed in me. You helped me realize my true potential by pushing me like no others had. And even when I constantly put you down – Merlin only knows why you stayed with me after that – you would still help me. And I've always admired you for that."

Colin just glared at him. "And how do I know this isn't another one of your lies?"

"Col, please," Draco's voice wavered, his bottom lip trembling. While still on his knees, he scooted closer to Colin, who stood his ground this time. "I haven't been lying to you. Please, let me just show you!"

"No! Why should I give you the chance? You're just like every other Death Eater! Spewing lies to try and benefit themselves! Well not anymore! I'm done! I'm done with you, Malfoy!" Colin yelled, turning around once more.

"Colin – what, no! Please!" Draco yelled, reaching his hand out once more, but only encountering air. "Please! I can give you everything! Everything you could ever want!"

"You think I want your money?" Colin asked, outraged. "There's nothing your money can buy that I want!"

"Alright then sex! C'mon baby, you have to miss the sex!" Draco smiled in a sad attempt to woo him.

WHAM!

Colin punched Draco in the face as hard as he could. Draco toppled over on his back, a hand on his eye.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Draco asked angrily, sitting up.

"You haven't changed a bit! You talk about wanting to prove yourself, prove that you love me, but all you've managed to do was prove what a total asshole you are!" Colin yelled, his fist still raised.

"Asshole? I offer you riches and sex and I'm the asshole?" Draco asked indignantly.

"That's not what love is about! Haven't you learned anything from our relationship? In our entire year of being together, have I once asked you anything about money?" Colin asked Draco expectantly.

"No but, I figured you knew you'd get that with the relationship. That and power – "

WHAM!

Colin punched Draco on the side of the head once more. "Wrong answer!"

"Oww! The fuck, Colin?!" Draco held the side of his head in his palms, rocking back and forth. "God, can't you ever just tell me what I did wrong?"

"No, because then you'll never learn." Colin said agitatedly. "If that's all, I think I'll take my leave – "

"No wait! Please! I want to learn! I want to learn to be better! For you – "

"Draco, you can't just learn love! It has to be felt from within!" Colin said, pointing at his chest. "I mean, did you even feel anything when we were together? I mean _really _feel anything other than I'm your pants?"

"Felt anything? Are you kidding me? Of course I have! No, not just in my pants," Draco added as Colin gave him a skeptical look. "Seriously. When I'm with you, I feel this sort of – sort of flutter in my stomach, as though there's something buzzing around in there. When we kiss, it's as though we've created new stars out in space. The simplest touch from you sends shivers all over my body. When I look into your eyes, I see this sweet, innocent person trying to find his way in the world. And when I saw you beating the shit out of the Granger, I saw how much you grew out of your shell and into something even greater. Colin – I love you, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything of this before. I just wanted you to see me as this tough guy, rather than a hopeless romantic."

Colin didn't say a thing during Draco's little speech. This whole time – and Colin didn't realize Draco had felt this way. On the one hand, he was angry that Draco didn't say any of this – how better things would have been had they been open! But on the other hand, Colin admired Draco; Draco was used to people seeing the harshness, used to seeing him as the rich kid who had everything handed to him. But Colin got to know him, _I think this really is the real him_, Colin thought.

He watched as Draco got closer, extending his hands towards him. Colin just raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest. He was still a little iffy about this – was it worth trying to trust again? Draco placed his hand gently on Colin's chin, who wrenched his face away. Draco sighed and tried to put his hand on Colin's lower back; again Colin wrenched himself out of Draco's grasp. Draco bit his lip at this – he looked hurt. Colin reached out and put his hand on Draco's left cheek. Draco looked up and they stared at each other for a moment before Draco lifted his hand and gently placed it on Colin's.

Colin took a step closer and pulled Draco nearer, so that they were forehead to forehead. Colin felt Draco's warm breath on him, and it brought back memories – those wonderful memories they shared together, those times of closeness, where Draco made him feel secure. But Colin was the one in control now, not Draco. He slinked his arm around Draco's waist and gently pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Draco kissed back, but it wasn't aggressive in the least. In fact, Draco let Colin lead, which was new for him.

Colin wrapped both arms around Draco's lower back; Draco draped his arms around Colin's neck. Colin slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth – he massaged his tongue with his own, wrapping around it. He could feel Draco smiling, and Colin couldn't help but to do the same. He pulled Draco closer – his heart skipped a beat at the feeling. The Horcruxes might have taken part of their souls, but they didn't take their love burning deep within their hearts. _For love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart, and the senses and was never embedded in the soul._


End file.
